Caesar's Slaves
by FalloutWanderer
Summary: The 1st battle for the Dam was a bitter loss for Caesar. With their defeat blamed on Joshua Graham, the Legion quietly retreated to the East where they set fire to their Legate, transforming him into the Burned Man. Aelius, a young Legionary Prime, comes across an unfortunate caravan lead by a woman with his scouting team. What follows next is a perilous adventure to freedom.
1. Caravan

_Prelude:_

 _Coarse rope cut into Joshua's wrists, its sharp fibres digging into his flesh like needles drawing their fill of blood. In all his life, he never imagined finding himself in this position. Then again, he never imagined that Edward Sallow, his friend, could ever turn into a power-hungry megalomaniac; but that's exactly what happened._

 _"You have squandered our resources, cost us the lives of our best soldiers…and worst of all, you've failed to secure the Dam", Caesar's voice was low and momentous. His troops were silent, absorbing their master's words without question, waiting for the lesson that was about to be demonstrated on what happens if you fail Him._

 _Somehow nothing felt real, instead it was like watching history being written and Joshua was an unwilling participant of yet another one of Caesar's atrocities. He knew the end was coming._

 _Caesar moved close to Joshua, leaning in next to his ear, "Have you anything to say?"_

 _Joshua weighed his words, for they would be the last he would speak in this life. He wanted to say that Caesar had lost the greatest gift of all, that his penance will be exacted in this life and the next, and that Joshua was now paying the price for his blindness to Caesar's menace and unwillingness to stop his tyranny on the innocent. He wanted to say that he was glad to finally be free of Caesar's grasp and to accept punishment and beg the Lord's forgiveness. But the words that left his lips were more poignant in their succinctness._

 _"I'll see you in Hell, Edward"._

 _Caesar's expression turned to amusement as he took several steps away and nodded to the executor who quickly poured a cauldron full of pitch and set Joshua alight._

 _Being engulfed in flames is not something that can be described to its full effect with words. For Joshua it was like a second baptism, only this time in flames. The world outside of his body didn't exist anymore as the flames enveloped him, making even the hardy veteran Legionaries gasp in horror. He refused to cry out in the pain and terror he felt as his hair and skin sizzled and bubbled, blindly walking over the edge of the precipice. He felt his body collide with solid ground after what felt like eternity, tumbling down the sandy and rocky depths of the Grand Canyon like a rag doll._

 _When he finally came to, he felt pain the likes he thought were not possible and every movement was like experiencing the flames on his flesh all over again. Joshua didn't know how long he had laid there unconscious. Hours, days or a week could have passed by; but he was still alive, and that's all that mattered. Looking down at his arms, he saw his skin was a red and blistering with some of his clothing burned into his flesh. It was then that he had a stark realisation of what had happened to him._

 _Joshua Graham was dead, and the Burned Man was born in the flames._

* * *

There was nothing, no sound in the world that was worse than a woman wailing in pain and despair as her body was being taken by force; at least that's what Aelius thought. The other soldiers had a different opinion on the matter though, laughing as they huddled around the campfire while the sound echoed over the Grand Canyon hauntingly, merging with the howls of the chilling December wind. The group had found her, a caravan trader in her late twenties, while out on their regular scouting mission for food and any other useful items they could come by. A caravan trader with Caesar's mark was under no circumstances to be harmed; but Caesar didn't recognise women as being anything other than slaves. He wondered who she was. Did she take a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in Legion lands, or did she have a burning desire to defy Caesar? Whatever the reason was, it was hopeless now. Her brahmin was slaughtered and her caravan plundered and destroyed. There was no way of escaping.

Aelius was a Prime Legionary, not by choice mind you. He was initiated into Caesar's faction much too late for the Legion's standards, being sixteen years of age when he witnessed his tribe surrender and become absorbed by the Bull. That was seven years ago. He was separated from his mother and sisters, placed into intensive training with the other able-bodied youngsters and put through gruelling drills every day before dawn, only finishing well into the night.

"Listen to that", one of the scouts grinned, licking his lips, "I think I'll go next!" His comment was met with laughter and nods of approval. Valens was his name, a Legionary Scout seventeen years of age and already as malicious as the most weathered veteran Legionary. It was no surprise, seeing as he knew nothing of life before the Legion. It moulded him into the perfect, obedient slave. His features were so extreme and angular that the first thing that came to your mind when you saw him was…

"Snake", Aelius murmured in disgust.

"What did you say?" Valens glared at him.

"I'll go check for snakes", Aelius stood up, collecting his machete.

"You do that", Valens's grin widened, which did nothing to help hide his reptilian like features.

Aelius walked further and further away from the group until their campfire light was a dot in his vision and the only light he was bathed in was that of the full moon. It was quiet here, no laughter, no wailing, just the sounds of crickets and wind. Thoughts began to race through his mind, the idea of escape was tantalising. He began to picture himself running away full sprint into the horizon until his legs gave away. But what would he do then? Where would he go to escape the Legion? This was their land for hundreds, if not thousands of miles. If he were found he would be crucified, left to expire and rot in the hot sun while those he knew walked idly past him, casting wary glances at the example of what happens to those who try to flee the Legion. No doubt Valens would be the first to torment him as he suffered. His elation at the thought of escape deflated, and the horrifying reality of his life crept back in. Although he didn't wear a collar, he was also a slave. His collar was the Legion that broke him, keeping him from doing the right thing.

A whimpering sound broke through his hopeless reverie, making his heart skip a beat. Aelius stood still, his heart beating fast in his chest and his hand wrapped around his machete. His eyes darted around, absorbing as much of his surroundings as possible in case they detected movement; but there was nothing. He was about a dozen feet away from a precipice and there was flat land all behind him; there was no way someone could hide from or sneak up on him.

 _"Mommy"_ , a faint voice called, almost inaudible. It was a child's voice, and Aelius could swear he heard it coming in front of him.

 _'Impossible'_ he thought, looking at the gaping Earth in front of him. Unless…

He cautiously walked to the edge, taking care where he placed his next step. It wasn't uncommon for these rocks to crumble, especially at the edges. He could hear faint sobbing as he drew closer.

"Hello?" he whispered, "Is anyone there?"

The sobbing stopped abruptly, followed by the clatter of pebbles falling over the cliff. Reaching the precipice, Aelius diverted his gaze downward and his eyes widened in shock and fear at the sight of a young boy barely hanging on to the cliff some three feet below him onto a tiny overhanging ledge. There was at least a hundred-foot drop onto sharp rocks below him.

"Hey! It's okay, I'm here to help", Aelius tried to comfort the distraught child. He quickly lay on his front and extended his arm, but the boy shook his head. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Reach up and take my hand. You can do it", he nodded.

"No", the boy whimpered, his little body shaking as he desperately tried to keep hold of his grip on the rocks, "Mommy… I want mommy", tears streaming down his face. He couldn't have been more than four or five years old.

"I'll take you to her", Aelius pleaded, "Come on, just reach up and you'll be safe. I promise!" Aelius looked pleadingly down at the child. Finally, the boy reached up and Aelius grasped his arm tightly, pulling him up with no trouble. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged the shaking child to calm him down. "You're okay, see? You're safe now".

Once the child stopped shaking and they both caught their breath, Aelius checked him over for injuries.

"Are you hurt? How long were you down there?"

The boy shrugged, allowing Aelius to check his arms and legs for injuries, "Mommy told me to hide. She said the bad men were coming and not to come out until she came back for me".

"Where is your mommy?" Aelius asked, but a sinking feeling in his gut was telling him that it was the woman in their tent. And sure enough, the boy pointed in the direction of their camp.

 _'…Shit'_ he thought desperately. He couldn't take him back to his camp, not with what the others were doing to his poor mother. Though he couldn't also just leave him here to fend for himself. There were wild creatures that would almost certainly make a meal of him if they spotted him.

"What's your name kid?"

"Gael", the boy replied.

"You hungry Gael?" Aelius asked, procuring some slivers of cured meat from his supply pouch. Gael nodded and accepted the food, hungrily taking bites out of the brahmin jerky. They waited for a while until Gael finished eating. Aelius was at a loss about what to do in this situation. He didn't want to take him back to the campsite with his mother being abused. No child should ever have to hear what he did.

"I'm cold, can we go?" Gael shivered.

Aelius smiled down at him and took his red cloak off to wrap around the youngster, "There, better?" he asked. Gael nodded, taking his hand. The small act of trust was wrenching at Aelius' heart. He hoped to whatever forces there were in the universe that when he returned back to camp that Drusus, their Legionary decanus, was done in the tent and that the boy could find some measure of peace with his new life in the Legion. Little did he know that this was just the beginning of a new chapter for him...


	2. Breaking Bonds

Stumbling blindly in the dark, Joshua Graham's body shivered in spasms from the pain that came with every small movement he made. Hours merged into days, days into weeks. The world around him and what he was feeling had an almost surreal aspect to it, as though he had slipping away from the physical world and was somewhere between life and death. Catching the sole of his worn boot on a rock, Joshua tripped and fell face forward onto the hard, dusty ground. Pain shot like electricity through is entire body and he wanted to cry out, but he couldn't. If he did, it would mean certain death.

Some time after he regained consciousness and mobility after surviving the fire, he realised that he was being followed. It wasn't until he found refuge in a cave one day that he saw his pursuers. Legionary assassins. No doubt his old friend Caesar had sent them after him to make sure he was dead. That's when Joshua knew that he'd left a seed of fear and paranoia in Caesar's mind, so much so that he was sending his best people after a ghost.

'What's the matter old friend, afraid the Burned Man will come get you?' he thought in amusement as he forced himself off the ground, not even bothering to dust himself off.

Joshua made sure that every assassin Caesar sent his way never made it back alive. Silence and patience were the key to his success. It was very important that he didn't falter now; not when he was so close to New Canaan. He pushed past the pain and fatigue, focusing all his effort into moving forward. He vowed that, if he survived this test, he would find a way to make amends for the sins he committed against his fellow man.

Weeks passed but Joshua carried forward. He lived off the land, catching and eating easy prey like radroaches and juvenile geckos whenever he could. For drink he relied on cacti and succulent plants, and the occasional stream he came across. When his legs couldn't carry him anymore, he slept on the ground under the sun or night sky, or a small cave if he was lucky enough to find one that was uninhabited. Despite the pain, the humiliation he relived in his own mind every day of Edward's betrayal, he drew comfort from knowing that every step brought him closer to his true home.

* * *

Taking his time getting back to the camp, Aelius tried to keep the boy's thoughts occupied by asking him questions like what his favourite food was, what games he liked to play, did he have any siblings to fight over stuff.

Gael shook his head, a cheeky smile on his face, "No".

"You mean to tell me don't have any brothers or sisters?" Aelius asked incredibly.

"No", Gael snickered.

"So, you never had to fight with anyone about your toys?"

"Nope".

"Huh", Aelius grinned at him.

"Did you have to fight for your toys?"

The question brought back memories of his two elder sisters, "Sometimes. I had two sisters, so we didn't fight a lot because we used to play with different toys".

"Why?"

"Because… well, I guess their interests in my toys outgrew".

Gael looked confused, "Why?"

Aelius chuckled, "I don't know actually. I think my toys weren't as interesting". His gut wrenched with sorrow as he remembered his sisters. While they were growing up they were annoying at times, what sibling wasn't? But he was always in awe of them. The truth was, his sisters were obsessed with old world tech that they took it upon themselves to learn everything there was about building and repairing machines. They were so adept at it that they began building their own variants. They were the smartest people he knew, and now they were probably somewhere out there in Legion territory forced to carry heavy loads or prepare food in the galleys…or suffer abuse like Gael's mom. The thought made his blood boil.

"Aelius?" Gael asked softly.

"Huh?"

"I wanna go home", the boy looked pleadingly at him.

"Where is your home?"

Gael shrugged.

"Can you tell me what faction you came from? Or what tribe?"

"I dunno", he shrugged.

'He's only a child, he wouldn't know anything about factions', Aelius thought to himself.

"Well, can you remember anything that stood out about your home? Something that made it special?"

Gael screwed up his face, as though he was concentrating hard on a memory, "My dad! He's a hero".

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Everyone said so. But mom said it's because he's a soldier and that people like saying stuff like that about soldiers".

"Do you remember his uniform?"

"Uh huh!" Gael nodded enthusiastically, "He let me wear his hat all the time at home".

"What did the hat look like?"

"It was big and red", Gael smiled, "Like this", he pulled on Aelius's crimson cloak.

"Ah! That's a nice colour for a hat".

Gael nodded in agreement, "It was really cool. It had a sticker with a skull on it".

Aelius's eyes seemed to widen in surprise. Gael's father was a first recon sniper in the NCR military. 'What the hell was your mother thinking kid?' Aelius thought mournfully, trying to keep a cheery mood for the boy. They were near the camp and Aelius could see the first night shift guard in his watch position. Aelius recognised it was Domitius from his stature and stance, a level-headed Veteran Legionary who was quite unique in the sense that he didn't seem to share the same interests as the others. Although he was the oldest member of the group, being in his mid-forties, he was the most feared man of their group due to his raw power and ferocity in the battlefield. Aelius remembered hearing Marcellus, the Legionary Decanus and the leader of their party, once describe Domitius as a berserker after seeing him take down half a dozen men on his own in a fight with a cannibalistic tribe they encountered some years ago.

Aelius bundled the sleepy child up in his cloak to keep him warm, and partly because he desperately wanted to hide and shield him as much as possible from the other Legionaries.

"Where have you been?" Domitius asked sternly as Aelius neared the camp, "What's in your cloak?"

Aelius's heart began to sink as he shifted Gael in his arms, who looked around with wary curiosity. The guard walked up the Aelius and the boy, his eyes scanning over them.

"Where did you find him?"

"About a mile from here, hanging on the side of a cliff".

"That's where we found the woman", Domitius moved closer to get a better look at the boy, gently but firmly grabbing him by his small jaw and turning his head to get a better look at his features, "I assume that's her offspring?"

"Uh… Yes", Aelius wrapped his arms around Gael a little tighter, sensing his uneasiness, "What of the woman?"

Domitius let go of Gael and his attention turned towards the tent where their leader was bunked, "Stopped hearing her some time ago. Last word I caught around camp was that Marcellus grew tired of her shrill screaming and knocked her out. I would keep the boy some distance from the tent. We will have to deal with this in the morning".

"I understand", Aelius nodded.

"Are there any other surprises I should know about?" the guard looked over Aelius's shoulder half expectantly, his hand automatically going for his machete tied at his hip.

"No. At least, not that I've seen. Just the boy". He could feel Gael's tiny hands clutching at his armour.

After a moment's consideration, Domitius nodded and allowed him to pass.

"The others are asleep. Keep the boy quiet".

A lump formed in Aelius's chest, but he neither said nor did anything to show his displeasure with the information about Gael's mother. All he could do was walk back to his sleeping bag and get Gael tucked in as comfortably as possible. The boy was already half asleep by the time he was settled in that Aelius wasn't worried about him understanding much of the conversation he shared with Domitius. All he could do now was get some rest and hope the boy's first glimpse into the Legionary induction goes smoothly.

* * *

Joshua felt the harsh sun's light burn his flesh as he lay on the ground covered in dust and a spatter of blood, a dead Legionary assassin splayed next to him. It was a struggle this time, even for Graham; but by some fortune he managed to get the upper hand and with one swift cut open the assassin's throat. Though he was no stranger to blood and gore, it still amazed him how much blood gushed out of the assassin's neck, like a taught balloon getting popped. The surprised and horrified look on the man's face was burned into Graham's mind and it gave him a morbid satisfaction that he, a purportedly dead man, was able to best a Legionary assassin who was in prime physical condition. It was a good thing for Graham that the assassin underestimated how deadly cornering a half dead wolf can be.

A wet crimson stain spread toward him, making him shimmy away. Developing an infection in his condition was a constant threat. He no longer had skin that was protecting him from the harsh elements, bacteria and viruses, so he had to be extra vigilant. Struggling up onto his feet, Graham took anything useful he could from the assassin's body. He ripped off his blood-stained shirt and replaced it with the unsoiled armour of the assassin, pocketed some healing poultice, a pouch with cured meats, purified water, a machete and the combat knife he used in the fight. There being no place to hide the body, Joshua stacked some rocks over the lifeless corpse and kicked up some dirt to cover the blood. It would have to do. He barely had enough energy to carry on, and he had to save as much of it as possible for the final trek.

* * *

Sleep eluded Aelius and morning came quickly before he even had a chance to get some rest. He found himself unable to stop his thoughts from racing, recalling memories of his mother and sisters; wondering where they were now and if they were together. This was going to be a difficult morning for Gael, and himself. Every time they came across a new tribe that they absorbed, the painful memories of what he went through come rushing back. The process was always the same: separate the tribe into males, females and children. Adult males are always taken away first, then it is the duty of the leader of the Legionary group to break and enslave the women and children. Mothers and female children are physically beaten into submission and the male children are forced to participate, in part to teach them that they are physically stronger than women and to strip them of their empathy by making them see women as nothing more than things. If they refuse, then they are whipped and forced to watch as their mothers and sisters are beaten and gang raped by the rest of the Legionaries in front of them. Aelius experienced this first-hand when he refused to whip his mother and sisters with a belt that the Centurion shoved in his hand. He would never forget the sighs from that day and the sounds of terrified screams from his sisters.

As first light began to break, others in the camp began to stir. Aelius pretended to be asleep and kept his ears open to listen in on the conversations around the camp fire, but he didn't have to pretend for long before Marcellus came out of his tent. Pretty soon he heard gentle murmurs of "Ave" from the members who were awake. He shifted, pretending to wake; it would be an insult if he carried on the ruse. He sat up and wrapped his spare cloak around his shoulders.

"Ave, Decanus", he murmured as their leader leisurely walked up to him. Immediately the man's eyes drifted from Aelius to his sleeping bag, where part of Gael's face and hair was uncovered.

"What is this?" Marcellus nodded to the boy.

"A stray child I found late last night, clinging onto the side of a cliff", Aelius answered his superior's question hesitantly.

Marcellus tilted his head slightly to one side, as if considering something. After a moment, a hint of a knowing grin appearing in the corner of his lips. He turned with purpose on his heel and headed inside his tent, shortly emerging again with the woman, half consciously struggling as he dragged her roughly by the arm behind him. Aelius found himself unable to hide the anger from his face or pry his eyes away from the red and purple bruises peppering her exposed skin; especially when Marcellus dropped her gruffly between them. She looked up at Aelius and Marcellus wrathfully, her hair dishevelled, eyes bloodshot and face streaked with dried tears. She was fiercely beautiful, despite the abuse she suffered.

"I see you don't approve", Marcellus smirked as he studied Aelius, "Wake the boy".

The woman's expression changed from anger and defiance to fear. Her eyes shot up at Aelius and for a split second it was as if they had communicated telepathically.

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head as Aelius gently picked Gael up and coaxed him awake, "No… please…".

A swift kick to her midriff sent her sprawling on the ground gasping for air. The commotion woke Gael up and brought the other Legionaries to attention. They gathered around in a circle with Marcellus, Aelius, the woman and her son in the middle.

"Mommy?" Gael blinked and looked around in confusion. Aelius held on to him tightly, steeling himself for what was about to come next. Marcellus laughed sadistically at the sight of the woman writhing in pain with the air winded out of her, still gasping for air. He removed his belt and motioned for Gael to come to him. With some hesitation, Aelius lowered Gael down next to him, but the boy hung back, hiding behind his legs and clutching at his cloak.

"Come here boy", Marcellus ordered, "I'm not going to hurt you".

Gael looked up at Aelius, who had no choice but to offer a gentle nudge forward. He walked up shyly to Marcellus, who knelt to meet him at his eye level.

"What is your name?"

"Gael", the boy answered shyly, his focus drifting to his gasping mother on the ground not five feet away. Marcellus grabbed his little jaw in his rough palm to direct his attention back to him.

"Well Gael, today is a very important day for you and your mommy. Do you know why?"

Gael gulped, blinking in confusion and dread but he stayed quiet, his eyes fixed on Marcellus.

"Today you start your lives as a Legionaries. But first you must pass a test", Marcellus handed Gael the thick leather belt.

"Gael…", the woman gasped, desperately trying to get up on her hands and knees. All Aelius could do was stand and watch as the events unfolded in front of him and he relived his own nightmare.

"To be a soldier, first you need to be a man Gael. To do that you must break away from your mother, because you are better and stronger than her in every way", Marcellus smiled proudly at Gael, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now, I'll show you what you need to do, but if you want to pass the test you'll have to carry on until I say stop. If you stop before I say so, I will hurt her. Do you understand?"

A small whimper escaped Gael's lips, but he nodded. Marcellus took him by the hand and led him to his mother.

"Now, you take this end of the belt into your hand like so", Marcellus instructed, standing behind the boy and keeping hold of his arm.

"No!" the woman screamed, launching herself at Marcellus and clawing at his face with every strength left in her body. She managed to draw a bit of blood before being kicked back to the ground by Marcellus.

"Hold her!" Marcellus commanded, and Valens swooped in, securing her arms tightly behind her back until she cried out in pain. At this point the whole group was electrified, with other soldiers laughing at the woman's feeble attempts to protect her child and others jeering and shouting slurs at her.

"Come on boy! Show her you're a man now!" Marcellus yelled over the shouting and jeering, pushing Gael towards his mother.

Gael looked around him in terror, shaking as tears streamed down his face. The others yelled shouts of support at him, egging him on. Finally, after almost a minute Marcellus got tired of the boy's inaction and slapped him over the side of the head, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his mother.

"Now watch how it's done", he grabbed the leather belt and looped it around his palm once, "Because you're going to do this until I feel satisfied with your technique".

The noise from the others was deafening now as they cheered their leader on. Marcellus spread his feet shoulder width apart and started whipping the woman. Every time the leather connected with her skin the others cheered. He was hitting her so hard Aelius could see fresh, oozing cuts on the side of her face, her back and legs.

"Mommy!" Gael cried, running between them and catching the last blow of the belt. It knocked him down and the boy screamed in pain. Aelius ran to him and picked him back up in his arms, holding him tight.

"Stupid child", Marcellus grinned, "Must take after his mother. Put him down Aelius. One way or another we're going to finish this".

"No", Aelius answered boldly, his voice low and steady. Something inside of him snapped, and he wasn't going to watch on helplessly; even if it meant his death.

The camp went silent almost instantly at the open rebellion.

Marcellus dropped his belt and unholstered the gun on his side, "I will not ask you a second time".

Aelius lowered Gael down and pushing him behind to shield him from further attacks, staring Marcellus down.

"You've made your choice", Marcellus sneered, aiming the gun at him.

Aelius braced himself for the end, but instead he heard a sickening sound as a silver arrow went through his leader's neck. It took everyone by surprise. Marcellus' eyes widened in shock as he dropped the gun and felt at the long object sticking through his neck, a sputtering of blood escaping his mouth as he gasped for air. Everyone watched on in silent shocked horror, until another arrow pierced Marcellus' cranium and his limp body crumbled to the ground. Very quickly the situation turned from bad to worse. The Legionaries scrambled as they were attacked by a volley silver arrows from an invisible enemy, each meeting their targets with a similar sickening thud of metal piercing through skin and flesh. Aelius wasted no time in grabbing Gael and his mother, who was just as shocked by what was going on as everyone else.

"Come on!" he yelled over the yelling and blood curdling screams, dragging them both behind a small rock over cropping big enough for two to hide. He pressed against them, shielding them with his body in case they were attacked from behind. Adrenaline coursed through his body, heightening his senses and reflexes. An arrow whizzed past his left ear just shy of meeting its target. Not soon after their attackers revealed themselves. Over a dozen men, all painted in white cracked mud from head to toe, with human skull face plates and human bones wrapped around their bodies as armour. The mere sight of them gripped Aelius with fear.

"Cannibals!" he heard Domitius shout in the distance, "Defend your positions!"

"This is our chance to escape. Follow me", Aelius whispered to the woman and Gael, who both nodded and held on tightly to him. Waiting for the moment when everyone was fully engaged in combat, Aelius bolted south with Gael in one arm and the woman keeping up beside him. A couple of arrows whizzed past them but they were far enough away to avoid being struck. They kept running until they couldn't hear the battle going on behind them, carrying on south trying to keep away from dirt paths to avoid leaving tracks.

"Where…Where are we going?" the woman panted, slowing down to walk behind him.

"No! Don't stop now, keep running!", Aelius called.

"I can't… I can't keep up. I need a second", she panted, coming to a complete stop, wincing in pain and clutching her sides.

Aelius turned back, grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her along until she yanked her arm back and lashed out at him.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" she spat, pulling Gael out from under his arm, "I'll fucking kill you!"

Aelius held up his arms by his sides nonthreateningly, "If we stop now, we're both dead!". But his words didn't seem to have much of an impact.

"I'm not going anywhere with you", her eyes seethed bitterness and fury. After what she had endured at his camp, her response didn't surprise him.

"What do you propose then?"

She looked around them, trying to get her bearings with Gael squirming in her arms, "We go our separate ways".

Aelius scoffed, "Our best chance of survival is to stick together".

"Not a chance", she snarled, "I won't forget you sticking your neck out for my son back there, but you're a soldier of the Legion".

"Not anymore. Please, don't make another mistake", Aelius beseeched her.

"The only mistake I could ever make is to trust you! If you follow us, I will kill you", she warned him, taking the westerly path downhill towards more level ground and away from the cliffs with Gael clinging on to her. There was nothing Aelius could do or say to change her mind. As he watched them walk further and further away from him, worry and fear began to set in. Time was already wasted bickering, time enough for whoever survived to come chasing after them. Aelius carried on south keeping to the rough terrain. Whatever happened to Gael and his mother now was up to her. He hoped that wherever she ended up that she would eventually find peace and recover from her ordeal; but his gut feeling was telling him that this wasn't the last he'd see of them.


	3. When Life Gives You Lemons

Dying light from the sunset turned the valley a warm, fiery orange colour that overwhelmed the senses. There was a stark beauty to this barren land with an alien air about it, as though you were transported to a parallel dimension that hadn't suffered a nuclear war over 200 years ago. But there was no time to admire the surroundings as the chill of the night was waiting for the last rays to fade behind the horizon; and especially when fleeing a recent altercation with the Legion and the cannibal tribe of the wastes. Ash held her son tightly in her arms, fearing that if she let go someone would try to steal him away from her again. Gael was her pride, life, and joy; the last remaining memory of her late husband.

Weary and suffering the after effects of her abuse and the adrenaline rush of their escape, she knew they needed to find shelter fast before last light. It was fortunate that she stumbled by an outcropping in the ground that was downwind and just big enough for her and Gael to huddle down in. It wasn't much, but it would protect them from the evening wind's chill and hide them should anyone come looking for them.

"We'll rest here for the night", she spoke softly to Gael, wrapping him up in the crimson cloak she took from the Legionary soldier who helped them escape. For a moment she wondered where he was now and, more importantly, why did he help them escape? No doubt he was long gone by now or caught by the cannibals. The thought made her screw up her face in disgust. Shaking her head from the memory, she curled up next to Gael and let him wriggle to get into a more comfortable position. Watching her boy relax in her arms and drift off to sleep, she mouthed a silent prayer for God to keep them safe.

* * *

A cold sunrise woke Aelius from his slumber, making him shiver underneath his thin cloak. Condensation formed from his breath, floating steadily away from him in the still air. Though he'd managed to get maybe an hour or two worth of sleep in the night, he couldn't fully relax as every little noise shook him awake; though thankfully he was still alive. No one had found him, no one came looking. He wondered if everyone from his scouting party had successfully pushed back the attack from the cannibals or if they were dead; he hoped for the latter as they were not good men.

Squinting in the bright morning light while surveying the area, wrapping his cloak tightly over himself, Aelius was at a loss as to what to do next. He certainly couldn't stay where he was or he would perish from exposure, and he couldn't bring himself to go back to the Legion.

'What about Olivia and Hannah? Are you going to leave your sisters in the Legion to suffer and die in misery?' a remorseful thought came to him, making him freeze in panic. How could he just up and leave, deserting his sisters and mother to a horrific fate. He promised himself that he would get them out. A panic started to spread from his mind that made him spiral into despair. Going back would mean certain death, whether it was because word had gotten back to the Legion about his desertion or further down the line when his superiors send him to fight another battle with a savage and brutal tribe. Life expectancy as a Legionary under Caesar's rule was short and a brutal death came for everyone eventually. If he did go back and no one knew about his actions here, he'd still be faced with the difficult task of finding his family; getting them out unnoticed would be practically impossible. For years he had held out hope that he could save them one day. Now, tears streamed down his face as he came to the realisation that he was probably never going to see his sisters or his mother ever again; he had to accept that.

Gasping for air and angrily wiping the tears off his face, he secured his machete to his belt and began carefully traversing down the rocky face, backtracking his way to the last spot he was with Gael and his mother before they split up. He had to do something and a gut feeling was telling him to go back and find Gael. Aelius could survive on his own in the wilderness, especially in this harsh environment; but it would be extremely difficult for someone who isn't familiar with the land and with a small child in tow to navigate their way through the Canyonlands. The least he could do was try to find them and guide them somewhere safe and away from the Legion's long shadow.

* * *

A cool and refreshing breeze drifting into the room from a small open window carrying the sweet scent of food and the soft sound of a windchime in the distance, brushed over Joshua's cheek enough to make him stir. Weakly blinking his eyes open, it took him a moment to recognise that he wasn't in a dream. He was lying on a clean bed in someone's room, his body wrapped in bandages; there was a faint astringent smell of medicinal herbs. Lifting his arm to examine, he found that there were indeed leaves stuffed under his bandages.

'Where am I?', he thought curiously, his mind recollecting the last memories before he lost consciousness. Taking some time to absorb his new surroundings, he found the room to be rustic though quite beautiful. The bed he was on was pushed up against the right corner of the room and at the foot of the bed was a wooden trunk with his clothes folded neatly on top of it on one side and a new set of clothes folded next to them. In fact, it looked like someone had gone through the trouble of cleaning and mending them for him. It seemed that whoever took him in meant him no ill will, though it did give Joshua a pang of guilt; if his hosts only knew the ferocity he unleashed on countless innocents, they may have reserved their kindness for someone more…deserving.

Joshua winced, propping himself up so he could try to get a glimpse out of the open window. It looked to be early in the afternoon with a gloriously blue sky all the way to the horizon. He glimpsed other houses around the area, and as he listened, he could hear children playing in the distance. Everything felt almost too good to be true.

Pulling the sheets back he observed the handiwork of his healers. It seemed the burns he suffered around his midsection and for 2/3 of his thighs weren't as bad, which made sense as the armour he wore when he was set alight offered the most protection. Moving still felt excruciatingly painful and it didn't help that he was in a severely weakened physical state. Managing to sit up on the edge of the bed with a silent groan, he noticed a blue metal jug with a short clean whiskey glass on a bedside table next to him. It was quite delicate, with folk style hand painted flowers on one side; but what caught Joshua's eye more than anything was the dripping condensation on the surface. He leaned toward it, examining the contents curiously. Until he saw the clear liquid in the jug, he hadn't realised how thirsty he was. Just as he had a mind to reach over and pour himself a drink, the sound of soft footsteps outside the door to his room immobilised him. In walked a woman whose presence took Joshua's breath away. She opened the door gently in an attempt not to rouse her guest, but when she looked up and saw Joshua sitting on the edge of the bed, his grey blue eyes wide in surprise, she was startled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, hope we didn't wake you", she apologised, still holding on to the door in hesitant anticipation, "I keep telling the kids to keep it down, but they are a playful bunch. Did you want me to give you some privacy?"

Joshua simply stared at her at a loss for what to say. She wore a patched button-down faded denim dress with mid-calf cowboy style ankle boots, and her lightly tousled hair was the colour of white desert sand. There was a warmth to her that seemed to stagger and render him mute.

The woman teetered on her heel while she patiently waited for Joshua to give her an answer, her eyes darting awkwardly around from him to the floor and door. When he didn't reply, she tilted her head to one side and simpered, "You must be thirsty. Here, let me pour you some water", she helped herself in and pushed the door close behind her. He watched her as she pulled up a chair close to him, poured the cool water in the whiskey glass and lightly placed it in his hand. Every movement of her body was graceful, though there was a slight quirkiness to her that kept him guessing.

Recognising that he was being rude to his generous host, Joshua took a drink of the cold water, savouring the sweetness of it, "Thank you, miss…."

"Mary", she smiled, revealing two dimples in her cheeks. Joshua didn't realise it at first glance, but she had two different coloured eyes. Her right eye was bright green and the left an icy blue; it made her every more fascinating and beautiful to look at. "How are you feeling?"

Joshua broke his gaze from her and slowly looked himself over, "Much better, thank you. I must thank your doctor, or healer, for these bandages. It is…soothing".

"Ah! Well, you're welcome", she took his empty glass and set it on the bedside table and crossed her legs.

"You did this?" Joshua asked somewhat embarrassed. He could feel himself blushing as he wondered how much of his exposed skin did she see.

Mary nodded, "Yeah", she looked him over, focusing her attention on the areas where some of the bandages were moved and the medicinal plants were poking out, "We'll have to change your dressings before dinner though".

"Where… Where am I?" Joshua asked, "And how long have I been… here?"

"New Canaan", she answered, "We're at my cabin. It's about a ten-minute walk outside of the town. Daniel and Gregory found you a couple of days ago while out hunting for geckos. Brought you straight back. Can't imagine the stir your arrival caused in town".

Joshua's eyes widened in surprise and almost welled up with tears. He was home.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Dawn Graham is still around?" he asked.

Mary smiled and nodded, "She is. She took to running the town after William passed a few years back. She'll be glad to know that you're awake".

Mary's response puzzled Joshua for a moment, until he figured that she must have known who he was.

"…Do you know me?"

"I know of you, Mr. Graham", Mary answered, the smile waning slightly from her features, "But we've never met. I'm…not a local. I moved here almost a decade ago from another settlement in the North. Your people were kind enough to take me in and help me build this cabin".

"I see…", he answered, mulling over her answer and feeling himself getting swept up by old memories that came flooding back in waves.

"You must be starved", Mary uncrossed her legs and stood up, pulling the chair back to its original spot, "I have some hot food on the stove, would you like me to bring you some?"

Roused from his rambling memories, Joshua nodded, "That's very kind of you". Just as Mary left to bring him some food, Joshua noticed embarrassingly that he must have looked a sight dressed only in his dark grey boxer underwear and his burned skin wrapped in bandages. Grabbing hold of the bedside table for a little support, he forced himself to stand up, biting back a pained yelp as he felt his sore legs strain to get him fully upright. Taking deep breaths in, he slowly walked over to the trunk where his new clothes were folded and put them on. When Mary walked in carrying his plate of food shortly after she almost dropped it in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have helped you with that", she blushed, feeling daft that she didn't think of helping him into his clothes first before getting his meal.

Joshua shook his head, "I managed", he sighed, the weight of the clothes feeling uncomfortable on his still sore skin, "I thought I'd join you at the table for the meal; if that's alright?"

Mary's features lit up in delighted surprise, "Of course! I will just go set the table". She turned to move then stopped and looked him over as if to ask a question, but thought better of it and quickly went into the dining area; busying herself with setting up the table.

Joshua made his way out of the bedroom, down the short hallway and into a spacious room that was a combined living and dining room, with the kitchen nestled in a separate room at the back. A table was already set next to a large open window overlooking the small town of New Canaan, and what a beautiful view it was. It appeared that the whole cabin was made from sturdy wood,perched just a few feet away from a drop in the rocky over cropping that it was built on, looking down the hill with a clear view of the horizon. All around them were green fruit bearing bushes, trees, and crops. Mostly corn, wheat, and some root vegetables from what Joshua could discern.

Mary hastily walked to the table, setting down a basket filled with small bread loaves and a glass jug filled with liquid next to their plates filled with what looked like a vegetable stew, before going back into the kitchen to fetch them some glasses.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right there", she called as she rummaged in some cabinets.

Joshua sat down at the table with a wince, wondering whether this pain would ever subside.

"This smells delicious", he commented, catching whiffs of the food that made him salivate.

Mary smiled as she came back into the room carrying two metal cups for their drink and sat down opposite him, "Thank you. The harvest has been good to us this year".

Joshua poured them both full glasses of drink, which looked like slightly murky yellow water. Noticing the doubt and confusion in Joshua's eyes, Mary explained that it was a drink called lemonade.

"Did you make it?" Joshua asked, intrigued as he took the cup to his nose and sniffed the aromatically sweet yet biting liquid in his cup. The aroma was refreshing, clean and comforting.

"Yes, though it is a bit of a process", Mary chuckled, "I had to grow my own lemon trees to make it. It's taken four years to get enough lemons to make a jug of lemonade".

The taste took Joshua by surprise. It was acidic, yet sweet and strongly aromatic and drinking it made him feel more alert and awake. "I like it!" he exclaimed.

The meal they had was equally delicious and rich, which was surprising as it only consisted of vegetables. The bread loaves that Mary brought in was also freshly made corn bread, still warm in the centre from their bake in the oven. Joshua had to slow his pace to avoid wolfing the food down; he would have hated for his host to think of him a savage.

"If you are feeling up to it later, we can go down into town before dinner time. I know your family are eager to see and speak with you", Mary suggested, handing him another loaf of corn bread after watching him in amusement as he eyed the basket hungrily but refrained from taking seconds.

'My family…' Joshua thought longingly, his eyes straying at the view of his home out of the window.

"I would like that", Joshua answered with a sore longing in his heart. He didn't know how his family would react when he reveals to them his sins against mankind, but he hoped that they would see that even though he was a sinner, he had been saved.


	4. Last Man Standing

Two days had passed since Aelius set off to find Gael and his mother and he could sense that he was gaining on them. Less than a few hours ago he came across a spot where Gael and his mother had taken shelter, an outcropping in the ground. He found imprints in the soft soil of what could only be that of a small child and a woman. Only once did he almost lose track of their footprints but that was due to previous night's winds that obscured them. He kept a steady walking pace, conserving his energy for more immediate needs and stopping only for short meals when he was able to catch small prey or came across some edible plants and fruits. One thing that his training in the Legion had taught him well was how to anticipate being stalked by wildlife and how to deal with an attack.

Every Legionary soldier went through brutal survival training for several months; it wasn't unusual for at least 10% of the starting group to perish within the first month's course. The biggest and most dangerous predator in these parts were radscorpions. Measuring at over ten feet in length and as tall as Aelius, the adult radscorpions were the biggest threat; smaller ones tended to stay away from people. A radscorpion used its powerful stinger to incapacitate its prey and its claws for dismembering its victims. Aelius recalled one of the first gruesome images he'd seen when the Legion put him into survival training; an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. One of the new recruits, a boy no older than 11, was lagging behind the group and attacked by an adult radscorpion. The Legionary soldiers forced them all to watch as the beast ate the poor boy while he was still alive... all the while listening to the soldiers lecture them in a condescending tone about the mistakes the boy had made, while he screamed in agony, begging for help that never came. Adult radscorpions normally burrowed in the ground during the day and wandered at night for easy prey to catch and eat; Aelius hoped that wherever the two of them were that they were able to find a safe place for the nights and weren't ambushed as they slept.

As Aelius tracked the footprints, he came across another larger set that concerned him. He knelt next to the tracks to examine them closer. From their shape and direction, there was no doubt that it was another human being following the first set of footprints. From the tread, Aelius could tell it was a man, but he didn't know whether it was made by a Legionary, cannibal, or someone else...

He picked up the pace, keeping his attention on the tracks and hoping that if he did find them that they would be alive and all in one piece.

* * *

Water. All Ash could think about was how much she needed it. The way her dry tongue scraped at the roof of her mouth felt like fingernails on chalkboard. After surviving the first night when they broke free from the Legionary soldiers, Ash and Gael were barely surviving in the desert. Catching some early morning dew off of rocks and pinyon nut leaves helped somewhat but didn't do much to satisfy their thirst, and the last meal they had was a helping of some unripe banana yucca about two days ago. If they didn't find a steady supply of water and food, they weren't going to make it.

'Maybe I should have stayed with the Legionary soldier', Ash thought dispiritedly. A frantic thought crossed her mind as she looked at Gael sleeping in her arms whether it was too late to turn back. He had developed a slight fever overnight and it wasn't going away. She needed to find a source of water soon. She didn't care about what happened to her, she just wanted Gael to be alive and healthy. If the Legionary soldier was still alive, maybe she could find him.

'You've just escaped those Legion scum, and now you want to go back to one of them for help?!' she thought as a wave of nausea and disgust bubbled from within her. No, there was no turning back. Ash blocked her desperation and focused on what needed to be done. Their first priority was to find water and once they did their situation would improve.

As high noon came, Ash found a safe place with some shade and settled Gael down to check on him. She felt his forehead with her palm and grew concerned that his fever was slowly getting worse. It stirred a panic deep within her.

"Hey little man", she lightly ran her fingers through his hair to pull it away from his face, "How are you feeling?"

Gael's brow furrowed but he kept his eyes shut and groaned groggily in response. It made Ash want to run and scream for help. She bit back a sob and tried to make him more comfortable by bundling him up in the shade while she took a moment to gain a better view of their surroundings. Clambering up to the top of the rock, she squinted and shielded her eyes from the harsh light. There was nothing but flat land in front of her and the canyon cliffs to her left. A heat haze over the horizon prevented her from seeing what's ahead of them. She bit her cracked lower lip, wondering whether it was wise to rest her weary feet for a while. She turned around to see behind her if anyone was following but couldn't see far from the haze. Something in the distance did catch her eye though, a small spot that seemed to dance on the horizon. It was almost impossible to determine what it was. Ash decided that whatever it was, there was quite a distance between them and she shakily climbed down the rock, feeling her body weak from the dehydration she was suffering. Huddling next to Gael and stroking his fine hair, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, unaware the object she couldn't discern on the horizon was headed their way and moving quickly.

* * *

Sweat dripped off of Aelius' brow as he jogged following the tracks in a north westerly direction. Darkness was spreading around him as the last rays of the sunset disappeared behind the horizon, and with the darkness came the chill of the night. Aelius could already see steam coming off of his body while he ran, trying to tread lightly on the ground so as not to alert any predators to attack.

Gael and his mother were still alive, of that he was certain. Not too far back he had passed a rocky outcropping where they had invariably stopped for a rest, with the larger set of footprints still following them. They must not have realised that someone was following them. He picked up his pace, fearing that any moment he lost would be too late.

* * *

It was pitch black by the time Ash and Gael waded into a stream of cold water. The shock made her yelp and jump back in surprise. For a while as they were walking she could hear the sound of rushing water, but the moon hadn't made its appearance yet and she couldn't see anything in the pitch black of the night. Ash's eyes were open so wide to see any detail in front of her that she could feel the strain in her face starting to cause a headache. She felt her way around and gently placed Gael down where she felt dry earth before moving back to the stream and taking a deep drink in her cupped hand. She was so thirsty that she didn't even consider if the steam was safe for drinking. Luckily it was running water and it tasted clean enough to her.

"Hey darling, wake up", she coaxed Gael to open his eyes and take a drink of cool water. He was so weak that she had to cup some water in her hand and trickle it in his parched mouth. As soon as he realised what was going on, he started waking up and moving a bit more.

"Mom?" he groaned, "I don't feel so good".

"I know baby", Ash replied in a hushed and comforting voice, "You gotta hang in there for a little while longer, we're almost there. Just a couple more days". She gave Gael some more to drink before cleaning his warm face with some water from the stream, running her wet fingers through his hair to help cool him down from his fever. Without any light, there was no way of telling how large this stream was and whether it was safe to cross, so Ash decided to wait a while until there was some more natural light before moving on. But as she was busying herself over Gael's fever, she thought she heard something behind them. Her head whipped back in the direction the rustling came from, holding her breath and clutching Gael close to her body. She wanted to call out and ask who was there, but she knew that was stupid. Fear gripped her and she tried to make herself and Gael as small as possible. It was possible that it was only a wild coyote or insect, though Ash had a growing feeling that they were being followed since the day they escaped.

As her eyes began to adjust to the low light, she was able to discern some features around her. There was something behind them as she could see faint outlines of a human figure moving towards them. Her heart began to pound in her ears as instinct and fear took over. Cradling Gael in her arms and sticking close to the ground, she silently moved to crouch next to a large rock for cover, pressing her back to its rough and sharp surface. A few minutes later she heard heavy footsteps on the gravelly ground not far from where she waded into the water before stopping. Ash leaned forward, taking a peak. Although she couldn't see his features she knew she'd seen him before; it was one of the Legionary soldiers that found her. He was a man not yet in his twenties, but Ash would never forget the vicious look on his face that day; a depraved hunger in his eyes as they ran up and down her body. She pulled back and held Gael tightly to her, wishing she could disappear. Time passed for several agonising minutes and there were no other sounds coming from behind her, Ash wondered if he'd lost their trail and moved off in the other direction. The thought gave her some hope; after all, there was no way to see with any detail without a proper source of light. She leaned forward again to take another peak behind her cover and couldn't see anyone there. It wasn't until she felt a droplet of water on her cheek that she looked up and saw the man's figure looming over them. Ash screamed in fright and sprinted away from the rock as hard as her legs would carry her. She started wading into the water before she felt rough arms grab hold of her and twist her back around, tossing her hard into the shallow water. Clutching Gael in her arms who was wide awake and in distress, Ash landed on her back and pushed Gael away.

"RUN! RUN Gael!" she screamed behind him before being pulled back by her ankle and coming face to face with her attacker. He pushed her into the water until her head was fully submerged and all she could hear around her was rushing water and her own heartbeat. She fought back, kicking and clawing at his legs and face.

"AH! Fucking bitch!" he lifted her out of the water and threw her with such force that she fell back onto dry land.

Gasping for breath and eyes wide in panic, Ash scrambled to her feet and turned around to face him, picking up a rock in one hand as a weapon. If she could distract him and make him focus his attention on her, Gael would have a better chance of escaping.

He moved towards her, laughing at her as she took up a defensive stance.

"You really think you can fight me?" he spat, kicking up dirt and dust at her, "Well come on then, let's see what you got".

Ash hurled the rock at him and got him squarely in the stomach, but it didn't do much to stop him from lunging at her and knocking her to the ground with a powerful punch. She struggled to get back up, a loud ringing in her ears and seeing stars around the corners of her eyes distracted her. Shaking her head, she tried to land a punch between his legs but he quickly skirted her blow and kicked her in the stomach so hard it knocked the air out of her lungs. She was sure she felt a rib or two crack from the blow, but was so winded and in shock that the pain didn't register completely. Laying on her side and clutching at her stomach, she knew it was pointless to even try to fight. A despairing thought crossed her mind that it was very likely she was going to die this night; like her husband, she would be just another victim of the Legion's savagery. The soldier kicked her again, laughing at her as she writhed in agony and gasped for breath.

"You're not going to enjoy this", he sneered, kneeling next to her and yanked her by her hair until she screamed in agony. Though before he could do anything, Ash heard fast paced heavy footsteps and something launched itself at her assailant, knocking him away from her.

Ash blinked the tears out of her eyes, desperate to see what was going on. There was another man standing over her, much larger than her attacker. She couldn't really see his face as it was covered in a wrap, but there was no doubt that it was another Legionary soldier.

"You stupid son of a bitch", the aggressor snarled through gasps, "What are you doing?!"

"It's over Valens, you don't have to do this".

"Over? It's not over! That bitch and her spawn belong to the Legion!" he pointed at Ash who was slowly getting back up onto shaky feet next to her savior, "And after what happened back at camp, we're going to need more breeding stock to replace all our fallen men".

"You seriously want to go back there?! Our troupe is dead! There are no witnesses. This is our chance to escape the Legion and live free!"

"There is nothing BUT the Legion Aelius!" Valens screamed at him, "I should have known you're a coward. If you want to leave, then LEAVE, but I'm taking that profligate back to the Legion".

"Over my dead body", Aelius snarled, moving between Ash and Valens.

"As you wish", Valens launched himself at Aelius, pulling out his machete in an arch above his head and aiming for his collarbone.

Aelius pushed Ash away from the fight and parried Valens' attack with his own machete, catching him in the face with a swift elbow jab. Valens staggered back, grunting in frustration and pain but quickly recovered and viciously swung his weapon, slicing through Aelius' worn leather chest plate. Aelius felt the sharp metal bite into his flesh but carried on fighting as though Valens never touched him. Not permitting another invitation for an attack, Aelius launched himself at Valens, picked him up and body slammed him into ground with a force that almost knocked him out cold. He yanked his machete out of Valens' grip, tossing it to the side and wrapped his hand around Valens' throat, squeezing tightly while pressing him into the ground.

"Ssss….stop" Valens gurgled, trying without success to pry Aelius' hand away, "I….yield".

"I can't", Aelius shook his head, sweat still dripping off him, "If I let you live, you'll go back and bring the Frumentarii with you". He could feel Valens' heartbeat in his hand and his throat wriggling to try to get enough air.

"I...won't. I swear"

"Kill him!" Ash yelled behind him, "Don't listen to him, he will come back with the others".

"Shut up!" Aelius yelled at her, still keeping his grip on Valens. The truth was he didn't want to kill anyone anymore. There had been enough suffering and death in his life in the Legion, now more than anything he wanted to leave that world behind him. How could he do that with another death on his hands?

Aelius' grip loosened, just enough to allow Valens to catch a few rasping breaths, "I let you live, and you leave us alone. You tell them we're presumed dead and that you didn't go back to find us after the attack; understand?"

Valens nodded eagerly, "As you say".

"You swear it?"

"I swear".

Aelius let him go, not bothering to help him up as he moved away.

"No!" Ash screamed, hurling herself at Valens only to be intercepted and caught in Aelius' arms, "No! Kill him! He's not going to let us go!"

"Quiet!" Aelius yelled back at her, pushing her away from him. She started punching his chest in anger, tears streaming down her face. He let her pummel his chest as hard as her arms would let her and, although she did land some painful blows, he didn't try to stop her. Ash wanted vengeance more than anything; she wanted to get back at the Legion for raping her, threatening to indoctrinate her child as one of their soldiers, and for taking her husband away from them.

"Why?! If you can't do it, I will!"

"That's enough!" he pushed her back, making her stagger, "No more killing! I'm done with it".

"Mom?!" Gael's voice called her some distance behind, bringing her back to her senses. She landed one final blow of protest on Aelius's wide chest before running back to her son.

"Are you okay?" she picked him up and felt his face, arms and legs for injuries, "Are you hurt?"

"No", Gael sobbed, clutching onto her, "Did he hurt you?"

"No sweetie, I'm okay", she consoled her son, carrying him back to the Legionary soldier that had saved them. Now that she understood why he rescued them when the Legionary camp was attacked, she was more inclined to trust him.

As Ash carried Gael back with her, she noticed that the other Legionary had got up and was fumbling with something on the ground. When he straightened back up she realised he had picked up a sizeable rock and snuck up behind Aelius.

"Behind you!" she yelled, but before Aelius could react Valens had already struck a hard blow, knocking him to the ground on all fours. She put Gael down on the ground and ran at Valens, catching him in the stomach and almost toppling him over. He grabbed hold of her as he lost his balance and landed on top of her, choking her with his hands around her neck.

"You are more trouble than you're worth. I might just kill you right now", he sneered and tightened his grip until Ash started to see stars. Kicking and punching to get him off of her only made him angrier and his grip tightened until Ash couldn't fight anymore. Her whole body went limp as tunnel vision began to set in, what she saw and heard next made her think that she was hallucinating. She felt hot drops rain on her exposed skin that tasted like iron, and all of a sudden her airways were clear. Coughing and gasping for air, her vision came back and what she saw made Ash wish she was still unconscious. Still on top of her and alive, Valens poked a sharp object sticking out of his chest. His eyes were so wide and mouth opened and closed in silent horror as he went limp and fell on his side. Ash kicked herself away from him, still coughing and wheezing from her ordeal.

"I didn't want to do this… but you gave me no choice", Aelius whispered sombrely, standing over Valens. He pulled out the machete from his chest and watched one of the most vile and vicious men he'd known expire.

* * *

Joshua grew stronger with each passing day, and as his strength grew the memories of what happened to him after being doused with pitch, set on fire and tossed in the canyon started coming back to him. He was still at a loss as to how he even survived; no doubt it must have been God's will that he survives. Now he had to figure out what his purpose was, and that was proving harder than he imagined. For so long he had lived with a growing darkness in his heart that he forgot what his life was like before the Legion. Maybe this was his chance to make amends, to do the right thing by guiding the lost and non-believers with peace and understanding as he did before Edward instead of violence and prejudice.

The day he woke and went down into town with Mary, he professed his sins to everyone. He half expected to be met with disgust and anger, possibly even exiled from New Canaan for his unforgivable actions; he knew he deserved nothing less. To his surprise, he was welcomed back with open arms. The townsfolk already knew of his sins before he even arrived. Word had spread of Edward Sallow and his Legion, how they absorbed other tribes and brought terror and death to their enemies. Even so, they forgave him and treated him no different than they did when he lived there as a young man.

It was early evening and the sun was setting just over the horizon. Joshua sat in one of Dawn's comfortable armchairs in the kitchen as those around him prepared for the evening meal. Still wrapped up in bandages stuffed with the healing herbs that Mary instructed his family to apply on a daily basis, Joshua was beginning to feel better; though it was difficult to ever get comfortable. His skin would never be fully healed. The flames had distorted much of his skin that was exposed to the flames, leaving it red and wrinkled looking in some areas and smooth and shiny in others. In truth, he felt as if his skin was shrink wrapped where he was burned. Sometimes he feared that if he stretched too much or twisted a little too enthusiastically that it would tear like a thin, worn out fabric. Nevertheless, he was grateful to be alive and be with his family again.

Dawn had organised a town feast in honour of Joshua's recovery, and everyone was invited. The air buzzed with chatter and laughter from the children as the adults prepared food and set a long table in the middle of the street. Even though his people had forgiven him, the guilt and memories of what he did built in Joshua's mind every day.

"Joshua?" Dawn's soft voice called next to him, "What's wrong? Are you not well?"

Joshua shook his head and tried to wipe the thoughts from his mind, "I'm alright, Dawn. I just keep thinking..."

Dawn gazed down at him knowingly and pulled a stool to her so she could sit close and be with her nephew, "I know... The burden you bear is… well, it's the heaviest weight you are going to have to carry in your heart for the rest of your life".

"You have no idea", it took every bit of his strength to stop his voice from breaking, "I don't deserve this".

Dawn sat up a bit straighter in her seat, a frown set in her already wrinkled features, "That's not true Joshua, and you know this in your heart. Whatever you have done, there is no sin that God will not forgive if we repent. And you have my dear!" she gently took his bandaged hand in hers, "I can see it, as do the others. God has spared you your life because he saw the guilt within you and found you worthy of his forgiveness. Do not waste it away burrowing deeper in despair", she smiled, lowering her head to try to meet his averting gaze. Dawn was not an easy woman to ignore. Though she was nearing 80 years of age, her smile was just as bright as he first remembered.

"You're right", Joshua relented, looking up at her ruefully, "I will try to remember that".

Dawn smiled and gently pressed her palm on the side of his cheek. Even at her age she was a striking woman, with fine white hair pulled back in a modest bun, skin slightly mottled in places from years of working in the fields and strong reassuring hands that felt like they would catch you if you fell.

"Now, the main meal is almost done. I think we are ready to have our guest of honour sit at our table", she beamed, taking his hand and leading him outside.

Joshua's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the setting. The long table was beautifully set with a crocheted table runner down the middle stitched with floral folk patterns and candle lit fairy lights in glass jars strung up above them running in a row pattern, giving the whole street a warm and welcoming glow. Dawn showed him to his seat at the middle of the table and poured him a drink of blackberry juice while they waited for others to finish setting up and take a seat. Joshua's attention was caught by the stitching pattern on the table runner and now that he thought about it, it reminded him a little of the floral folk art he saw in Mary's cabin. He had been so consumed with catching up with everyone that he hadn't realised he'd not seen Mary in almost two weeks.

"Will Mary be joining us tonight?" he asked, sipping on the refreshingly sweet drink.

"Of course! She wouldn't miss this for the world", Mary beamed, "I see you're admiring her handiwork. She is very creative with the needle and thread".

"Yes... I suppose she is", Joshua ran a finger on the pattern, feeling the little bumps where the stitching was done expertly. He had wondered about her, about why she lived away from the immediate protection of the town. She was a healer, a doctor in the town she lived before coming to New Canaan, but he didn't know any details or why she moved. He felt an urge to learn all he could about the woman who cared for him, "What can you tell me about her?"

Dawn sighed and looked off into the distance thoughtfully, "A tragic story... A couple of our boys found her and two children, a young boy and girl, while out doing missionary work in the north. She was barely alive when they brought her in. Poor dear".

"Where did she come from?"

"Honeyville", Dawn answered, pouring herself a glass of cooled sweet agave and melon flower tea.

"I don't understand. If she and those children were the last survivors, I should think they wouldn't want to live on their own on a hill".

"They didn't. But… Oh! It's a tediously long story and honestly not worth repeating".

Joshua's interest was piqued, "Okay, now you really have my attention".

With an exasperated sigh, Dawn started fussing over the way the food was arranged and the place mats. She had a habit of fidgeting whenever she didn't want to talk about something she felt uncomfortable with and, evidently, this habit didn't change over the years.

"Dawn, please".

"She's… a Quaker", Dawn responded with some hesitation, "When William tried to speak with her, to show her the teachings of our Lord, they had an argument. A big one. She was stubborn and refused to listen, and so was William. There was no saving her according to him, so he thought it best if she and the two children didn't live in the town", Dawn sighed.

"She didn't want to convert so William's response was to kick her and those two children out?" Joshua asked in shocked surprise. This was not like them, to push away the innocent and allow them to fend for themselves.

Dawn visibly slumped in her seat, as if a weight had been dropped on her shoulders, "They weren't kicked out. We all helped to build that wonderful cabin".

"A cabin that's ten minutes away from the town", Joshua retorted, "What if they need help?"

"We've given her some of our best rifles and we have someone check in on them at least once a day".

Joshua couldn't believe what he was hearing, so much so that he started chuckling. It was either laugh at the absurdity of the way the situation was handled by those who were older and supposedly wiser than him, or storm off; and he didn't want to get into an argument with his aunt.

"I don't see what's so funny", Dawn frowned at him.

"Quakers are pacifists. They don't use weapons", he answered trying to keep his voice calm while feeling frustrated with the way the situation was dealt. He knew William was a man who was prone to outbursts and that, despite the teachings in the Holy Texts instructing otherwise, he was a prideful man. In fact, while growing up, Joshua rarely ever heard him apologise to anyone for the harsh words he said; even to his own wife. The way it sounded, Mary must have said something that William simply couldn't handle and the only response he saw fit was to put a physical distance between them. This realisation deepened his curiosity and admiration for Mary.

Dawn folded her hands on her lap, sipped her tea and bit her tongue, not wanting to get into a row over an issue that was settled years ago, "I know that. Either way, she has a means to defend herself if she chooses. Though I must say, you seem quite taken with our Quaker friend", she cocked an eyebrow.

"I admire those who stand up for themselves and their beliefs against the odds in front of them".

Shooting him a knowing look, a hint of a smirk caught the corner of Dawn's lips, "Mhmm, one of her more endearing qualities I suspect; though Iwouldn't know".

It took a moment for Joshua to realise what his aunt was referring to, and when it finally dawned on him what she was insinuating he felt his heart quicken and heat flush through his whole body. Her allegation wasn't untrue. Though the time they spent was brief, he did find that he enjoyed Mary's company. She was a charming, intelligent and beautiful woman unlike any other he'd ever known, yet part of him felt disgust for having such budding feelings for her, that he didn't deserve that kind of attention from someone as kind and good as her. "Grow up Dawn", he brushed her hint aside, allowing the guilt to bubble and fester inside of him.

His aunt smiled and placed a loving hand on his shoulder, "My dear, it's not a sin to admit that you like someone. And Mary is a wonderful woman, we are incredibly lucky to have her with us".

"Then why keep her at arm's length?"

"Because she likes things the way they are", Dawn answered honestly, "I managed to smooth the ruffled feathers between William and Mary eventually, but by that time her cabin was completed she had already settled in. She's perfectly content there, as are those two children. It is entirely up to her where she lives, and she has chosen to live in the cabin", Dawn got up slowly and straightened out the wrinkles in her dress before giving Joshua a kiss on the top of his head and joined the others to help bring out the rest of the food.

Joshua sat in silence contemplating his aunt's words. Part of him felt giddy at experiencing these new emotions, and another part felt contempt that he would even dare. In his mind he wasn't deserving of that kind of attention, let alone now that the exterior matched the terrifying monster that he had become in the Legion. As Caesar's Legate, he witnessed atrocities committed against women and children, and although being one of Caesar's highest-ranking soldiers gave him the right to pick any woman he desired, he never did. Instead he focused his attention into conquering new tribes, while Caesar indulged himself with a harem. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realised the table was complete and laden with food and that almost everyone had made it to their seats by now.

"Hello again", a familiar voice shook him back to reality. Joshua's wide-eyed gaze snapped up and he saw Mary standing expectantly next to him. "May I join you?". Her mere presence melted away at his guilt and Joshua found himself feeling giddy again.

"Uh… Yes. Of course", he stood up and pulled the chair out for her, "Please". His admiring gaze followed her movements as she sat down next to him at the table. She wore an off-white coloured fit and flare dress that nicely complimented her lightly tanned complexion and wavy sand blonde hair, with a brown belt accentuating her slender waist.

"How have you been? It's been a while since we last saw each other", she asked with a smile that seemed to momentarily make him mute and feeling foolish. He wondered if she had the same effect on others, or if it was just him. If it was the latter, he mused what it was about her that made him react in this manner.

"Yes… About that. I apologise for not being more engaging".

"No need for that" she briefly touched his arm comfortingly, "You have been reunited with family and friends. It must be nice to finally catch up with everyone".

Her words were like honey and Joshua had to fight to break his gaze from her; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Yes, it was", he distracted himself by pouring them both a glass of blackberry juice, feeling rather stupid that every time he saw or spoke with her he seemed to be at a loss for what to say, "Do you have any family?"

'Idiot! Why did you ask her that?' he scolded himself, remembering the story Dawn told him as the words left his lips.

"I used to", her smile waned as she took a sip of her drink, "All that is left of them are my niece and nephew".

"I am sorry to hear that", Joshua wanted to reach out and touch her hand for comfort but remained motionless.

"It was a long time ago. I have made peace with their passing", she looked up at him, her eyes welling up slightly.

For the first time in his life, Joshua was at a loss for words. He didn't know what he could say or do that might reassure her and bring back the joy in her eyes.

"If it wasn't for your people, I don't know what would have happened to me. They have been so kind, generous and patient with me… You are lucky to have such a family".

Instinctively, Joshua reached out and gently took her hand in his, "They are your family, too".


	5. A Quaker's Truth

_**Summary:**_

 _Joshua Graham has to contend with his past demons that continue to haunt him, much to the concern of his loved ones around him. But the truth he needs to hear to claw his way out of the darkness comes from an unexpected source._

 _ **Notes:**_

 _Joshua needs some love! If you like Joshua Graham's character, like I do, you might appreciate the slow burn that's been culminating to this point. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed bringing a little happiness to this character._

* * *

Since the evening of the town feast in honour of his recovery, Joshua found it almost impossible to get Mary out of his thoughts. They had spent the evening immersed in each other, telling stories of their lives and experiences, and Joshua even found out that Mary had a sense of humour that brought tears to his eyes and made his belly ache with laughter. She made him forget about the dull pain that clung to him every day and whenever he was around her, he was walking on cloud nine. He found himself reliving the memories from that night, grinning like a fool when there was no one around to see him. Despite knowing his past and his appearance, she wasn't afraid of him; in fact she embraced every aspect of him, the good and the ugly. It made him wonder whether he had somehow died and gone to heaven without knowing it.

"Well good morning, Joshua", Dawn walked through the living room, spotting the wide grin that he tried to hide on his face, "I didn't expect to see you here".

"What do you mean?"

Dawn grinned knowingly, "I had thought that you would be at Mary's cabin today".

"And what made you think that?", he asked suspiciously.

"Well, you two seemed to really hit it off at the party", Dawn sat next to him on the couch, happiness exuding from her features, "And that kiss she planted on your cheek? Oh! She is so fond of you! You should go see her today".

Joshua shook his head, feeling that familiar pang of guilt creeping in, "No Dawn, it wouldn't be proper. Besides, we have the sacrament meeting this morning. I hear Elder Clade is going to give an enlightening talk".

"I know you are eager to get back to prayer with the community, but you are still healing. No one will think less of you if you skip this one, Joshua", Dawn insisted.

"I know what you're trying to do Dawn, and it's not going to work", Joshua sighed.

"And just what am I trying to do?" Dawn sat up straight and placed a hand on her hip, her brow furrowed in exasperation, "Why are you playing hard to get?"

"I'm not!" Joshua's voice rose. He winced at his own explosive reaction and bit his lower lip, knowing that his aunt didn't deserve his tone, "I'm notplaying hard to get. I will admit… I had fun that night".

Dawn's left brow rose, as if calling him out to be honest with her.

"Alright, I had a lot of fun. But that's beside the point".

"Then what is the point?"

"I don't deserve it", Joshua shook his head, meeting Dawn's gaze, "Any of it. I am… not the person I was when you last saw me. I have become cruel, harsh… I've killed and enslaved people, innocent people, just like Mary".

The crease in Dawn's brow softened as Joshua explained his stance. Although she could never know how he really felt, she understood why he was in this mindset. "I'm sorry for pushing you", she folded her hands in her lap, a regretful expression in her eyes, "I just saw how happy you were and, you can call me a sentimental old woman all you want, but… I want that kind of life for you. I want you to have a loving family, a loving wife, children".

"I already have a loving family", Joshua smiled at her, taking her weathered hand in his.

"My darling, I'm an old woman", she smiled at him, "I won't be around forever. And nothing can compare to the love you will feel when you take a wife and have children one day".

"That is for the young", Joshua sighed, "I'm 51 years old and past my prime. No woman should have to suffer getting entrapped by a man my age, let alone a man like me".

"Nonsense, age is no barrier! William and I married in our forties and I had Ashley shortly after I turned 46", Dawn stood up, straightening her good Sunday dress, "One day I hope you change your mind because although you don't believe it now, you do deserve every good thing that comes your way my dear. Trust your aunt Dawn, hmm?" she held out her hand for Joshua.

With a reserved grin on his lips, Joshua took her hand and stood up, following her out of the house and down the street to the meetinghouse. It was another beautifully sunny day outside and Joshua saw others dressed in their Sunday best making their way to prayer. They all greeted him and his aunt with warm smiles and small talk, something he would have to get used to again. Just as they were rounding the corner to the meetinghouse, Dawn tugged at his arm excitedly.

"Oh, I'll be!" she exclaimed, letting go of Joshua and quickly walked off ahead to greet someone up ahead of them. It wasn't until he got a little closer and caught a glimpse of her face when she turned that he realised it was Mary. She wore a straw hat and the same off-white dress from the party that, in the light of the day, made her look as if she was glowing. As soon as he saw her his heart quickened and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Joshua, look who has come to attend our Sunday sermon!" Dawn announced, beaming with pride, "If William were here he would have been so pleased".

"I hope this is alright?" Mary asked hesitantly, "I wouldn't want to impose"

"No imposition! We are thrilled to have you join us!" Dawn waved Joshua over.

"Oh, good! I must admit, I was always curious to find out what you do when you go to the meetinghouse", Mary blushed.

"You are always welcome my dear", Dawn beamed up at Mary, "And what better person to share your first sermon experience with than Joshua here?" She winked and followed the other members in the meetinghouse, leaving them both standing awkwardly at the entrance as others filed past them.

"I apologise for my aunt. She can be a bit… forward at times"

"I think she's wonderful", Mary chortled, "When I grow up, I want to be like her".

Joshua couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. He offered his arm and bowed his head, "Shall we?"

Mary grinned and took his arm, following him into the shade of the meetingroom to a bench with a free spot just big enough for two. Joshua led her to her seat and only took his place next to her when she was settled.

"Do we have to do anything when it starts?" Mary asked somewhat nervously.

Joshua chuckled, amused by her question, "Thankfully no. All we have to do is listen and…try not to fall asleep".

"Does that happen often?" Mary asked in a hushed voice, leaning in closer to him and, for the first time he was thankful that his face was covered in bandages so that no one could see him blushing.

"Sometimes", Joshua whispered, "You will know them by their snores".

Mary bit back a giggle as the sermon began, straightening her back on the bench and fanning herself with her hat.

It was one of the easiest sermons Joshua ever had to sit through, partly because he had Mary there next to him. He did catch Dawn occasionally peering behind her shoulder to steal a glance at the two of them with what looked like a permanent grin on her face. Although Joshua shook his head every time he met Dawn's enthusiastic gaze, he couldn't deny what he felt. He caught himself gazing at Mary from the corner of his eyes from time to time, absorbing her presence and appreciating the mild and fresh floral aroma that wafted from her as she fanned herself.

Sixty minutes passed so quickly with Mary in his thoughts and the sermon wound to a close. It wasn't until people started getting up from their seats that Joshua noticed he'd not paid attention to a single word the Elder shared with them. When he was a young man he would have felt guilt if he allowed himself to fall so deeply into his thoughts that he'd missed the entirety of a sermon; but not now.

"Well, that was a great sermon today", Dawn commented next to them, "I learned a lot today. How about you two?"

"Oh, yes! Plenty", Mary piped up, beaming back at Dawn, "If all sermons are this enlightening, I think I will join you next Sunday".

Dawn nodded her approval and squeezed her shoulder supportively, "I imagine by next week we will learn even more", she said before moving off with the crowd to speak with her neighbours.

Mary looked around her, watching everyone file outside and leave them both sitting alone in the spacious building, "So… It's over?"

"Yes", Joshua bowed his head slightly.

She looked at him somewhat expectantly, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what we're supposed to do next".

'This would be a good time to kiss her', a voice in the back of his head piped up when he noticed that they were the only ones in the meetinghouse.

"Uhh.. Well, we can follow the others and join them for an early lunch. Or we could go back to our homes", Joshua answered, ignoring the voice in his head.

"Oh…", Mary sounded somewhat disheartened that that was all that was left to do.

Joshua thought for a moment and an idea popped into his head of how he could save this situation, "You know, I am not familiar with Quaker prayer. Would you be willing to teach me?"

The suggestion seemed to catch Mary by surprise, "I didn't know you were interested in Quakerism".

"You're the first I've met", he answered, "And seeing as I zoned out for that entire sermon, I would feel guilty leaving without learning something today".

Mary turned to face him and relaxed in her seat, "I think that one of the things that really differentiates Quakerism from other religion is that Quakers believe that there is a part of God in all of us and that it is shaped by personal experience. No single Quaker will have the same definition of God as another".

"So it's more personal and meaningful to each individual?", Joshua asked curiously.

"Yes", Mary nodded, "While many religions tend to focus on an almighty being, or deity, with Quakerism we believe that the spirit, the goodness in people is what God is. There is something precious and transcendent in every person and we take great strength and comfort from that. We're all connected and thus never truly alone".

Joshua was in awe of her explanation, that the whole question around God for Quakers was seeing and recognising the good in people. It made him even more fond of her.

"Do you pray?"

"We do, it's called 'meeting for worship'. It can take place any time and at any place, but I always remembered my family and I taking part in worship on Sunday mornings", Mary looked around her studying the space they were in, "And actually, our meetinghouses were very much like yours. Spacious, with plenty of natural light and room to move. Only we had benches facing towards the centre of the room. Every meeting begins in silence and it starts as soon as the first person enters the room and it only finishes when two Quakers shake their hands. There is no minister to lead or a set of hymns or sermons. The idea is when you feel moved to stand up and give ministry, you do. You say your peace and then allow for anyone else to say theirs".

Joshua considered her description, trying to picture what a meeting for worship would look like. "So everyone is responsible for giving some sort of sermon?"

Mary tilted her head, a faraway expression on her features, "Kind of… It's not an obligation for everyone to speak. Members will speak if they find they have something to say, and it could be anything. They could talk about something they've learnt, or if they think there is a topic they feel they need to address. And their ministry could last anywhere from a few short minutes up to half an hour if they wanted".

Joshua slid a little closer to her, "Can you show me?"

With an enthusiastic nod, Mary closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat with her hands folded neatly on her lap. A few minutes of silence passed before she opened her eyes again and began to speak, "After attending the sermon today, I wish that I took the opportunity to attend Sunday worship with the rest of the community sooner. We both have so many things in common that it now feels so trivial to think back to my initial refusal to attend; I feel guilty because of it, for the rift it caused. It makes me wonder about all the disagreements people have had since mankind existed, some which have led to devastating results, and how it could all have been avoided if each party was able to see the similarities they shared and more open to embracing each other's differences", she finished, "Now you".

Feeling like he was put on the spot, Joshua's mind raced in panic trying to find something that he could talk about that was appropriate. Mary spoke so eloquently and conveyed her message perfectly that he felt whatever he said would seem trivial compared to hers.

"I… I'm not sure I have much to add", he stammered, shifting in his seat, "I don't even know what to say".

"That's alright, you don't have to say anything if you don't want".

"How do you know what to say?" Joshua asked curiously, "And you were so articulate, I feel like anything I say would be inconsequential".

"I always listen to the little voice in the back of my mind", Mary lightly tapped the side of her head with her fingertip, "I know I have a message to give, but even I don't know how that message is going to be strung together. It only becomes clear when I start speaking".

His heart beat quickened and there was a clear voice yelling at him in his mind, but he feared the repercussions of what might come out.

"I don't know…"

Mary smiled at him comfortingly, "That's okay too. You don't have to if you're not comfortable". She extended her arm to him for a handshake to call an end to the worship, but Joshua hesitated. Part of him was pushing for him to shake her hand, but another much louder voice wanted to be heard. He broke his gaze from her arm and met hers.

"So… I just speak? About anything?"

"Exactly. The first thing that comes to your mind", she nodded, "You can close your eyes if it helps you relax and collect your thoughts".

'Alright, I can do this', Joshua nodded, rolling his shoulders back to help ease the tension in his body and closed his eyes as Mary suggested. At first everything came to him in a jumble, images flashed in his mind from random memories and the multitude of thoughts that he had bottled up. Before he had any time to consider, he started speaking.

"When I am around people I get a sense of dread… Dread of what others really think of me and that if they knew the full extent of my history, I would repulse them", he sighed, keeping his eyes closed because he knew that if he looked at Mary now he would never finish his ministry, "I am not a good man. I think I was once, many years ago before I was taken down a road by a man I thought was my friend. He opened the door to many opportunities, and I followed him through every one of them, each darker than the former. What disturbs me was that I did all of this willingly; I allowed myself to become evil itself and there were times when I relished in it. I am the cause of so much suffering for countless individuals. I enslaved people, broke them down until they were nothing, and killed the ones who opposed my methods. But after everything that I have achieved following Edward Sallow, one failure was all it took to receive the worst punishment imaginable. There are times when I think that that life was physically burned away from me… And though I suffer with the dull pain every minute of every day, I know I deserve worse. The Joshua Graham that everyone thinks they know, is dead. He died that night when the flames engulfed him. I do not know why my body hasn't perished, but all that is left is a hollow shell of a man just living a borrowed life with the memories of the past". Speaking these words to her felt like drawing poison out of a wound, a sense of relief beginning to wash over him. He took a shuddering breath in before he continued, knowing that what he was about to say next was going to be the hardest, "I know that I do not deserve your kindness and the affection you have shown me, but what I fear the most is knowing that you will now see me for what I am. Despite everything, there is still a remnant of that selfish man that wants nothing more than to go back to his old life like nothing ever happened".

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see an expression he'd seen once on Mary's face the night of the celebration when she gave him that kiss on the cheek. It was deep admiration.

"Thank you for sharing with me, Joshua. I can see now why it was difficult for you to speak".

Joshua visibly slumped in his seat, rubbing his forehead, "I didn't expect you to be so… accepting of it".

"Why? Is that so hard to believe that you can be forgiven?" she asked.

"Yes", Joshua answered flatly, "Because I do not deserve it".

Mary sighed, leaning forwards to get closer to Joshua, "The fact that you say that means that you are a good man and do deserve forgiveness. You have recognised that what you did in the past was wrong, which means that there is good in you and it has revealed itself. Everyone falls and makes mistakes in life, no matter the magnitude of that mistake. You have survived because you have been given a second chance, because the good in you outweighs the rest".

Joshua shook his head and stood up from the bench, fearing that if Mary got any closer to him that he might do something he would regret later on, "I'm sorry Mary, but you're wrong about me". He turned to leave but before he made it very far Mary chased him down and placed herself between him and the doorway, her hand outstretched.

"Worship ends when two parties shake hands, remember?" she insisted, catching Joshua by surprise, "There's a final thing I want to share with you".

He eyed her hesitantly, wondering what she had to say. "Go ahead".

"I know that right now you think there's not much that could change your mind; I'm not even sure if what I'm about to say will even register with you but if you care for your family, I sincerely hope you do", she folded her arms in front of her chest, gazing deeply into his solemn grey eyes, "You are a good person, no matter what you may think of yourself at this very moment. You deserve to feel happiness and to accept the love that others have for you. You said Joshua Graham died the day you were punished; I believe you. That version, the one you claim to be, has perished. You were baptised again, not in water, but in flames. You have been given a second chance. Don't squander it away by allowing the other Joshua Graham's guilt to cripple you".

Mary's words took him aback. He gazed at her wide eyed, not expecting to be confronted with such a wise and honest message from her, though he shouldn't have expected anything less. Quakers are renowned for being honest and speaking the truth, even though the truth may sometimes hurt and others are reluctant to hear it.

She calmly extended her hand to him, "I have said all I wanted to say. Now it's up to you to figure out what you want to do".

He reached out and gently accepted her handshake, "I'm not certain what I want to do in the long run, but I think I know what I want to do right now".

"And what's that?" Mary placed her hat back onto her head and adjusted it, ready to leave as soon as Joshua let go of her hand. Instead, he slowly moved closer to her, placing her hand on his chest.

"I would like to spend the rest of the day with you, and every day after that", he said, feeling his heart fluttering in his throat, "That is, if you would like my company".

Mary flashed a wide grin and leaned into him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a soulful kiss on his lips. Her answer took his breath away and he had to stop himself from flinching back; ultimately, he had to embrace Mary's wisdom and accept that he deserved to feel this happiness.

"I thought you'd never ask", she grinned up at him. He found that her joy was catching, and it didn't take much for him to start grinning like a young lovestruck fool. With her hand still in his, she gave him a reassuring squeeze and led him outside to join the others at Dawn's house to enjoy the early lunch, unashamedly displaying her affection for him. This was the best day of Joshua's life and despite fighting the small voices in the back of his mind that reminded him of his reservations, guilt and self-loathing, he allowed himself to just enjoy and live in this pure moment.


	6. In a Cabin in the Woods

Traversing the plains for almost five days was an exhausting feat. Ash had wildly underestimated how long it would take them to get to New Canaan. The terrain was treacherous in some areas, either inhabited by vicious creatures of the waste, including Cazador nests, or the terrain was impossible to traverse on foot. Despite her protest to take a more direct route, Ash listened to Aelius' suggestion about taking a longer but safer way around the hazards and accepted the fact that it was simply going to take longer to get to their final destination. Travelling together for a little over five days gave her some time to feel a little more at ease with their new travelling companion. If anything, Ash was glad that he had found them that night. Although she despised anyone who associated themselves with the Legion, she was growing more accustomed to Aelius and was beginning to realise that he wasn't your ordinary Legionary soldier. She knew he was a deserter, and he didn't show any ill will towards her or Gael. In fact, he treated Gael's fever effectively with some medicinal herbs he was able to collect in their surroundings, found enough food to feed all of them, and even used his own cloak to cut strips to bandage Ash's sides. For the majority of their travels he kept a respectful distance from Ash and Gael, despite her son's protests to interact with him.

In the late afternoon on the sixth day they came across a small lake surrounded by a green forest. A sign nearby read Johnson Valley Reservoir and there were several abandoned cabins nearby that, considering how long they had been vacant, were in decent condition. Aelius broke into one of the locked cabins, figuring that if it had been locked then maybe there was a chance that it hadn't been used since the war; he was right.

Gael was the first to run in excitedly, going straight for the toys in the corner of the room.

"Get back Gael! We don't know if it's safe!" Ash called.

"It's alright", Aelius commented, walking into the cabin and checking the shelves, drawers and cabinets for useable supplies. There was a dusty but clean washroom in a separate room to the back of the cabin with some stimpaks, rad x, bandages and antiseptic.

"You don't know that", Ash retorted, checking the corners of the room and under the surfaces for any pests, "There could be anything in here. Radroaches, molerats, ghouls even".

"It's safe", Aelius came out of the washroom, laying out his findings onto a large office desk near the window, "None of the original supplies have been touched. Good news for us".

Ash eyed him critically but didn't respond to his self-assured stance.

"Mom! Look!" Gael came running up to her with a toy airplane in his hands with its wings folded vertically, "It's just like the planes dad showed me!"

"You're right", Ash knelt next to him, examining the well-preserved figurine.

"Can I keep it?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Ash turned the toy in her hands, admiring the intricate paint and detailing. It even had a pilot and co-pilot inside. "I don't see why not", she smiled at him, handing it back to him, "No one else is going to play with it".

Gael squealed with happiness and went back to his corner with the chest of toys, immersing himself in his own little world.

"I'll check the perimeter", Aelius said, dropping some of his food and water supplies on the table next to the medicines for Ash and Gael to have while he was out, as well as the spare machete he took from Valens, "Won't be long".

Ash bowed her head in acknowledgement and moved aside to allow him to pass. She watched him as he walked outside, checking the reservoir then moving on to the surrounding area, wondering what went on inside his head. Since the night he killed the Legionary called Valens, he remained courteous with her but silent, only speaking when spoken to or if he needed to warn them of danger in front of them. She was curious about him, and that bothered her. It wasn't often that people she met intrigued her; the last person who did so ended up being the father to her child, and Ash wasn't sure what to make of that. He was a towering figure with a powerful physique, easily 6'4" tall with broad shoulders and a muscular body, light brown hair with vivid blue eyes, a strong angular jaw and more recently was sporting an attractive five o'clock shadow. As well as being an intimidating and attractive figure to look at, he was an expert in survival and tracking in any environment. Just thinking about him sent a jolt up her spine. One thing was certain; they were incredibly lucky that he was able to track them down and find them when he did. Had he not, it would have certainly meant an unpleasant ending for her and Gael. She glanced over at her son who was happily playing with his new toys. He had taken such a liking to Aelius that she found it almost impossible to keep him away from the soldier. He had made it a habit to scamper off next to Aelius and beg to be carried on his shoulders or talking with him when she wasn't looking. By the third or fourth day, Ash had no choice but to relent to her son's demands; and Aelius seemed to enjoy his company as much as Gael did, even when her son started pestering him with inane questions.

As they were going to make camp here for the night and there was still plenty of sunlight outside, Ash decided to start dusting the surfaces so it would be more liveable for them. She found a sweeping broom in a tall wall cabinet in the washroom and began to meticulously clear the place up. After taking the bedcovers and sheets out and giving them a good whack, engulfing herself in clouds and puffs of dust with every hit, she decided that the cabin was spruced up enough for it to be comfortable. She collected some water from the reservoir, warmed it up on the wood burning stove in the kitchenette, poured it in a large clean and rust free bucket, and gave Gael a bath with a clean cloth she found in one of the kitchenette drawers and some soap in the washroom.

"Ow! Oooww!" Gael complained as Ash roughly scrubbed the dirt and grime off of him.

"Almost done", Ash tried to reassure him, finishing up with his hair before dunking a bucket of freshly warmed water over him to wash the soap off. She wrapped him up in a towel and set him on the bunk bed, laying out a fresh t-shirt and boy's shorts she found in one of the clothes drawers.

"What about you?" Gael looked up at his mom, playing with a strand of sweaty and dusty hair that had come loose.

"Don't touch, Gael! I just cleaned you", Ash scolded him, wiping the hand he touched her hair with.

"Who's going to clean you?" he persisted.

"I'm going to clean myself", Ash helped him get dressed, "But you have to be a good boy and stay in bed while I do so. You hear me?" she looked at him sternly.

Gael nodded, content that he was clean and warm. Ash left him some toys on the bed to occupy him while she sorted herself out in the washroom. Warming up a fresh batch of reservoir water for herself, she stood in the shower cubicle and scrubbed herself clean with a cloth and soap, shivering as the warmth of the water faded quickly after touching her skin. When she was sufficiently satisfied of her cleanliness and appearance, she brushed her damp russet brown hair and dried herself off with a clean towel. Rummaging for some clothes in another set of drawers, she was lucky to find a clean long-sleeved denim dress that was slightly loose on her. She got dressed and took all their dirty laundry and soaked it in a bucket of fresh water with some Abraxo cleaner. By the time she had finished everything there was roughly another hour or so to go before sunset. She peered out the window, trying to see if she could spot Aelius.

"I'm hungry", Gael murmured behind her, clutching at his rumbling tummy.

Taking a portion of cured meat from the supplies Aelius had left for them, she handed it to her son and instructed him to wait in the cabin while she stepped outside to look for the Legionary.

She went around the cabin, wondering where he could have gone off to. After a quarter of an hour and still no sign of him she was starting to feel worried.

 _'He said he wouldn't take long. That was at least three hours ago'_ , she thought to herself, pacing in front of the cabin. Just as she was ready to give up and head back inside, she heard faint rustling some distance away. Turning back, she spotted Aelius jogging back to their camp. Covered in dirt, sweat, and a spattering of dried blood across his face and upper torso, he walked at a fast pace in the direction of the cabin with two large dressed haunches of an animal over his shoulder. Ash found it difficult to stop staring at the frightful sight. He walked past her, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground and set the meat down on a weathered picnic bench that was next to their cabin.

"You were gone a while", she commented, moving next to him but making sure to keep at least an arm's length away.

"Yeah…", he wiped his brow with the back of his arm, smearing blood all over himself and making Ash's stomach churn. Taking out a cutting dagger from his belt, he began slicing the piece of carcass into evenly thick steaks, focusing intently on what was in front of him.

"Find anything good?" Ash asked, looking back at the direction he came from.

Aelius shrugged, keeping at his diligent work, "Found a herd of radstags about ten miles from here. Caught one, cut the haunches off… left the rest".

Ash's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why not take more of it?"

"There was a Yaoguai den near my kill. Couldn't stick around for long".

"Are you…hurt?" Ash asked, looking him over, but Aelius shook his head.

Ash pursed her lips, refraining from vocalising her concerns. She hovered around for a while watching him as he carried on making precise cuts in silence. Steam rose from his perspiring body along with a primal aroma of blood, hot metal and sweat. He looked like he ran all the way there and back again to make it in time, and it was becoming apparent that Aelius was done talking and Ash had to reluctantly leave him to his task. She returned to the warmth of their cabin and checked up on Gael who was curled up under the covers napping peacefully. After Aelius finished preparing the meat, he joined them briefly in the cabin, leaving a large mound of useable cuts before making his way out again down to the reservoir. Ash watched him from the window, the sunset outside giving her a view of his dark silhouette as he stripped down and went into the water. Grabbing a fresh towel, she followed him to the edge of the water and carefully laid it down on dry gravel for him to use when he finished. Automatically she went for his clothes, and when she picked them up to take inside for a clean their eyes connected. Ash found herself lingering over his muscular frame. He was almost hip deep in water, dangerously close to revealing his chiselled lower body. Ash could see a few inches down past his navel but thankfully the water was just high enough to keep the mystery between them.

"Don't" he said, looking at his filthy clothes in her hands, "I will do that".

"It's no problem", Ash broke her gaze from him, awkwardly looking at the treeline to her right, "I have already cleaned my clothes and Gael's, this won't take long".

"It's alright, just…leave it", he said, dunking himself in the water and washing the dirt and blood off his skin.

Ash ignored him, collecting his leather chest piece from the ground and examining it, "It's the least I can do. You know, after you saved us".

Aelius slowly walked out of the water, shocking Ash with his blatant disregard for modesty as he stood right in front of her, keeping a steady gaze focused on hers. "You owe me nothing", his voice was calm and steady as he gently took his items back.

Ash looked up at him with a mind to object but found herself immobilised by his presence. He was standing so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Okay… well… I just wanted to do something to help", she nodded, wiping her hands on the back of her dress.

He took his things without another word and went back in the water, giving them a soak and using some of the soap to get the tougher stains out.

Ash teetered on her heels feeling embarrassed at seeing him completely naked, even though he didn't seem concerned with the matter at all. She took one last peek at him before going back to the cabin and found Gael awake and hungry again. The fire in the wood burning stove had reduced to gently glowing embers and the room felt chilly in the early evening, so Ash restoked it and cooked up three large steaks from the pile that Aelius brought in, adding some preserved herbs and seasonings she found in the kitchen's cabinets. She also found some candles packed in the very back of the utility cabinet and spread them around the room, as well as a complete set of worn ceramic plates, camping cups and cutlery. Of all the places they have found to rest for the night, this was by far the best. Ash almost forgot how good it felt to lie in bed and have four walls around her for protection and cover when she slept. Shortly after Ash finished preparing the evening meal, Aelius walked in with only the towel she provided him wrapped around his waist, an intrigued expression on his face as he examined the cabin.

"I cleared up a bit while you were out", Ash handed him a plate.

"Why?" he asked, taking his food and pulling up a chair opposite them, "We're only staying for the night".

Ash opened her mouth as if to say something then bit her lower lip.

"I like it here", Gael commented with a mouth full of Radstag steak, "Can we stay longer?"

"We should keep moving", Aelius answered, keeping his eyes on his food, "If you want to get to where you're going, we need to cover at least 20 miles every day".

Gael slumped in his chair, visibly disappointed in the answer.

They finished their meal just as the last dying light of the sun disappeared and curled up in their separate beds. Ash cuddled up next to Gael, covering him up with some of the covers so he didn't get cold. She stayed awake a while after both Gael and Aelius had fallen asleep, cautiously watching Aelius' dark silhouette opposite them as he slumbered, his torso rising and falling as he respired. Part of her felt that she could trust him by now, especially after what he did for them and helping Gael get better; but not knowing more information about their companion was gnawing at her. For now, she had to be content that he wasn't showing any ill will towards them and take things day by day. Fatigue overtook her and her eyes fluttered shut, flinging her into slumber filled with dreams of the past and people she loved.

Sometime in the early morning, Ash woke with a jolt. She thought she heard someone cry out for help and bolted upright in her bed. It was still dark outside but light from a full moon poured in directly through their cabin window. Looking down at her side she saw that Gael was still curled up and asleep, sucking on his thumb for comfort. When she looked around the room she noticed that Aelius was missing. Gently shimmying out from under the covers, she made a quick pass around the room but didn't find any signs of him; not until she looked out of their window and saw his silhouette sitting at the edge of the reservoir. Taking an extra blanket out of the dressing cabinet and wrapping it around her shoulders for warmth, she quietly followed him outside.

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly, standing a few paces away from him. When he didn't answer she moved closer, eventually kneeling next to him to get a better look. "Alright, seriously. You're freaking me out here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he answered in an exhausted sigh, "Please, go back inside".

Ash hesitated, her eyes darting from the cabin and back at him, "Should I be worried?"

Aelius shook his head, the same blank stare on his face. There was something familiar about his behaviour, something that reminded her of a horrific ordeal she endured with her husband who suffered with depression and PTSD due to his long service in the NCR military; and Aelius was showing tell-tale signs of this. When unchecked, depression and PTSD can be just as fatal as a physical wound; it burrows deep inside the psyche and festers, consuming a person whole. Ash found that out the hard way after her husband attempted suicide from the mental and physical stress of several tours of duty. Back then she didn't know how to recognise the signs; now she knew better and maybe she could fix this before it got to the point where they lost all control.

"I don't bite you know", she said, moving a bit closer to him.

He looked up at her, confused, "I don't understand".

"You can talk to me…if you want", she sat down wearily beside him with crossed legs.

He shifted uncomfortably on the rough ground, rubbing the back of his neck and keeping silent.

"Or not… up to you. I just figured we've been travelling a while together and we've hardly spoken. I hardly know anything about you", Ash tried to initiate a conversation, but when her attempts were thwarted with more awkward silence she decided to simply carry on talking until either he decided he had enough of her voice or joined in. "Okay, I guess I'll go first. My full name is Ashley. I grew up in New Canaan and when I was 18, I decided to pack up and follow a passing caravan to the Mojave because I felt restless and had a deep seeded desire to become an explorer. I spent some time discovering the wastelands with them, until we parted ways in New Vegas. After living in a Mormon town for all of my life, it was…a shock, to say the least. All the lights, the drinking, debauchery… Well, let's just say I didn't take to it. On my third day there I decided to leave and joined up with a Caravan company. What I didn't know was that I would end up working for them for years. One day, about 3 years into my stay in the Mojave, while I was doing a run between McCarran and a settlement up North my caravan was attacked by a gang calling themselves the 'Vipers'. They killed the two mercenary guards that were with me almost instantly and my Brahmin. I was pinned, taking cover behind the poor beast's corpse while they carried on firing and circling around me. Just as I thought I was done for, an NCR patrol comes rushing to my aid and chased them down. One of the soldiers stayed with me, kept me safe and calm while the others dealt with the gang…", Ash paused before her voice broke. Her eyes welled up with tears at the memory.

Her reaction caused Aelius to stir next to her. He sat silently, unsure of what he could say that would help comfort her, listening to her sniffling and trying to calm her erratic breathing down.

"I don't remember much after joining the Legion when I was a teenager", he began hesitantly, "I didn't join by choice… I don't think that anyone who is in their right mind would. My family were tinkerers that lived peaceful and solitary lives in the wasteland. They were forcibly introduced into the faction. They made me watch as they _raped_ my mother and sisters. My father was away collecting supplies when it happened. When he finally caught up to us, he tried to stop them; but by that time we were surrounded. They killed him. I haven't seen my mother or sisters since", Aelius trailed off. He wasn't sure what made him open up to Ash; maybe he just wanted to stop feeling so alone, but she stopped feeling upset and watched him with sullen eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry", she wiping fresh tears off her cheeks, "I can't imagine the pain that has caused you".

"I don't need your pity", he answered, a coldness to his tone.

Ash shook her head, "No, I didn't mean… I wasn't pitying you", she apologised. It occurred to her then that he was most likely feeling pent up guilt of leaving his remaining family in the Legion behind. No doubt he would have held out hope that one day he could free them; Ash knew that if she was in that situation, she would have thought the same way. "Older or younger?" she asked, shimmying closer to Aelius.

"What?"

"Your sisters. Are they older or younger than you?"

"Older…" Aelius answered, recalling a faraway memory, "And smarter. In every way".

"You said your family were… 'tinkerers'? Is that correct?"

"Yes", Aelius nodded, "I never took to it. My sisters were much more talented; they had an instinct when it came to making and repairing machinery and equipment. I was always envious of that". He sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him, resting his weight on his elbows as he reclined, "I take it that man that stopped to help you when you were attacked is your husband?"

The unexpected change in focus to her made Ash flinch, "Uh… Yes. He _was._ " She took a shuddering breath in before continuing, "He died in a skirmish with the Legion a little over a year ago. I decided to go back home to New Canaan as there was nothing left for me in the Mojave. Look where that got me now".

"He was in the 1st NCR recon?"

"How did you guess?" Ash looked at him astounded.

"Gael told me", Aelius answered, "He said his dad is a hero and he wore a crimson red beret with a skull on it. Could only be them".

"When did he tell you this?"

"The night I found him and carried him back to the camp", Aelius answered with some hesitation, not wanting to cause her any more discomfort by bringing up the past.

Ash slumped slightly and wondered what she was going to do about Gael when he figured out what was going on. Although it was one of the hardest things she had to do in her life, after getting the letter of her husband's death from his superior she sat Gael down and told him what had happened to his father in the gentlest way possible. However, Gael was happily convinced that his father was still alive and would come back, despite Ash's repeated attempts to reason with him. She was afraid of what would happen when he finally came to the realisation himself one day.

"It's late, you should get back and get some sleep", Aelius roused her from her thoughts.

"Oh… I'm not tired. Not now, anyway", Ash said, stifling a yawn.

"Why are you doing this?" Aelius gazed at her, admiring her softly lit features in the moonlight.

"What do you mean?" Ash looked perplexed, "We're just… you know, talking. Getting to know one another".

"You don't have to be nice to me", Aelius exhaled, wrapping his semi dry cloak over his shoulders for warmth, "I'm a Legionary soldier, remember?"

"You're not one of their soldiers anymore", she added, "I'm just trying to get to know the man who saved us. That's all".

"Don't you hate me?" he asked. To his surprise, his question elicited an expression he'd not seen from her before; a cross between kindness and empathy.

"… No", she shook her head, "I don't hate you, Aelius".

Her admission lifted a weight off him and Aelius felt like he could breathe a little easier now. He could feel the tension between them slowly ebbing away.

The horizon was starting to show the first signs of light before dawn by now and seeing that Aelius was not a danger to himself, Ash decided that it was time to get back to her bed and get a couple of hours of sleep before they set off again.

"I think I will head back in now", she grunted, getting on to cold and stiff legs, "You should get some rest too".

Aelius nodded, "I will… In a few minutes".

"Well, in that case…" Ash took off the blanket she had wrapped around her and lent down to place it gently over his shoulders, feeling his body tense up as her hand grazed his cold skin, "You'll need this more than me".

Aelius looked up at her and gave her a curt nod, "Thank you".

With a friendly smile, Ash made her way back to the cabin. Aelius watched her until she went inside and closed the door behind her.

The sudden need to socialise with him was intriguing to Aelius. When they escaped the attack on the Legion camp, she made it perfectly clear that if he ever touched her she would kill him and that she would never go anywhere with him. Now all of that seemed to change. He knew she didn't owe him anything, and he'd been trying to tell her that ever since the night he fought and killed Valens. The light and lingering touch she gave him as she wrapped the blanket over his shoulders made him feel strange. Another thing that confused him was her reaction and the way her eyes lingered over him when she saw him bathing in the reservoir.

Whatever she was going through, he was glad that she decided to approach him and begin a dialogue. He knew she needed space after what happened to her, and more than anything they both needed someone who could help them survive and guide them back to their home. For now, he would be whatever they needed him to be; a protector, hunter, a guide, and he hoped eventually their friend.

* * *

Lying in Mary's bed, Joshua had never been so relaxed in his life. He was stretched out on his front in only his underwear as Mary sat beside him, applying a soothing skin treatment that she had made to help heal his burns just that morning.

"What's in that again?" he asked sleepily, keeping his eyes closed while he enjoyed the touch of her soft, cool hands massaging his shoulders and arms. The mild floral and slightly nutty aroma was calming and relaxing.

"Silver rose, banana yucca blossom and peel, and broc flower seed butter", she smiled down at him, "Does it feel alright?"

"It's wonderful", he exhaled, appreciating the relief it brought him. The cream had a cooling effect on his skin, offering a gentle pain relief as well as making it feel less taut.

"Ok, now the front", Mary lightly tapped his shoulder letting him know she wanted him to flip over. Joshua happily complied, turning over with a grunt. He still felt self-conscious about his appearance, though he knew he shouldn't since Mary didn't care at all about such trivial things. She looked down at him with a grin on her face and love in her eyes. It brought back the familiar butterflies in Joshua's stomach, along with a new sensation below his waist that took him by surprise. Mary stifled a giggle when she saw him move his hands to cover up between his legs that made his underwear feel tight.

"Joshua, you don't have to be embarrassed", she commented, stroking some of the balm on his face, "I'm a doctor, remember?"

"Hmm…" he mused, refusing to relax, "Still, it's not proper".

Mary rolled her eyes at him and started applying the treatment gently on his scalp, massaging the medicine into his skin, "It's a normal human response and nothing to be ashamed of". When he still refused to relax she leant over and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"You know, I appreciate your affection… but it's only making things worse", he said, doing his best to save face.

Mary blushed, pulling back stray hair strands that were getting in her face, "Did you want to turn back over, wait until it passes?"

Joshua nodded, "I think that would be best". He turned over back on his front and relaxed, trying to not to let himself feel too embarrassed with his reaction. After all, just as Mary said, it was a normal _human_ reaction.

"Is it something I did?" Mary asked, rubbing the remaining balm over her arms. The question made Joshua pause before he answered. He wanted to be honest with her but he feared what she would think if she heard the truth; and the truth was he wanted her, more than anything.

"Not at all", he fibbed, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I can see it makes you feel uncomfortable so I figured if it was something I did -"

He interrupted her, turned to his side and gently took her hand in his, "No, you didn't do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable. It's… Well, it's…", he stammered, words failing him.

Mary shook her head in confusion, "Just be honest with me. There's nothing you could say or do that would make me think less of you. In fact, quite the opposite", she grinned, her cheeks turning a bright pink as she blushed.

"I'm sorry, this is not something I have had to deal with in the past, so I don't feel comfortable being open about it. You have to understand that, everything I have learned from the teachings of our Lord and our community, is that we must abstain from temptation. A man who abstains from temptation is a far better person than one who doesn't and repents for his sins after".

"I see", Mary's brow furrowed, "and you are… _tempted_ … by me?"

Joshua nodded, a hungry look in his eyes that sent lustful shivers up her spine, "You couldn't begin to imagine how much", he said in a low intoxicating voice.

His words made every part of her exposed skin flush, "…Is that _so_ bad?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, but it does make things a little difficult, and possibly uncomfortable, for me in the sense that I wouldn't be able to act on these temptations".

Mary bit her lower lip, not wanting to go into a moral or religious debate with him, especially knowing how headstrong Mormons are with their rules and practices. There was no doubt in her mind that she was tempted by him as well; she'd hoped that he would have a more open view on the matter of physical attraction as he was well-travelled and experienced but it was clear that, with the combination of his religious beliefs and his desire for atonement, there was no leeway in this scenario for either of them.

"Alright, well… Then I will try to make myself _less_ tempting for you", she replied, beginning to wrap fresh bandages over his affected skin.

Joshua smiled and gazed at her affectionately, silently thanking God for the gift of her presence beside him.


	7. In His Tent

_***Adult content in this chapter***_

* * *

Sounds of clanging of metalwork, shuffling of feet outside the tent, a breeze touching her hot skin, a woman's pleas not far away as she was being reprimanded with a whip. Olivia's mind desperately grasped at anything that would distract her from what was happening to her body. A Legionary Centurion panted over her, his hot breath lingering like a fog as he repeatedly thrust into her, sweat dripping on her pale skin. Physically speaking, he was no different than the other soldiers around camp; tall, muscular, with pitch black hair and peppered with scars of various shapes and sizes from his face to his ankles. If he wasn't a scumbag Legionary soldier, she might have found him attractive; alas this wasn't that scenario. For over a week she endured him, which was an unusual thing for her. Usually if a soldier wanted her, they took her to their tent, did their business and left her to her carry on with her work; but this one was persistent and it made her feel singled out. She commanded her body to be limp, to not resist; it would be over soon. Sometimes she was able to block out these moments, and for a while she was getting good at it. She remembered the first time she was raped, right beside her own mother and in front of Christopher, her young brother. She fought them the first time and the subsequent times they subjected her to this animalistic brutality, until she realised that they enjoyed it. Her screams of rage and pain and attempts to fight them off aroused them and added fuel to their sadistic appetites. Now, as a way of protest, she went limp whenever one of the soldiers took her, removing herself from what was happening and retreating into the depths of her mind; though today it was harder than usual. Maybe because this one was unrelenting. A stinging slap on her buttock brought her back to the present.

"Oh fuck", he grunted, his thrusting accelerating and the sound of wet flesh slapping together like someone eagerly clapping for an encore filled the small, stuffy tent, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuuuck…".

She felt his body tense up and his member throb inside her, grabbing whatever meagre handfuls he could get of her lean flesh as he filled her up for the second time today; hoping that this was the last time.

He stroked himself while still inside her as if trying to get as much cum out of it as he could and proceeded to lift her legs up and hook each one on the inside of his elbows, raising her pelvis to stop anything from dripping out.

"Fuck, you feel so good", he panted.

'Your breath stinks like a dead dog' she thought in disgust, keeping her eyes fixed away from him and onto the intricate cracked surface of a storage container to her left. Suddenly she felt his fingers begin to run down her inner thigh and stroke her lips.

"I can make you feel good", he whispered, as though it were a tantalising prospect for any woman after just being raped.

His words made her want to spit in his face and kick him between the legs, but if she did, he could easily kill her or exact punishment by hurting her mother or sister instead.

"No…thank you", the words seethed out through her teeth; but he didn't listen.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as his finger grazed her clit and began to rub it in circular motions. The sensation was so sickening it brought on a wave of nausea that made her body heave and convulse. Her reaction made the soldier pull away, just in time to avoid her regurgitated bile. She'd barely had any food over the course of the day and the mess was minimal but bringing up the little bit of whatever was in her stomach created a painful void that felt like knives stabbing her in the abdomen.

"Shit", he swore under his breath, grabbing one of his shirts to clean up the mess, noticing how empty her stomach must have been. He tossed the shirt to the side, got up, dressed and made a move to leave the tent, "Stay there, I'm coming back". And with that he left her alone for a few moments, just enough time for her to pull herself up onto her elbows and cover up her lean naked body. When he came back, he carried in a tin plate full of food and a jug of clean water.

"Here", he placed the plate and jug on the ground in front of her, "Eat".

Olivia's eyes darted up at him in fear. There had to be a catch; no Legionary soldier did something like this for a slave unless they wanted something from them... Something big.

"I'm alright now", she shook her head.

"Eat", he insisted, motioning toward the food, "You need to keep up your strength".

"For what?" Olivia whispered, fearing the answer.

The Centurion smiled and leaned in close to her, stroking the side of her face which only brought up another wave of nausea, "I thought my advances were obvious. I want you to be the woman to bear me a son".

* * *

Inside the women's tent, Elizabeth tended to the weeping wounds of a mute old woman who was reprimanded with twenty lashes. The reason for her punishment? She faltered and spilled some water on a Centurion soldier. She was lying on a mat on the ground, unconscious but still breathing while Elizabeth applied some healing poultice on her wounds.

In her previous life, the one she led before being enslaved by the Legion, Elizabeth was a doctor in the NCR. A non-married woman, blonde and in her mid-forties, she lived in an outpost on the border between the NCR and the Legion. A couple of years into her service, the outpost was attacked and everyone, except the women, were killed. Now in her pre-menopausal years, she was deemed unfit for breeding and her role in the Legion was as healer. Even though she was seen as unfit for breeding, that didn't stop the advances from the soldiers; if you were a woman and were deemed even vaguely fuckable, you'd end up raped sooner or later.

The flap of the tent opened; from the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Olivia enter and go to her mat and rummage for something in her personal bag. She appeared to be hiding her distress, so Elizabeth finished up with her patient and moved to her friend to see what was troubling her.

"Hey", she stood next to Olivia, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

Olivia shrugged and shook her head, "I can't…". Her body was trembling and while she was getting some fresh clothes out, she couldn't hold her emotions in any longer and burst into tearful sobs.

Elizabeth knelt and wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia, "Shhh… I'm here, I got you". She could smell what had happened to her and knew that there was nothing else she would want at this time than to clean herself. "Here, let's go get you cleaned up. You'll feel a lot better after that. What do you say?", she stroked the loose hair away from her face. Olivia nodded, holding tightly onto Elizabeth for support.

Walking through the camp headed towards the river, they kept their heads down and felt prying, hungry eyes following them. Getting to the edge of the river, Elizabeth put Olivia's clean clothes to the side on dry ground and helped her into the water. Although the soldiers did a good job of keeping the area of the river used by the camp free of mirelurks and lakelurks at bay, Elizabeth kept a watchful eye on their surrounding area, especially as at this hour the area was empty. The water was painfully ice cold and even though it felt like it sent a jolt of electricity through Elizabeth's body when it touched her skin, Olivia waded in regardless, submerging herself fully underwater.

"Let's get you cleaned up", she said, moving next to Olivia with a bar of soap and a cleaning rag, getting to work on her hair and upper body. By this point Olivia was shivering and Elizabeth had to work quickly, for both their sakes.

Once they finished and rushed out of the freezing water, Elizabeth tightly wrapped a linen cloth they used as towels in the Legion around her shivering friend, holding her close to keep her warm.

"Thank you", Olivia trembled, a pained expression on her face.

"I only wish there was more I could do", Elizabeth sniffed and blinked tears that were welling up in her eyes, "You've been taking those herbs I gave you?"

Olivia nodded fervently, "Yes… every time it happens".

"Good", Elizabeth helped her get dressed, "Don't let any of the soldiers see you taking them, they're getting suspicious. I overheard one of the Centurions talking about low pregnancy rates among young women within the camp". If word got out that the women were using herbal contraceptives, mass punishments would be carried out. No doubt that if they found out Elizabeth was supplying them, she would be placed on a cross and left to die of exposure and thirst.

"Don't worry… They won't find out", Olivia whispered through chattering teeth as she pulled her clean cloth trousers back up and tied them with a thin piece of rope.

Arm in arm, the two women made their way slowly back into the camp.

"Who was it?" Elizabeth asked, noticing that Olivia was deep in her thoughts.

"Aurelius", Olivia murmured, still feeling nauseated by what had happened.

Elizabeth looked her over as they ambled, "Did he hit you?"

Shaking her head, Olivia suppressed a sob, "No… Not this one. He… gave me food, after he finished…"

"Oh…", Elizabeth's eyebrows raised in surprise, "That's… surprising".

"I almost threw up on him", Olivia confessed, "But he didn't lash out at me. I don't know why".

"At least he didn't beat you like the others", Elizabeth tried to find the silver lining in the dismal situation, but it didn't help.

"He's still a raping piece of shit", Olivia spat, a hatred in her eyes the likes she'd not seen in a long time, "I should have fought back. I should… I should have…"

"And then what? Give him more reason to beat you, or worse, kill you?" there was a tremble in Elizabeth's voice. She pulled Olivia in an embrace, hugging her so close that Olivia could feel her heartbeat on her skin, "I promised your mother I'd take care of you".

"I know… But I can't keep living like this", Olivia confessed, shaking her head, "I would rather do something and die knowing I tried, than continue living in this endless nightmare".

"Me too", Elizabeth sighed, "One day we will get a chance. But until that day, we have to survive. Do you hear me?" she gently cupped Olivia's face in her hands, giving her a reassuring smile, "We will get out of this shit hole. Somehow, someway… I promise you".

Her words gave Olivia some comfort and she smiled weakly back at the woman who had done so much for her and others. She knew that Elizabeth always made good on her promises, and if she said that they were going to get out of this together, that's what was going to happen. All she needed to do was wait until the right time came and take back her freedom.

* * *

Commotion at the gate of the camp roused the attention of everyone inside. Legionary soldiers rushed down to the bridge, shouting orders to their subordinates who swiftly followed their masters' orders. No one knew what was going on, but it was important.

Olivia and Elizabeth were shoved to the side, a soldier aggressively grabbing Elizabeth by the arm and separating both women away from each other.

"Go back to your tent, woman", he shouted at Elizabeth, spit flying out of his mouth, "You're blocking the way!"

"Hey!" Olivia protested but was met with a hard shove from the soldier that toppled her painfully to the rough ground. With a wild and terrifying look in his eyes, he moved to punch her while she was sprawled on the ground. Olivia put her arms up to defend her face and braced for the impact, but it never came.

"What are you doing?!" a man's voice barked above her. When Olivia opened her eyes and looked up she saw Aurelius standing next to the man, his hand firmly holding the soldier's arm.

"She and her friend were in the way", the soldier complained, "I merely –"

"I have claim over this woman. If I see or hear any man attempt to hurt or possess her…", Aurelius paused ominously, a satisfying grin on his lips, "I will personally see to it that they are severely disciplined".

The soldier nodded, the wickedness in his features that was present only a few moments ago replaced with fear, "Understood, Centurion. I apologise for the misunderstanding".

"Good. Make sure the others know as well. I want to avoid any…unpleasantness". Aurelius pushed the soldier back forcefully, enough to make him stumble on his heels as he frightfully left them and went back to his duties. Olivia watched, stunned that a Centurion would even bother to help her, but before she could even say anything about it Aurelius turned and made his way back to his post, as if oblivious to her presence.

"Get up!" Elizabeth whispered, helping her up on to her feet, "You shouldn't have done that".

"Why did he stop him?" Olivia ignored Elizabeth's scolding, perplexed by what had just happened.

"I don't know but be glad that he did!", she glanced back in Aurelius' direction, " If you ever see one of the soldiers reprimanding me, or anyone else, do not interfere. It will only make things worse for everyone".

Quickly and with their heads bowed, the women wove their way through the commotion and back into the women's tent.

* * *

"Make way!" a soldier in the crowd yelled, "Move! Move!"

Aurelius stood to one side to let them pass. The Legionary soldier and several other men were carrying three wounded and exhausted Legionary scouts into the camp and up to Caesar's tent.

"Must have been in a fight with a tribe", he heard a soldier speculate behind him.

"Did you see? Two of them had leg and arm amputations. I bet it was cannibals", another piped up.

Aurelius turned and faced them with a cold and authoritative air, "We are Legionary soldiers. We do not bet".

The look on their faces was priceless. He left the two men to stew in their fear while he followed behind the group carrying the wounded, eager to find out what had happened.

Inside the tent, he took an inconspicuous position in the corner by a long wooden seating bench, folding his arms in front of his chest and waiting to absorb the information from the wounded. Caesar himself was sat in his throne chair not ten paces away from him with a familiar figure wearing a Vexillarius helmet and dark goggles whispering in his ear.

'Ah Vulpes, you've finally come out of your hole to join us', Aurelius mused. When Vulpes finished, Caesar nodded and turned his attention to the wounded scouts in front of him.

"What are your names", Caesar questioned, his voice carrying in the silent tent.

"Domitius", one of the scouts answered. He was a grizzled man with a powerful build, bloodied and freshly missing several fingers on his left hand. "This is Ilario and Kaius", he motioned to the other two men in his party behind him, one of which was missing a leg and seemed very close to falling unconscious.

"Speak", the master demanded, "Who did this to you?"

"Cannibals, Caesar", Domitius answered with a wince. His answer made the room stir, and rightfully so. It was thought that the Legion had eradicated the cannibal tribes; the most feared ones that the faction had ever come across.

The answer didn't seem to satisfy Caesar though, "How many in your party were lost".

"A dozen. Including two who are unaccounted for".

Though displeased, Caesar nodded and motioned for one of his aids to record the information, "What were their names".

"Marcellus, Argento, Bastien, Cassius, Festus, Phelix, Sabin, Victor, Scipio, and Remo are the fallen", the scout answered.

"And the missing?" Caesar motioned.

"Aelius and Valens".

"Have they been captured by the enemy?" Caesar looked critically at the scout, who was dripping blood in his tent.

The scout seemed to think the question over before giving a hesitant answer, "… I do not know".

"Did you try to look for them?"

"No, Caesar… we had suffered casualties and-"

"So, if they're not dead or were taken by the enemy, they could be cowards. Or worse, absconders", Caesar's piercing gaze fixed on Domitius. His speculation seemed to surprise even a grizzled old veteran such as Domitius. Caesar motioned to Vulpes and whispered something in his ear, ignoring the injured men in front of him. Only when he finished did he dismiss them to go get treatment for their injuries.

This was indeed an interesting situation that presented itself to them; one that had the potential to present a promotion. Aurelius moved forward past the other soldiers and out of the crowd.

"If you will allow it, I volunteer to find the missing men, Caesar", Aurelius spoke with confidence.

Caesar didn't even bother to look up from the paperwork in his hands, "And what makes you think that they are even alive?"

Although his face was well obscured, Aurelius could tell that Vulpes was frowning with disdain behind those black goggles of his.

"I don't, but if they are alive and have been captured by the Cannibals, I will eradicate our enemy".

Aurelius' foolhardy initiative granted him an amused look from Caesar, "And if you find that they are cowards or are deserters?"

"I will bring them to your feet to face justice", Aurelius answered with a smile.

His proposal seemed to stir interest in their leader, and after a few moments of mulling the idea in his mind and listening to the hushed advice from his counsel, he nodded in agreement. Aurelius could have sworn that that he saw the slightest of grins on Caesar's face.

"Very well. Select your men. You leave in the morning".


	8. Hunted

"I won't repeat myself Dawn", Joshua's tone was severe this time, "I said no. Not 'maybe', not 'I'm not sure'… No!" He'd spent almost the whole morning being accosted by her about Mary and how it was time to move things along.

Dawn's shoulders slumped in frustration but she didn't give up, "I really don't understand you Joshua. Why are you so against this?"

"Because it's improper", he answered, raising his voice since she didn't seem to be hearing him very well, "And I don't think she'd appreciate something like that. Now let it go".

She stood in the doorway blocking his way out and a determined look in her eye. Even though she was elderly and only came up to about his shoulder height, she still had a way about her that made him feel like a little kid being scorned for refusing to do his chores.

"Dawn… You're behaving immaturely", he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"And you are behaving like a stubborn big horner", she retorted, folding her arms in front of her chest, "You won't even entertain the idea of asking her".

"Because, as I've said before, it's not proper", he replied with forced calm, "Please, I don't want to get into an argument with you".

"Then don't", Dawn smiled, trying to approach the topic in another way, "Let's just ask Mary what she thinks. I'll go with you!"

"You are impossible", Joshua groaned.

Without giving him any more fuss, Dawn decided that she wasn't getting anywhere with her nephew. Instead, she was going to take matters into her own hands. But first she had to settle the dust between her and Joshua so he wouldn't suspect. "Fine! You win. But as someone who has had more life experience than you, I can tell you that you'll regret this decision", and she went to sit back down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and pretended to ignore him by resuming her reading, silently scheming how she was going to approach the topic to Mary.

* * *

When Mary saw the familiar grey hair and determined strut of the elder making her way up the dirt path to her cabin, she was surprised that Dawn made her way all by herself. She'd been tending the crops in the front while the children stayed in the shade reading an old world play that she had found tucked away in one of the dusty corners in the small town's library.

"Dawn! This is a surprise…", Mary called, removing her gardening gloves and patting the dust and dirt off of her overalls as Dawn approached her with a smile, "Everything alright in town?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine", she waved a hand to quell the surprised look on Mary's face, "I've actually come to see you. Do you have a few moments to talk?"

"Um, sure", Mary nodded, feeling a little knot tie in her stomach. Dawn normally never came up to her cabin to talk, unless it was an urgent matter, "Let's go inside, I've got a jug of sweet agave and yucca blossom tea that should be cool enough to drink now".

Inside the cabin, Dawn tried her best to stop herself from fidgeting too much. Whenever she felt excited or frustrated she had a fidgeting twitch with her hands and sometimes feet; and Mary was beginning to notice.

"Dawn, are you sure everything's alright? You're… Well, you're fidgeting", Mary commented as she poured her a cup of the sweet tasting tea.

"Actually there was something that I've wanted to bring up to you about", Dawn nodded, accepting her cup and taking a satisfying sip before she continued, "It's about Joshua".

"Oh?" Mary's eyebrows raised slightly, "How is he?"

"He's in pain my dear", Dawn shook her head and tutted.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?", Mary stood back up and started for her doctors' bag, until Dawn stopped her.

"Don't worry yourself! He's not physically hurt. No, this is different".

"I don't understand", Mary leaned forward, still feeling uneasy, "What's wrong?"

"He's in love, my dear. With you", Dawn smiled and rested her weathered hand on hers, "But he's too proud and stubborn to do anything about it. So, I've come to see if we women could do anything about it".

Mary could feel her whole body flush with embarrassment, her hands go clammy and her voice stuttered when she tried to reply.

"Oh come now my dear, there's no need to be embarrassed. I was once young too and I know love when I see it", Dawn smiled perceptively.

"Dawn, I'm sorry, but… This is not right", Mary shook her head, still shocked that Dawn had betrayed Joshua's most private thoughts. Mary wouldn't deny that she could feel there was something between her and Joshua, but even in the short amount of time they knew each other, Mary understood what kind of man he was and appreciated him for it.

"Why ever not?" Dawn asked in confusion, "It's clear that you both enjoy each other's company, he thinks about you almost every-"

"Enough, Dawn!" Mary's voice rose, "I can't believe you would do this to your own family".

"I am looking out for my family", Dawn protested, rising from her seat, "I merely want to see Joshua finally settled and happy".

"And yet you didn't once stop to think what he wanted. Or what I want, for that matter", she answered, "After all the years I've been here, you should know me better by now. I am not desperate to find a man, I could happily live out the rest of my days without a partner if I so chose".

Although it felt uncomfortable to speak to her in that way, Mary couldn't stand by and watch Dawn betray Joshua's trust this way any longer, let alone walk all over Mary the second she wanted something for herself. She'd done it to her in the past, but this was the last straw.

"Well… I am sorry I bothered you with this", Dawn wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and started for the door in a huff, "Good evening to you".

"If Joshua wanted this, he would have come to me and we would have spoken about the matter like adults", Mary called out behind her, "What you did today was very improper".

Although upset and leaving with her pride chipped a bit, Mary's last comment put cheeky grin on Dawn's face, "They're perfect for each other", she muttered to herself as she descended back down the hill and into town.

* * *

At the hint of first light, Aelius awoke and set off to start prepping the cuts of radstag meat he'd put aside the night before. Ash and her son Gael were still fast asleep in their bed, so he left the cabin quietly, making sure not to disturb them.

Outside, he made a small fire pit, filled it with dried twigs and leaves that he was able to find scattered around their cabin, and made a drying rack for the meat on top of the fire. He busied himself getting everything ready for their departure, collecting water from the reservoir and adding some water purification tablets to it that he found in the adjacent cabin, fixing his worn armour and sharpening the machetes. By the time the meat had cured and Aelius had it packed away it was already gloriously sunny outside; he estimated around 9AM, but there was still no sign of Ash and Gael stirring. Just as he had a mind to go back into the cabin and rouse them, Ash walked out of the front door groggily, a blanket still wrapped around her.

"Good morning", he said, packing up some extra clothes in his bag, "Are you and Gael ready?"

"I just woke up", Ash answered, her voice rough from sleep, "Aelius, we're exhausted. Couldn't we stay here for one more day?" she pleaded.

Aelius shifted on his feet, trying to come up with an answer that didn't sound too much like he was demanding. Years of survival training and conditioning made him efficient and impatient when it came to rest; he wasn't used to this, travelling so slowly and having to wait on others. It was a difficult thing to let go of, but it kept them alive so far.

"Not sure that's wise. We should keep moving".

Ash's shoulders slumped slightly, and her gaze fell to the ground, "I see…"

"I thought you wanted to get home quickly", he tilted his head in confusion, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get to where you and Gael will be safe".

"But…we're safe here, too", Ash pleaded, "Come on, one more day; that's all I ask. I promise, tomorrow Gael and I will both be ready to go by dawn".

Aelius considered the idea over in his mind. A day would set them back at least twenty miles, but if both she and Gael were exhausted from their travels, then it would probably cost them more in the long run if they left today.

He sighed and finally relented, "Alright… One more day. But we leave tomorrow morning".

Ash grinned and nodded in agreement, "Tomorrow. Thank you Aelius".

The rest of the day was spent resting and relaxing by the reservoir while Gael played with his toys. Ash had found a grill in one of the other cabins as well as some tinned beans and tomatoes, and they all had an indulgent lunch outdoors grilling the radstag meat. Even though it appeared that Ash was feeling more comfortable around him and was being friendly, Aelius still kept a respectable distance from her. He didn't want her to feel as though she needed to repay him for anything; that wasn't why he went back for them.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" Gael came scampering to him, pulling on his belt for attention.

"Pick you up?" Aelius smiled down at him.

"Yeah!" Gael beamed, "I wanna fly!"

Aelius raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked over at Ash.

"His father used to hold him up and pretend he was making Gael fly", Ash demonstrated, a sombre smile creeping on her features.

"Oh…", Aelius sighed, unsure of what to do, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea buddy", he ruffled Gael's hair.

"It's alright, go ahead", Ash nodded in approval, "I haven't been able to pick him up like that since he was a baby, so… I'm not doing it", she held up her hands in defeat.

Gael was still bouncing eagerly on his little feet and looking up at Aelius expectantly.

"Well… Alright then", Aelius resigned, "Come on". He picked Gael up and supported him with both hands, moving him through the air as he'd watched Gael when he played with his toy airplanes, and immediately Gael erupted in joyous laughter, egging Aelius to perform more daring manoeuvres. Who knew that such a simple act could bring so much happiness? Then Aelius had an idea about how he could make Gael's 'flight' more...interesting.

"Oh no! We've been hit!" he grunted playfully, bouncing Gael and zig zagging him in the air, "We need to land!"

"Over there!" Gael giggled and pointed to the reservoir.

"Nah uh Gael, you just had your lunch", Ash called behind them and Aelius veered away from the water as instructed.

"Looks like it'll be a bumpy landing!" he grunted, making erratic twists and turns while Gael giggled and egged him on to do more. With Gael's enthusiasm spurring him on, Aelius tossed Gael straight up about three feet above his head and laughed as the boy squealed with excitement when he caught him in his arms.

"Again! Do it again!" Gael commanded, but a concerned look in Ash's eyes stopped Aelius from doing so. Instead, he veered off in her direction and set Gael down on the bench next to her.

"Maybe next time buddy. You're getting pretty heavy, I'm not sure I'll be able to lift you up for much longer", Aelius smiled and handed him his air plane toy back.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that", Ash replied, giving Aelius a friendly smile that made his ears feel like they were burning.

He grinned awkwardly and nodded, "I'm, uh… I'm going to go and pack our supplies for tomorrow", and left before his gracelessness got the better of him. He still wasn't sure why Ash was being so nice to him, and he had a feeling that if he didn't find a way to deal with being uncomfortable with it that he'd end up making himself look like a fool.

Evening came quickly in the middle of winter in the wastelands, and all three of them settled in for the night. Aelius lay on his bed, listening to the rhythmic breathing of Ash and her son. He wondered what kind of a future was in store for him. It was a difficult matter to think about. Since he was forced into the Legion, his only concerns for his future were to survive. Do it long enough and maybe he would have found an opportunity to get his family out of the Legion camp. Now that future was gone and Aelius was left with a blank slate. Would he end up wandering the wastelands, scavenging for food and supplies every day until his last? Would Ash's community take him in, and if so, he didn't know how he would fit in or what his new purpose would be. The possibility of going to NCR territory and enlisting in their forces entered his mind, but he had a feeling that even though he would be as forthcoming about Legionary positions, tactics and weaknesses with them, he would never be fully trusted and would be treated as a prisoner.

Turning on his side, he quelled his mind of the thoughts that were taking away from his sleep. Tomorrow would be a long and busy day, and he will need to have all of his strength and wits about him if he was going to successfully lead Ash and Gael back to their home.

* * *

Standing over a rotting corpse of one of the fallen Cannibal tribesmen, Aurelius surveyed the area where the fight took place between the Legionary scouting party and the Cannibals. From the decay of the bodies, it appeared that the events transpired almost two weeks ago. His company, a group of a dozen men, were spread out and searching for clues as to the whereabouts of the two missing people. Aurelius moved to the destroyed tent of the scouting party's leader, whose body was only a couple of feet away. He carried out his search and found Marcellus' journal. Flipping to the last page entry he found some interesting information; the scouting party had come across a caravan travelling without the mark of Caesar. What was even more intriguing was that the caravan trader they ran into was a woman. The text went on to detail the inventory that was confiscated from the profligate, and some information on the appearance of the woman, but not much else.

"Aurelius, our tracker found something you will want to see", one of the men said as he approached. Aurelius followed the man to the tracker, who was kneeling on the ground some distance away, his face only a few feet from the ground analysing various marks in the ground.

"What have you found?" Aurelius asked behind the man, keeping away from the immediate area so as not to disturb the marks.

"There was a child in the camp", the tracker turned to his superior, "And I found marks of another, smaller individual. Might be a woman from the hand prints in the dirt".

Aurelius nodded, "You are indeed as good as Caesar praised. I found Marcellus' journal and in it he mentioned that they picked up a woman; though there was no mention of a child".

"Maybe they found the child later, just before the camp was attacked", the tracker answered, looking away from the tracks and to the north, "This is where the attack happened. Then, the tracks of the woman, the child, and a man lead away from the camp".

"Very well. Lead on", he instructed. Without hesitation, his subordinates fell into line and followed the tracker down the side of the rocky face and to the plains at the bottom.

If Aurelius were to find the missing men, he would undoubtedly be commended for his actions, bringing him closer to a position where he could have more responsibility in tactical planning rather than being in the thick of the fighting. After years of working up the ranks, he could almost taste his success. The sooner he locates the missing men and the female prisoner, the sooner he could go back and claim his just reward.

* * *

Two days had gone by since they left the comfort and safety of the cabins at the reservoir. With Gael sitting on Aelius' shoulders, he and Ash made good timing on their trek before nightfall came and they made camp on the side of a grassy hill. The path they took was slightly longer, but the scenery and untouched nature of the area made Aelius and Ash glad they took the longer route. Fields of long grass, colourful flowers that brought a curious look and smiles to Gael's face, and even evergreen trees made their trek through the wilderness very pleasant. Aelius didn't even know that such beautiful places existed anymore, he thought that they had all been destroyed by the bombs during the Great War. It was difficult not to picture himself making a home for himself here.

The day passed very quickly and the road they took was ideal, free of predators and any signs of human civilisation. He estimated that they had crossed just under thirty miles before they stopped. If they carried on like this, they would get to Ash's hometown in less than a week!

"Alright Gael, time for us to set up camp", Aelius picked the boy up and off his shoulders, setting him down on his feet. The boy went off to help his mother unfurl their sleeping bags and set a boundary for their camp, while Aelius ventured further ahead to pick up materials for a camp fire. He made sure to collect enough rocks to create a wall around their fire to hide as much of the light given off as possible, just in case there was anyone watching. Appearances could be deceiving, and even though the area looked to be clear and safe, Aelius' experience taught him better.

They gathered around the fire and prepared the evening meal without saying much, exhausted from the long day's trek and wanting nothing more than to curl up in their sleeping bags.

"I'll take the first watch", Aelius said with a mouthful of food, but Ash shook her head.

"You should be the one to get some rest first, you must be exhausted".

"I'm fine", Aelius shook his head, taking another bite of the cured radstag meat he prepared when they were at the cabin.

"Well, I insist", Ash sighed, "Besides, we're in a relatively safe spot and haven't encountered any predators around".

"We still have to be wary, especially in areas that seem safe".

Ash nodded, "And I will be. Believe it or not, I've done this before".

After a moment considering her offer, Aelius gave in and agreed with Ash.

"If you see or hear anything, or feel like you can't stay awake any longer –"

"I'll wake you, don't worry", she finished his sentence.

With Gael and Aelius settled in their respective sleeping bags, Ash sat a few paces in front of them and took first watch, resting her back on a smooth, flat side of a rock and one of the machetes in her hands. She watched Gael and Aelius as they slumbered, their bodies rising and falling with each breath, and she listened to the soothing sounds of crickets around them as the waning moon's light cast an otherworldly radiant glow to the land around them. Ash breathed in the fresh, crisp air, and found herself picturing a life for herself and Gael on the top of one of these hills, so far away from the troubles and pain she experienced in her previous life and with so much potential.

* * *

"Over here", Aurelius heard the tracker in front call out. After marching for two days and following a set of footprints that Aurelius could barely discern himself, they finally came across another discovery. It was the body of one of their own.

"Do we know who this is?" Aurelius asked, kneeling down to examine the contorted and bloody decaying body.

"Valens. One of the scouts from the party that separated from the main group", one of the soldiers answered.

"So, now we know who the deserter is", Aurelius mused, standing back up onto his feet and ripping out a piece of paper from his journal to write down the information, "Who among you will volunteer to take this information to Caesar?"

One of the men, a Scout, stepped forward and at attention.

"Very good", Aurelius answered absentmindedly, his eyes focused on the message he was writing, "Take this note to Caesar himself, and let him know we will carry on in our pursuit to find Aelius, the absconder".

The Scout nodded, placed the note carefully in one of his satchels secured to his belt, and proceeded to run back to their master.

"What of the woman and child that are travelling with him?" the tracker asked eagerly, "Shouldn't we notify Caesar of this as well?"

"If we find them with our deserter, we will capture them. They will be an added bonus for us; maybe Caesar will be generous enough to give the woman to one of you as a reward. I will be sure to point him to the ones who have contributed most to this hunt".

His words were met with laughter and nods of approval from the men, and Aurelius could see the glint in their eyes at the prospect of taking a female for themselves. No doubt this would provide them with much needed motivation for the road ahead, but when the time would come to capture the runaways, Aurelius would need to make sure he kept control over them and not allow them to rip their prey to pieces before he got the chance to get his reward from Caesar himself.

* * *

Exhausted from their trek and with the cool breeze and calming sound of the crickets, Ash was finding it hard to stay awake. Her body shivered in protest to her staying awake for so long and she pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter, trying to relax her muscles so her teeth chattering wouldn't wake her son and Aelius.

'Another hour or so, then I'll wake him up', she thought to herself.

The moon had disappeared beyond the horizon a while ago and engulfed the serene field in complete darkness, save for the twinkling stars above them. The fire they had made in their pit had died to embers but Ash didn't want to add any more timber to it fearing that they could be spotted by anyone who could be around. In the darkness, her mind swam in terrifying thoughts of Cannibal tribes that could be lurking behind the trees, or rabid molerats that were just waiting to spring out from the ground and attack them.

'Get a hold of yourself! You're not a little girl anymore', she chastised herself, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she would still be afraid of the dark in her advancing years.

When she finally dragged her mind out of the dark recesses of her own thoughts and heaved a silent sigh to relax herself, she felt the hackles on the back of her neck rise and a deep, primal fear bubble from within.

The crickets has stopped chirping.

Ash's heart began to race in her chest and she felt an instinct in her gut kick her into motion. Although she couldn't see what was causing this primal reaction within herself, she knew she had to act on it.

"Aelius… Aelius! Wake up!" she whispered urgently, shaking him awake.

"Wh…what is it?" he muttered, taking in a deep breath as he woke, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right", she shivered as Aelius sat up and grabbed his machete.

She was right. Not long after Aelius woke, he felt a cold shiver up his spine.

"The crickets…they've stopped", Aelius commented in a hushed voice, "I'll get Gael and the bag, you get our sleeping bags".

Before Ash could do anything, they heard a familiar sound some distance away that made their blood run cold. It was the guttural, low rumble of a Deathclaw.

"Hurry", Aelius whispered, slinging the bag over his shoulder and cradling Gael in his arms. Thankfully the boy was still asleep. He could hear Ash's light footsteps behind him as they made their way down the hill, hearts pounding in their ears and feeling the rush of adrenaline give their legs speed.

Deathclaws are notoriously stubborn hunters, tracking their prey for hours, sometimes days. Though their eyesight is poor their other senses easily make up for that. Deathclaws have the ability to detect and track their prey even at long distances, their hearing can detect the slightest rustling up to a mile away, and some Deathclaws even have the ability to camouflage themselves perfectly into their background, making them extremely difficult to find. Luckily, due to their large size and weight, Deathclaws aren't able to run for long periods of time and so if action is taken quickly, people can easily outrun them and get to safety. Aelius hoped that the Deathclaw hadn't picked up on their scent and that they left with enough time that they could outrun it.

* * *

Ash and Aelius didn't stop running until dawn broke on the horizon. Gael had woken up a while ago but was keeping quiet, his eyes wide and watching their surroundings fearfully. No doubt he could sense their fear, and when Ash took him into her arms to hug him he clutched onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Do you think we lost it?" Ash panted, sweat glistening on her face as her hair stuck to her skin.

"I dunno… Hope so", Aelius huffed, wiping beads of sweat off his brow, "We'll rest for a few moments here".

Ash nodded and took a deep drink of water from one of their supply bottles, passing it to Aelius when she finished.

Once he took a moment to catch his breath, something caught Aelius' eye on the horizon in front of them. It was still a little dark to see with full clarity, but he was certain that he could see an outline of some buildings in the distance.

"I think we'll be okay. Look", he pointed to the horizon ahead, "Looks like there's some shelter there. At the very least, a settlement".

"You're right", Ash breathed deeply, hugging her son tight, "I just hope what we find there isn't as bad as what was behind us".

Giving them both another few moments to catch their breaths, Aelius picked Gael back up and they were on their feet again, heading in the direction of the buildings. From time to time Aelius glanced behind them, wary of the fact that they almost had a close encounter with a Deathclaw. Thankfully he couldn't see anything following them, but that didn't mean that they were safe. He pressed on with Ash, giving her words of encouragement when he caught her faltering or strafing off to one side. She was visibly exhausted and barely able to keep her eyes open. Aelius felt guilty that he didn't insist on taking the first watch himself; at least she would have gotten some rest then.

"We're almost there. Just another mile or two", he commented, propping Gael up in his arms and gently holding Ash by arm so she didn't slack on her pace or trip on her feet. They could see the buildings in front of them, and from its initial appearance, it didn't seem to be populated. The tallest building was a church with a tall bell tower. If the inside of the church was still intact, it would make a good place to get up there and use the tower as a vantage point to get a good view of the surroundings.

Finally, after a painstaking hour, the three of them reached the church.

"I'll go in front, you cover my back", he whispered to Ash. She nodded, keeping her machete at the ready as Aelius opened the creaky door and led them inside slowly and carefully.

It was dark and musty in the church, but there didn't seem to be anyone or anything around. Aelius guided them down the centre of the pews and to the back where the stairs took them to the upper level. Although it was dusty and all the glass windows had been destroyed, the church itself was in good condition given its situation. There was a room on the first floor with a metal frame double bed, a storage shelf on the wall and a desk to one side with an old-world typewriter and office accoutrements. Whoever had used this room before was long gone by now.

Aelius set Gael down on the springy bed, "Alright, both of you stay here and keep your eyes and ears open for anything. I'm going to check for traps and any unwanted visitors", he whispered to Ash.

"Be careful", she whispered back, a concerned look on her weary and sweaty face. They didn't move while Aelius checked every nook and cranny, including the top of the bell tower. Every creak and groan of the building's structure made Gael and Ash twitch with fear. When Aelius didn't find anything of concern, he came back down to quell their worries.

"We're alright here in the church, but I would like to take a look around the area in the afternoon after we have some rest", he said, laying down his machete on the floor.

Ash was barely holding her eyes open, "That's good… I could use a little shut eye".

Aelius nodded and gave her an encouraging smile, "That sounds good. You and Gael rest up and I'll keep an eye out".

"You sure?" Ash asked sleepily, "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Besides, I've already had a doze before we were rudely interrupted by the Deathclaw", he took a blanket out of his bag and placed it over her and Gael, "I insist".

Ash smiled and nodded, pulling Gael close to her. With Aelius watching over them less than an arm's length away, she felt safe and sound. Her eyelids felt so heavy that as soon as they closed with a flutter, all her worries washed away and she fell fast asleep.


	9. Dancing With The Devil

Several hours after Dawn left her cabin, Joshua came up to spend some time with Mary and to get more of the skin salve for his treatment. Mary had grown accustomed to seeing him almost every day, and it seemed Joshua was comfortable enough to go bandage free around her and the two children; she just wished that he could feel this comfortable and free when he went outside.

They sat on the porch outside her cabin, admiring the sunset on the horizon and drinking cool lemonade.

"I could stay here forever", Joshua sighed contentedly.

"Nothing stopping you", Mary smiled as she sipped her drink, "I could use a handy man around the cabin to help with repairs and lifting heavy items".

Joshua chuckled and shook his head, "Out of the two of us, you're the one who is handier. I'm just good with a gun".

"Is this your way of trying to get out of work?" Mary laughed.

"No! Not at all", Joshua winked at her, "But in all honesty, I wouldn't shy away from earning my keep".

"I know", Mary nodded, observing him with a smile, "If you want to stay, you are more than welcome".

They sat together in silence for a while, appreciating each other's company and the cool breeze.

"How's everything in town going?", Mary asked after a while.

Joshua shrugged and poured himself another glass of lemonade from the jug on the small end table between them, "Good. As always, nothing new or unpredictable ever happens. It's funny, but I'm certain it hasn't changed since I left when I was a young man".

Mary chuckled and nodded, "I think the last time something exciting happened around here was when you were brought in several months ago".

"Hmm… Sometimes I wonder if, because nothing ever happens in this town, people are so bored that they try to find…ways to amuse themselves", Joshua commented somewhat acerbically, and Mary noticed the change in his tone.

"I suppose that's true, for some people", she replied, wondering whether he was referring to a certain someone they had in common.

Joshua turned to look at her, admiring the way she looked with the way the light from the sunset highlighted her features. Her hair was done in a half up-do with an attractively messy bun at the top and lose strands that framed her face quite beautifully. "If I stayed up here forever, the town would certainly have something to amuse themselves with".

Mary chuckled and sipped her drink, hoping that Joshua didn't notice her flushed face. She had her own thoughts about what constituted amusement together with Joshua.

"Sounds to me like this is something that's bothering you".

With a frustrated exhale and grunt, Joshua stood up from his chair and picked up his empty glass and jug to take back inside the cabin, "I'm sorry. Dawn has been…a bit of a nuisance for me all day. I am grateful for her love and support, but I have forgotten how overbearing she can be sometimes".

His disclosure made Mary curious and she turned to him with a questioning expression, "Really? Whatever about?"

The question made Joshua blush and he quickly shrugged and made his way back inside, "Erm, nothing important. Forget I said anything".

Mary got out of her chair and followed close behind him, "Alright, if you're sure", she made her way into the kitchen and started finishing the preparations for their dinner while Joshua stood by, watching her work and ready to offer help if she requested it.

"Speaking of Dawn, I've had a run in with her today", she started, feeling Joshua's attention snap to her, "She came up to the cabin and wanted to have a talk. About you, no less".

Joshua's eyes were wide with fearful expectation of what Mary had revealed.

"Dare I ask?" he grumbled.

"Don't fault her too much, Joshua. She means well and wants to see you happy", Mary answered, handing him his plate filled with food and a basket of freshly baked corn bread for him to take to the dining table.

"This has gone too far", he grumbled, "I'm going to have a talk with her when I get back".

"No need, I took care of the matter for both of us", Mary replied confidently, taking her own plate of food and sitting with Joshua at the table, "I don't imagine she'll be bothering either of us. At least, for a while".

"What did you say to her?" Joshua asked, an amused look in his eyes. If she had found a way to quell Dawn's persistent nagging, he wanted to know about it.

Mary shrugged, "I simply told her that it wasn't proper what she was doing, and behind your back too", she grinned, recalling the shocked expression on Dawn's face, "And that you and I are adults who can run our own lives. She left in a huff, but it needed to be said".

Joshua leaned back in his seat, watching her with admiration and a sense of guilt at the fact that she had to suffer Dawn's stubbornness.

"I do have a question though, and I apologise that it'll be a very blunt one", Mary said, setting her cutlery aside and focusing her gaze on Joshua's.

"Go ahead", Joshua answered, taking a bite of the delicious bread.

"Dawn mentioned that you are in love with me. Is it…true?"

Suddenly taking a bite out of the bread didn't seem like a good idea as Joshua's throat closed up, nearly choking him on his food.

"I shouldn't have asked", Mary shook her head regretfully, handing him a glass of cool water to help with his coughing.

"No… No, it's alright", Joshua stuttered, taking a long drink to clear his throat before he attempted to speak again.

Sometimes Mary wondered if her honesty and straight forwardness was one of her flaws, "You don't have to answer that. I spoke before even thinking about it".

"It's fine, Mary", Joshua grinned at her, "In fact… it's one of the qualities I love about you".

A grin spread on Mary's lips, so wide that it made her cheeks ache, "So… you do love me".

Now it was Joshua's turn to flush, "It would be foolish of me not to be honest and admit that I do...care about you; and that you are in my thoughts every moment of every day",

"Ah, but you said love", Mary smiled and wiggled happily in her seat, a sense of satisfaction at watching Joshua squirm right in front of her.

He leaned forward and took one of her hands in his, caressing it as if it was the most precious thing to him, "Yes, I did say that, didn't I?... and I do. So, in the spirit of being honest and open, there's also another confession that I have to make to you".

"What's that?"

He took a moment to compose his words before proceeding with an answer, knowing well that words can have a weighty impact on people, especially if said in the wrong way. "I will always be indebted to you for helping me in my road to recovery, and for being the only one who can melt my pain away when I'm with you", he sighed and leaned back in his chair, "And if you were to ask me if I pictured myself having a life with you; well, I won't deny that I haven't thought about it. You will always have my love, but… there is a part of me that feels I cannot have that future".

"Because of your past?"

Joshua nodded solemnly, "Please, I don't want you to take my words the wrong way Mary. I just need you to understand".

"I do", Mary nodded, feeling a slight lump in your throat, "You've been through so much in your life that, at times, you feel undeserving of the kindness that is shown to you".

"Exactly", Joshua nodded, "So… you know how I feel".

"I do. I've had to deal with survivor's guilt myself when I first got here", Mary sighed, recognising the tell-tale signs of the psychological condition which she struggled through a long time ago.

Mary's answer took Joshua aback, "What?"

"From what you've told me and what I have observed, you are going through this too".

Joshua shook his head, "I don't see how".

Mary leaned in slightly and touched his hand, "After surviving my own horrors, I used to feel a lot like you do right now. I was numb for a long time, then when relief kicked in I started to feel guilt because I had survived while so many innocent people around me perished. Why did I get to feel relief, happiness, or anything good? And I wondered whether I could or should have done anything more to prevent the deaths of others. It made me retreat into myself, and I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone because I didn't believe I was deserving of their help or affections. Sound familiar?", Mary asked.

Mary's words struck a chord within Joshua; he couldn't deny that he was feeling exactly as she had described, and it seemed to only be getting worse with time. But he didn't know what to do about it and somehow, he felt like admitting it would only make him spiral further down into the darkness.

"Actually… Yes, it does", he admitted hesitantly after a moment, "What did you do to get over this?"

"Your people helped me greatly", she smiled at him, "They didn't take no for an answer, even though at first I rejected their help. Then I came to realise that what they wanted more than anything was for me to get better and that they wouldn't go away until they were sure I was alright. I started recovering when I began accepting one little act of kindness from others a day".

"And now… You're healed?" Joshua asked.

Mary sighed and broke her gaze from him, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Some days are harder than others. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about what happened, but now I know that I am alive for a reason and spending my days in recluse and despair would be an insult to my family and friends who didn't make it. I know that if I carried on, it would have been the same as if my own life was taken from me that day. So, every day, I make a conscious decision not to allow myself to fall into that pit, but to do something worthwhile with my life and my limited time on this Earth".

Her words rendered him speechless and he saw this beautiful, caring and generous woman in a new light. She was a survivor and one of the wisest human beings he had ever come across.

"You're right…" he nodded after a moment of silent contemplation, "Although our experiences are different, in my core I do feel this way".

Mary's gaze met his and, for a moment, he could accept having a happy life together with her. He never expected that his mind would be swayed in this manner, and although he knew that right now he felt he was undeserving of her and the kind affection she was giving him, it gave him hope that one day he would feel differently.

"It does get better over time. By acknowledging it, you've just taken the first step towards getting better".

"Then, before I allow doubt to take over again… As a second step, I would like to ask if I could stay here with you from now on", he said, watching her expression change back to bliss, "That is, if the offer is still on the table".

"It was always there", she smiled, leaning over the table to give him a sensual kiss that gave him a rush throughout his body. His mind swam with lustful thoughts, so much so that it took all of his willpower not to act on them.

"What was that for?" he asked after she sat back down in her seat.

"To say that I love you too".

Her words washed every negative thing he thought about himself away, leaving him with a love drunk smile that brightened his features and made him feel like a foolish young man again. Leave it to a Quaker to see the best in someone and bring it out into the world.

* * *

The afternoon rolled in quickly with Aelius keeping an eye out for Ash and Gael while they slept. He took a seat by an open window, watching for any movement outside. There was no indication that they were followed by the Deathclaw but that didn't mean the threat was gone. Aelius would have to keep a watchful eye just in case.

Gael stirred in his mother's arms, turning away from her and stretched, his tired eyes blinking the sleep away.

"Aelius?" his little groggy voice called out.

"I'm here", Aelius whispered, still in his seat by the window, "You alright?"

"I'm thirsty", he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Aelius went over to his backpack and pulled out his water bottle, "Here you go bud". He handed Gael a drink and watched the boy down almost half of it in small gulps. "Wow, you were really thirsty", he commented when Gael handed him the bottle back. It was a stark reminder that they needed to find a water supply before they set out again. Ash was still fast asleep, not even reacting to Gael as he wiggled to get into a more comfortable position. When he went back to sleep, Aelius struggled to decide whether he should remain in the church or venture outside to one of the other buildings and try to find some supplies. The sun was well past its zenith, Aelius estimated it was probably around 3PM. Before long the sun would be setting and the opportunity to explore the area under natural light would be lost. With a long exhale, he decided that he would take a chance and explore the immediate vicinity; at least to look for some water to replenish their supply. Taking a piece of paper and pencil from the desk, he wrote a note for Ash so that she wouldn't worry if they woke up before he was back and set it on a pillow next to her head. He took his machete with him, leaving the supply bag with them should they need anything. Without a sound, he made his way stealthily down the stairs and out of the church, making sure to close the doors… just in case.

Outside it was eerily quiet; not even a breeze stirred the air. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about this place gave him an uneasy feeling. Aelius sneaked across the road as quietly as possible to one of the smaller buildings; an old world supply shop. With any luck, he hoped that the place still had some supplies left.

Propping the door to the old shop open in case he needed to make a quick getaway, Aelius snuck inside, keeping low to the ground and his hand on the handle of his weapon, ready to strike if the need called for it. Behind the counter he found a first aid box with some antiseptic and antibiotics, which he promptly pocketed, as well as some bobby pins, plenty of shopping baskets, and a floor safe. Taking one of the bobby pins he found, he used it to pick the easy lock of the safe door. With a satisfying click the safe unlocked and inside Aelius found a stack of old world money, some faded paperwork, a box of .45 ammo and a .45 auto pistol.

'Now this will come in handy' he thought happily. It wasn't as powerful as some of the ranged weapons the Legion had, but it was a ranged weapon nonetheless and with a well-aimed shot it would kill instantly.

The clanging sound of an empty can hitting the floor some distance away made Aelius almost jump with surprise. He quickly pulled his machete out and made his way in the direction of the noise, feeling his heart in his throat and the all too familiar adrenaline kick. Down the end of the corridor was an open room with almost empty shelves strewn around with what used to be a glass wall to his left running all the way down the side of the building. Another clanging sound caught his attention, coming from the end of the room where the clerk's counter was. Aelius sneaked stealthily down the room, taking cover between shelves, but before he even reached the counter a brown furry creature jumped up on the surface from behind with great agility and its wide golden eyes fixed upon him, licking its lips. It was smaller than a mole rat, with thick striped brown fur, small pointed ears at the top of its head, a long swishing tail, and the pupils of its eyes were vertical. Aelius had never seen a creature like this before, so he had no idea what to expect from it. He stood still waiting for the creature to attack, but instead the animal trilled and proceeded to go about its way, pushing empty cans off of the counter top with its paws and watching them hit the worn tile floors with what Aelius could only guess was satisfaction.

"Stop that!" he blurted out and moved toward the creature, which made it arch its back and hiss at him. It didn't run away though, making Aelius warily keep his distance away from it in case it decided to attack. It was either a creature that was quite strong despite its small appearance, or extremely overconfident… Or both. Aelius observed it, and after a moment its back relaxed and it went about its way climbing up a shelf on the wall, ignoring him completely.

"Don't mind me… I won't hurt you", he whispered at the creature while he slowly went around the back of the counter and looked in the shelves underneath, finding a key to one of the storage rooms in another safe in the floor. He hit the jackpot this time, for as soon as he opened the door to the storage room he found at least a dozen bottles of purified water, Nuka Cola and Sunset Sarsaparilla sitting on some rusting shelves. Just as he was about to start collecting the bottles, he thought he heard shuffling movement outside. Keeping low and making his way back where he started from. As he got closer and the sound intensified, he felt the hairs on his body stand on end and his heartbeat race. Then he saw it; the tail slithering to the back of the church of a giant sand coloured beast at least ten feet high. The Deathclaw had followed them!

Although the mere thought of facing the creature made his blood run ice cold, he was more afraid of what would happen should it find a way inside the church. Ash and Gael were probably still asleep; they would be caught completely off guard and without any way of defending themselves. It seemed to be sniffing the ground where they passed through and the doors to the church, standing up on its hind legs every once in a while to sniff the air around it as well. When the beast began pressing on the front doors of the church, Aelius knew he had to do something or it would break through.

"Hey! HEY! Over here!" he stood just outside of the doorway, waving his arms above him like an idiot to get its attention. The Deathclaw's heavily horned head turn to face him and it released a blood curdling growl that rippled through the air.

'Well, you have its attention…Now what?' Aelius thought desperately, his eyes darting around his surroundings.

Without warning, the creature roared and launched itself at him, swiping its massive arms to try and grab him. Aelius dodged its massive claws by inches, retreating back into the shop he was in and getting behind one of the counters to load the pistol he recently found while the Deathclaw screeched like a banshee just outside. It paced back and forth with its head low to the ground looking for a way in.

"Aelius?!" he heard Ash's voice call in the distance.

"No no nono!" he muttered as the Deathclaw turned its attention back to the church and let out a deafening roar before charging at the rotting wooden doors and breaking through on the first try.

"Ash! Get to the bell tower!" he yelled, seeing her head sticking out of the lookout window he used not long ago. She disappeared back inside while he went for the front of the building and fired off a shot at the creature that was furiously destroying the ground floor as it tried to find a way up to Ash. He saw the bullet catch it in the shoulder.

"Over here you ugly fucker", Aelius yelled, instantly feeling regret at not thinking his actions through. There was nowhere to hide and he was out in the open when the Deathclaw charged at him. He turned to run but the animal caught the back of his ankle with its claw, sending him sprawling on all fours. He turned on his back and fired all remaining bullets in the chamber at it, managing to deter it enough to get back on his feet and make a run for cover. Just as was about to jump through an open door of a small storage warehouse, he felt something heavy wallop him from the left so hard it knocked all the air out of his lungs and sent him sliding at least twenty feet away from safety. Now sprawled on his back, seeing stars and unable to get any air into his lungs, Aelius knew he was done for. The creature picked him up in one hand that was longer than he was tall and roared triumphantly at him. All Aelius could think was the last thing he would see before he died wasn't his family, or friends, but a crimson red open mouth lined with knife like teeth, as if the Devil himself had come to gobble him up.

* * *

Gael sobbed into his mother's chest as she screamed at the top of her lungs to draw the creature's attention away from Aelius; but it was too late. Ash could only watch in desperation, sobbing as she saw Aelius' body go limp when the Deathclaw picked him up and emitted a thunderous roar that made the bell tower shake. But just as the creature was about to bite into Aelius, an air raid alarm coming from the centre of the small town startled her and the Deathclaw below. It tossed Aelius' unconscious body and turned to face the sound, its head moving side to side like a snake. What followed next were loud clanging sounds of metal against metal, and out of the shadows of the buildings behind them, over a dozen people with their bodies and faces wrapped up in cloth, came out and made their way quickly towards the Deathclaw while banging metal pots and pans together to create as much noise as possible. They shouted, whooped and yelled as loud as they could; and it appeared to be working. The Deathclaw, now outnumbered, started taking a few steps away from the town, roaring in disapproval of being denied its kill. Finally, the sound of a shotgun going off scared it enough to make it turn tail and run at speed away from everyone, disappearing into the distance. Once the danger was gone, two individuals below approached Aelius and examined him, turning him over and trying to wake him.

"Hey! Up here!" she waved an arm out of the tower to get their attention.

"Who are you?!" a man's gruff and rasping voice asked from the crowd below, "What are you doing here?!"

"We don't mean harm, we're just travellers passing through", Ash answered, "Please! Is my friend alright? Is he alive?"

One of the individuals who was looking Aelius over stood back up and nodded, "He's breathing", she heard the voice call.

"Do you need help getting down?" another gruff but gentler voice called.

"Of course they do Marjorie, go get the ladder with David", the first man's voice instructed and two of them ran off to do as they were told.

"Hold tight, we'll get you down".

Ash watched patiently as their strange saviours got to work, and before long she was making her descent from a long ladder that one of them secured to the window in the room she and Gael had slept in. One thing she noticed was that all of them were completely covered up from head to their toes in fabric, with only a small slit opening for their eyes. And when she heard them speak they all had the same rasp to their voices. She held Gael tightly and tried to keep her distance, fearful that these people were probably suffering from some sort of incurable disease.

"Follow me", one of them said. From the gentler sounding voice, Ash assumed that she was a woman. She took her down the road and into a building at what looked like the end of town. All the buildings around them were in horribly weathered conditions, but there was one which looked like it was an infirmary.

"Do you all live here?" Ash asked hesitantly, her eyes darting around and absorbing their environment.

"Yes", her guide answered curtly.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I was born here. Most of us were".

"Oh", Ash looked her up and down warily, wondering why anyone would want to stay here in this ghost town.

Climbing up the short steps to the front porch of the infirmary, her guide opened the door for her and Gael and ushered them inside, "The doctor is looking after your friend just inside".

Ash nodded and entered the building, winding her way through the corridors where she could hear voices. When she reached the room and saw Aelius lying unconscious and badly injured, she couldn't hold in her shock. He was stripped down to his underwear and his body already badly bruised, especially his left side where the Deathclaw struck him with its tail. Ash also noticed that he had badly bleeding puncture wounds on his chest, ribs, and his upper thighs, most probably from the creature's sharp claws when it picked him up. Two covered individuals wearing white coats over their draped bodies were quickly working to save his life. Feeling Gael stir in her arms to look inside the room, she placed a hand firmly over his eyes so he wouldn't see the grisly scene.

"Don't look Gael", she murmured.

One of the wrapped individuals overheard them and took them both out of the room.

"I'm sorry, but it's probably best if you stay out here. The doctor's getting ready for surgery", she said.

"Surgery?" the colour drained from Ash's face, "But… is he that badly injured?"

"He has several broken ribs, internal bleeding, and deep puncture wounds; one of which has broken his femur. He's extremely lucky to be alive", she replied, "But don't worry, our doctor is one of the best surgeons around. Please, take a seat in the waiting room, I will update you on everything I promise".

Ash gulped and suppressed a sob, trying not to think about Aelius lying there on the doctor's table even though the image felt like it was burned into her mind.

"Okay", she nodded, feeling her body begin to shiver.

The woman nodded and went back inside to help the doctor.

Ash shakily took a seat in the waiting room on one of the worn couches, hugging Gael tightly.

"Mommy, is Aelius okay?" he looked up at her, his face streaked with tears.

She wanted to say yes, wanted him to think that everything was going to be alright; but she didn't have those answers.

"I dunno Gael… He's been badly hurt", she sniffed, wiping her and Gael's tears away, "But there's a doctor here and he's helping him. So, we just gotta stay positive and hopeful that Aelius pulls through, okay?"

Gael's face contorted in pain and sorrow and he burrowed his face in her shoulder, sobbing quietly as Ash rocked him gently side to side to console him. Ash hadn't prayed in a long time, almost before she left New Canaan. Her own religion never seemed to quite fit with her while she was growing up, her late husband never liked religion and Gael was too young to even understand what it meant, so Ash never found a reason to start again; that was until this day. For the first time in over a decade, she reached out to whatever higher power was listening and said a silent prayer for Aelius, begging for him to pull through.

* * *

Several hours later, so long that it was the middle of the night and Gael had fallen asleep while Ash was herself dozing on her arm, they were still waiting for news on Aelius' condition. A gentle knock on the door frame roused her and Ash saw the female doctor standing at the entrance to the waiting room. She was missing her white coat, but Ash could see small blood stains on parts of her wrap.

"We finished the surgery", she sighed, and Ash could feel her heart sinking as she watched the woman standing there tentatively.

She took a shaky breath, trying to steady herself as much as possible, "Is he alive?"

The woman nodded, "It was touch and go for a while. He's stable, for now, but he has lost a lot of blood and we don't have any O negative blood packs or those matching his blood type".

"I'm O negative", Ash answered without hesitation, sitting up straighter in her seat, "You can use mine".

"That's incredibly fortunate!" the woman replied, and although Ash couldn't see her face she could tell from her tone that she was hopeful, "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the room next door and we'll make a start".

Ash nodded, cradling Gael in her arms and carrying him with her. Setting her still sleeping son down on an empty doctor's table next to her, she sat in the chair the doctor set aside for her and rolled up her sleeves so the needle could be inserted into her vein. The doctor's work was painless and very quick, it didn't take long before they had two blood packs filled with Ash's blood, tested and confirmed to be O negative and ready to be administered.

"Here, have this to drink and eat as much of this fancy lad's snack cake as you can", she handed Ash a bottle of Nuka Cola and a cupcake, "It'll help you feel less queasy".

"Thanks", Ash's voice was groggy and weak. She was feeling chilly and had a slight shiver from donating the blood, but after a moment sipping on the sugary drink she started to feel better, "Can I go see him?"

The doctor nodded and once Ash stopped feeling so shaky, she led her to the surgery room. The male doctor was still hovering close to Aelius, keeping an eye on the blood bag. He pulled up a chair for Ash and explained the situation to her, as well as the myriad of injuries Aelius had sustained.

"Overall, the surgery was a success. He should be able to fully recover within a couple of weeks. Once he's awake and I'm certain his constitution is stable, I will administer a diluted stimpak to help his bones knit faster. I imagine you'll want to get back to your journey as soon as possible", he said, writing some notes down on his clipboard.

"Uh, yes, ideally. But we aren't in too much of a hurry; we can stay until Aelius has regained mobility", Ash replied.

"I see…"

Although she couldn't see his face, Ash detected disappointment in his tone. "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but… Who are you people? And why are you all covered up?" she looked at them both curiously, "Are you… sick?"

The male doctor exhaled frustratedly, "We're not contagious, if that's what you're afraid of", he set his clipboard on the end table and pulled his coat around him tighter and quickly made for the door, "If you'll excuse me, I've got other work to attend to".

After a moment, the woman turned to Ash and apologised for her co-worker's behaviour, "Please, excuse doctor Ormond. He's been under a lot of pressure lately trying to find a cure for our people".

"That's alright, I understand", Ash smiled up at her, "And I'm sorry if my question was intrusive. I didn't mean to pry into your situation. Lord knows I'm the last person who should be doing that".

The woman turned to the door, as if checking to hear that they wouldn't be interrupted or overheard, before turning back to Ash and hesitantly removing part of the cloth wrapped around her face. What lay underneath was gnarled skin with discoloured blotches, patches of hair missing from her scalp, as well as her nose".

"You're a ghoul!" Ash breathed.

"Ah, is that what you call us?" she commented curiously.

"What do you mean?" Ash shook her head.

"Out there. Where you came from".

It took a second for Ash to come to the realisation that these people had most probably never left this settlement before, and more than likely have had extremely limited contact, if any, with outsiders.

"Wait… Are you… Have you never left your town before?"

The woman shook her head.

"So… Are you the original residents of this town?"

"Yes", the doctor smiled, wrapping her face back up in the cloth, "We were here before the bombs fell. I can still remember the day it happened, as if it were yesterday. A few of us saw the bomb fly in and hit another larger settlement to the West of us. After that happened, we started seeing symptoms of our disease begin to manifest itself over time. Our skin began to change, most of us lost all our hair, and any parts of our bodies where there was cartilage began to wither away", she broke her gaze from Ash as if in shame, "We cannot bear to look at ourselves, so we decided to wrap any exposed skin to shield others from the ghastly sight".

"I can't imagine… going through all of that. Must have been a shock for all of you".

"It still is", she answered, "Well, I'll leave you with your friend. If you need anything, I am just down the hall. My office is always open".

"Thank you", Ash said as the woman started to leave.

"Happy to help those in need", the woman bowed her head slightly to Ash and quietly left her to sit by Aelius' side.

Moving her chair closer to his side, her gaze wandered over his injured and bruised body. He was covered around his midriff to protect his modesty, but Ash could see where the doctors needed to carry out their treatment.

"Well, you've got some more scars now; mementos to keep from our adventures", she whispered, gently sliding her delicate hand into his. She sat down and studied his hand in hers. His hands were easily twice the size of hers, rough around the edges and knuckles from hard labour and weapons handling, and pock marked with scars of varying sizes; in stark contrast to her own. She looked up at the blood bag hanging off the IV hook, watching the blood slowly and steadily course into his vein; her blood. Part of her couldn't help but think that there was now some of her coursing through his body.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk to you anyway because there's a couple things I want to let you know; and, I know this sounds weird, but what I'd like to tell you feels easier to say when you're asleep", she began, sitting at the edge of her seat and gently resting her chin on his muscular arm. "The doctors say that you're going to make a full recovery", she simpered, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes, "So you better get better soon; for Gael's sake. He was so scared for you today… we both were. I know that I wasn't nice to you before, but it's not because I don't like you. After everything that we've been through, it's hard for me to trust anyone… especially when it comes to my son. He's all I have left... But, I misjudged you; and you two have become best friends so quickly. I think I was afraid that Gael would get his hopes up and that, somewhere down the line, you'd betray his trust. I know now that I shouldn't have worried. I'm sorry", she sniffed, giving his hand a squeeze, "You've gained both of our trust and friendship. We need you Aelius. And… After we reach New Canaan, you can stay with us… If you want to".

Ash stayed with him all night, resting her head on the edge of his bed and praying for his speedy recovery until her eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion and she drifted off to sleep by his side.


	10. 60 Hours to New Canaan

Listening to the crickets chirping outside her bedroom window, Mary tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. This was the first time in a while that she was having trouble getting to sleep, but maybe that had something to do with her going to bed feeling excited. Almost two weeks had gone by since Joshua moved in and all he had done since then was succeed at keeping her gaze and, despite insisting otherwise, was very handy around the cabin. She'd never would have taken him for a romantic either, but he proved her wrong.

Sighing and turning on her front, she tried to relax and calm her mind, but all she could think about was Joshua…

Joshua chopping wood for the stove. Joshua carrying the buckets of water for her bath. Joshua making her breakfast. Joshua's arms wrapped around her waist as he held her while she made the evening meal. Joshua's gaze lingering on her when he thought she didn't notice.

Her whole body flushed just from thinking about him; it was like she was drunk but still sober.

 _'You're never going to get to sleep if you don't stop thinking about him!'_ Mary buried her head in her pillow, muffling a frustrated groan when a knock on her door made her almost jump out of her skin.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly after a moment, sitting up and straightening her shirt.

" _Can I come in?_ " Joshua's voice called behind the door.

 _'Can he ever?'_ her inner voice spoke up but was quickly quelled by her more sensible side.

"Yeah", she answered and pulled herself up on the bed.

Joshua walked in, still dressed in his dark jeans and white shirt, "Sorry to bother you, I didn't know if you were asleep".

"It's no bother", she smiled up at him, "Actually I've been having trouble getting to sleep".

Joshua chuckled awkwardly, "Funny, I've been having a hard time getting to sleep myself and was wondering if you were awake", he moved to sit on the chair next to her bed.

"Have you tried reading? I've got several books in the bookcase that are sure to make your eyes feel heavy".

Joshua laughed and it sent a giddy wave through her whole body that made her mind swim. She couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice.

"Truth is, actually, I've not been able to stop thinking", he said, rubbing the back of his head

"Oh? What thoughts have you so wrapped up you can't sleep?"

His eyes met hers and there was something in them that Mary couldn't shake. "Thoughts of you and how much I have enjoyed being here, _living_ here, with you", he answered, softly gazing into her eyes and taking her breath away, "I know it's only been about two weeks, but I've never felt more at home than here with you".

"Oh…", she gulped, feeling her face flush, "I've enjoyed having you here".

Joshua shifted and looked like he was about to say something before he stopped himself.

"What is it?"

"Oh… Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm very appreciative of you and that I hope you can get to sleep".

Mary smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek before he stood up and started for the door. An idea had been brewing in her mind all day, and something told her that now was the time to speak up before he left her room.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to face her, a confused look in his eyes.

"I, uh… Have a question, that may sound a _little_ … adventurous for you", she stammered, trying to find a way to make her suggestion without giving him the wrong impression.

"I'm open to a little adventure, now and again", a curious grin crept on his face.

"Well… I was thinking… If you can't get to sleep, and I can't get to sleep, maybe we could try something that might help both of us. And if it doesn't end up working, we can go back to the way it was before".

Joshua stood rooted to the spot, waiting for her to continue.

"How about we try sleeping next to each other?" she shrugged but Joshua could see an eager glimmer in her eye that made him smile.

"You mean, sleep in the same bed…Together?" he took a step forward, placing his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't fidget nervously. The very idea of lying next to her both frightened and thrilled him.

"Yeah", she nodded, biting her lip, "Is that too stupid? If it is, just tell me".

"No, actually, I… I was… _thinking_ about suggesting it as well", he chuckled nervously, "But it seems I didn't have the courage to do it".

"So… Yeah?" Mary looked up expectantly at him, and when he nodded after a moment's consideration she scooted over to give him room to lie down.

Trying to quell his hesitant and doubting thoughts, Joshua pushed himself past the invisible hurdle and took the empty spot next to Mary. He felt his core quiver as her soft skin brushed up against his while trying to get into a comfortable position. He noticed that she was trying to give him as much room as possible, creating a wide gap between them, but that meant that her back was placed up against the wall.

"You don't have to do that", he said apologetically.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable", she hesitated, but Joshua slid his arm under her neck and around her shoulder to pull her closer to him.

"You could never make me feel uncomfortable", he sighed and felt the apprehensive tension melt from his body.

"I mean, I don't want you to feel _physically_ uncomfortable".

"Oh", he said, realising what she meant, "Well, I don't want you to worry about that".

"Sure?"

Joshua grinned widely and tenderly stroked her cheek, pulling her even closer to him so that her head was resting on his chest, "I'm sure".

Feeling her head rest on his upper body and her arm slide around his waist as her body relaxed into his was the most comforting and heartening thing he'd felt in a very long time. His mind's racing thoughts slowed to a lull, the tension in his body melted away, and for the first time in his life, he felt complete.

He kissed the top of her head, squeezed her gently and felt one of her legs wrap around his, "Sweet dreams, Mary", he sighed happily, "I love you".

"I love you too".

* * *

Almost two days after the incident with the Deathclaw, Aelius finally woke and the doctor made a start on his rehabilitation treatment to get him walking again, much to Ash's relief. Gael insisted on visiting him the moment he found out, and so between his recovery sessions, Aelius would watch over and play with Gael in the infirmary room while Ash explored this small town and its mysterious people. What she did find out, which was very useful for them, was the name of the town. Currently they were in the little town of Manti, which put them less than 60 hours away from New Canaan. The thought of being so close to home was almost overwhelming.

Although quite helpful when Ash needed something mended, more supplies, or even with directions for planning their route to New Canaan, she couldn't help but feel that the townspeople were keeping something from them. Many times she was instructed not to go to the east side of the town without any real explanation as to why, which made her all the more curious to find out what was so bad in the east side that they told her to keep away, even though she saw some of others frequently go there in the evenings.

Walking into the mercantile building, Ash had a browse to see if she could find anything of use to them. She wanted to get everything prepped and ready for their departure so that Aelius didn't have to burden himself with it, and seeing as doctor Ormond, who operated on Aelius, seemed to want them gone as quickly as possible, Ash figured that she may as well spend the time she has on her hands well and effectively.

"Could I help you with finding anything?" the gruff voice from the shop keep asked her behind his counter.

"Erm… Perhaps", Ash answered, "I'm looking for some clothing, and supplies. Preserved food, water, medicines if you have any".

"The doc would be the best person for medicines", he answered, moving away from his till and walking towards the back of the shop with Ash following close behind, "But I do have plenty of clothing and survival supplies for you".

"Great, thank you", she said as she looked over the clean and neatly folded clothing on one of the shelves.

"What size are you after?"

Ash bit her lip and thought for a second, "What's the biggest size you have?"

"Ah, for your friend, I assume?" he said. Ash thought she could detect a smile behind those rags, "Here, these are the largest items of clothing I have. They should fit him… I hope". He handed her a beige linen shirt with rolled up sleeves, a pair of faded blue jeans that looked rugged enough to withstand plenty of walking and a cowboy style belt with a horseshoe shaped buckle.

"Here, he'll probably need a new pair too", the man took down a large pair of boots from the top shelf, "And don't worry if they don't fit. Just come on back in and we'll see if we can't find him something suitable".

"Thank you", Ash took the shoes, placing them on top of the already large pile of items, "But I'm not sure how I could ever afford all of this".

"Nah, don't worry about it. Consider this, and anything else you need for your journey, as a gift from our little town", the man waved her concern away.

"Oh, no, I really couldn't!" Ash stammered and shook her head, but the shopkeeper insisted. He even gave her a new set of clothes for herself and Gael, as well as all the other items she was after; even helped her carry the items to the room they were allocated at the infirmary.

Ash could still hear Gael chatting and giggling with Aelius in the recovery room when she finished sorting through all the items. By the time she'd finished packing up their bags, which were bursting at the seams, she saw doctor Ormond briskly walk down the corridor heard him proceed to scold Gael for causing so much noise and disturbing Aelius.

"What's going on here?" she said with a hint of a threat in her tone.

"Your _child_ is disturbing my patient", the doctor looked over at her displeasingly, "If you want him to recover, he needs his rest".

"That's no reason to be so abrasive", Ash retorted, "My son wasn't doing anything wrong".

"She's right, doctor. Gael was just keeping me company", Aelius wrapped an arm around the boy as he was beginning to look upset, "Besides, what else am I supposed to do in the long hours between our sessions?"

"Rest!" the doctor looked at him with exasperation.

"But I'm not tired!" Aelius protested, his tone rising from the frustration of having to deal with the doctor's strict rules.

"Doctor, you can't keep us from Aelius when he asks to see us. How about we come up with a compromise? We promise to keep the noise down and to let Aelius rest when he's had enough; keeping him alone in this room, in silence with no mental stimulation would be cruel", Ash tried to reason with the doctor, which seemed to be working.

Ormond's eyes narrowed, glancing from Ash to Aelius and he seemed to consider her words.

"Fine… But keep it down!" he said firmly, "My lab is down the hall and I can hear everything! I have other time sensitive matters that require my attention and if I am disturbed-"

"Noted, doc", Ash interrupted, holding up her hands and nodding, "I'll make sure we keep the noise to a minimum".

"And _you_ ", he pointed at Aelius, "tired or not, you need your rest. Tomorrow we start trying to get you back on your feet! And by the time we're done, you'll _wish_ you listened to me today".

Aelius blinked in surprise at the brusqueness of the doctor, who quickly turned on his heel and left them all in stunned.

"Wow", Ash whispered, moving to sit next to Aelius, "He's a character and a half".

"I suppose", Aelius chuckled, letting Gael get back into his mother's arms, "I can't help but somehow feel like I am a burden to him".

"What do you mean?" Ash cocked her head in confusion.

Aelius shrugged, trying to find the best way to describe what he meant, "I dunno… Call it a gut feeling". He sighed and rubbed his aching sides, "Have you been able to find out anything about our gracious hosts?"

"Yeah, a little", Ash nodded hesitantly, setting Gael down and asking him to go to their room so she could speak with Aelius privately. Once Gael was out of earshot, Ash continued to describe her findings, how everyone in this town was a ghoul that had survived the bombs of the Great War, how although people were very kind and helpful towards her she had a nagging suspicion that they were holding something back. "And the doctor keeps saying he has other matters to attend to. What kind of matters is he attending? I haven't seen any sick or injured people around here".

"He could have some patients that aren't able to come to the infirmary", Aelius shrugged.

"Maybe", Ash sighed, shaking her head and feeling a shiver up her spine.

Seeing that the topic was causing her some concern, Aelius shifted in his bed with a groan, "Do you think we have reason to be concerned".

Mulling his question over in her mind, she eventually shook her head, "I think if they meant us harm, they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of helping. But I do feel like they're hiding something from us; and I get the feeling that our presence makes them feel…uncomfortable".

"I see", Aelius exhaled, "Well, no sense prying in their personal affairs. I'll focus on getting back on my feet so we can leave this place as quickly as possible".

"Alright", she nodded, looking him over, "Speaking of getting back on your feet, how are you doing?"

"Well…I've had better days", he winced, remembering the pain he was subjected to in the morning, "Right now I'm not even able to stand on my own. But Peggy assured me that I'll be able to stand and walk a bit on my own two feet tomorrow".

"Peggy?" Ash's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, I meant Doctor Davis", Aelius added, "She was the other one who helped during my surgery. And now she's in charge of my physiotherapy".

"So then she was the one I spoke to and who drew my blood".

"Why did she have to do that?" Aelius asked with concern.

"You had lost a lot of blood after they finished with the surgery", Ash's voice spoke gently, "And they didn't have any blood bags with a suitable blood type. I'm O negative so I volunteered even before the doctor suggested we test if I'm compatible".

"I can't believe you did that…for me", Aelius answered with surprise, "Knowing what I was".

" _Was_ ", she emphasised, "You're not a Legionary any more. You have earned our trust and friendship, many times over in fact".

His eyes welled up a bit and he tried to find the right words to convey his gratitude, "Thank you Ash".

"Don't mention it", she smiled down at him and squeezed his hand, "Just…do me a favour?"

"Anything".

"Try not to get yourself killed", she said and they both broke into a chuckle.

"I will do my best", he nodded, accepting her hand in his. Ash's eyes hovered over the cuts on his body and she felt herself wincing unconsciously.

"It doesn't hurt" he reassured her, noticing her concerned looks, "It just feels…sore".

She bit her lower lip and shook her head, heaving a heavy sigh as if the weight of the world were resting on her shoulders, "You have no idea how worried we were. Seeing you on the doctor's table…well… it was terrifying", she tried to hide her tears by Aelius could see that she was upset, "I really thought this was it; we were going to lose you".

"I know, but it's alright. I'm alright" he smiled up at her, "In a couple of days I'll be back on my feet and we'll be walking out of here. Besides, we gotta be close to your home by now".

"Oh! Yes!" she exclaimed, taking out the map that was folded neatly in her back pocket to show him where they were, "This is where we're at, a little town called Manti. Just north of our position, about a sixty hour walk I estimate, is New Canaan".

Aelius' eyes widened in happy surprise, "That's less than 160 miles from here!"

Ash nodded happily, watching as his blue eyes as they hovered over the map, "And the good news is that from here to New Canaan there are some active settlements along the way. One of the residents working at the Mercantile told me today, and they have caravans that go to and from each settlements, they might even let us travel with them".

"I don't know about that", Aelius looked at her cautiously, "I still think it's better if we stick away from the roads".

"Why?" Ash laughed, "We're so close we can see the finish line. Taking the scenic route will only cost us more time".

"I know but, I still feel like we need to be cautious. We can never truly know how far the Legion's grasp spans across the wastes".

Ash scoffed and waved his concerns away, "I doubt they span this far. Besides, he would never go after this area".

"How do you know?"

"Because Edward Sallow, the man who calls himself Caesar and leader of the Legion, doesn't want to have anything to do with people in this area".

"Why not?"

"From what I hear, it has something to do with his Legate", she pursed her lips.

"If you're talking about Graham, he _executed_ him by dousing him in pitch and throwing him over a cliff in the Grand Canyon", Aelius countered, raising an eyebrow, "No, I don't believe any where's safe. Not as long as the Legion is still around".

The news that Caesar had executed one of his highest-ranking officers, and closest friends, took Ash aback. Although a big part of her didn't want to believe him and wanted more than anything to believe that they were safe this far north, she couldn't ignore his point.

"Alright, well… We'll just have to be cautious", she added, putting her map back in her back pocket, "I would prefer if we stick to the roads. Less chances of bumping into another Deathclaw".

The corner of Aelius' mouth turned up in a sheepish grin, "Probably right".

Over the next couple of days they planned their route down to a precise schedule between treatments. Two days of physio treatment and diluted stimpaks to speed up his recovery helped Aelius back on his feet, even if he was a bit wobbly on his legs at first. He still sported a slight limp but he was able to maintain a steady gait; running was out of the question, at least for another couple of days until his bones had completed knitting together.

"The doctor says I should be as close to being back to my old self as possible by tomorrow", Aelius grinned as he walked with Ash down the street. Ormond had instructed him to walk as much as he could take and to be on his feet to help his body heal, and it seemed to be working. Not only did it get Aelius out of the boring recovery room and out into some fresh air, but he also got to meet some of the local residents and found them to be very pleasant and helpful, if a little odd at times. They'd just finished collecting some final items for their trip and were returning to Ash's room, admiring the sunset as they walked.

"I bet he's happy you're out", Ash giggled, "He's probably having a party in his lab now, counting down the hours until we leave".

"I think we both know Doctor Ormond doesn't do parties", he quipped, making Ash laugh.

"No, I guess not", she chuckled, "Well, I guess we better start making our way back to the room. Going to be dark out soon"

Aelius nodded and followed her lead. Since his condition had improved, there was no need for him to stay in the recovery room anymore. Instead he found out that he was moved to a room with Ash in what used to be an old world bed and breakfast. The building itself was a two storey place that looked like it used to be someone's house at some point before going through an extension. They made it inside the lobby and when they turned around the corner to go up the stairs to the room, they were surprised to hear people chattering not far away.

"You expecting company?" Aelius joked, and before he could turn around and go around the corner to inspect what was going on, Peggy came out of the reception room carrying a large crystal bowl filled with a light pink liquid.

"Oh! My! You startled me", she whooped, then her amusement turned to regret, "I'm so sorry, this was supposed to be a surprise!"

"A surprise?" Ash's eyebrows raised, "What for?"

"For you three", Peggy gestured to them, "Oh! Now I've gone and ruined it".

"Now that's not possible", Aelius smiled at her, offering to take the heavy bowl out of her hands.

"Thank you", she carefully handed him the bowl, "I suppose we better go in then". She led them inside the reception room, where it looked like the whole town had gathered. As soon as they walked in the crowd turned all their attention to Ash and Aelius, hollering "Surprise" in , and Gael came running up to them from the centre of the gathering.

"Hey! Good for you to finally show up", the leader of the community and the one who helped Ash down from the Church, Tom Reiley, handed them both a bottle of beer.

"Thank you so much", Ash looked up at him gratefully, "You are all too kind"

"It's not every day you meet someone who went up face to face with a Deathclaw and lived", Tom chuckled, clinking bottles with them both, "You're practically celebrities around here".

"I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness and generosity", Aelius bowed his head, "If there's anything you need-"

"Don't think nothin' of it!" Tom interrupted him, patting him on the back, "Why if anything, we should be thankful to you. You three have brought more life to this town since…well… since before the Great War. It was our pleasure and honour to be your hosts. And seeing as Ash mentioned you'll be leaving in a day or so, we wanted to throw you a leaving festivity, so that happiness and good luck may follow you wherever you go".

Aelius could see Ash tearing up a little next to him, trying to hide her humbled reaction by fussing over Gael.

"We baked you a cake!" Gael said rather loudly in excitement, making the whole room erupt in laughter.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go get it!" Tom answered gleefully, running off with Peggy to the kitchen to grab the food and eating utensils while Ash and Aelius mingled with the crowd.

Though they were initially a timid people when Ash, Aelius and Gael first disrupted their quiet lives, the people of the town very quickly warmed to them and showed them such kindness that Aelius had never witnessed before. Listening to their stories of the world that was before the bombs dropped and the lives they led, compared with their current situation, was humbling and awe inspiring. It made Aelius wonder that if this community was able to survive all these centuries without getting destroyed by vicious tribes, mutants, then maybe the Legion's grasp over this territory wasn't as massive as he originally thought.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon on the third day by the time Aurelius and his men made it to the reservoir, casting a warm hue over the land. Crossing a little over forty miles in a day without stopping was one of the more physically exerting things he had done in a long time, but they managed to follow the tracks without much incident. When they ran up the hill to get to the reservoir, they were accosted by a stunted yao guai. Luckily there were a dozen of them and only one of the beasts, which they managed to dispatch without any effort.

Harvesting as much of the animal's meat as they could, the group followed the tracker to the top where they found three broken in old world cabins, a recently used grill and fire pit close to the water, strips of crimson cloth from the kind a Legionary soldier wears, and dried crimson blood stains on a bench nearby. There was no doubt that the traitor and the profligates passed through this area not long ago. Aurelius' tracker confirmed what he had expected: they were travelling north. They were so close that Aurelius wanted nothing more than to carry on until he caught up to them, but the men needed their rest.

"It's safe here. We can set up camp for the night", he heard one of the scouts relay the information to him from the edge of the reservoir. He nodded his approval and dropped his gear on a bed inside the cabin, claiming it for himself. If fortune continued to favour them, they could make another forty miles in the new day. Aurelius knew they were close; another day or two on foot and he would be within reach of his next promotion. All he had to do was remain relentless.

* * *

It was one of the happier moments in Aelius' life. Festivities for the evening were the most fun any of them ever had, and they carried on well past midnight. Some of the residents brought out their instruments and working record players for entertainment, and that's when Ash asked Aelius for a dance. He'd never felt so self-conscious or blushed as much as he did in that moment, much to the amusement of the others. Fortunately, he somehow managed to muddle through the dance without stepping on her feet, sacrificing grace and poise for the occasional downward glances at his legs.

When everyone finally had enough of their revelries and started leaving for the night, they found Gael asleep all cosy in a foetal position in an armchair. Aelius picked him up and carried him up to their room which. The room had a spartan old world décor with a work desk and chair, a working computer terminal, a rickety old closet, a small single bed in one corner of the room that almost looked like a child's bed, and a larger double bed in the other corner. No couch for him in sight.

"Erm, maybe I should ask for another room?" he whispered so as not to wake Gael, laying him down on the small bed and tucking him in.

"This is the only room they have that's suitable", Ash shook her head, getting out a blanket from the closet.

Aelius glanced from the bed to the door, rooted to the spot with his uneasiness.

"I can go back to the infirmary then. I'm sure my bed's still there", he made a move to leave but Ash stopped him.

"There's no need! You can sleep here, that was the whole idea".

"But there's no space for me", he glanced around, wondering if he had somehow missed another bed.

"There's a double bed, Aelius", she motioned towards the bed opposite Gael's as if it was obvious to everyone but him, "It'll fit both of us fine".

He stood there wanting to protest but kept his mouth tightly sealed until Ash got into bed and looked up at him as if he were being irrational.

"You gonna sleep standing up like a Brahmin or what?"

"No", he shifted on his feet and felt his face flush.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Big Horner", she grinned cheekily at him, "Lord knows you're as stubborn as one".

Relenting with an exhale, he moved and sat at the edge of the bed and after some fussing, he finally lay on his side, facing away from Ash.

"Are you okay?" he heard her ask behind him.

"Yeah, just…a little cramped, is all", he answered, trying not to let his feeling of discomfort seep into his tone.

"You've got plenty of space", she said, "You don't need to perch on the edge".

He turned his head to see and noticed that he had at least a full foot and a half of space between them.

"Here", she unfurled her blanket and threw half of it over him, "Don't want you to get cold".

"Thanks", he nodded, wrapping it around his chest and inched a little closer to her.

"You can relax. I don't bite", she said as she turned on her side to face him, tucking her arm under her pillow, "I do snore sometimes though".

"Oh, yeah I know", Aelius grinned, remembering some loud snores he heard from her when they were sleeping out in the open, "And Gael farts in his sleep. A _lot_ ".

Ash burst into a fit of giggles, pulling the blanket over her lower face to stifle the sound, "His farts could put some grown men to shame".

Aelius chuckled quietly next to her, feeling the tension in his body melt. He didn't know why he was so worried about sharing a bed with Ash, but somehow she knew exactly how to put him at ease and he was very grateful for that.

"Good thing we didn't have any tinned beans tonight".


	11. They Came in the Night

Another day and a half of recovery and Aelius was back to his old self. His body had recovered from the injuries, broken bones had knitted well thanks to the treatment provided by Doctors Ormond and Davis, and they had all the equipment and supplies they would need for their journey. All things considered, the three of them were incredibly fortunate to have made it this far all in one piece.

It was dusk by the time both he and Ash got their things in order, their bags packed and waiting for their departure in the morning. They were both about to head down to the kitchen to prepare their evening meal before Donna, their host, knocked on their door and urgently requested they stay inside before quickly leaving down the stairs.

"What do you think that's all about?" Ash cocked her eyebrow at Aelius.

"Not sure, sounds like there may be trouble", he answered, "Stay here, I'll go check it out".

"No way, I'm coming with you!" she protested, moving past him and rushing down the stairs before he even got a chance to get a word in.

When they made it to the lobby, Donna was rushing around the rooms closing all the shutters and locking every door.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"I told you both to stay upstairs!" she scolded them as if they were little children.

"Are you hiding from someone?"

"You could say that", she answered in a huff, "If you are not going to listen to me and stay upstairs, you may as well put yourselves to good use! Go lock up the back, make sure everything is battened down!"

They did as they were instructed and then waited in the dark dining room with her for what felt like forever.

"What's going on?" Ash asked in a hushed voice.

"One of our lookouts spotted a group headed this way", Donna answered as she quietly paced back and forth, keeping her eyes on the radio in the corner of the room, "We're waiting for word to get to us if we can come out or if we need to hole up for a bit until they leave".

Aelius cocked his head, "Did you do this when we made our way to the Church?"

"Yes", she nodded, "Lucky for you, our spotter also noticed the Deathclaw follow your trail a few hours after you'd arrived. That's when we decided we had to come out and help you".

A familiar crackling noise came from the radio and they all held their breaths.

"12 men, armed, 3 miles out. Prepare for possible confrontation", a gruff male voice resounded in the room.

"This doesn't sound good", Ash whispered, feeling her body tense up.

"Stay here!" Donna instructed looking at them severely, "Do not leave this building. Do you understand?"

Refusing to leave until Ash and Aelius both nodded and deferred to her better experience, she went to one of her supply closets and pulled out a shot gun from a hidden back panel.

"You'll be safe here. Lock the door as soon as I'm out", she instructed.

"But, wait! What are supposed to do? Are you coming back?"

"Yes, I won't be long", she nodded, "I'll go up to see Lucas and come back with more information. I'll knock three times to let you know it's me", and with that she quickly left, almost slamming the door behind her and leaving them alone in the room.

Ash went up to check on Gael in their bedroom while Aelius paced downstairs, waiting to hear back from anyone. About half an hour later when it was almost completely dark outside, Donna came back and filled them in on what was happening outside. Lucas, the man who served as the town's lookout, spotted a dozen figures on the horizon, from the looks of it they were all men and all dressed in crimson.

"Were they wearing any head gear?" Aelius felt his heart beating in his throat, hoping that it wasn't Legionaries.

"He said it looked like some of them were wearing sports gear, baseball helmets with goggles".

"Shit" he swore under his breath and felt the blood drain from his face, "They found us".

"Who are they?" Donna asked, now growing more concerned.

"The Legion. They must have sent their Frumentarii to find out what happened, and somehow they found our tracks, followed them here", panic was beginning to take over any rational thoughts, "We need to go. We need to go now!"

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere!" Donna dragged him to a couch nearby and sat him down, "If they've been able to track you down this far, they're going to catch up to you in no time if you leave now".

Aelius protested but Donna held up her hand to stop him from saying another word and called Ash and Gael downstairs to make a plan.

"Listen to me, all of you. Leaving now would be suicide. Your best bet is to stay here and let us handle this", she insisted.

"I can't do that", Aelius shook his head, "You don't know what the Legion is like. They won't stop until they find us".

"No, I don't know about the Legion, but I know there's only a dozen men out there. We outnumber them three to one, and if they are after you then your best bet is to stay here with us".

"I couldn't put you all in danger!" Aelius protested.

"Pah! We've faced worse things in the past. These thugs won't be any different", Donna gave him a confident smile, "Now, sit tight and follow my lead. We're all going to get through this, I promise".

* * *

Darkness was quickly upon them by the time Aurelius and his men made it to what looked like an old abandoned town. The tracker had led them to the edge of the small town following the scuff marks in the dirt from the traitor and the profligate, but his man had picked up additional tracks of what appeared to be a massive Deathclaw leading towards a dilapidated church. They made sure to move silently knowing Deathclaws have poor vision but a great sense of hearing and smell. This was no time to fall into a false sense of security.

"There are fresh marks here", the tracker commented, his head bent low as he tried to discern the markings, "A lot of foot traffic".

"From what? The traitor and profligate or more Deathclaws?" another man asked worriedly.

"Definitely human", he stood up surveying the area, "Could be traders passed through here recently. Whatever the case, this place is populated".

"Ready your weapons", Aurelius instructed and they made their way down the road, checking every door but quickly noticing that they were all locked; and he couldn't shake the feeling that their every movement was being watched. When they found they couldn't gain entry into any of the buildings, Aurelius knew that he had to take a more direct approach.

"We know you are hiding", he spoke with a raised voice so that it could be heard loud and clear, "Please, we mean you no trouble. We are looking for one of our men, we thought he was lost to us. But we tracked his footprints to this town". He paused to hear if his words had any effect, but when no reply came he continued, "He came through here with a woman and child. Please, we only wish for their safe return".

"They're not here" a gruff voice from the shadows, startling the Legionary soldiers to attention.

"Who are you?" Aurelius asked, taking a commanding stance.

"A long term resident of this forgotten town", the voice answered from the shadows, "We don't want any trouble".

"Then we share that in common", Aurelius added, feeling for an opening in the conversation that would let him get what he wanted, "Please, we are simply looking for one of our own. His scouting party was attacked and we believe he fled with a woman and child to this location".

"They're dead", the voice answered flatly.

Aurelius scoffed, refusing to believe a word the man said, "You must be mistaken".

"I'm not. I wish I were", the man came out of the dark shadow, though there wasn't much of him to see as his entire body was wrapped in rags, "They sought shelter in the Church you passed by. As you can see, it tore right through it".

"You, expect me to believe, that after all the effort they've taken to survive… They were killed by a Deathclaw?" he couldn't quell the acerbity of his tone.

"You can believe whatever you want. I'm telling you they're dead. I saw it with my own eyes", the man explained, going into detail about the struggle, how the man had attempted to save the woman and child, only to be the one who died first at the hands of the creature, and then how it came for the woman and child before having its fill and leaving. With every question Aurelius asked, the man had an answer to; there was no stutter in his voice, no shifting of the eyes, it appeared he spoke the truth.

"If it's all the same to you, I would like to have a look in the church, see for myself", Aurelius said.

"Fine. But if you run into any trouble, you're on your own", the man shrugged and left them to it.

Inside the church, Aurelius' men scoured the area. There was no doubt that a Deathclaw had made its way through it, they could see its claw marks everywhere. A large spattering of blood on the floor and wall at the back caught his attention and he moved closer for inspection.

"Could be from the woman and child", the tracker added standing next to him, "Must have happened less than a week ago".

There was no way to test and see whose blood it was, but the stranger they encountered in the town claimed he saw everything with his own eyes. If he was right, then all of this was for nothing and he'd have to go make his way back to Caesar empty handed; and Caesar doesn't like squandered time and effort. He'd be a joke to them, labelled a failure with no prospect of future advancement in the ranks. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Caesar himself demoted him back to a scout.

'Shit', he thought, wiping the sweat that was condensing on his forehead and paced back and forth, examining the damage inside.

"Well, seems like that bastard of a beast did the work for us", one of his men commented out loud, "Guess we'll be heading back in the morning then".

"Guess again", Aurelius grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pushed him down until he was cowering on his knees, "We go when I say we go".

"But the old man… he said-"

"I don't care what he said. He could claim to have seen Atom himself and I would still not trust a word of that profligate", he pushed him back, making the man fall on his side and watch him with a spiteful gaze, "He's hiding something, I could hear it in his voice. And when I find out what it is, I'm going to rip his tongue out and burn his little town to the ground".

"So… What do we do?" the tracker asked.

"You will go ahead and see if there are any tracks matching out traitor's leading north, but I have a feeling they're still here, hiding in one of these buildings. So, we'll wait them out. They can't stay here forever".

With Aurelius' orders given, the men begrudgingly set to work doing his bidding and quietly setting themselves up in ideal positions to have a good view of the area and foot traffic. Now all they had to do was wait for their prey to come out, and if needed...smoke them out.

* * *

Sweet melodic music from the Ink Spots played on the radio in the background as Joshua held Mary in his arms, swaying side to side with her and feeling her cheek rest on his shoulder. She sighed so sweetly in his arms and just like the song said on the radio, way down inside of him he had only one desire, and that one desire was her; he knew nobody else was gonna do.

Caressing her jawline delicately, he drew her attention up to him and leaned in, his lips meeting hers in a tender kiss.

"I wish this moment could last forever", she sighed, a wide smile on her face. He grinned back at her and pulled her body closer to his.

"Hmm…It has been an almost perfect day", he kissed the top of her head.

"Almost?" her voice sounded a little disappointed, "What could have gone better?"

"The baked cassava I made us for dinner. It was…dry".

Mary burst into laughter and Joshua couldn't help but join in.

"It's a hard root to master, but you'll get the hang of it. Eventually", she gave him a cheeky wink which sent a warm flush throughout his body.

"So, what would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Did you have something in mind?"

Joshua shrugged, looking down at her lovingly, "I was thinking, maybe we could go to that spot you took us last week by the stream overlooking the mountains. We could take a picnic with us".

"The spot overlooking the Wasatch Mountains?"

"Mhm", he grinned, "I know that's one of your favourite views".

"It was".

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I must be mistaken then".

"No, it still is a breath-taking view, but since I met you you've become my favourite view".

'Smooth move' he thought as he felt his face blush.

"You know, I don't feel like I say this enough, but you are an incredible woman Mary", he chuckled, "I don't know what I've ever done in this life to deserve you".

As the sun began to set on the horizon, casting an otherworldly light over the valley, Mary and Joshua decided to go into town. By their calendar it was the 24th of December; Christmas Eve. The whole town would be gathering together to celebrate the coming of Christmas, share family stories, and play games. They even had a games schedule for the children all planned out. With Joshua bandaged up and Mary in her best dress, they both made their way down the road and into town centre. Even at this distance they could see the lights of the festivities and hear echoes of happy chattering and laughter.

"So, this is our first Christmas Eve party together", she said as they entered the town, "I'm excited. Are you excited?"

"The most excited I've ever been", he pulled her close to him.

"You know, Dawn's going to be there".

"I know", he answered after a pause, not looking forward to the prospect of having a possibly uncomfortable conversation with his aunt, "I suppose we better make our presence known to her before she corners us somewhere".

Mary chuckled and agreed, knowing full well how Dawn could pop up when she was least expected. They found her sitting on a bench chatting away with another older gentleman, but when she saw them she cut her conversation short and went over to greet them with a beaming grin on her face.

"Welcome you two! It's so good to see you", she gave them both a hearty hug and looked them up and down, "I knew you two were going to become a happy pair".

"Dawn! We've talked about this", Joshua reminded her of the trouble she caused herself the last time she meddled.

"Pish posh! If I hadn't meddled, you two would probably still be pining over one another from a distance", she answered snappily, "And if given the chance to do it again, I wouldn't change a thing".

"Well, you are consistent, I'll give you that", Joshua quipped.

"I just want you two to be happy", she said looking at them proudly, "This life can be hard and cruel, more often than not. So when love and happiness is offered to you, you must grab it and never let it go", she held their hands tightly in hers, her eyes welling up with sentiment.

"We are Dawn", Mary smiled at her, "Even though your way of getting us to this point was a tad…unorthodox… I am glad things turned out the way they did".

"Excellent! That is all I wanted for you two", she beamed up at them, "Now, I'll leave you to enjoy the festivities. Take a stroll around! We've spared no expense at making this year's celebration one of the best. Food and drinks are at the buffet table, so help yourselves!"

They both moved to leave when a daring thought crept in Joshua's mind, "Mary, will you excuse me for a moment? I must go speak with Dawn. In private".

"Sure, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is perfect", he stroked her cheek, "Help yourself to some food, I'll join you in a moment".

With a nod, Mary left him to go and catch Dawn before she was absorbed back into the crowd. Joshua knew what he had to do, he just prayed that he had the courage to speak the words when the time presented itself to him.

* * *

"We can't stay here forever", Ash whispered as she peered through he slats in the wooden blinds, watching the Legionary soldier poking around in the street below them. They were supposed to be well on their way out of the town by now and heading towards New Canaan, but the sudden arrival of Aelius' former tribe put a stop to their plans.

"I'll speak with Donna, see if she has any more information to give us", Aelius nodded. Moving quickly and silently downstairs, he found their host perched on the edge of a wooden chair next to the entrance door, her shotgun in her lap.

"Thought I told you three to stay in the room", she murmured in displeasure, "This is an old building, it creaks with every movement and the walls are thin as cardboard".

"We're keeping quiet", he whispered, moving next to her, "How's it look out there? Any news from Tom?"

"They're a persistent bunch", she shook her head, "Not sure they're going to leave until they're satisfied, or until they decide to break inside and search every room".

The mere thought of that happening sent a chill down his spine, "Is there any way we could leave this town without getting spotted?"

"Hmm… There might be a way", she mused, "But it would be dangerous, and I'm not even sure if Tom would approve".

"The faster we get out of here, the less you have to worry about those men outside".

"Leave it with me", she nodded, "I'll speak with Tom, see if we can sort something out".

"Alright. Thank you Donna… I'm sorry I've put this on you all".

"Don't trouble yourself with those kinds of thoughts. This isn't your fault. We've dealt with this ilk in the past, and undoubtedly we'll have to deal with more in the future, so don't fret over it. Go on and get some rest, I'll be along to let you know what's happening before nightfall".

True to her word, Donna collected them just as night had begun to darken the streets outside.

"Alright, I've spoken with Tom and he reckons that these men won't leave until they've searched every nook and cranny in the town", she started, taking out some clean bed sheets from some cabinets downstairs, "So we'll need to smuggle you out of here".

"What are you doing?" Ash asked curiously, watching Donna begin tearing up strips of material, but Aelius immediately realised what was going on.

"It's a disguise", he answered, taking several strips and started wrapping them around his legs, arms, and face.

"Exactly", Donna nodded, helping Ash fix her disguise around her head and wrapping Gael up as well, "Should be less easy to spot this way".

"How do you know this'll work?" Ash asked, "For all we know they may stop us and demand to see our faces".

"They haven't done that to any of us so far. Now, we're going to have to find a way of smuggling Gael through. He will surely stick out like a sore thumb", Donna busied herself in the supply closet, rummaging for something, "Aha! Found it", she pulled out a large dark green over the shoulder duffle bag.

"You're not serious?" Ash asked, looking at her as if she'd just suggested the most ridiculous thing ever.

"C'mon Ash", Aelius placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's the only way. Besides, he's only going to have to stay in there for ten or fifteen minutes at most".

But before Ash could protest, Gael happily walked up to Donna and sat inside the bag while she tucked material around him so that the silhouette of the bag wouldn't be so obvious that they were carrying a small child inside.

"Can I sleep in here?" Gael asked the adults eagerly, making them grin in amusement.

"Not just yet young man, we'll have to wait a little bit longer before you can set off", Donna answered his question and pulled Ash and Aelius aside to explain the plan.

"We leave as soon as Tom gives us the go ahead. He's informed our 'guests' that there will be three people, us, coming out of the building to go to the west side of town".

"But I was told that that area isn't safe", Ash looked at her with concern.

"You were told that with good reason. It was mostly to keep you from wandering there", Donna answered, "We…keep the rest of the town's residents there. The ones who were badly affected by the radiation".

"What do you mean?" Aelius asked, but he already had a sinking feeling of what she was referring to.

Donna sighed and her shoulders visibly slumped with the weight of what she was about to reveal to them, "The ones who turned aggressive and violent. We've been keeping them in a warehouse in the west part, away from everyone else in the hopes that our doctor can find a cure for them, and the rest of us".

Ash felt the blood drain from her skin, her eyes wide with fear, "You mean to tell me…there have been ferals around here, this whole time?"

"Please, don't call them that", Donna winced, "They're not well, but that doesn't mean they're…feral".

"So you want us to go with you through the west side of town?" Aelius tried to push past the subject, but Ash was having none of it.

"You can't help them! There is no cure for this affliction Donna", Ash insisted, but Aelius pulled her aside to have a private word before she said something that lost them the support and protection from this group.

"Ash, this isn't the time. Donna and the others have been extremely kind and helpful to us, we should show them the same respect".

"Damn it Aelius! What if one of those things had attacked us? What if-"

"No, Ash. They didn't", he gave her a stern look, "This isn't the time, or the place, to argue about what ifs just as we are about to leave. Do you want to get out of here, or not?"

Begrudgingly, Ash relented and they returned to Donna, who finished explaining the details of their plans.

"There's an underground tunnel in the warehouse that goes some 500 meters North West. You can follow it to the end, it should be clear"

"Should?" Ash questioned, "We're not going to run into any of your friends in there, are we?"

Donna shook her head emphatically, "No, the entrance to the tunnel is locked, you need a key to gain access to it; but you might run into some rad roaches, at worse mole rats".

"So, all we have to do is go in, try not to disturb your…sickly neighbours… and get through the tunnels", Aelius exhaled, trying to keep a clear head, "Sounds simple enough".

"Precisely", Donna smiled, "It'll be easy as pie".

"But what about you?" Ash asked, "Wouldn't the soldiers notice three people going in and only one coming out?"

"I'll make sure to leave when no one's looking. Don't worry about me, the important thing is to get you all to safety".

They waited until the area was clear and darkness had enveloped the town before they set off. With Donna in the lead and Gael snug in the bag over Aelius' shoulder, they held each other's hands so they didn't get separated as they walked to the warehouse.

"Hey, you three!" they heard a voice as they rounded up a corner and Aelius had to stop himself from instinctively going for his weapon, "Stop".

"This is our town mister. We go where we please", Donna replied in her raspy voice.

"Shut up woman", the man snarled at her, "I won't have you speak to me that way".

"You'd better let us go", Aelius answered in his best impersonation of a raspy ghoulish voice, "We have to go…tend to our neighbours".

"Hmph, what do you mean, 'tend to our neighbours'?"

Aelius and Donna looked at each other knowingly before he started to explain, "We have…friends…relatives in the west side… people who were adversely affected by the radiation. They need food every night, so we take it to them".

The Legionary shifted on his feet, his features giving away his uncertainty, "I don't understand".

"You folks down south call them ferals", Donna answered, and Aelius could hear the strain in her voice as she said the word, "We keep them safe, and away, from prying eyes. But we need to go feed them every night, or they find a way out and wander into town".

They could see the horror on the man's face even in the dim light of the half moon.

"Alright, go!"

"Thank you kindly", Donna answered, a slight acerbity in her tone.

Quickly and quietly they made their way into the warehouse and Donna led them around the sleeping ferals who were scattered haphazardly around the area, oblivious to their presence.

"Here", she unlocked the door to the tunnels for them and gave them both a tight hug, "Stay safe out there. And follow the route we laid out on the map for you. It's one of the safest".

"We will", Ash nodded, "I'm sorry Donna, for my comments earlier".

"Oh my dear, don't worry. All is forgiven", she smiled at her.

"I wish there was something I could do to help your people get rid of the Legionaries", Aelius felt the guilt weighing him down, "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't lead us here".

"Hush!" Donna raised a hand to stop him from saying another word, "We've been through this, and like I said, we will deal with these ruffians in good time. Once they realise you're no where to be found, they will give up, especially with no fresh tracks to use to follow you. Now go! Keep each safe. May you reach your home in good time and fortune".

With a final goodbye, Ash and Aelius set off into the tunnel, hand in hand and keeping a steady fast paced walk. In three days they would reach New Canaan; and only then would Aelius be able to breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

Mary watched as the children played musical chairs, giggling along with them when the music stopped, and they all rushed to find a seat. Everyone was having a wonderful time it seemed.

"May I offer you a drink?" Joshua's familiar voice spoke next to her, almost taking her by surprise.

"Sure!" she smiled, taking the extra glass from his hand, "What is it?"

Joshua sniffed the liquid quizzically, "I'm not entirely sure". It was a very pale carbonated drink, had a familiar sweet and somewhat floral aroma to it but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Mary tasted it and her eyebrows raised in delight, "Oh! This is amazing!"

"What is it?"

"Whoever made this is a genius and I want their recipe!"

"Mary, what is it?" Joshua chuckled in amusement.

"Carbonated banana yucca juice", she said, smacking her lips.

Without hesitation he gave in and tried the drink, feeling a pleasant tingling on his tongue from the carbonation and the delicious taste of sweet banana yucca. In fact, he couldn't help but to down the entire glass in a few gulps.

"You're right, we need this recipe", he exhaled, feeling bubbles rise up inside him until they made him belch quite loudly, leaving Mary in stitches and a few passers-by look on in amusement.

"Oh my word! Please excuse me", he lightly tapped his chest with his palm to quell the bubbles he felt building up again, "You think anyone heard that?"

Mary shook her head but couldn't help giggling, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes, "I must admit, that was impressive".

Joshua grinned like a fool, feeling like a teenager who had impressed his crush, "Would you like to go somewhere a little more…private?"

"Joshua Graham, what kind of lady do you take me for?" Mary blushed, finishing her drink.

"I promise to be a gentleman", he smiled at her, offering her his arm.

"You always are", she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his arm, following him away from away from the crowd to a large evergreen tree in the courtyard. They stood next to the base of its impressively wide trunk, and Mary couldn't help but wonder how old this tree was every time she saw it.

"I've always liked this tree", she looked up at the reaching branches, savouring its fresh and earthy scent.

"Me too. I used to come here all the time to read or contemplate when I was a young man", he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the memories of his youth still fresh in his mind. What would he have done if he could have met Mary when he was younger…what kind of man would he have turned out to be?

"May I speak candidly with you Mary?"

"Of course", she looked up at him, "Always".

"There's been something on my mind of late that I haven't been able to shake", he began, trying to string his thoughts and emotions into words.

"This sounds serious", she moved closer to him, her eyes searching his for clues to what was bothering him.

"It is, but not in a serious way", he said, almost wincing at how ridiculous his reply came out.

"Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it", she slipped her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You can talk to me about anything. I won't judge".

His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he thought it might burst open and his bandages suddenly felt like they were squeezing him, "You are an incredible woman Mary; in all my years on this Earth I've never met someone who possesses such wisdom and intelligence, combined with kindness, love and understanding as much as you do. I hope you know you mean the world to me".

"Alright Joshua, you're worrying me now", she bit her lower lip, "Tell me what's bothering you".

'Stop stalling and say it!' he thought to himself as he fumbled for the small stained maple wood box in his back pocket.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel about you; how deeply in love with you I am. Mary…", he laughed nervously, "Something Dawn said tonight resonated with me, and if it wasn't for your help and understanding through my trials for the past seven months I have had a hard time accepting it".

"Oh?" she looked at him curiously.

"When we met I was a broken man barely holding on to life. Even though you knew of my sins and transgressions, you didn't care about the man I used to be; you saw the potential for the man I could become. You healed my wounds, showed me that my life still has meaning, helped me get through my own self-doubt, regrets and shame. Dawn is right. If you find happiness and love offered to you, you must take hold and never let it go. The only thing I regret is not accepting this sooner. So, what I'm trying to say…" he shifted on his feet, his eager gaze focused on her as he took hold of the small box in his right hand and knelt on one knee in front of her. Her expression changed from worry to disbelief at Joshua's actions, and before his knee connected with the ground she was sporting the widest smile he'd ever seen.

"Yes!" she blurted, then cupped her mouth in surprise.

"I haven't asked you anything yet" Joshua laughed, already feeling the weight of the pressure evaporate out of his body.

"I'm sorry", she said, now laughing along with him, "Go ahead".

He lifted the box up to her and opened it to reveal a brilliant white gold solitaire ring with a deep blue sapphire gemstone sparkling at her, "If you'll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel as happy and loved as you have made me feel. Mary… Will you marry me?"

She beamed down at him and leaned in, giving him a sensual kiss before pulling back slightly to whisper "Yes" in his ear.


	12. Render Unto Caesar

_Summary:_

 _Vulpes Inculta is charged with carrying out the investigation into the low pregnancy and birth rates in the Legion camp._

 _Joshua Graham comes face to face with his demons when the White Legs attack New Canaan._

* * *

Vulpes Inculta stood on the edge of the rocky precipice overlooking Caesar's camp. The lull of the daily toil filled the air; men sharpening their weapons, practicing sparring in the pit, the crackling of campfires, the occasional sound of a woman's yelp of pain all added to the atmosphere. But he wasn't here to enjoy the scenery of what his master had created, he was tasked with an investigation; one which eluded three of his predecessors. Caesar was growing concerned with the low number of pregnancies around the camp, but he let Vulpes know that a great reward would be given to him if he could get to the bottom of the matter. They needed new blood to replace fallen members, and there simply weren't enough tribes this far west for the Legion to conquer; at least, none that were worthy.

He was three months into his investigation and already was responsible for making several changes around camp, from increasing food distribution to the women as upping their caloric intake would improve their fertility, to ensuring all women of adequate breeding potential were not subjected to severe beatings that could potentially cause miscarriages. Any man who disobeyed this rule was to be severely disciplined and his rights and privileges over women revoked for at least a month. It seemed to be working, and Vulpes did prefer not having to hear the random screams of women throughout the day and night. So far his improvements have caused a very slight increase in pregnancy rates, but it was too early to tell, and his instinct was telling him that there was something he was missing.

A woman walking back from the river with a basket full of dripping clothing caught his attention from the corner of his eye. His gaze snapped to her, watching her as she walked below him, her head down and her posture submissive as other soldiers walking past leered at her, long dark brown hair wrapped under a muddy coloured headwrap. Recognising her as the woman Aurelius had claimed for his own, he felt an urge to continue observing her. As nimbly as a cat, he made his way down the ridge and followed her, making sure she didn't spot him. Even from a distance he could tell why a man such as Aurelius would lay claim to a woman like her; she was beyond beautiful. Her movements, though submissive and straining against the weight of the wet clothes she was carrying, were graceful. She was taller than most women in the camp, standing at about 5'9", with long slender legs, elegant neck, almond shaped eyes the colour of a bright blue sky and plump mauve lips.

Walking through the active and noisy camp, she made her way to the women's section completely unaware that she was being followed. Setting her basket down she set about lining the clothes out to dry on a long line. Then something caught his eye as she got to the bottom of the laundry; she seemed to pick a small bundle wrapped in white cloth and, very skilfully, place it up her long sleeve before making her way back into the tent. Vulpes kept a respectable distance so he wasn't so obvious and checking that no one was around to see him he pulled back the tent flap to see what the woman was doing. He saw her rummaging in a bag of her personal belongings before removing the small bundle hidden in her sleeve and shoved it hastily under her mattress.

 _'What have we here?'_ Vulpes' thin lips crept into a grin. When she got back up and moved to leave, he hid out of sight around the corner of the tent waiting for her to leave before sneaking inside and taking the bundle for further inspection. With the item now in his possession, he went back to his tent to examine its contents. Unwrapping the cloth revealed several herbs bundled together with thin strands of string. Broc flower, xander root, thistle, another plant he didn't recognise and a pouch filled with small seeds. Overall it didn't look suspicious; these were all plants that were natural in their environment and had medicinal properties as they improved healing, had antiseptic and pain suppression properties. He was about to give up when he vaguely remembered a piece of information from an old world botany book he'd found in an abandoned library. Rummaging in his footlocker for it, he turned to the information listed for all the possible properties but didn't find anything. Heaving a frustrated sigh and now wondering if he'd made a mistake, he switched focus and tried going over the illustrations in the book to try to determine what the seeds and the other plant was, and after a painstaking hour he managed to identify them. The plant was something called stoneseed root which also seemed to have medicinal properties, but he found an asterisk for the seeds which were called Queen Anne's lace, leading him to the appendix section of information. And that's where he found what he was looking for:

 _"Queen Anne's lace, also known as wild carrot seed, was used as a natural birth control and traces its roots all the way back to India. These seeds contain compounds that have been shown in medical research to prevent fertilized eggs from implanting in the uterus; however, ingestion is inadvisable as certain compounds in the matter can be toxic and high doses from overconsumption can lead to death"_.

Vulpes had finally done what his predecessors couldn't: he'd solved the mystery of low pregnancy rates which had been plaguing the Legion for years, but his work was not done yet. Now he had to decide what to do with this information and how to present it to Caesar, as well as what to do with the woman.

The woman…

He wondered what she would do if confronted with his findings. Would she deny it? Own it and accept punishment? Was it only her or were there others who were helping her distribute the herbs around the camp? If he handed this information straight to Caesar, he would call for her immediate punishment, and for a transgression such as this she would probably be nailed to a cross and left to die. All his hard work would be for nothing if she had other collaborators who would certainly be a lot more difficult to find once the word got out that one of them was caught. No, a direct approach would cause more problems in the long run; he would need to approach this from a tactful point of view.

Folding the bundle neatly with all the herbs and seeds and securing it in the pouch on his belt, he left his tent with purpose, making his way back out into the camp to keep an eye out for the woman. When the right opportunity presented itself, he would approach and confront her; all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Olivia bit her lower lip as her arm searched under her mattress, trying to find the pouch that she'd left only a couple of hours ago. It wasn't there.

'Someone must have taken it' she thought as her mind replayed the events from her day's activities. She made her way out to see Elizabeth in the food hall tent and approached her as the tent was completely empty.

"Have you seen my pouch?" she whispered, "I can't find it anywhere".

"It's not where you left it?" Elizabeth's eyebrows raised slightly at hearing the news.

Olivia shook her head and looked around, "Do you think one of the others may have taken it?"

"Unlikely, but I will ask around for you", Elizabeth replied, grabbing a bowl and pouring her some of the evening's stew.

Shaking her head, Olivia was beginning to feel apprehensive. It wasn't like for her things to go missing; she trusted the other women implicitly and didn't have any reason to believe they would take any of her belongings. But if it wasn't any of the women, then who?...

"Here", Elizabeth nudged the bowl at her, "You need to eat".

"I can't eat now".

"Yes you can. There's no point in worrying about the pouch now, we will find it".

A terrifying thought crossed Olivia's mind, sending a cold chill through her body, "What if it wasn't any of the women who took it?"

"The men don't venture out into the women's area often, and when they do they have never gone inside the tents".

"How can you be sure?" Olivia's eyes were now wide with fear, "If one of them took it-"

"Olivia, calm down", Elizabeth placed a hand on her arm, "It'll be alright. I promise you, we'll find it. If you need something to carry you over, you can make do with some thistle. As long as you keep drinking the tea every day you won't have to worry".

Taking a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, Olivia nodded and accepted the food she was given, eating it hastily and deciding she would go by the river to see if she had somehow dropped it on her way back from doing the laundry, despite feeling certain she had it on her person.

 _'Maybe you're wrong, maybe you thought you put it there but you forgot'_ , she desperately tried to remember. Finishing her meal so quickly it left her feeling nauseous, she retraced her steps back to the river and, attempting to look inconspicuous, began her search.

"Looking for something?"

Olivia jumped back in shock at the frightful sight of the soldier standing behind her, dressed in full armour, dark goggles that hid his eyes from her and a Vexillarius helmet. His voice wasn't as gruff as the other soldiers she had come across, instead it was smooth like silk, though there was no mistake that there was a dangerous tone to his words.

"N-no", she stuttered, rooting herself to the ground.

An ominous grin spread on his lips and he moved forward to stand in front of her, examining her from head to toe behind his dark goggles. This was the moment he'd been waiting for; they were far enough away from the camp that no one could overhear their conversation and it was as if the solution was staring right in front of him.

"Yes you are", he reached in his pouch and held up her pouch, still filled with the herbs, "You're looking for this".

Her eyes darted fearfully to the pouch and he knew he had her. He wasn't as tall or physically robust as most of the other soldiers in the camp, standing at about six feet in height and sporting a lean though muscular frame. Even so, she knew that if he wanted to he could kill her with one swift move.

"No, that's not mine".

"Stop lying", the smile faded from his features, "I watched you as you stuffed it under your mattress in the women's tent". He could see her body start to quiver.

"It's just medicine herbs, for healing and pain", she said in almost a whisper.

"Oh, it's more than that. I know that you have at least one herb in here that is used as a contraceptive".

Olivia desperately tried to force her muscles to stop quivering, but it was almost impossible with the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through her body. All she wanted to do was turn and run; run into the roaring river behind her and let it carry her far away from here.

"Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross…not that you don't deserve it", he took off his goggles and pulled back his dog skin head covering, revealing light blue almost grey eyes and short but thick dark brown hair. His features were harsh but not unpleasant, with strong cheekbones, arched brows, symmetrical nose and angular jaw. "Do you know who I am?"

When Olivia shook her head he smirked at her, "I am Vulpes Inculta".

At the mention of his name, Olivia knew that she was done for. Even for a the lowliest of slaves, the name Vulpes Inculta stirred fear and obedience.

"Please…they're just medicines".

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him, "You are going to tell me where you've been collecting these medicines and who else is working with you to distribute them to the other women, or I will find unpleasant ways of extracting it out of you".

"Go ahead", Olivia whispered defiantly, her firm gaze fixed upon his, "I don't care what you do to me".

"Then maybe you'll care what I do to your friend?" he threatened, "I'm sure one of them will talk, and now that you know who I am, you know that I have the authority to round up every single one of you women and have you all disciplined".

"You wouldn't do that, you need us", she spat, "Who else will you use as your menial workers or to bear your children".

Vulpes chuckled in amusement, "My dear, you overestimate the value your kind have in this camp. We could easily replace the lot of you, if we wanted to".

There was no where to go, no corner to brace herself in for protection; she was out in the open with no place to hide and with limited options.

"What do you want?"

"It's very simple", he eased up on his grip on her arm, stroking the delicate line of her jaw, "I want you to give me the names of your accomplices. Everyone that has been involved in this little practice of yours".

 _'He doesn't know, he thinks I'm the main distributor'_ , she thought, an idea brewing in her mind. She couldn't save herself, but she could save the others.

"It's just me", she said.

His amused expression immediately changed to anger and he grabbed hold of her throat in one hand, feeling his fingernails digging deep into the back of her neck.

"Don't…lie to me", he threatened in a low voice.

"I'm not", she gasped, starting to see stars in the corners of her vision.

"We'll see about that", he sneered, grabbing hold of her wrist and attempting to drag her back to the camp when another woman came running up to him. To Olivia's horror, it was Elizabeth. She must have followed her and seen what happened.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but Vulpes pushed her aside.

"Know your place woman!"

"Please, I beg of you, let her go".

"Unless you want to be disciplined, you will hold your tongue".

"It was me!" she held up her hands in front of her in an attempt to shield herself, "Please, let her go, she had nothing to do with it".

"Elizabeth, no!" Olivia yelled but was immediately silenced with a swift and painful backhanded slap from Vulpes.

"I said silence!", he threw Olivia to the rough ground in front of him, watching her writhe in pain.

"It wasn't her, it was me", Elizabeth's pleading gaze was focused on Vulpes, "I gave her those herbs".

He sneered down at her, "I find that hard to believe".

"I'll prove it to you", Elizabeth slowly stood back up on shaky legs, "I'll show you where I planted the herbs. I'll hand over all my stock, just…please…Olivia had nothing to do with this. None of the other women did. It was me".

He allowed her to guide him to the area some distance downriver, dragging Olivia along with him in case she got any ideas about running. Sure enough he found the crop, hidden behind a rocky outcropping. To the standard Legionary soldier, these herbs were unremarkable. Almost all of them were native to the region and grew like weeds everywhere they went with the suspect plants craftily hidden among the shrubbery. No wonder no one spotted them before.

"Is this all of it?" he demanded, moving closer to Elizabeth.

"Yes", she nodded.

"If you lie to me, I will know", he fixed his cold gaze upon her but could see from her demeanour and appearance that she was being truthful.

"This is everything, I swear. Just…please…let her go", she begged.

Eyeing both women in front of him, he considered his next move carefully.

"What you have done here demands retribution".

"I will face any punishment you wish", Elizabeth looked up into his cold eyes, "But spare the others. I was the one who cultivated and distributed the plants. This was my doing. If anyone should be punished, it should be me".

"Yes…it will", he sneered, "Make no mistake, you will face the full wrath of Caesar himself. But the other women were complicit in this transgression of yours and will also face discipline; though it won't be nearly as…unpleasant…as yours".

He picked both women up by the arm and hauled them to the camp, making his way up the hill to Caesar's tent, pleased with the knowledge that a hefty reward would be waiting for him.

* * *

Following the news of Joshua's proposal to Mary, the whole town buzzed with happy chatter, echoing their congratulations and well wishes to the newly engaged couple. Dawn's reaction was the dearest, for almost the whole evening she cried tears of joy and couldn't stop singing their praises, so much so it made Joshua feel guilty for the way he rebuked her advice and attempts to get him and Mary together.

By the time the revelries had finished it was gone midnight and too late for him and Mary to walk back to the cabin, but Dawn had prepared for that possibility.

Joshua led Mary through Dawn's house and into his old bedroom. Although he hadn't been in that room since he left to New Canaan to spread the word of God and act as translator, everything inside was just as he remembered it.

"So this is your old room", Mary looked around the space, running her fingers over some old books in his book case.

"Yes. I had some fond memories in here", Joshua exhaled, taking off his boots and loosening the wraps around his body.

"Here, let me", Mary came up to him and took over, gently unwrapping the bandages that covered his burns. His skin was no longer raw but he still had some pain, especially when he forgot to apply the soothing ointments that she made for him. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, I'm alright", he tried to hide his wince when he answered but Mary could tell it was beginning to bother him.

"Be honest".

He sighed then relented to her question, "Maybe a little".

Taking out a small jar from her purse with the pain soothing cream, she sat next to him as he lay on the bed and allowed her to treat him.

"Is this how it's going to be, all the time?" he thought aloud, staring at the ceiling.

"It will get better with time", she smiled down at him, watching his irked expression soften as the salve began to take effect and his body relaxed.

"As long as I have you with me, I could walk through fire again", he sighed, resting a hand on her knee while she massaged him. She focused her efforts on the most painful areas, his head, neck, chest and arms, and after about fifteen minutes he was fast asleep. She sat for a moment and watched him lovingly, his features highlighted by the moonlight pouring into the room. Rubbing the residue over her arms, she wiggled in next to Joshua on the bed without disturbing him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Some hours later, Joshua's body jerked awake and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around him in a daze, confused by his surroundings. It took him a moment to realise he was in his old room and when he looked down he saw Mary sleeping soundly by his side. He thought he'd heard a scream outside, but after listening intently for several minutes he realised that it must have been a dream.

He relaxed again on the bed with a sigh and wrapped his arms around his beloved, kissing her forehead tenderly. As he felt himself about to fall asleep again, he heard an ominous sound of a man crying out in pain not far away. This wasn't a dream!

Bolting out of bed and waking Mary with a start, he picked up his gun and peered out the window to get a look outside.

"Joshua?" Mary called in the dark, "What's going-"

"Shhh", he moved to kneel next to her, taking hold of her hand, "Follow me, stay quiet", he whispered.

Trusting his instincts, she followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room where they peered out the window behind curtains to look into the street. It was still dark out with just a hint of dawn breaking over the horizon. The sound of glass shattering in the distance made them both jump.

"Joshua?" Mary looked to him, searching his features for comfort.

"I think someone's in trouble", he answered under his breath, his voice calm and collected, "Mary, I need you to go wake Dawn and lock yourselves in one of the rooms. Just in case".

"Don't tell me you're going out there!"

"I have to Mary, people might need our help", he stroked the side of her face, but before he could say another word to comfort her he heard one of their neighbours shriek nearby.

"Go! Now!" he said. Mary nodded and he saw her run into Dawn's room just before he left through the front door, his pistol in hand and ready. The first thing he noticed was the smell of smoke in the air. Something definitely felt wrong, and as the commotion increased other neighbours nearby made their way out of their houses to inspect the noise. The majority of them had the same idea as Joshua and were armed and ready.

"Stay in your homes, protect your families", he said as he passed them by. Even so, two other men, Daniel and Charles, joined him to help search through the streets. Soon as they turned the corner of the street facing the south side, their jaws dropped in horror. Three of the houses were broken into, one of them was catching on fire and a body of a woman hacked to death lay sprawled a few paces in front of them, her wounds still weeping.

"Behind me", Joshua instructed and the men fell into line, their rifles at the ready. As they neared they could hear fighting, glass breaking, grunting and yelps of pain, then the deafening sound of a shotgun to their right before the air erupted in high pitched whooping and screaming as their enemies emerged from the darkness.

"White legs!", Joshua said, taking aim and downing three foes in front of them, "Shoot to kill!"

Daniel and Charles fanned out and started picking them off one by one. There were so many of them…

The fighting was brutal with each side taking heavy casualties. The White Legs were armed with more than their standard spears, bows and arrows and knives; they had machine guns and were quickly dispatching the New Canaanites. Someone must have given them the weapons… But who?

Running into the thick of the fight, Joshua quickly took down the enemy in front of him, snapping his neck with a swift twist and gunning down half a dozen more. He saw Daniel and Charles pinned behind an overturned wagon, taking cover from enemy fire. What happened next Joshua couldn't recall; rage overtook him and all he remembered was seeing red. It was as though the kind and compassionate man that Joshua Graham had worked so hard to become was undone in a split second and a wrathful Malpais Legate was let loose. Only when there were no more enemies to kill and the surviving White Legs fled in fear did Joshua regain control.

"Joshua" he heard Daniel's soft voice call a few paces behind him, snapping him out of his murderous rage. All he could smell was blood and gunpowder, the chaos and slaughter around them was terrifying. The rest of the residents had gathered together and were working to put out the raging fire that had devoured one of the houses and was threatening to spread.

"Joshua… It's over", Daniel cautiously approached his friend, "We should go get you looked at".

"What?" Joshua asked in a daze, "I'm fine", but the stunned look on Daniel's face told him that that was not true. Looking down at his arms and body, he saw that he was drenched in blood. Somehow he had picked up an axe during the fight, though he had no recollection of doing so. It was stained with dark red blood, still dripping with hot blood and a sliver of flesh hanging on to the metal.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up".

"Where's Charles?" Joshua asked, blinking sweat and blood out of his eyes.

A sombre expression crossed Daniel's gentle features and he shook his head apologetically, "He didn't make it".

Joshua's wide eyes fixed on Daniel, at a loss for words to express his grief.

"He was a good man… We will give him a proper burial with the others".

Daniel nodded and placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder, gently directing him back to town, "We will… We should go find Mary first, get you out of these bloodied clothes".

'Mary!' a terrifying thought crossed his mind. He wasn't there to protect her, what if the White Legs got to her…

He sprinted with his weapons still in hand, wide eyes scanning for her through the chaos.

"Mary!" he yelled above the noise, "Mary! Where are you?!"

"Joshua?" he heard her voice. She was with the others helping tend to the wounded and dying, her arms and shins covered in blood.

"Oh God!" he ran up to her, feeling hot tears stream down his face. She was mortified at the state of him but held on to him tightly when he embraced her and held her tightly to his body, fearing that if he let go she would disappear, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No…No, Dawn and I did as you said, we hid and waited until we saw them running away", she pulled back to examine him, "Joshua, you're covered in blood…"

"I know… It's not mine", he held her face in his hands, "Though for a moment I feared the worst".

"Me too", she stifled a sob and wiped tears away from her cheeks, "You should get out of those clothes. We need to keep your skin as clean as possible".

Joshua nodded absentmindedly, looking around at the devastating sights around them, "I can sort myself out, if you're needed here".

"Go to the house and wash up, I'll come see you when I'm done here", she caressed his face, knowing that even though he wasn't physically hurt, the events of this night had taken a mental and emotional toll on him.

Some time after Joshua had changed out of his bloodied clothes and rinsed himself off in a tub, Mary came by the house to examine him. He sat staring at the ground while she looked him over, feeling for bruises, broken bones, and any other injury that he may have suffered during the fighting; but it seemed that God had decided to spare him yet again.

"I can't believe after what you've been through, you've emerged unscathed", Mary shook her head in disbelief.

"Can't you?" he asked softly, "It's not the first time I've gone into battle".

"What happened out there?" she tried to meet his averting gaze.

He shrugged, trying to recall the events but it was as if that whole part of his life had been erased from his mind, "I don't know… I can't remember anything. All I remember was this rage building inside of me when I saw the White Legs and what they had done… all the death and destruction in front of me…"

Mary pursed her lips and lay a hand on his knee, "Try to get some rest. You'll feel better after a few hours of sleep".

"No", he shook his head adamantly, "I can't sleep now. They will come back. They won't stop until they kill us all".

"You can't know that", she studied him warily.

Joshua's eyes looked up into hers and there was a deadly and terrifying look to them that pierced through her, "Yes, I do. We need to be ready for when they return. And they _will_ return in greater numbers. I'll be damned before I let them take our home from us".

A part of her wanted to argue her point and offer him words of comfort and reassurance, but that deadly look in his eyes prohibited her. Instead she nodded curtly and stood back up, "Very well… I suppose, given your experience you know best about these things. I'll be in the Church, tending to the wounded if you need me".

He reached up and took hold of her hand, the look in his eyes softening to the familiar Joshua Graham Mary had come to know and love, "I'm sorry Mary, I just want to keep us safe. This is the only way I know how".

"I know", she gave him a weak smile, "I should let you prepare".

With a nod, he hesitantly let go of her hand and watched her leave the house as a familiar pit started growing in his stomach. He couldn't forget the look of horror on her face when she saw him when the fighting ended, his body steaming from his own sweat and being drenched in the still fresh blood of his victims, and he hoped to God that she would never see him in that state again. But if they were going to survive, they needed to be prepared for anything. Come what may, Joshua was going to do everything in his power to protect his community and his loved ones; no matter the cost.


	13. Family Reunion

Wave after wave of White Legs launched themselves at their settlement in unpredictable patterns and from different angles. Joshua and the others were holed up in the sturdiest building in New Canaan; the Church.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take", Daniel wiped the sweat off his brow. After 48 hours of no sleep, his hands were starting to shake and fumble as he reloaded his rifle, "We have to make a decision".

"We're not abandoning our home!" the words seethed out of Joshua's teeth as he broke cover, took aim and killed two White Legs that were charging for the door with a single headshot. That was the last of this wave, but Joshua knew that the next could be just around the corner.

"We may not have a choice Joshua", Daniel answered.

"I suggest you save your breath and get ready for the next wave", Joshua glared at him, "Out there we're exposed and vulnerable, easy pickings for the White Legs. At least in here we have brick walls to offer us some protection".

Dismay was written all over Daniel's face, but he reluctantly nodded, "Very well…"

"Cover my post, I'll be back with more ammunition", he nodded to Daniel and they switched, keeping their heads low to avoid getting spotted from the windows.

Joshua made his way to the back of the church and opened up the gun cabinet to stock up on some ammo, though when he saw the state of their stocks he grew worried. They were running out of ammo faster than he had anticipated; he estimated they had enough for maybe another wave or two, but after that…

"Hey", Mary's gentle voice called behind him. He quickly closed the cabinet to hide its bare state and turned to face her. She was exhausted but still as beautiful as the first day he saw her.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Better than some of the others", she admitted, "We lost two this morning; Bill and Jayne".

"Oh…", he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Bill and Jayne were old friends of his parents and used to help take care of him when he was a child; the news of their passing was hard to swallow. "Were they in pain?"

Mary's gaze softened and she shook her head, "It was a peaceful passing. But we have to start thinking about the others".

"I know, I'm working on a plan to push them back once and for all".

She moved as if about to say something, then bit her lip and broke eye contact.

"What is it?"

"I think we should think about cutting our losses", she whispered.

"You can't be serious", Joshua pulled her to the side away from prying ears, "Holding up in here is our best option for survival".

"You think that now, but you can't guarantee that. Joshua, look around…there's only a handful of us left here", she directed his gaze to the Church hall. She was right; many of them were injured and couldn't help to defend the position, while others who were holding their positions were barely staying awake.

"So you're suggesting we abandon our home?" his tone was bitter, but he couldn't deny that they were in rough shape.

Mary reached up and tenderly placed her cool palm on his cheek, "Home is wherever we are, where our family and friends surround us. Home is tribe; if you have tribe, you have a home. But if we stay here we're as good as dead. They will just keep coming Joshua; unlike us, they have hundreds of bodies to spare".

If anyone was able to reason with Joshua in his moments of insufferable stubbornness, it was Mary. She had a way with words that resonated deep within him and made him more accepting of a different point of view.

"Hmm… I can't argue with you on that".

"So, we are in agreement?" she looked up at him expectantly.

Joshua took a hard look at the people spread throughout the Church; he wanted nothing more than to keep his friends and family safe, but Mary was right. What good was it if they stayed and defended New Canaan until the last man…if there was no one left to call it home?

"Yes", he nodded after a moment.

"I'll get everyone ready then", she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Assuming we get a good window of opportunity, we'll leave during the night. Less chances of getting spotted and picked off", Joshua rubbed the back of his aching neck, "We need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice".

"Don't worry, we'll be ready".

* * *

Another day had passed when Aurelius realised that his search was going nowhere and that, more than likely, the ghoul who spoke with them on the night of their arrival was right; the escapees were dead. He had combed through the entire town, even went inside their homes with his soldiers and searched through all accessible buildings thoroughly. His stomach dropped as he stuffed his satchel with supplies for the trip back, his mind swimming with the repercussions of his return.

"What? There are ferals here?!" he caught wind of a conversation one of his soldiers was having nearby.

"Yes. In a warehouse nearby", another answered.

"Did you see them?"

"No, one of the settlers told me. I caught three of them going out of their house in the middle of the night. They informed me they were going to… _feed_ …them".

" _Feed_ them?"

"Apparently if they go hungry, they wander out and into town. They're keeping them because they think they will find a cure for their affliction. So stupid".

"All this time we were here, and we didn't know about this… Makes my skin crawl just thinking about one of those freaks being so near".

Aurelius dropped what he was doing and rounded the corner to address his subordinate.

"When was this?" he asked, staring the soldier down. They were supposed to inform him of any suspicious activities, and this one slipped under his radar.

"The night after we arrived", the soldier shrugged.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Aurelius was getting agitated, "How many were there?"

"…How many ferals?" the soldier asked in an uncertain tone.

"Settlers you fool! How many settlers went and where did they go?"

"Three…three went and in the direction of the warehouse in the west".

Taking the two men with him, Aurelius marched to the west side of the town where the large weathered warehouse stood. Its doors were locked and the windows partly boarded off, but when he peered inside he could see ferals sprawled on the floor, their silhouettes outlined from the afternoon's sunlight pouring through the gaps in the boards.

"Did you say they were looking for a cure for the ferals?"

"Yes", one of the soldiers answered.

Aurelius smirked as a plan began to form in his mind, "Stay here and be ready. If you don't hear back from me in 15 minutes, throw a grenade in there".

The men complied with their leader's orders while Aurelius made his way back to the settlement. He had a feeling since the day they arrived that they were keeping something from him, and now he had the perfect leverage to coax that information out of them. One way or another, he was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

"Keep going! Don't look back!" Aelius grunted as they jogged up the side of the steep hill with Gael in his arms. Ash was right by his side, panting with the strain of their uphill journey. Less than a day ago they passed through a small farming settlement and were told by the concerned residents to avoid travelling further north as a tribe of White Legs was attacking a nearby settlement. The only settlement that they knew of that was close to their location was New Canaan. Part of her feared that it was too late, that by the time they arrived her home would be burned to the ground and its people slaughtered, leaving her without a family and stranded in the wastelands.

"How long…until… we get there?" she panted, not bothering to wipe sweat and tears from her face anymore.

"Half a day…but we gotta keep going. Just a little bit longer". He knew she was exhausted, and despite still feeling somewhat sore and weakened from his ordeal with the Deathclaw, if it came down to it he would carry her and Gael the rest of the way.

He saw Ash silently nod from the corner of his eye, saving her breathing and energy for the run.

"We can make it… We _will_ make it".

As night began to fall, they reached the outskirts of the town of New Canaan. Exhausted and drenched in sweat, they stealthily kept low to the ground and near the shrubbery and trees for cover. Fresh smoke was still billowing behind some of the damaged buildings and it was taking all of Ash's focus and energy not to burst into a sprint back to her old home and search for her family.

Bodies of White Legs were strewn almost everywhere, along with some of the residents; some of which Ash recognised. As they entered into town she saw Mrs Bailey and her husband's bloodied bodies on the side of the road, Mr. Bailey's arm wrapped around her as if they had just decided to lie down and take a rest. Ash stifled a sob but couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I think the White Legs have fled", Aelius whispered, keeping a tight hold of Ash's hand, "We can make it to the Church if we move quickly".

"Mhm", was all Ash could manage without breaking down and pointed in the direction they should go. With Gael still in his arms, Aelius pulled Ash with him in the direction she indicated. They quickly and quietly made their way down the road and around the corner until they heard a gun shot and Aelius saw the debris from the bullet as it hit the ground not far from them.

"Move!" he pulled them out of the open and behind an overturned wooden cart as another volley of bullets followed closely behind.

After a moment there was silence and Ash decided to poke her head out to have a look. Sure enough there was a man wearing a Stetson hat positioned by the window with his rifle aimed at their cart. Although it was dark outside, the light from an oil lamp next to the man illuminated his features just enough for Ash to recognise him.

"Mr. Flynn!" she shot up from behind the cover of the cart holding her arms up, "Mr. Flynn don't shoot! It's me, Ashlee!"

"What are you doing?!" Aelius muttered reaching up to grab her but she was already moving towards the church.

"It's okay Aelius, I know him".

"Ashlee?" the man's voice called out hesitantly, "As in _the_ Ashlee, Dawn's daughter?"

"Yes sir", she answered.

"Get inside!" Flynn ran from the window and unlocked the doors to the church, "Hurry!"

The three of them ran into the safety of the church without hesitation and closed the doors behind them.

"My God… Ashlee", Flynn chuckled nervously and gave her a hearty hug, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Mr. Flynn", Ash panted, dropping her heavy bag on the floor near one of the pews, "What happened here? Where is everyone?"

"We were attacked by White Legs about two days ago; came in the middle of the night and burnt down old Mallory's house, killing everywhere they went", Flynn said, his voice going slightly hoarse as he described the carnage.

"My mother…?" Ash looked up at him, struggling to keep her voice from trembling as her mind waded through a slew of horrific scenarios.

"She's fine", Flynn nodded and smiled, "She and the others left last night".

"What?! They're going to get killed out there!"

"There's no need to worry Ash, they're safe. Joshua's with them"

"Joshua?... He's… he's with them?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Yes", Flynn nodded.

"How… When did he come back? I thought he was-"

"It's a long story, and if you can get to the others in time then they'll be able to fill you in", Flynn half laughed, "Right now, you need to go. Before the next wave comes in", he placed a hand on her shoulder and started directing her back towards the doors.

"But, wait! What about you?" she protested.

"I'm staying here".

"No! Flynn, if you stay here you'll die!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take", he said with a sombre expression on his face, "Someone has to stay and keep the White Legs occupied. Otherwise they'll notice the others are gone and track them down".

"Do you know where they were headed?" Aelius asked, shouldering his bag again and adjusting Gael in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"South. I heard Daniel and Joshua talk about going to the canyon lands".

"We must have missed them", Ash turned to Aelius, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, they must be keeping their distance from the roads", Aelius nodded, "C'mon, if we hurry we can catch up to them".

"Yes, go! You don't have a lot of time"

"Come with us Flynn", Ash pleaded, "There's nothing else you could do here". But the weathered old man just smiled and shook his head apologetically.

"I can't leave, this is my home. Don't worry about me. Besides, I can still do plenty here; I can buy you more time to get to your family", he smiled and nodded at her, "Now _go_ , don't waste time".

"Ash, come on", Aelius handed Gael to her as he shouldered their two bags, "Flynn is right, we gotta go".

"Ok", Ash couldn't stop the fresh tears flowing from her eyes. She gave Flynn one last hug before she took hold of Aelius' hand, but as they opened the door to leave a volley of shots from an automatic rifle pierced through the wooden panels covering some of the windows, catching Flynn in the torso.

"Flynn!" Ash reached out and caught him before he dropped to the ground, his eyes wide and blinking in shock, bleeding from multiple wounds in his chest. "Aelius! Help me!"

As Aelius rushed to Ash's side, the doors flung open and in charged at least a dozen White Legs, all whooping and screaming as they surrounded them in a circle. Aelius's palm wrapped around the handle of his machete, and just as he was about to swing for the closest two enemies, another group of men rushed in, the sight of which made Aelius feel sick to his stomach.

"Put your weapons down", Aurelius commanded, a sinister grin on his lips.

The White Legs moved in on them, forcefully separating Aelius, Ash and Gael who was sobbing as the brutish men pried him from his mother's arms.

"No! No! Leave him alone!" Ash screamed, trying to claw her way back to her boy.

Noticing that Aelius's hand was still tightly holding onto his machete on his hip, Aurelius wagged his finger at him as though he were a teacher scolding their pupil, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want them to live", he looked over at Ash and Gael.

Heaving a shaky sigh, Aelius reluctantly released his hold on his weapon and was quickly subdued by three other men who brought him to his knees, tied and gagged him up.

Aurelius' attention was diverted to the New Canaanite bleeding out on the floor next to the profligates. Kneeling next to the dying man, his eyes scanned over his pitiful condition.

"Looks like you are not long for this world", he smiled, poking him with the butt of his gun, "But before you go, I wanted to thank you for letting us know where Joshua and the others went. I'll be sure to let them know of your fate".

If the old man was surprised by Aurelius' revelation, he didn't show it, "Then you're as good...as dead", he gasped.

"Hmm, you have that the other way around friend", Aurelius smirked, watching him with satisfaction as the light in the man's eyes grew dim and vanished.

"You son of a bitch", Ash spat at Aurelius, her eyes burning with hatred, "He was an innocent, you could have helped him".

"He was no _innocent_ ", Aurelius nodded to his men behind him who quickly picked her and Gael up carried them outside with the rest of the whooping White Legs, leaving Aelius alone with him and two other Legionary soldiers standing to either side of him.

"Traitor", the words seethed out of Aurelius, "You thought you could escape the Legion…"

Gagged, tied, and on his knees, all Aelius could do was watch as Aurelius mocked him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Not today", he knelt in front of his prisoner, "After we find and eliminate the remaining New Canaanites, I will drag you and your little friends out there back to Legion territory; and after Caesar promotes me, I'm going to enjoy watching my men nail you to a cross".

Aelius felt his blood boil in his veins and he wanted nothing more than to crack the Legionary's skull open and watch as the earth soaked its fill of blood; but he had Ash and Gael to think about.

"Get him up! We've got a lot of land to cover", Aurelius instructed his soldiers. They grabbed Aelius' arms and gruffly dragged him outside with the others. It appeared that the White Legs were in league with the Legion, following Aurelius' orders like dogs waiting for their master's bidding. Yet another foolish tribe that wanted to join Caesar's ranks.

Somewhere in the crowd he heard Ash's voice as she screamed and swore at her captors, but the horde was too thick he couldn't see where she was. Suddenly he felt the rope loosen around his wrists and in a split second his instincts kicked in. Reaching around he used the loosened rope to hook around the shoulders of one of the Legionary soldiers, snapping his neck with a sickening crack and kicked the other soldier's knee until it bent backwards in an unnatural position, making the man shriek in pain as he fell to the ground. All at once hell broke loose. Aelius charged at the White Legs in front of him, knocking two of them to the ground as the others swarmed on top desperately fighting to subdue him. Being bigger than them in every sense of the word Aelius knew he could take them, but not like this. He could feel the all too familiar blind rage swell inside him like an beast uncaged, until an ear splitting gun shot stopped him dead in his tracks. The crowd cleared and Aelius saw Ash and Gael held down by four other Legionary soldiers in front of him, with Aurelius pointing a gun at Gael's temple.

"No… Please…", he panted.

"On your knees then", Aurelius smirked, watching him turn pale as he realised how powerless he was surrounded by so many enemies.

Aelius raised his arms slowly and non-threateningly, his eyes fixated on Ash and Gael. He didn't realize it but his whole body was trembling; it made him stumble as he got to his knees, eliciting an amused laugh from Aurelius.

"That was your one and only warning. Next time, I shoot them both". He turned his gun at Aelius and moved cautiously behind his back, roughly taking his arms and tying them behind his back. When he checked to make sure the knots were nice and tight and that there was no way for his prisoner to escape, he turned his attention to his soldier with the broken leg writhing in pain on the ground close by.

"Can you stand?" he asked with no emotion in his voice.

The soldier tried to steady himself, panting as he tried to bring himself to a kneeling position only to collapse back down from the pain. Aelius could tell he was going into shock.

"Get up", his leader insisted, this time with a bitter disappointment in his tone.

"I can't", the man spoke through gritted teeth.

"Up!"

"… It hurts too much… Please, help me", the man begged.

Aurelius exhaled disappointingly, and before anyone could do anything he pointed the barrel of his gun at the soldier's head and pulled the trigger. Even the White Legs, who were savagely violent, stood still silently observing what had happened with reserved disbelief.

"He was just going to slow us down", Aurelius commented after catching one of his soldier's disapproving glances, "Let's go! We have more profligates to deal with".

It was then that Aelius knew the Legionary commander had lost the respect and standing with his men. In Legion territory this could be easily overlooked; however, he knew that this far from Caesar's influence and grasp that every man, whether injured or not, counts in the face of adversity and survival; and Aurelius' subordinates were not going to forget this needless act of murder. Without even knowing it, Aurelius had given Aelius a slight opportunity to turn the tide in his favor; and he was going to do everything in his power to get Ash and Gael back to their family…even if it meant forfeiting his life.

* * *

"Move outman!" a White Leg shoved Aelius from the back. They had been travelling at a fast pace for almost 24 hours. He was keeping an eye out for Ash and Gael, though he also was deliberately slowing in his pace to keep close to the other Legionary soldiers and listen in on their conversations. He found out that just getting to New Canaan needlessly cost them the lives of three other soldiers because they couldn't keep up with the pace that Aurelius was taking to arrive before he and Ash did. They had taken a short cut through yao guai territory and disturbed some of the beasts. The men were clearly exhausted and bound to make stupid mistakes, much like the Legionary soldier who didn't tie Aelius' wrists tight enough when they were captured at the Church.

From what he heard, two of the soldiers were having second thoughts about this whole endeavour; one of them was even considering sneaking away when they next got the opportunity to stop and rest. If he could just get a word in, tip the two of them over the edge…

"Move!" another shove from the back made him stumble.

Aelius clenched his jaw and picked up the pace, moving past the two Legionaries in front who observed him warily.

Hours passed until they finally stopped for a short break in the middle of a narrow ravine. The cool shade from the rocky faces was a welcomed relief. He looked around and found Ash and Gael about fifty metres ahead of him. Ash was visibly exhausted, collapsing on the floor as soon as the mob stopped, and Gael was quietly crying as he struggled to get out of one of the White Leg's arms.

The two Legionary soldiers who were having second thoughts were nearby too, occasionally glancing warily at the White Legs that were keeping guard in the back. One of them locked eyes with Aelius and he discretely motioned for the soldier to come forward with a head bob. Reluctantly, the man stood up and slowly made his way to kneel next to Aelius, taking out a bottle of purified water for him to drink.

"Thanks", Aelius nodded after having his fill.

The soldier made a face like Aelius was something disgusting he'd just stepped in. When he moved to go back to his associate, Aelius leaned forward to whisper so they wouldn't be heard by the White Legs nearby.

"I overheard you and your friend there before".

"You heard how we're going to mount you on a cross when we get back?" the man grinned devilishly.

"You're both having second thoughts", Aelius looked over at the other man, "You're thinking of sneaking away".

The look of alarm on the soldier's face was quickly replaced with anger.

"You heard wrong", he sneered and quickly stood back up, "We're not _traitors_ , like you".

"So, what? You going to run back to Caesar like his good little pets?" Aelius scoffed, but the soldier was having none of it. He kicked Aelius in the gut knocking the wind out of his lungs, sending him sprawling on the dusty ground.

"Quiet! There's something going on up front!" his accomplice called out, and sure enough Aelius could hear and see the others further ahead grab their gear and quickly making a move forward.

"Get up!" the soldier who kicked Aelius grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet, but as soon as they started moving forward a deafening roar of an explosion could be heard not far in front of them, accompanied by the sound of large rocks and boulders crumbling to the ground with a thunderous thud and men screaming in pain.

"Other way! Other way!" the soldier turned Aelius around and shoved him forward so hard he tripped and fell. The panic stricken White Leg horde ran at them, knocking the soldier to the ground and trampling him. Quickly rolling to the edge of the path and squeezing himself in a depression in the wall, Aelius worked his wrists to try to free himself from the ropes and kept his eyes and ears open for Ash and Gael. He could hear the boy's screams above the shouting maybe about twenty or thirty feet from him.

"Ash?! Where are you?!" he yelled frantically searching for them over the sea of heads.

"Here… Aelius!" he heard Ash's voice call from the other side and saw her arms waving up at him.

"Stay there!" he shouted now speeding up the work on his roped by rubbing them on the sharp edge of a rock. He freed himself just in time because as soon as the ropes came off he heard multiple gunfire shots from the top of the ravine, and the White Legs began to drop one by one in quick succession.

He heard the leader of the Legionaries order his men to focus their attention above them, shooting at an invisible enemy that only caused more rocks and debris to fall into the ravine.

Once the horde cleared, he sprinted to Ash and grabbed Gael in his arms. There was nowhere to run, but if they could find a secluded spot to hide while the attackers picked off the remaining White Legs they could just make it out of this.

"Stop!" he heard Aurelius' voice behind them and the sound of his sound of his pistol cocked. Handing Gael back to Ash and shielding them with his body, he complied and turned to face their captor.

"It's over, let us go", he said, keeping his arms wide open by his side.

"That's where you're wrong", his eyes narrowed as he aimed at Aelius' head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger another gun shot fired from above, catching Aurelius' wrist. The gun slipped from his hand and Aurelius clutched his bleeding arm, groaning in pain. This was their chance!

Aelius lunged for the gun on the ground and pointed it at Aurelius, still shielding Ash and Gael behind him. In his peripheral vision he could see the carnage in front of them of the White Legs getting picked off one by one.

"Drop the gun!", a male's voice called from above echoing down the rocky faces of the ravine, "Now!"

Every part of Aelius wanted to ignore the stranger's warning and put an end to the chase, once and for all. He didn't even flinch when the man fired a warning shot less than a foot above his head; it was Ash that stayed his hand.

"Aelius… Please, we need you", he felt her hand lightly touch his back, "Do what he says".

Clenching his jaw to stop himself from voicing his frustration, he slowly lowered the gun to the ground and kicked it away so Aurelius didn't get any ideas of his own while the sounds and sights of the carnage at the mouth of the ravine raged on. The two men stood facing each other off until three of the attackers came down the rock face and tied their hands up, moving them out of the area and out into the open. By the time they made it out the White Legs and the rest of the Legionary soldiers were all dead, their bodies scattered over the Earth around them.

"Ye have sown death, and so shall ye reap it", an ominous voice came from behind them, making the two men turn to attention. A man completely wrapped in bandages, dressed in an SLCPD SWAT body armour vest, dark weathered jeans and carrying a 0.45 auto pistol aimed at the Legionary's head walked steadily towards them. It was none other than Joshua Graham, Caesar's discarded Legate.

"So…you _are_ alive", Aurelius grimaced.

"Caesar must be very paranoid to send _you_ after me, Aurelius of Phoenix", Joshua drew closer, looking the man up and down with a disappointed glare, "You came a long way looking for death".

"You're wrong, I didn't come for you. I came for them", he nodded to Aelius and Ash, "But now I can see that the rumours of _the burned man_ are true; now I know why those Frumentarii never returned".

"Caesar would not send his best men to find two random people and a child".

"Ah, but they're not just any random people", Aurelius smirked and looked over at Aelius who was staring straight ahead of him, refusing to look at either of the men, "That one there's a deserter. Caesar wants him back to make a proper example of him. You let me have him, I'll walk away from here and you'll never hear from me again".

With a quick jab Joshua knocked him to the floor with the butt of his gun, relishing the sight of a centurion squirming at his feet. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't make deals with the Legion". He turned to Aelius and eyed him up suspiciously, "Is this true?"

In the past, Aelius' encounter with the Malpais Legate was only from a distance, and he was grateful for that. The man was terrifying in his brutality and tactics, and now that he had survived the most brutal of Caesar's punishments was more frightening than ever. Aelius lowered his gaze and nodded, feeling Joshua Graham's eyes burning into him.

"Hmm… A deserter? It's not heard of for Caesar's soldiers to abandon their master so lightly. Tell me, why choose to risk certain execution for a foolhardy chance of escape?"

Aelius' eyes darted to Ash who was consoling Gael in her arms, rocking him gently from side to side as one of Joshua Graham's men stood by, keeping them safe. His gaze didn't go unnoticed.

"I see…", Joshua's voice trailed off as he followed Aelius' eye. Something about her seemed familiar, like he'd met her a long time ago before he left New Canaan. Approaching her slowly, he holstered his weapon and studied her features as she distracted herself with the boy in her arms.

"Excuse me ma'am", he addressed her, feeling slightly uncertain with himself, "Are you alright?"

"I am now", she nodded, smiling up at him, "Are you a New Canaanite as well?"

The question took him somewhat aback, "Yes, I am".

"Please, I'm looking for my family. My mother, Dawn Graham…did she…?"

Joshua's eyes widened in surprise, "You're Dawn's daughter?"

"Yes"

"Ashlee Graham?"

"Yes. Do we know each other?" she asked, her eyes searching his for clues to his identity.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't recognise me", he sighed, "I'm... your cousin. Joshua Graham".

* * *

Climbing over the side of the ravine and some distance down toward the south easterly hills, Aelius and their New Canaanite rescuers made it to the temporary camp they had established. Aurelius was taken as a prisoner until Joshua Graham decided what to do with him, though from what short conversations he'd overheard it looked like the decision for Aurelius' execution was already planned for the morning. Luckily for Aelius, Ash vouched for his character and he was spared the same fate.

Watching Ash's family reunion was a sore reminder of the family Aelius left behind in the Legion. The guilt gnawed at him now more than ever. He noticed that Ash kept her distance from Joshua, and understandably so. Not long ago he was the enemy, the man who led legions of merciless soldiers to kill and enslave innocent people; the same people who killed her husband and left her son without a father. He wanted to sit with her and Gael, to offer any comfort he could just as Ash had offered him when he felt at a low point when they were at the cabins by the lake; but he was just an outsider and all he could do for now was keep a respectable distance.

This wasn't the ideal introduction he had imagined taking place and it remained to be seen if he would be welcome to remain with the New Canaanites. Whatever happened to him from now on, at least he could rest easy knowing that Ash and Gael are now safe and sound with their people. Everything else would have to unravel at its own pace, but tonight he needed to rest for his gut was telling him that the morning was going to bring with it its own challenges and struggles.


	14. Wrath and Mercy

A week after Elizabeth confessed to Vulpes Inculta that she had been supplying herbal contraceptives for other women, the tension within the camp was beginning to reduce. When Vulpes brought the information to Caesar, he demanded that every woman's possessions be examined and any and all herbs suspected of being used for contraception to be destroyed; as well as administer punishment to every non pregnant woman in the camp, whether or not they partook in the consumption of these medicines. Olivia suffered a dozen lashes from Vulpes, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain as every thick leather strip broke her skin. Instead she focused all the pain he was inflicting on her into rage and hatred towards the Legion, picturing the camp burning and all the men being slaughtered in the most brutal ways conceivable. The sounds and sights of that night still burned in Olivia's mind; she will never forget the screams of terror from the women, and the men yelling and beating any woman they got their hands on.

Elizabeth's punishment was the most brutal. Caesar demanded that she be blinded with hot iron and her hands dismembered, so that she may never again be able to distinguish or handle anything that might hinder the Legion's efforts. No doubt he felt embarrassed at the fact that a lowly woman almost derailed his entire plans, and so chose to force the other women to watch as the punishment was exacted. What she saw that day haunted her; it was the most grotesque display of misogyny and brutality, so much so that it affected some of the younger soldiers in training. After that they dragged Olivia into Caesar's tent and gave her to Vulpes as a "gift" for a job well done and as a warning to her that if she should disobey again, she would have to suffer his punishment. What this really meant was she was now a prisoner in Vulpes' tent as well as a slave. It was then that she decided that she couldn't wait any longer; she was going to find a way to escape with Elizabeth or die trying.

It was late in the evening when Vulpes walked into his tent to find her mixing some broc flower and xander root in a wooden mortar and pestle.

"What are you doing?" his cold voice called behind her, making her flinch.

"Nothing", she averted her gaze from his and tried to hide her work, but Vulpes was too quick. Swiping the wooden bowl from her, he brought it up to his nose and sniffed the astringent contents with a scowl.

"No doubt you were thinking you could go to see that wretched woman again", he tossed the bowl angrily to the side, glaring at her, "I will not make any more exceptions for you! You will stay inside the tent during all hours, unless I say otherwise".

"She needs treatment after what you all did to her", the words seethed out of her as she averted her gaze from his.

Vulpes approached her and stood so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"She deserved her punishment, after what she did! And you… I would have thought you'd know better after everything that happened", his words were low and threatening.

"She'll die", Olivia's voice trembled with restrained sorrow. She didn't want to see the woman who had kept her safe, tended to her bruises and wounds all these years die while still a slave to the Legion... She couldn't, not after she promised that they would both make it out of there.

"Then she is weak", Vulpes grabbed her jaw in his palm and forced it up so she would meet his gaze, "And if you are not careful, you will die too".

Olivia wanted nothing more than to spit in his face and kick him between the legs so hard that he'd never be capable of procreation, even though that would mean certain death on a cross for her. She bit her tongue and stayed silent until Vulpes dropped his grip and moved away, making a promise to herself that she would visit Elizabeth in the early hours when Vulpes was fast asleep.

* * *

Content. That was the best word that described the way Aelius had started to feel with Ash and Gael on their travels together. With Ash he was finally beginning to break down the barriers and walls that he had to build over the years from his conditioning in the Legion, but just as he was beginning to make progress things shifted again. Since they were rescued by Joshua Graham and reunited with the surviving New Canaanites the previous day, Aelius had to settle for observing them from the side-lines even though all he wanted to do was be by their side. It was this and a fear of the unknown that was creating a conflict of emotions.

Ash was now happily reunited with her family; where did that leave him now though? He found his thought dwelling on his mother and two sisters, wondering what they were doing. Were they safe? Were they even alive? As the sun rose from its bed of black, he watched over Ash and Gael from a distance with the all too familiar sensation of loneliness and uncertainty creeping up again. But there wasn't a lot of time for doubt or hesitation, for when morning came the camp roused and it was time to decide what to do with the Legionary soldier Aurelius. He stood behind the circle of people that had gathered around Joshua and Aurelius. Standing taller than all the others, he had a clear view of everything that was happening. Aurelius was tied up with his arms behind his back, kneeling in front of Joshua and looking up at him defiantly as he questioned him probably for the last time. It brought Aelius a certain amount of satisfaction to see the soldier's unfortunate fate unravel in front of him.

"Joshua, think about what you're doing", one of the men wearing a dark brown Stetson hat approached the burned man, "This doesn't have to happen; spare his life". Aelius couldn't understand why he was asking for Aurelius' life to be spared, especially after what the White Legs did to their tribe.

"This has to be done Daniel", Joshua walked past him, loading his 0.45 pistol, "If you do not wish to watch, then I suggest you leave".

Many of the other New Canaanites seemed equally as disturbed by Joshua's statement, though they didn't argue with him. Instead, many of them packed their belongings in their bags and carried on forward, with Daniel in the lead. The only people who remained were Joshua, Ash, Aelius, and one more hardened looking New Canaanite who had his rifle in hand.

"I can make this quick and painless, or you can make this hard on yourself. Either way, I will get the answers I seek", Joshua spoke ominously, "The choice is yours".

Aurelius laughed and spat at Joshua's feet, "Get on with it".

"As you wish", and Joshua quickly proceeded to unleash full forced blows on Aurelius that knocked him to the ground, a shocked surprise on Aurelius' face. Clearly he had underestimated Joshua's physical power.

Joshua paused, taking a couple of steps back on his heels and observing the damage he had already done to Aurelius. From the blood flowing freely from his nose there was no doubt it was broken; his lip was busted and there was already a red bruise forming on his left cheek.

Though he wasn't showing it, Aelius knew that Joshua was in pain. Part of him wanted to go forward and request that he be allowed to continue for Joshua, but before he could do anything a woman from the group that had left approached them. She walked up to Joshua and spoke something in his ear, but from the annoyed look in his eyes and the shake of his head he seemed to ignore it.

"Have you reconsidered?" Joshua asked, moving back to Aurelius.

Holding his nose to stop some of the bleeding, Aurelius smirked and looked at the woman standing several paces behind Joshua, "That your woman back there? She ask you to take it easy on me again?"

With a swift kick to his chest, Joshua winded him and sent him sprawling on his hands and knees. "Your fate is sealed; no one is stopping this".

After taking a moment to compose himself, panting with pain and frustration, Aurelius decided to speak.

"As I said before, I had no knowledge of your survival".

"I find that hard to believe", Joshua sneered, "Caesar sent some of his best men after me shortly after I was….executed. It stands to reason that youwere sent to finish the job".

"No… I was on a voluntary mission, but not for you", Aurelius panted, a stupid grin on his face, "I…suggested it; and Caesar approved. My return with the traitor, dead or alive, would have secured me a seat within Caesar's counsel… It would have proven my loyalty… So, do what you will. I don't care anymore".

"If that is your choice, then so be it", Joshua snarled, and as he aimed the barrel of his gun the woman that was standing behind him rushed to his side, laying a hand on his arm.

"Joshua, please… Don't do this", she pleaded.

"Don't involve yourself in this Mary", Joshua's almost snarled at her, "It has to be done".

"No, it doesn't. Haven't enough people died over the past three days?"

"You don't understand", he answered through gritted teeth, "If I let him live, he will go back to Caesar and lead the Legion straight to us".

"No, he won't", she said, turning her gaze to Aurelius, "Will you?"

Aurelius looked up at her with disdain at first, but after considering his options he lowered his gaze and relented, "…No".

"Liar", Joshua jeered, "It's like you said; you're here so you can get your advancement in the ranks. And what better way than to bring Caesar my head on a platter".

"Since you have already made up your mind, just go ahead and do it", Aelius could see Aurelius' body shuddering, "Do it".

"Wait", Aelius blurted out, surprised with himself that he was willing to speak up for his enemy's life, but an idea sparked in his head and his instinct told him to pursue it.

"You would stay my hand?" Joshua looked at him in surprise, "After everything he has put you through?"

Aelius clenched his jaw and nodded, hoping he wasn't going to regret this later.

"My motives are not without purpose", Aelius approached hesitantly and stood next to Joshua, "You say you volunteered for the mission".

"As I said, I did not merely volunteer; I proposed it", he said.

Aelius looked down at him with veiled satisfaction. How he would love to see Aurelius limp back home and grovel to Caesar on his hands and knees.

"And you say you had no orders, or intention, on finding the Malpai – Joshua Graham", Aelius corrected himself.

"Yes", the Legionary answered in a bored tone, "I have already stated as much".

With a curt nod, Aelius reached in his old pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a single gold coin with an image of Caesar's profile stamped on one side, and the Bull on the other with his name etched on the sides.

"Then take my viaticum as proof of your success", he tossed the hefty coin at Aurelius, watching it land with a thud where he knelt.

"No… I cannot. I have failed in my mission. You're better off just killing me", Aurelius scoffed, but Aelius could see the fear in the man's eyes.

"I agree", Joshua voiced his opinion next to Aelius, his tone impatient.

"Yes, you have failed. But who of your men is here left to tell the tale?" Aurelius looked around with a grin, "And if you are so eager to die, then that can be arranged. Choice is yours". He stepped back, giving Joshua space to fire if he chose.

Aurelius' eyes shifted from Aelius to Joshua and back, sweat beading on his forehead and his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. He was panting with dread without realising it.

"Wait!" he called, grabbing the coin in his hand, "Wait…Alright…I'll do it."

"You're forgetting who's holding the gun here", Joshua aimed his pistol at Aurelius, and his eyes narrowing as he took aim.

"Joshua, no!" the woman behind him implored, "Please, don't do this".

"Stay out of this Mary!"

"If there is no one to return, then they may send more people after us", Aelius commented.

"We have no guarantee that he won't simply reveal everything he's seen here", Joshua countered.

"We know that your very survival threatens Caesar's position. If everyone found out that the Malpais Legate survived his execution, and that he eliminated every Frumentarii that was sent to finish the job, the Legion would lose their trust in his competence", Aelius spoke confidently, "And if they know of my survival, it would mean the end of Aurelius' career here".

The look of discomfiture in Aurelius' expressions was enough to confirm Aelius' points.

"If it were me, I would say kill him. The only good Legionary is a dead one… But you know better about the inner workings of the Legion and so far you've been right about everything. So… As reluctant as I am to say it, I think you should listen to Aelius Joshua. We should let him go", Ash's brow furrowed.

Joshua was almost in disbelief at what he was hearing, "You can't be serious", but when his only reply were silent and determined gazes, he realised he was outnumbered and reluctantly lowered his weapon. "If he comes back looking for us, I will hold you personally responsible", he glared at Aelius, "There will be no place on the surface of God's good Earth where you can hide".

With that he holstered his weapon, relenting to the vote of the majority. They collected the remainder of their belongings and moved out, leaving Aurelius bloodied but very much alive in the middle of nowhere and with only the clothes on his back to make his way back to the Legion.

* * *

When Olivia checked to see if Vulpes was finally asleep at what must have been almost 5AM, she quickly and quietly snuck out of the tent. Her heart beat fast in her chest, eyes wide to help absorb as much of the dark environment as possible, and ears alert to any sounds around her. Keeping low to the ground in a crouched position, she made her way to the women's tent where she found Elizabeth shivering in her cot.

"Elizabeth?" she whispered gently when she knelt next to her, "It's me, Olivia".

"Olive?" Elizabeth's soft voice answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some healing poultice", Olivia answered, examining her bandages. When she touched her skin, she noticed that it was hot and that Elizabeth was sweating profusely, "You're burning up!"

"You need to go, Olive. It's not safe… They will notice you're gone", Elizabeth shook her head, but Olivia already got to work on her bandages, swapping them out for fresh ones and softly applying the healing medicine on her amputated stumps.

"I'm not leaving you, you've got a high fever. If we don't get it down-"

"Listen to me!" Elizabeth's voice grew concerned, "What happens to me doesn't matter anymore"

"It matters to me", Olivia felt her voice tremble and hot tears roll down her gaunt cheeks, "God… I thought these women would be looking after you better".

"Stop it", Elizabeth answered sternly, "They have been helping me, as much as any one of them can. But I will not allow myself to become a burden to them".

"Elizabeth-"

"No! Do not ever blame these women, understand?" Elizabeth spoke, waiting until Olivia relented.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… just angry that I can't be here for you as you were for me countless times".

"I know dear", Elizabeth nodded, her brow furrowing in sadness behind the bandages that were wrapped around her eyes, "I don't want you to feel guilty. Now more than ever you need to be strong, alright?"

Olivia nodded and stifled her sorrow, wrapping her arms around the woman that had been her surrogate mother since she arrived in the Legion.

"Now listen, we don't have a lot of time and there's a few things you need to know", Elizabeth whispered in her ear. Olivia kept silent as Elizabeth revealed some surprising information about a hidden NCR sniper nest not far from their location. She told her how she established simple communication with them a couple of years ago using a shard of a broken mirror and reflecting light onto the north west cliffs in Morse code. It was through them that she obtained the seeds for the contraceptive herbs they needed. Using the river, the NCR secretly sent watertight packages of supplies allowing the current to carry them filled with medicines, even letters from the snipers themselves, offering words of hope, encouragement and support. In turn she had been working with them, relaying information about Caesar's numbers, defences within the camp, and any conversations she overheard from the Centurions around camp. Her words offered Olivia an infectious sense of hope, and she couldn't help but feel elated with the knowledge that they were being watched by the NCR.

"It's almost too good to be true", Olivia wiped her tears away, feeling a wide smile spread on her lips. Going so long without feeling a semblance of hope or happiness, the sensation was almost alien to her.

"I promised you that you'll get out of here, didn't I?" Elizabeth smiled, "I want you to carry on communicating with them. The shard is in my bag, I want you to take it with you now before you leave".

Olivia obeyed, quickly procuring the sharp piece hidden well inside Elizabeth's bag and wrapping it in a ripped piece of cloth to prevent cutting herself. Elizabeth gave her a quick rundown of how she used it, when she should expect another attempt at communication, and explained how to prepare a watertight container if she needed to send any information that was too long or too sensitive to compose using Morse.

"This is something I never wanted to burden you with, but there's no one else who I can entrust this task… you need to take over for me and carry on communicating with the other side. The tide in the war is shifting. With Legion numbers at an all-time low, the NCR is taking back control and soon the Legion will be destroyed. But Olivia, you need to be careful. Do not let yourself be followed; do you hear me? If you even feel the slightest sense of doubt, don't try to communicate. Wait for a safe moment, and most importantly; keep yourself safe".

"Don't worry about me", Olivia nodded determinedly, "If doing this will help free us all, then it is the opposite of a burden", she nodded.

Sliding the wrapped mirror in one of her wrist wraps, Olivia finished treating Elizabeth's wounds before giving her a heartfelt goodbye hug and hurrying stealthily back to the tent. Turning over on her sleeping mat on the floor, she wrapped herself in a blanket and tried to get to sleep. She could hardly contain the flutter in her heart and her mind from racing with wishful thoughts of rescue, images of the NCR storming the Legion camp and freeing all of the innocent slaves and children. Maybe someday soon she will help make that a reality.

* * *

Evening was fast approaching by the time the New Canaanites found a suitable position to make camp. They had found quite a comfortable spot nestled near a fresh water stream and surrounded by greenery; the sound of running water, crickets, and a gentle breeze rustling through the green leaves of the shrubbery was soothing, especially after everything they had all been through. Mary was busying herself with the tent when Joshua came back carrying two small bowls of food for them.

"Here Mary, have something to eat", Joshua crooned tenderly, a stark contrast to the way he had spoken to her earlier in the day. She hadn't said a word to him after the events with the Legionary soldier, and neither did he. There was no apology for his brashness, and he didn't attempt to speak with her when they were travelling. Mary could sense that a distance had already started to form between them.

She shook her head, declining his offer.

"You must be hungry by now", Joshua pleaded, setting the bowls on the floor, "Have something to eat and I will finish setting up the tent".

"No, it's fine", Mary answered curtly, securing the final pole in the ground and wrapping a rope around it to keep the fabric under tension, "All done".

Joshua's shoulders slumped slightly and he recognized that she was upset with him. He approached her and tenderly wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I'm sorry about today, for the way I spoke to you and my behaviour".

"It's like you were a completely different person", Mary shook her head, refusing to turn around, "Frankly it was…frightening".

"I know".

"You didn't even want to hear what I had to say. It's like the man I'd come to know and love simply vanished".

There was sadness in her voice that made him empathise; he didn't like how he had behaved with her, or that it was so easy for his mindset to revert some steps back to the man he used to be in the Legion. That wasn't the man he wanted to be for her, or for his people.

"I'm still here, I'm still the man you fell in love with", he rested his forehead on the top of her head and pulled her a little closer to him until he felt her shoulders relax, "I'm so sorry Mary. Please, forgive me. I promise you I will never behave that way with you again".

He felt her heave a silent sight as she turned around and reciprocated his hug. They held each other for a while until Mary pulled away slightly and confessed that she was famished. With a cheeky smile and nod, he took his coat off and placed it on the ground next to him for her to sit so that they may enjoy their meal in each other's company before Joshua took the first watch.

* * *

Once Ash tucked Gael into his sleeping bag and told him a bedtime story, which he fell asleep halfway through, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and carefully stood up so she didn't wake him. Most of the other New Canaanites were already asleep, apart from Joshua who had taken first watch. Stretching her arms above her head and bending back, she felt her spine release several satisfying clicks. Feeling tired but not an overly powerful urge to go to sleep yet, Ash looked around camp and noticed a light on the far edge of camp. It was then that she noticed she hadn't seen Aelius, let alone spoken to him over the past 48 hours. A pang of guilt sat bitterly in her throat as she realised, she'd forgotten him.

'That must be his tent' she thought, 'Go talk to him'.

Her mind wandered as she made her way to his tent, remembering the first moment she saw him and how much he'd changed since then. Or maybe he was always like that, but being a soldier of the Legion never allowed him to be his true self; and her thoughts wandered to the countless other men who were trapped in the Legion just like Aelius was. How many of them had families that they would never see again?

As she approached, she saw that her assumption was correct. It was Aelius' tent and he was sat upright and alert, a machete resting on his thighs as though he were ready to take on an enemy attack. He turned when he heard her approach, a befuddled expression in his eyes.

"Hey", she whispered, "What are you doing up?"

"Keeping watch", he answered, his gaze following her, "I thought you would be with your family".

"I was… I mean, am", she half laughed, "Thanks to you. We wouldn't have made it without you Aelius".

The corners of his lips turned up in a half smile and he gave her a curt nod of thanks.

"You know, you don't need to keep watch. Joshua's got the first shift covered", Ash teetered on her heel, "Is there something else that's keeping you awake?"

Aelius's gaze broke from hers and he gave her a half shrug with no other answer, but Ash could see that he was troubled. She took a deep breath and a seat next to him; she would keep him company for as long as he wanted.

"Why did you make camp so far away from everyone?" Ash asked after a moment, studying him in the dim warm light.

He was quiet for a while, considering an answer for her.

"I have escorted you home, as I promised. But I am not part of this…your tribe", he hesitated, and Ash could sense the uneasiness in his tone.

"That statement couldn't be further from the truth", she shook her head, "You don't have to be born in a tribe to be part of it".

Judging from Aelius' averting body language, breaking eye contact and shifting in his place, Ash could tell that he wasn't convinced. Either that or he was trying to put his walls back up. She wished there was some way she could make him understand and feel that he was still valued, and then without thinking she embraced him. His body tensed up at first, but after a moment of holding him tenderly his body relaxed, and he reciprocated her affection.

"I know you're feeling somewhat out of place; and that's partly my fault", she started.

"No", Aelius shook his head and pulled away gently, taking her hand in his, "No, it's not you".

"Yes, it is. You have pulled me and Gael out of that Legion camp with no regard for your own life, protected and guided us back home. I shouldn't have allowed myself to put you on the wayside when we were rescued from the White Legs. Aelius…", she tilted her head, gazing at him until her relented and his eyes connected with hers, "You need to know that, whatever happens, one thing is certain… You will always be our family".

She could see the lines around his eyes soften and the crease in his brow fade away.

"Alright", he said after a while, "Thank you, Ash. I… think of you and Gael the same", he nodded.

"Good", she smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss on his cheek that made his face flush, "I should probably get back to Gael. Don't want him to wake up and think I've disappeared".

Aelius nodded and gave her a smile.

"If you want to, you can join us", she looked over in the distance and pointed where their camp is, "You can just about see us from here".

"I'm not sure… I don't want to make it awkward", he replied, looking over to where Joshua stood keeping watch. Throughout their conversation he caught him looking over in their direction, no doubt still wary of having a former Legionary among his people, let alone conversing with his cousin.

"It wouldn't be awkward, we've slept together on our travels", she said and immediately started to blush as she realised how her words sounded, "but if you change your mind, we'll be there".

She noticed his apprehension and decided not to push the subject. Quietly leaving him to his devices and before she said anything else that might embarrass her even more, she made her way back to her son and curled up in a sleeping bag. Rest eluded her though. She found her mind focusing on Aelius and noticed a rush of emotions accompany her thoughts whenever she did. Part of her felt sorry for him; they were both victims of Caesar's Legion, and despite what happened to her at the Legion scouting camp, Aelius never hurt her in any way…not like some of the other men there. Her cheeks flushed when she found her mind focusing exclusively on him; more specifically his physique and she immediately felt a sense of embarrassment and shame. Pulling the covers over her shoulders tighter, she tried to calm her mind so she could sleep, choosing to instead think about the long journey they had waiting for them in the morning and wondering where their new home will be.


	15. A Wedding in Zion

Warm morning light flooded the beautiful landscape of Zion and Joshua didn't hesitate to take the opportunity to absorb as much of his picturesque surroundings as possible. After wandering the wastes and the canyon lands for almost a month, they finally found a place to settle down. Within another month they had the beginnings of a new settlement in place. They were lucky enough to find several unspoiled log cabins in the foothills of Zion, with a beautiful view of the canyon lands below them, overlooking the Colorado River. It was secluded and the only way in or out was down a narrow path and, most importantly, untouched by the ravages of the old war. Waters ran pure, greenery sprouted and flourished, and there were fish in the rivers and lake; something many of them had never seen before.

Daniel was keeping track of the distances they covered and made detailed maps of their progress, so Joshua felt relief now that he knew there was a large expanse between them and the White Legs. Hopefully they will not have pursued them… Though he had a feeling that that was just wishful thinking.

"Good morning Joshua", Daniel called as he came up the slope to where Joshua's tent was pitched, "I trust you've had a restful night. You've got a big day ahead of you".

"I must admit I couldn't sleep", Joshua confessed, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Today was finally the day, and it couldn't have come at a much-needed moment.

"Well, we'll try not to overexert you before the day is done", Daniel grinned and tipped his hat, "You'd better start getting ready. There's a couple of things I want to run by you at the Church".

"Of course, I'll be right there", Joshua nodded, getting to work on his morning routine when Daniel departed. He changed his bandages, making sure to wrap them very neatly for this occasion. His cowboy boots were already dusted and polished the previous night, and he donned a clean dark brown waistcoat over his white collared shirt, making sure that no part of his shirt was sticking out oddly from his dark washed jeans. Though he didn't' have a mirror to see himself, he felt pretty confident that he looked his finest.

Walking into the settlement he was greeted by happy smiles, excited handshakes and well wishes by his fellow New Canaanites, who were also dressed in their best attire. His attention was divided though, as he found himself looking around in search of Mary. Passing by Dawn's cabin, he thought he saw her silhouette from inside and his legs started him down the path to her cabin as if they had a mind of their own and a burning urge to see her immediately.

"Joshua Graham! What are you doing?!" Dawn's voice called behind him, "I should have known better than to leave you unescorted."

"Alright Dawn, I'm leaving", he held up his arms in surrender and proceeded back to his original course for the Church. Dawn stood rooted to the spot, keeping a watchful eye until she saw him enter the Church and went back in her cabin with a huff.

"What did you want to run by me Daniel?" he asked, walking over to him and placing his hands on his waist as he watched Daniel quickly scribbling some text on a piece of paper.

"Here", Daniel handed him the page, "What do you think? Would this be appropriate?"

Joshua read through the words, some of which were barely legible but what it lacked in aesthetics it made up for with an unexpectedly beautiful message.

"Daniel… This is… It's perfect", he looked up at him gratefully, "This will be a beautiful sermon".

"Well, it will certainly be the most memorable one", he gave Joshua a smile, "You'll also be happy to know that the cabin is ready".

"It is?" Joshua's eyes widened in surprise, "I had thought it would take at least another week to complete".

"I pulled a few strings with some of the men. It's all ready for you and Mary when you're ready", he nodded.

"Thank you, Daniel. I will have to find a way to repay you for this".

Daniel chuckled and shook his head, "No repayment necessary. We all just want to see you both happy".

Joshua exhaled in delight and took a seat in one of the newly constructed pews the townsfolk had put up for the event. One thing was certain; this was going to be one Sunday ceremony he would never forget.

"Oh! I almost forgot", Daniel reached under the podium, retrieving a beautiful white petaled flower and securing it on his waistcoat with a pin, "Can't have you starting the day off without it".

Almost an hour later the rest of the New Canaanites began to make their way inside and take their seats, and the flock of butterflies in Joshua's stomach grew with every passing minute. He was nervous and he could feel his body shiver occasionally; that was until he felt Dawn's hand on his shoulder.

"Joshua my dear, are you cold?" she asked with some concern.

"No Dawn, just nervous", he chuckled.

"Don't you dare get cold feet now", she grumbled, but before he could retort Daniel turned to him and motioned for him to rise and take his place in front.

"Everyone, will you all please rise for the bride and groom", he called out to the room, and the chatter in the hall died down as everyone observed Daniel's request.

When he saw her walk into the Church, dressed in the cream dressed he'd seen her wear when they were back in New Canaan, he held in his breath for so long he started feeling lightheaded.

 _'God, she's beautiful'_ , he thought as his heart raced in his chest. As she walked down the aisle, all he could focus on was her stunning beaming face and her incredible eyes that sparkled in the morning light that was pouring into the hall.

"Please be seated", Daniel's voice resounded next to him, bringing Joshua out of his trance.

The ceremony proceeded with Daniel's speech about love and family, much of which Joshua was too busy admiring his blushing bride to pay attention too. He felt like a young man again, giddy at the prospects their future held.

"Do we have the rings?" Daniel asked the room, and one of Joshua's long-time friends stood up from a pew at the front, making his way with a ring box in his hands. Although it wasn't customary to exchange rings for a Mormon wedding, Joshua asked Daniel to make an exception. He wanted to make the ceremony more personal and expressive of his love for her combining both Mormon and Quaker elements into the wedding ceremony, and Daniel agreed wholeheartedly.

"Brother Joshua, and Sister Mary, please join hands in the Sure Sign of the Nail".

Joshua took their rings and handed his to Mary as they clasped their right hands with the rings poised at the first knuckle, waiting to hear Daniel's words.

"Brother Joshua, do you take Sister Mary by the right hand and receive her unto yourself to be your lawful and wedded wife for time and all eternity, with a covenant and promise that you will observe and keep all the laws, rites, and ordinances pertaining to this Holy Order of Matrimoy in the New and Everlasting Covenant, and this you do in the presence of God, angels, and these witnesses of your own free will and choice?"

"Yes", Joshua answered.

"Mary, do you take brother Joshua by the right hand and give yourself to him to be his lawful and wedded wife, and for him to be your lawful and wedded husband, for time and all eternity, with a covenant and promise that you will observe and keep all the laws, rites, and ordinances pertaining to this Holy Order of Matrimoy in the New and Everlasting Covenant, and this you do in the presence of God, angels, and these witnesses of your own free will and choice?"

"Yes", Mary answered.

"By virtue of the Holy Priesthood and the authority vested in me, I pronounce you Joshua, and Mary, legally and lawfully husband and wife for time and all eternity, and I seal upon you the blessings of the holy resurrection with power to come forth in the morning of the first resurrection clothed in glory, immortality and eternal lives, and I seal upon you the blessings of kingdoms, thrones, principalities, powers, dominions and exaltations, with all the blessings of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob and say unto you: be fruitful and multiply and replenish the earth that you may have joy and rejoicing in the day of our Lord Jesus Christ. All these blessings, together with all the blessings appertaining unto the New and Everlasting Covenant, I seal upon you by virtue of the Holy Priesthood, through your faithfulness, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen."

Now that the Mormon ceremony was complete, Joshua and Mary stood up and exchanged their own vows, following Mary's Quaker ceremony traditions.

"Mary, when I was brought to you… I was a broken man in both mind and body", Joshua started, already feeling a lump in his throat, "I thought there was no redemption for me, that I was doomed to walk this Earth, carrying the painful sins on my body. I'm certain that God was watching over me when he delivered me to you, because you taught me otherwise. Your kindness, generosity of spirit, understanding and love have brought me back to life. You make me strive to be a better man every day, and when I'm with you my life couldn't be more perfect. With that said… I take thee Mary, to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband, so long as we both shall live".

They both chuckled nervously as Joshua slid the ring onto her finger.

"Joshua, standing here in front of you with our friends and families surrounding us, it couldn't be a more perfect day to show our love for each other", she said, "I will never forget the first day you were brought to me. From the moment I saw you I could tell you were a good man, destined for great things… Even though you did not want to believe it yourself. Very early on into our friendship, I knew that I loved you; there was no one else I could see spending the rest of my days with. Now that day is finally here, I can't wait to share my life and love with you. I take thee Joshua, to be my husband, promising the Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful wife, so long as we both shall live".

With the completion of their vows, Mary slid Joshua's ring onto his finger.

"Well Brother Joshua, aren't you going to kiss your bride?" Daniel asked, and everyone in the room chuckled softly.

Grinning with happiness, they leaned in and shared a tender kiss before as their family and friends applauded and cheered.

* * *

Although traditionally non Mormons were not allowed to be present during one of their wedding ceremonies, the people made a special exception for Aelius seeing as he had reunited them with Ash and Gael. The ceremony itself was particularly odd for Aelius, though he never witnessed a wedding ceremony of any kind before. Everyone was dressed in their smartest attire and, given that he didn't have any smart clothing of his own, other than He wasn't exactly certain of what to expect, though he did think that it was interesting that Joshua and Mary decided to combine a Mormon and Quaker ceremony into one. It showed that they were both equal partners in the whole event.

From the corner of his eye, Aelius could see Ash glancing at him every now and again throughout the duration of the ceremony, as if expecting something from him. She was sat one pew ahead and across from him. Throughout their trip to Zion he kept a respectful distance between himself and Ash letting her catch up with her family, and also because Joshua's watchful and critical eye was making him feel uncomfortable. Even the other New Canaanites were wary of him; no doubt part of it had something to do with his intimidating stature.

The hall erupted in clapping and a cheerful murmur of conversation as the ceremony closed and the bride and groom walked out of the Church, followed closely by the attendees. Aelius decided to wait until the crowd had cleared a bit before getting up himself, but before he could make a move Ash rounded the corner and approached him.

"Hey!" she smiled at him.

"Hey", Aelius answered a little awkwardly.

"What did you think of the ceremony?"

"Oh… It was…interesting", he tried to find the words to describe it, "This is the first wedding ceremony I've ever been to, so… Wasn't sure what to expect".

"Well, you didn't fall asleep; that's a good thing", she nodded.

"Hah… Yeah", he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, wary of the fact that some of the New Canaanites that were still in their seats were eyeing them up, "So… What do we do now?"

"Now the fun begins", she grinned up at him, "We eat, drink, and dance until the sun goes down".

Aelius chuckled, feeling his stomach begin to grumble at the mention of food.

"Aelius, would you… like to accompany me?" Ash asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"I'll come with you, sure", he nodded.

"I mean… Would you be my date for the evening?"

"Your…date?" his eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Yeah! You know, my plus one. I was going to ask you before the ceremony but I couldn't find you".

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't been around", he felt his mouth go dry, "I've just been trying to keep busy. You know, helping with building the shelters and all".

"I had no idea, no one told me you were working on that", Ash's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I just felt like I wanted to help", he smiled at her, trying to stop his gaze from awkwardly averting from her.

"So, will you?" Ash asked expectantly.

"…Will I?"

"Be my date?"

"Oh!" Aelius chuckled nervously, "Yes, of course".

"Great! How about we get some food and you can fill me in on everything you've been up to?" she asked eagerly, "It's been so long since we talked, I don't want us to drift apart".

"Me neither", he nodded and offered her his arm as he saw some of the New Canaanite men do for the women. From her delighted reaction, it appeared that he did the appropriate thing.

She took his arm, followed him outside and introduced him properly to her friends and family as Aelius tried to keep up with the flow of conversations. The longer Ash was with him, the more the others seemed to be accepting of him. Maybe, just maybe, with some help from Ash he could have a chance at being accepted as one of the members of the New Canaanites.

* * *

The festivity continued well after sunset and well into the night. Several campfires were lit and peppered around the settlement to help take the edge of the chill of the night air. Joshua and Mary were both sat in the middle of a long table, happily chatting with Dawn, Daniel, and some of the other members.

"You two must be so tired after today", Dawn commented, "Why not head to bed? We'll wrap up here and you two go rest up".

"I am feeling a little tired", Mary confessed, stifling a yawn.

"You sure you wouldn't want one more dance by the fire?" Joshua grinned at his bride, but his gaze was diverted by Dawn's comically annoyed expression, "What is it Dawn?"

"Your _blushing_ bride is _tired_ , Joshua", her eyebrows raised slightly as if trying to get him to read the message between the lines, "And you still haven't seen your new home".

"That's right! We haven't", Mary turned to Joshua, an eager look in her eyes.

"Alright, we'll go now if you'd like", he nodded as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"We can have that dance in our new home", she grinned, and Dawn gave Joshua a knowing wink and nod when Mary was looking the other way. He instantly picked up on the clandestine message she was trying to send him and felt his entire body flush and his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, uh… We can-we can do that", he stuttered. Though he knew what his duty was as a husband was now, it still didn't help to ease his nerves.

Mary took his hand and they bid everyone a good night before retiring to their cabin. Now that they were alone, Joshua started feeling very self-conscious.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked.

"Yes! It was the best day of my life", she pulled him close in an embrace and gave him a sensual kiss on his lips that made his body tingle with excitement.

When they reached the cabin, they found that a romantic setting had already been set up for them. Joshua couldn't help but think this was all Dawn's doing; no wonder she wanted them to go directly to the cabin.

"Wow…this is incredible!" Mary exclaimed, running up the short steps to their new home, "Come on Joshua!" she held out her hand for him.

"I didn't expect all this", he commented as he climbed up the steps and stood next to her, "Ready?"

Mary nodded and Joshua picked her up in his arms, chuckling as she let out a surprised laugh when he lifted her. He opened the door and walked her into their new home, setting her down in what looked like a living room. They both had a quick exploration of their surroundings, before finally settling in the bedroom. Joshua hovered uneasily at the foot of the bed as Mary started getting ready for bed. Even though he knew they were married now, he still felt like the glances he stole from watching her undress were wrong and inappropriate.

"You alright Joshua?" Mary asked with a concerned frown.

Joshua nodded, keeping his gaze averted from her body, "Yes, just waiting for you to get decent".

He heard her footsteps approach him and shortly after felt her arms glide around his waist as she pulled him close to her body.

"Don't you want to get more comfortable?" she asked eagerly, her fingers travelling up his shirt to undo the buttons, "You know you don't have to feel ashamed. We're married now…you don't have to look away".

Joshua chuckled nervously and turned to face her, caressing her jawline tenderly and gazing into her eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this…but I'm feeling nervous on our wedding night".

"Don't be", Mary giggled, "There's nothing to be nervous about". Without warning she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her lips with his in a sensual and slow kiss. It sent a burning desire through Joshua's body and he reciprocated her kiss, tenderly stroking his fingers on the small of her back and grazing her buttock. His touch elicited a soft sigh that intoxicated his senses and made him forget his nerves. Every fibre in his being yearned for her, and he wasn't going to waste another moment doubting himself or feeling anxious about being her husband. If his life had taught him anything it was that time with your loved ones is precious, and tonight their love for one another would finally be consummated.

* * *

About an hour or two after Joshua and Mary retired to their cabin, the rest of the residents were beginning to clear up as well. Since the ceremony, Ash didn't leave Aelius' side. He couldn't remember the last time he had such long conversations with anyone other than his sisters; and he was having a wonderful time. By evening many of the New Canaanites had warmed up to him, engaging him in conversation about his life, his travels and adventures with Ash and Gael, which Aelius was more than happy to answer. After they finished clearing up their surroundings so that wild animals wouldn't be attracted to the smell of food, he walked Ash the short distance to her cabin.

"I had such a great time tonight Aelius", Ash beamed up at him, "Thank you".

"For what?"

"For being a large part of why I had a great time", she grinned.

"My pleasure", he smiled back at her, stopping at the short steps to her cabin, "Well… I guess this is goodnight".

Ash teetered on her heels, looking at him with a hesitant curiosity, "Would you like to…come inside, for a bit?"

"Oh… I don't know", his eyes widened like a deer in headlights, "Wouldn't want to wake Gael up".

"No need to worry about waking him up, he wanted to stay at grandma's cabin tonight", Ash answered.

He didn't know why but he was feeling nervous; his heart raced, his palms grew clammy and his breathing quickened. In his mind he didn't know what to expect, so he thought he'd entertain the idea.

"Uh… sure", he answered, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he climbed the steps and followed her into the cabin. Inside the décor was practical and spartan, much like many of the other cabins. They took a seat on her worn fabric couch and spent the next two hours just talking about their experiences. Ash was very curious about him and wanted to know what it was like being a Legionary soldier and what his day to day life was like.

"It was…extremely difficult", he gulped some Sunset Sarsaparilla Ash shared with him. He'd been talking so much his mouth felt parched, "In the camp, a typical day to day was mostly spent doing combat and survival training. Outside, during scouting or supply runs, was when things got serious… Outside the camp it's life or death, and much of it is spent in silent work". He wondered why Ash was so curious about his life in the Legion. "Now that we've both escaped, I don't really like to think about it".

"I'm sorry", she frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I should have known better. No more questions about that past".

Aelius grinned and nodded in appreciation, "Can I ask… Why the curiosity about the Legion?"

Ash exhaled and looked thoughtfully at him, searching his face as if the answer was written all over him, "I just… When I lived in the NCR territories, the Legion was made out to be this all powerful bogeyman, an enemy that just keeps coming; but hearing your story and your experiences… it's just another faction", she shrugged, "A violent one, yes, but I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" his eyes focused on hers.

"How many more of the Legion's soldiers out there are like you…? Just people wanting to get out, wanting to be free and with their families again", she broke her gaze from him and shook her head, "I dunno… Before I met you I thought all Legionaries are scum".

"You aren't wrong… There are many things that I have done that make me feel ashamed and… I know I'm unworthy of forgiveness and redemption", he answered with sorrow in his voice.

"Aelius, you can't beat yourself up about the past", she gazed at him, "What's important is that you managed to escape, and even after being in the Legion you still remained good and true. And on top of everything you saved Gael and me. That's something I will always be grateful to you for".

Not being used to receiving thanks or praise from others, Aelius felt somewhat uncomfortable with Ash's kind words.

"I better go", he said, slowly getting up from the couch feeling his limbs ache from the long period of inactivity, "It's almost dawn, and you should get some rest".

"Oh, right…" Ash looked out her window and, sure enough, the horizon was beginning to show the first signs of light.

"I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for making me feel more welcome", Aelius smiled at her, and Ash couldn't help but be in wonder of how charming he was without even trying.

"Yeah, me too", she replied, and as Aelius started moving towards the door she blurted out something that she never thought she would have the courage to say, "Would you like to stay over?"

"Stay over?" he cocked his head.

"Tonight", she asked, feeling her mind swimming, "Just for tonight".

"…I dunno, Ash", Aelius swayed on his feet hesitantly, "Don't think it would be appropriate, or that your family would approve".

"I don't mean in a romantic way", she answered feeling her face flush, knowing that as more time they spent together that feeling wouldn't be accurate, "It's just… It would be a personal favour to me. I've been having trouble sleeping, especially when I'm alone…and-"

"Alright", Aelius agreed, "If it'll help, then I'll stay".

Ash smiled in relief, "Thank you, Aelius".

They settled in on Ash's double bed for the night, somewhat awkwardly at first with Aelius trying to figure out how he was going to fit his tall frame. Finally he settled into a half foetal position and they both lay on their right side facing the same wall. Bidding each other a good night, they quickly fell into a tranquil sleep, unaware of how quickly their relationship would change with this one innocent act of kindness.


	16. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

_***Adult content in this chapter***_

* * *

A fresh afternoon breeze was stirring up the surface of the water, sending little icy waves to lap at Olivia's legs. Although it was still cold, the fresh air was a welcome respite from the smells in the camp. For the past couple of weeks she had been feeling unwell and tired all the time, enduring waves of nausea throughout the day. She hoped that she wasn't catching something, though there was an unpleasant thought in the back of her mind that was telling her this wasn't a case of the flu she was developing.

She was knee deep in the river washing the day's dirty clothes for the camp; it was a good excuse for her to use so she could continue her communication with the NCR snipers, though she had to be careful as she knew that volunteering for the same duties was bound to get the wrong kind of attention. A series of light flashes from the top of the canyon cliffs signalled her a message of gratitude from her watchful guardians and to keep safe. Their brief communication for the day had come to an end, and Olivia sighed as she finished her chores and stuffed the wrung clothes in a large basket at the shore. She was ready to make her way back to the camp when a persistent flash of light caught the corner of her eye; it was the snipers again.

She murmured quizzically, shielding her eyes from the harsh afternoon light so she could focus on the patterns.

"Activity at gate", she interpreted the message, "Be careful".

Olivia dropped her basket on the ground and raised her arms above her head as if she were stretching, though in reality it was her signal to them that she had received their message.

Sure enough as she walked back into camp, all the men were gathered close to the gate and there was a buzz of activity and orders.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked one of the women hauling a heavy load.

"One of the men came back from a man hunt", she grunted as she re-positioned the rope around her shoulders and went back to her labour.

Olivia saw two men carrying someone on a stretcher and she had an urge to see what was going on. Moving stealthily behind the crowd to a spot she could get a better view, she saw the two men carry the injured soldier up to Caesar's tent. When she saw the state of him she could barely suppress a stunned gasp; his clothes were in tatters, face and body peppered with dried blood, cuts and bruises, and his cheeks and eyes were so gaunt she could tell the outline of his skull, but it was undeniable who it was.

"Aurelius", she said under her breath, following his path up until he disappeared in Caesar's tent followed closely by Vulpes.

After two months of being free from his grasp she had come to think that he'd perished on some scavenging mission. Although he was one of her kinder captors, he was still a Legionary and the thought of not seeing him ever again did bring some joy to her. But now he is back, alive and would undoubtedly make a full recovery. What this meant for her though was still uncertain. He had claimed her for himself before he left, and even though Caesar himself had gifted her to Vulpes, her instinct told her that he wasn't about to let her go that easy.

When the crowd dispersed, she quickly made her way back to the women's tent to finish her chores and to help Elizabeth. Going back to the river to send a message to the snipers about what had happened inside the camp would be suspicious now; she would have to do that next week when they would be back and waiting for an update from her. For now, Olivia took solace in the knowledge that the war was going badly for the Legion; for the first time in many years, the NCR was gaining the upper hand. Now more than ever she had to remain vigilant, for if she got caught, she and her family would all be put to death…nailed to a cross for crows to pick at.

* * *

A cold winter breeze coming through one of the windows in their bedroom woke Joshua from his slumber. He groggily got out of bed and, with eyes half open, stumbled to it and pulled it shut. During the winter nights they were having some very strong winds blowing up the cliffs from the canyon lands and sometimes it was so strong it managed to push the windows open just enough to let the warmth out. He was going to have to fix it soon or suffer having to wake every dawn to close it again.

Gently pulling it shut so he didn't wake Mary, he turned to go back into bed and stopped in his tracks when he observed her enticingly exposed half naked body. The bed linens were draped just barely enough to cover her buttocks, with her back and legs exposed. He felt an urge in his core and his underwear begin to feel tighter. Over a month had passed since their wedding and he still couldn't get enough of her. Sliding stealthily back under the covers, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Good morning wife", he whispered in her ear, giving her sensual kisses on her earlobe and down her neck.

She stirred slowly, taking a deep breath and exhaling as she wriggled against him, spurring his member to swell even more.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's early, not even dawn break", he spoke between kisses.

"Why are you awake?" she asked, pulling his arm tighter around her waist, interlocking her fingers with his.

"The window opened again", he murmured, stroking her jawline, down her neck and shoulder, "But when I went to get back to bed, I saw you; your half naked body peeking out of the covers… And I thought in wonder; we're married".

"Mhm… You keep saying that", she grinned sleepily, "Uh… Joshua", she blinked her eyes open as she felt his member pressing between her buttocks, catching her by surprise, "You wouldn't happen to be… aroused, would you?" she asked playfully.

"I'm always aroused around you", he answered, gently directing her lips to his in a passionate embrace. He found himself unintentionally pressing his hips against her buttocks in a gentle thrusting motion, and his arm that was around Mary's waist instinctively slide between her legs.

Mary moved her head back and moaned in pleasure as Joshua's fingers explored her soft lips between her legs while his mouth hungrily tasted her body, kissing her neck and moving down to taste her breasts. He could feel she was already prepared for him and every cell in his body was telling him that he wanted nothing more than to turn her hips up and feel her embrace; but he pushed that instinct to the side. This was about her more than him; her pleasure was his duty as her husband and it brought him a thrilling joy to know that he could make her feel this good.

Sensual moans followed by intermittent deep breaths that she held in for several seconds; her body was talking to him, urging him to carry on his circular stroking between her legs. After a few more minutes her thighs shivered… she was close.

"Josh…" she whimpered, her fingers stroking the back of his head and neck. She opened her eyes and locked them with him, an almost primal sensation in the depths of her gaze. This was it!

With a final exhale of the breath she had been holding in, her back arched and her hips rocked in short back and forth motions as she climaxed, biting into her pillow so she wouldn't scream and wake the whole settlement up.

"Oh Mary", Joshua's voice purred next to her ear. He held on tightly to her as her body writhed with pleasure, continuing to rub in circular motions gently until her breathing slowed and her body's movement calmed.

"I want you", she sighed, turning her body to face him and giving him a passionate kiss. He was more than happy to indulge her wishes. He turned his hips towards hers but before he could do anything, she pushed herself up and straddled him, sitting seductively on top of him with a mischievous grin on her face.

'Alright Mary, you're in charge' he thought with a grin, admiring the view he was getting of her upper body. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, instructing him on how she wanted to be touched while moving her hips back and forth in a slow motion over his member.

Joshua sighed with pleasure, savouring the sensation of her lips stroking the length of his member, from tip to base. He loved it when she teased him, using him for her own pleasure; and he could sense that she loved it too. She was so wet that with one twitch he felt his member slide inside her.

"Oh!" she gasped, clutching his hand and biting her lower lip as she felt him slowly move up inside her. All that mattered to him in his very moment was Mary. He followed her subtle queues, the way her body moved, the expression on her beautiful features and her breathing. Slowly moving his hands down her hourglass waist, he stopped at her hips and started gently squeezing and rubbing, encouraging her to move in a more forward and backward motion rather than up and down so she could get more stimulation. It was working.

She gazed into his eyes, a primal look about her as he felt her muscles pulsate rhythmically to his movements. If he could keep this motion up… If he could just last a little longer…

His breathing quickened, his heart was racing in his chest, and as soon as he felt that familiar warmth spreading from between his legs, he knew he couldn't hold back. With a groan he surrendered to the otherworldly pleasure, grabbing on to Mary's hips and pulling her even closer to him,

"Mmmm…that was amazing", Mary murmured lovingly, resting her body on top of his, her head on his chest listening to the thumping of his heart, "Thank you".

"I'll do better next time", Joshua panted, stroking a finger up her spine.

Mary laughed and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the early morning, "Always trying to challenge yourself, huh?"

"For you, always", he turned his head so he could look at her better, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I wish we had all day to practice", she said, running her hand delicately over his torso and giving him slow kisses up his neck to his lips.

"Me too", he lovingly wrapped his arms around her as Mary pulled the covers over them both so they would stay warm. They stayed in this position, relishing the intimate touch and feeling the warmth of their bodies as they slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Aurelius stared at his reflection in the mirror of the medical tent, disgusted with what he saw looking back at him. He was a shell of the man that left over two months ago in search of the scouting party's survivors. Not only was his body severely weakened, but he had failed in his duty as a Legionary soldier to bring the traitor, the woman with her child to Caesar, and for not choosing death when faced with defeat… But he couldn't change his story, not now when he gave Caesar Aelius' gold coin and lied about his actions.

'And what good did that do you?' he thought bitterly to himself as he pried away from the mirror, packing his bag, 'You lost your conquest to the likes of Vulpes, and have been given an assignment outside the safety of the camp. Caesar knows…he knows you're a liar'.

As soon as Aurelius was well enough to get back on his feet, Caesar sent for him with news of a new assignment. He was to be…promoted… though in actuality he was being relegated to the position of a glorified babysitter. Caesar had given him the slave camp at Cottonwood Cove and charged him with running it and the operation of obtaining useful slaves for the Legion; though experience had taught Aurelius that this decision was the doings of Caesar's advisers. No doubt Vulpes had a say in the matter. Whatever the case, he had no choice. Slinging his leather bag over his shoulder and securing his machete on his belt, he left the tent and started making his way to the gate. Not long after he heard the unpleasant voice of Vulpes calling behind him.

"Aurelius, you leaving so soon?" Vulpes asked, walking up to him.

"Come to delight in my departure, Vulpes?" Aurelius stopped and turned to face the man he'd come to hate over the years.

"I admit, not having you around will be a lot easier", a smirk crept up on Vulpes' lips, "The competition around here for promotion with you gone will be child's play".

"Don't get comfortable. I will be back".

"Hmm… We will see about that", Vulpes looked him up and down with an air of indifference and walked away to the training grounds, disappearing in the crowd of men.

Aurelius' heart was beating uncomfortably in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to take his machete and thrust it through Vulpes' heart. The thought of watching him bleed out gave him a sick pleasure, but death would be too easy and quick for him. Another thought came to mind that gave him giddy hope; if he wanted to hurt Vulpes, he would have to do it piecemeal.

Changing his direction, he walked quickly towards the women's section and demanded to know the whereabouts of the slave called Olivia. After terrifying several of the women, one of them finally relented and pointed him in the direction of the river.

He found her standing by the river's edge, sorting through wet linens in a large wicker basket. She was still as beautiful as the day he'd left her, and he felt the familiar yearning stir in his loins.

"Hello again", he said as he approached, surprising her.

"You!" Olivia gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to say goodbye, for now", he said, stopping a few paces in front of her, "I couldn't leave without seeing you again".

She stood there uncertain of what to do, her eyes wide and jaw clenched.

"I thought I would see you in the medical tent", he spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Her gaze dropped to the ground and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet, refusing to respond to him. She just stood there, mute and submissive.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say?" her eyes shot up at him, a blind anger burning from within.

"Anything", he answered earnestly, "Are you alright? Have you been treated well in my absence?"

Olivia's body shivered and her hands turned into fists, "No, now go away and leave me be".

"I know that Caesar has gifted you to Vulpes; but I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back", he moved closer to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I don't want you, I don't want anyone", she jerked her shoulder back and moved to get her basket, but Aurelius caught her wrist and held her until she stopped struggling.

"Haven't I been kind to you?!" his voice rose angrily, "Haven't I fed you? Clothed you? Kept you safe from the other men?!"

"Let me go! You're hurting me", Olivia demanded.

"You would rather be with that mongrel, Vulpes? Huh?!" he pushed her back hard and into the river, making her stumble into the water. He could see the terror in her eyes, but he didn't care. Something had snapped in Aurelius and there was only a blind rage that overpowered any rational thought.

Olivia struggled to get back on her feet and screamed in a desperate attempt to call for help before Aurelius knocked her back down and dragged her to the deeper part of the river.

"Please! Please, stop!" she begged, "Let me go!"

"You left me no choice", Aurelius' words seethed bitterly through his teeth.

"I'm with child!" she yelled, clawing at his arm.

"What did you say?" Aurelius stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her, his eyes wide in shock.

"I'm pregnant!", tears streamed down her beautiful face and it was as if he'd been kicked in the gut.

He pulled her up to her feet gently and his gaze fell to her lower abdomen, a stupid look on his face as if he had no idea what to do with this information.

"You… You're… pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes. Now let me go!", her eyes still burned angrily.

At first a wave of joy crept through him at the thought that she was going to bear his child, but he still held on to her. Something in his gut was telling him that there was more to this.

"Is it mine?" the words came out of his mouth instinctively, the joy he felt just moments ago replaced with a cold and calculated decision he knew he had to make if her answer wasn't satisfactory.

Her eyes widened and she took just a little too long to answer.

"Yes".

"I don't believe you", he answered coldly and grabbed her neck, shoving her underwater. The fear in her eyes, and the realisation that dawned on her that she was going to die, seared in his mind as she struggled beneath him, frantically clawing at him and around her to try to get away; but there was nothing and no one that could help her.

Even when she stopped struggling and he could see her eyes wide and staring in the distance beneath the clear cold water, he didn't let go of her throat. His whole body shook and he felt a wave of nausea spread through him like wildfire. What had he done?...

'She's dead… you killed her', a voice unlike his own spoke in his mind.

His hand jerked open and he let her go stumbling back and falling in the water as he watched her lifeless body rise from the depth and bob down the river, following the fast current.

Killing a pregnant woman was a guaranteed execution in the Legion. He frantically scanned the area around him to see if anyone had witnessed his actions, though he needn't have worried. He was completely alone and no sign that anyone had heard what had just happened. Eyes still wide with the realisation of what he'd done, he got back up onto shaky feet, running his hand through his sodden hair. It wasn't the first time he'd killed a woman, but for some reason he was finding it difficult to cope with what he'd done to Olivia. Perhaps it was in the way he killed her.

'Stop thinking about it', he thought as his mind swam in the images of her drowning, wading through the water to the shore where he dropped his belongings, 'Get out, get out while there's no one around'. With a deep breath to help steady himself he left the river without looking behind him, and on his way to his new post.

* * *

"No!" Aelius yelled in his sleep, his body jerking awake and with enough force to startle Ash who was sleeping next to him.

"Hey! You alright?", she asked frantically, her wide eyes looking him over.

Aelius blinked and shook his head, looking around him with dazed confusion, "Fine… I'm fine", he panted after a moment. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and cupped his hands over his face, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Another nightmare?" Ash asked quietly behind him, placing a reassuring hand on his back.

He nodded without saying another word and got up to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Ash's gaze never left him; she watched him with sad eyes as he fussed over some cutlery in the dark. Over the past couple of months their friendship had blossomed and, although they hadn't taken the next steps for that friendship to become something more, Ash had developed deep feelings for him.

"You can talk to me" she said when he walked back and sat on the bed, handing her a glass of water too.

"I know", he nodded, taking a sip of cold water, "But there's nothing to talk about. It was just a nightmare".

Ash exhaled, still worried that he was reluctant to talk about it.

"It might help", she tilted her head, "Even if you think it's stupid to talk about".

Aelius nodded curtly and Ash could see his body relax slightly, his shoulders slumping a little. "I was back in the Legion… In the training grounds with some of the other soldiers", he took a deep breath, "My mother and sisters were there. They… Their bodies were bruised so badly and their hands and shoulders bloody from carrying heavy loads all day…".

"Go on", Ash encouraged him to speak after giving him a moment to compose himself.

"I was a kid again, and the Centurion who captured my family came up to me and handed me his whip to use on my mother and sisters… But I wouldn't", Aelius' body shivered, "They killed them".

"Oh Aelius", Ash hugged him gently, resting her chin on his shoulder and holding him until he calmed a little.

"It's just a dream", he shook his head and wiped his tears away.

"Even so, it does help to talk about it", she said softly, "You've been my confidant when I was going through my struggles, listened to every detail of every dream and thought. I want you to know that I'm here for you; you can talk to me about this anytime".

Aelius nodded and gave her a weak smile, "Thank you"

She took their empty glasses and returned them to the sink in the kitchen, sliding back into bed next to him and running her fingers softly through his hair. It was something that seemed to help relax him and put him at ease when he had nightmares before. Sure enough, a few minutes of caressing and he was sound asleep, his breathing easy and steady.

Ash wiped her tears away, wishing that there was more she could do for him. Wriggling closer until their bodies were touching, she hugged him close and kissed the back of his head, listening to his rhythmic breathing until the sun came up.


	17. Cold Waters

Carrying a full bucket of water back to her mother's cabin, Ash grunted from the heavy weight she had to haul up the steep incline. This was something she didn't like about the location that Joshua and the others chose to build another home for themselves. Since they were up on the cliffs, they were away from any natural sources of water; if you needed it, you had to climb down a steep rocky path to get to a river down below. Some of the settlers were working on a way to set up an easier method of gaining easy access to it, but they couldn't settle on the right method. Ash cursed at them under her breath for taking so long to decide; without a constant supply of water, their settlement would be in trouble.

Panting heavily with exertion, she finally got to the top and gently settled the heavy bucket on the ground to catch her breath. Though it was less than half a mile, it was hard work and Ash was already sweating profusely, her body steaming in the cold air.

 _'Just a little further to go',_ she thought, wiping the dripping sweat off her brow before picking the bucket up again and making a bee line for her mother's kitchen.

"Ashlee, are you going to help me with the dinner or not?!" Dawn's irritated voice called from the kitchen, eliciting an eyeroll from her daughter.

"Mother I just got back from the river", she huffed, setting herself down on the couch and reclining back with an exhausted exhale.

"The river?" Dawn's voice was filled with concern and she hurriedly came out of the kitchen, her shocked expression fixed on Ash, "Please tell me you didn't go alone again".

Ash's eyes shifted, "…No…"

"Ash!" Dawn stood in front of her, her arms folded in front of her chest and that familiar disapproving expression on her face, the same one she gave her when she was a child, "You know how I feel about you going down there on your own!"

"Oh don't treat me like I'm a child mother", Ash scoffed, "I'm a grown ass woman and I can fend for myself".

"Watch your tongue!", Dawn's eyes widened threateningly, "And you are _my_ child! If anything should happen to you, I don't know what I would do with myself! Why couldn't you take that boyfriend of yours?"

"Mother!" Ash's cheeks blushed, "It's not like that".

"Oh? Well why else would a couple be spending so much time together, let alone sleeping in the same bed?" Dawn cocked an eyebrow.

"Just drop it mom. We're very good friends, that's all", Ash denied her mother's claims. Truth be told, she did feel that things were moving in that direction for both of them, though it was taking its sweet time.

"If you must go next time, take him with you. No exceptions!" her mother stated with a serious look in her eyes, "These are still dangerous lands and we're new here. We need to be careful and prepared for anything".

"Alright", Ash sighed, picking herself back up to follow her mother in the kitchen and help with preparations.

"I do hope you'll wash before dinner tonight, dear. It's not proper for a lady to be so…odorous".

Ash rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine… I still don't know why you're insisting on having this dinner _tonight_ though".

Dawn huffed and handed her daughter a metal bowl with ingredients already pre-mixed in, "Just mix and kneed this on that countertop", she pointed in the corner with an annoyed look in her eyes, "And I already told you why we're having it _tonight_. Since the wedding we haven't had a chance to get all the family together for some quality time, let alone have a meal together".

Ash grabbed the heavy dough in her hands and slammed it on the floured countertop, making Dawn jump, "We all see each other every day, it's not like we're living in different settlements".

"That doesn't mean we can't have a family meal", Dawn sighed, "And now with everyone here…well, almost everyone… I think it would be a nice thing to do".

Ash exhaled, taking out her frustration on the dough with quick punches and turning it over when she flattened it. Whenever she saw Joshua with his new wife, envy reared its ugly head. They both doted on each other to levels that made Ash's stomach want to heave, and she couldn't imagine spending an entire evening with them. And her mother only enabled this behaviour.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ashlee", Dawn groaned, gently pulling her daughter away from the heavily cratered and flattened dough, "If you can't do it properly, then don't do it at all".

"Fine! I won't bother then", Ash exclaimed in frustration, not even bothering to wipe her messy hands before hurriedly storming out. Her mother called behind but all Ash could hear was her pulsing blood rushing in her ears as her anger overcame her sensibilities.

After many years of being away from her home and family she hoped that they would have changed, or that some of her mother's irritating qualities would have quelled by now. Unfortunately it was just as she remembered everything being before she left those many years ago, and it reminded her why she hightailed it out of New Canaan in the first place. The smothering and subtle condescending manner in which her mother addressed her was enough to make her want to take another break from life with the New Canaanites. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for finding her family again, simply that she wished some things could be different.

"Hey, where you headed?" Aelius' voice called behind her. She hadn't realised it but she was walking out of camp, heading towards the river. He jogged up to her, a confused look on his features, "Everything alright?"

"Oh, hey", she turned, suddenly feeling very self-conscious with how filthy she was from the day's work, "Yeah, fine just… Had to step away for a bit".

"You going down to the river?" he looked over her shoulder and down the steep path that would take them to the rushing waters of the Colorado River.

"Uh… I dunno", she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to come up with an answer without delving into her family problems, "Maybe".

"I'll come with you, just give me a minute", he jogged back to their cabin and shortly after came back out with a bag slung over his shoulder, stuffed with thick cloth that the settlement used for towels.

"Uh, okay", Ash looked at the bag then back at him, "You know you could take a bath in the bathing area, right?"

Aelius grinned awkwardly and nodded, "Yeah, but I prefer running waters".

"Uh huh", Ash folded her arms in front of her chest and looked up at him suspiciously, "You wouldn't happen to be going down the river to keep an eye on me, would you?"

Aelius' face flushed and his eyes darted away from her.

"I knew it", Ash huffed and turned around with a mind to go back to her mother's cabin.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go have a word with my mother, or Joshua, or whoever else I can think of that would put you up to this".

"Ash, no one put me up to anything", he answered, the lines in his brow deepening with confusion as he tried to figure out what Ash was referring to, "I just wanted to spend some time with you, but if you are busy with family then I can meet you later".

The sincerity in his voice and manner made Ash feel guilty that she had accused him of spying on her. It was needless to say that she needed to take some time away from her overbearing mother and do something that made her feel more like herself.

"Alright", she gave in, "You go ahead. I'll meet you there. Just got to get some towels for myself".

"No need, I have them", Aelius smiled proudly, tapping his bursting bag, "C'mon, let's go".

Without another word and trying to push her frustrations to one side, she followed Aelius down to the river, taking solace in the knowledge that at least she had him to confide in. If there was anyone who would never judge her, or try to manipulate and control her it was Aelius, and it made her gravitate to him even more than she cared to admit.

* * *

"Hey… Hey! Over here!"

Andrew Moore, a 1st Recon sniper that was keeping an eye on the Legion from the cliffs on the other side of the Colorado River, called out to his comrades. Being one of the finest snipers in the NCR, his keen eyesight followed the woman's body down the river and to the shore almost a mile away from the Legion camp. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat, praying he wasn't too late to save her.

"She's over here!"

He ran down the side of the steep base of the cliff, skidding down the gravelly dirt and bringing up a cloud of dust behind him in his haste. She was cold to the touch, unresponsive and her lips had turned a worrying shade of blue. Hooking his arms underneath her armpits and around her chest, he pulled her out of the freezing cold waters and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"Shit!" he exhaled and immediately started performing CPR. Not long after the other two fellow snipers appeared and took positions to help, with one of them keeping an eye out in case of enemy attack.

"One, two, three", Andrew counted before leaning down and breathing air into her lungs, "Come on… Come on, wake up".

His fellow sniper, John McAdams, assisted him with the resuscitation efforts with a dubious look in his eyes.

"Drew, she was under that water a long time. I don't think-"

"Just hold her head steady", Andrew answered calmly, keeping his attention focused on the woman.

After almost a minute had gone by when he was beginning to lose hope, he felt her body twitch and water gush out from her mouth.

"You're okay!" he exhaled in relief, grabbing his blanket from his bag and wrapping her in it to get her warmed up. Now that she was breathing again her whole body was starting to shiver in response to the cold.

"We need to get out of here", John looked around the area, noticing how exposed they were. Andrew nodded in agreement and picked the woman up in his arms.

"You're okay now. We got you, you're safe", he spoke gently when he saw her eyes flutter for a brief moment before closing again.

The group climbed back up the side of the cliffs with Olivia, making their way to Camp Forlorn Hope where they could get her some proper medical attention and inform command that they lost their only informant in the Legion camp.

* * *

The air was still, she could feel the sun beating down on her and the water lap at her body. Bright flashes of light interrupted the black nothingness and Olivia wondered if this is what it was like to be dead…until she felt a jolt like lightning spread through her body and her lungs expelled the freezing water.

Pain. Searing pain like her lungs were being burned. No, this wasn't death.

 _"You're okay!"_ she heard a man's voice speak above her, though she was too exhausted to open her eyes and see.

 _'He has a kind voice'_ , she thought.

She felt herself being wrapped up in a cloth, hands rubbing up and down her torso to get her blood moving through her body again. Though her mind was somewhat aware of what was happening, she had no control over her own body. Her muscles were unresponsive to her demands and her head lolled back as one of the men lifted her up and carried her in their arms. She wanted to speak, to tell them that she's alright and that she could handle it on her own now, but her body refused to cooperate. All she could do was trust them, believe that they were not going to do her harm. Even though she was hesitant to allow herself to trust that these people had the best of intentions for her, something in her core felt that she had left the worst of her life behind her.

When she finally came to, she found herself lying in a darkened room hooked up to medical monitoring equipment and an IV drip. Confusion overwhelmed her as the world began to come into focus; she was not in the Legion camp anymore, and there was no one around for her to tell which faction she was in. Every part of her body ached painfully when she tried to sit up, making her groan with the strained effort.

"Where…am I?" her voice was hoarse and she couldn't shake the feeling as if there was a pressure on her throat, "Hello?"

No one came, but she did hear activity outside. With care and a lot of effort, she got on shaky legs and explored her surroundings. She was in a tent which, from the looks of it, was used solely for treating the sick and injured. There was a man, another patient, in the corner of the room partially hidden by a curtain. Olivia approached cautiously, dragging her IV bag along with her. When she saw him she thought her heart would stop. He was an NCR soldier.

"What are you doing?!" a man's voice called in surprise behind her, making her stumble back. Luckily he was standing just close enough to reach out and stop her from falling, "Woah! Easy there, you're still not well to be on your feet"

"No, please, don't touch me!" Olivia pulled away.

"I'm a doctor", he let her go and held his hands out in front of him in case she were to lose footing again, "I'm not going to hurt you".

"Where... Where am I?"

"Camp Forlorn Hope, in the medical tent", he answered sincerely, keeping two paces between them so she wouldn't feel threatened, "A couple of the 1st Recon snipers found you across the river and brought you in. You're lucky to be alive".

Her wide and startled eyes blinked as she tried to remember the events that led her to this place. Her heart raced in her chest when the memories came flooding back; the look of broken hope and anger on Aurelius' face when he snapped, the horrifying realisation when she was underwater that there was no escape, and feeling the cold take over her body when her lungs breathed in water instead of air.

"My throat", she gulped, her brow furrowing in pain, "I can't… breathe".

The doctor's eyes widened but he kept calm and collected, sitting her back down on her bed and taking out his kit to check her over and see what was going wrong. When he couldn't find any obstructions in her throat, let alone anything wrong with her physically apart from the marks of abuse she had suffered from the Legion, the only logical deduction he could make from her symptoms was that she was experiencing a panic attack.

"You're okay, you hear me? It's just a panic attack, it will pass", he placed a reassuring hand on her arm, but that only seemed to make things worse.

"No! Don't touch me!", she pulled away, falling off the bed and darting to a dark corner in the room away from him, crouching behind one of the beds for cover.

The doctor clenched his jaw, a look of concern and determination on his features before he turned and left the tent. Not long after he re-entered, though this time he was followed by another man wearing a red beret behind him.

"This is Drew. He's the one who found and carried you back to camp", the doctor introduced them, hoping that she would remember him and feel more at ease in his presence.

"Hello", he said in a gentle voice, his eyes locking with hers. She recognised his voice. It was the same kind voice that told her she was going to be okay when the waters lefts her lungs. Her tense body relaxed a bit as she looked up at him.

He was a strikingly handsome man, standing at about 6'1" and no older than 30 years of age by Olivia's estimates, with incredibly vivid hazel eyes, light auburn hair, and freckles that gracefully peppered his nose and cheeks. What drew Olivia to him were his eyes; those almond shaped eyes that had the warmth of the wide-open sky on a summer's day, inviting and radiant. He smiled at her, but it wasn't the kind of smile from a man she'd seen before. There was no malice or the all too familiar look of hunger in the way he gently approached her, rather the opposite. He showed concern for her, his arched brows dipped in trepidation as he held out his hand; a gesture of trust and aid.

Olivia bit back a sob, clenching her jaw and taking deep breaths to calm herself. Experience taught her not to trust men, but instinct pushed her to reach out and take his hand.

"There you go", his eyes smiled at her, "No one is going to hurt you ever again".

Hearing his words sent a wave of relief through her body. For her whole life in the Legion she never had respite, never knew peace; now that it was given to her freely she didn't know what to do with it. In fact, the sensation of freedom was so overwhelming that the only response Olivia had to this realisation was sorrow; sorrow that she got to experience this given right while her family and the other women in the Legion had to continue enduring their oppression.

Her body shook, tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Drew helped her back up to her feet and back to the bed where he patiently waited with her until the doctor finished his tests. When everything came back clean, he helped her dress and took her outside to show her the camp so she could stretch her legs and see that she wasn't in danger. It was early morning and the sun was peeking through some dark and heavy rain clouds above them. It must have rained the night before because the ground was damp and the air smelt clean and fresh.

Olivia clung to Drew's arm, keeping a watchful eye around her as other soldiers, men and women, passed them by busy with their own tasks and duties. Some of them gave her odd stares, pity written all over their faces.

"There are women here! In uniform", Olivia said in awe under her breath, "They're soldiers too?"

"Yes", Drew nodded. He looked up and around them, squinting in the early morning light and pointing some of his colleagues out, "There's Donahue, Clarke, and Williams. They're snipers just like I am".

"Were they also at the cliffs?" Olivia looked up at him.

"Donahue was, Clarke and Williams are normally based here at camp to make sure no enemies get through", he nodded, "McAdams was there when I found you, though this early in the morning I imagine he's still sleeping in his bed".

Olivia looked over to where the soldiers were having their breakfast; she caught a whiff of cooking food and her stomach began to grumble.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry", he chuckled, "How about some breakfast?"

Not wanting to think that she was ungrateful for saving her and his efforts to introduce her to the others in the camp, Olivia gave a slight nod of agreement; even though all she wanted to do was go back in the medical tent and curl up in a corner. Compared with the life she led in the Legion, this one was so unfamiliar and startling for her. What was she going to do now that she was free? How was she going to survive? She couldn't expect these people to feed, clothe and shelter her from here on out, nor would she even want to. But she bit her tongue and followed behind Drew, her eyes lowered to the ground in a display of submissive behaviour.

"So, this is the girl?" one of the soldiers asked in curiosity, looking up at them from his meal as they came up to a pot of cooking stew and Drew loaded two bowlfuls for them.

"Yes, this is Olivia", Drew gave her a warm smile, "She's the one responsible for getting us the critical information that's helping us to defeat the Legion".

The soldier's eyes widened in surprise and he stood up to give her a salute, "Well I'll be damned! You are most welcomed here Olivia". The other soldiers sitting at the table followed his example, all saluting Olivia, making her face flush.

"I didn't do anything", her gaze averted to her feet.

"You are too modest", Drew chuckled, "The information you gave us stopped at least two Legion incursions, helped us find over half a dozen spies inside the NCR and New Vegas, and is helping our leaders come up with strategies for combat".

Some of the other soldiers nearby were listening in on their conversation and began to gather round, listening with curiosity and their eyes scanning her as if expecting her to start revealing Caesar's war plans. It only made her want to retreat into herself until she was invisible to the naked eye.

Drew noticed her discomfort and pulled her away from the small crowd to a secluded bench under one of the tents, bringing her a bowl of bean stew with what looked like a handful of chopped cured meat on top. The smell was so good it was making her mouth water.

"Eat up", Drew nodded at her bowl as he dug into his own.

Although the taste left something to be desired, Olivia didn't care. It was food, freely given to her; and she was so hungry. Not wanting to come off as unmannered, she ate slowly, taking her time and observing her surroundings. The camp was a bit of a mess with miscellaneous junk left in piles here and there. Not too far away she could see a larger tent with a guard at the front.

 _'Must be their leader's tent',_ she thought curiously.

"Have to say, I've never seen anyone admiring the command tent as much as you are", Drew looked up from his bowl at her with a playful grin.

"Is that where the leader of the NCR is?" Olivia asked curiously.

Drew chuckled and shook his head, "No… No, the command tent is just used by our camp's leader, Major Polatli".

"Oh…" Olivia sighed, feeling a little foolish for asking, "Who is your faction's leader then?"

"That would be President Kimball", Drew answered, "You know he was once an NCR soldier?"

Olivia shook her head with a curious look in her eyes, "Is that what you want to do?"

"What? To be president?"

Olivia gave a slight nod, making Drew chuckle nervously.

"No, that's not the life for me", he stared warily at the command tent as a cold shiver ran down his spine at the thought of becoming a President, "Why do you ask?"

"That is the goal of every man in the Legion", Olivia answered hesitantly, "To gain powder, until one day they are chosen to sit in Caesar's place".

"Hmm… I guess that explains a lot about them". He finished his bowl of food and pushed it to one side, his attention now uncomfortably focused on Olivia, "Can I ask you something?"

Her eyes darted up at him, searching his face for a hint of why he was being so kind to her.

"Yes".

"How did you do it?"

At first the question didn't make sense to her, then she began to understand that what he really meant to ask was how she managed to survive and carry on in the Legion, knowing that rescue may never come. She heard stories from Legionary soldiers of how NCR soldiers would often times kill their captured comrades in arms, sniping them from a distance as a way of saving them from being tortured or becoming slaves to the Legion. She often wondered if Drew and the other snipers she was in contact with ever thought about doing the same for her.

"It was…difficult", she said, finding her throat threatening to close up again and making it difficult to swallow, "There were many times where I lost all hope and was overcome with despair… In those times I thought about ending it all, but… Then I was afraid for my family and what would happen if they found out I'm gone".

"Your family?" Drew sat up straighter in his chair, his attention fully devoted to her words, "Were they with you at the camp?"

Olivia thought for a moment before shrugging uncertainly, "No. We were split up when the Legion enslaved us. I haven't seen my mother and sister in years… My brother since he was taken to be trained as a soldier".

"I'm sorry", the creases around Drew's eyes and his forehead deepened with sadness, "I know how tough that can be…"

She tilted her head slightly, wondering if he had family that was enslaved by the Legion, though she thought better about asking.

After a moment of appreciating each other's company in silence, just as they were about to get up and go back to the medical tent, they were interrupted by another one of the 1st Recon snipers; one of the women who Olivia recognised when Drew pointed her out.

"Hey", Williams came up to their bench, not even acknowledging Olivia's presence, "Thought we were going to have breakfast together".

There was something about her body language that was very alien to Olivia. She was confident, stood tall and had as much a commanding presence as any of the other men, though there was something in the way she was looking at Drew that made Olivia feel awkward.

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot, I wanted to help out my friend here", Drew's gaze turned to Olivia and he gave her a smile, "I don't think you two have met yet. This is Olivia, she was our informant in the Legion camp; one of the bravest women I know". His answer seemed to displease his colleague.

"Then you owe me lunch", she said, folding her arms in front of her chest and casually leaning on her right leg with a playful but determined look in her eyes.

"Sure, alright. I'll be there", Drew nodded curtly and gave her a dry smile.

"I'll hold you to it. See you later".

Just before Williams departed, her eyes flitted towards Olivia, giving her a thinly veiled contemptuous look. What Olivia had done to her to deserve such a cold stare, she didn't know; but she wasn't going to let it dwell in her mind. Afterall, she had more important things to worry about, such as finding and rescuing her family. Now that she was free, she had ample opportunity to gather the necessary resources to help her.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the water, Ash clung to her cloth towel as a chilly wind threatened to blow it away. She was beginning to regret her decision to follow Aelius down the river to clean up. Despite the cold he was more than waist deep in the water, already busy cleaning himself with a bar of soap while she stood by the side looking foolish and shivering.

"I've changed my mind. It's too cold!" She said, raising her voice slightly so she could be heard over the rumbling sound of rushing water.

Aelius turned around to face her, a surprised look in his eyes, "Really? It's not that cold".

"Maybe for you!" her teeth chattered.

"Come on Ash, as soon as you get in the water you'll be fine".

Ash looked doubtfully at him, "No…Nope, I don't think so", she moved to get her things but before she could pack up and run back up the long incline to their settlement, Aelius got out of the water and took hold of her hand.

"Oh Jesus!" Ash pulled away from his hand dripping with cold water, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't touch me when you're skin's freezing cold like that".

"It's not, it's just the water", Aelius insisted, this time taking hold of her hand tenderly to prove his point, "See?"

He wasn't wrong. Ash marvelled at his ability to stay warm while exposed to the cold.

"You're not human, you know that", she jested, eliciting a chuckle from Aelius.

"Come on, you can hold onto me for warmth", he pulled her with him to the water.

"Aelius NO!" Ash shook her head, but it was pointless to argue with him. Her towel fell to the side as Aelius picked her up in his arms and held her close as he waded slowly into the water. Though they were both wearing underwear, she still felt very self-conscious about being this exposed around him, even though she knew he had absolutely no problems with walking around stark naked, as evidenced by the encounter she had with him at the Johnson Valley Reservoir.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No!" Ash exclaimed, digging her fingers into the back of his shoulders, "Aelius, I'm serious".

"Alright fine, but if you want to go you're going back out on your own", he said with mirth in his voice, knowing she had to wade through the water anyway to get back to the shore. The look of incredulity and frustration on her face was priceless.

"You know very well I don't like the cold".

"I know", he nodded, the amusement in his gaze replaced with a soft tenderness, "Just hold on to me, I'll keep you warm".

Ash felt her entire body flush with his words and her icy frustration with him was melted away by his warm tenderness. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, choosing to stay with him despite the discomfort she felt when he finally lowered himself shoulder deep in the water. His eyes, beautiful and blue as a deep lake, never left hers. It was somewhat unnerving and thrilling at the same time; as if he only had eyes for her.

The waters were so cold her skin became rough all over with goose bumps and her body shivered almost uncontrollably. She clung tightly to him, desperate for the warmth his skin was providing, feeling his muscles tense and relax in symphony with the river's flow.

"There, see? Not so bad", he sighed, tenderly tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Aelius…what are you doing?" her voice trembled.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we doing here?" Her eyes gazed deeply into his, wanting nothing more than to give in to her desire for him; a desire that had secretly started to build itself within since they left the reservoir. But she had to know if he felt the same before they did anything.

She felt him shift, his gaze breaking from hers as he tried to think of how to reply.

"I… I, uh…", he stumbled, and Ash could see that words were the wrong kind of communication now. He had already told her how he felt with his body, with the look in his eyes, the tenderness of his touch; and all she could muster in response was _'What are we doing here?'_

All she had to do was tell him, in kind, if _she_ wanted him the same way.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have suggested this, I'll… We better get back up to the others", he let go of her gently and started wading out of the water. He was already wrapping a towel around his waist by the time Ash got out, keeping his gaze averted from hers.

Without a single word she removed her underwear, standing stark naked and shivering to one side and waiting for his attention to circle back to her. When Aelius turned to grab her towel on the side and caught sight of her, he stood rooted to the ground, eyes wide and a startled expression on his handsome features. She watched his eyes as they followed the curves of her body, a deep yearning in them that made her think he could pounce at any moment. When he'd taken his fill and his attention focused on her features once again, she approached him; reaching out and stroking her fingers up his hand, arm, shoulder and neck. He was so tall that, from her height, the tips of her fingers couldn't even reach the top of his head unless he leant down to let her.

"You promised to keep me warm", she said softly.

The bag and towels dropped out of Aelius' hands and, with a quivering sigh, he leant down and softly wrapped his arms around her waist as Ash nuzzled his neck. She felt his deep breaths quicken and it made her heart flutter with excitement. Who needs the obstacles that come with verbal communication when body language conveys the message of needs, wants and desires oh so aptly?

"Ash, I can't", he breathed, his body tensing up as he tried to reign in his passion before it galloped away from him, "I'll lose myself".

"Then let's lose ourselves in each other".


	18. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

*** Adult content in this chapter***

* * *

Midnight. Apart from the occasional call from a coyote in the distance and the sound of the wind rustling through the brushes nearby, the New Canaanite settlers were all asleep. Well… all except two.

The silence and stillness inside Ash's cabin was disturbed by the soft scraping of the wooden bed frame on the worn rug and Ash's deep breathing, dispersed with pleasing moans that jolted Aelius' member to attention. He squeezed her right butt cheek with one hand and gently massaged her left breast in the other, watching the tiny glistening beads of sweat like a fine mist sprinkled over her body highlight her seductive curves in the light of the full moon outside. Her hair was dishevelled, eyes barely open as she focused on feeling him as deep inside her as her body would allow. She sighed and bit her lower lip, arching her back while her fingers dug in his pectoral muscles, hips thrusting back and forth in a steady rhythm. This was the best night of Aelius' life.

Her touch, the way she felt inside, and the mere sight of her was agonizing perfection. It was taking all the mental and physical effort he could muster to stop himself from coming instantly, as he did earlier that day by the river. Compared to their afternoon session, and the three they had after the dinner with Ash's mother, Joshua, and his wife Mary, he thought he was doing well and was beginning to feel quite pleased with himself.

They hardly spoke since they got back from the evening meal, but the look in Ash's eyes told him everything he needed to know. He remembered every little detail before losing himself in her. The couch will always have fond memories for him from now on, as will the kitchen counter and… the coffee table in the living room, right before it gave way to their passion. He made a note to himself to fix it in the morning.

Ash had a power over him so strong that she could command him with a look, a simple movement of her body and he was off, falling into an ecstatic bliss where everything that he was is obliterated. In that moment there was no Aelius, lost to himself he is no one and the only sound he can hear are her moans, pushing him closer and closer to the precipice. And as much as she had paid attention to him in their rowdy activities, he did even more so for her – focusing on the sounds she made, guiding him with the way her body moved and writhed with every approving touch, the delectable sighs and moans that escaped her lips and the tremble in her thighs when he pushed her over the edge, her back arching up and her legs spreading as wide as they could reach when she climaxed. In fact, he was even surprised by his own hidden talent that he never thought he had. He loved going down on her, feeling the plump soft pink lips between her thighs give way to the caressing of his tongue as he explored her depths, eagerly tasting her and wanting more. Just before he found himself lying flat on his back with Ash straddling his member, he'd had an incredible experience as she climaxed while he was sucking and licking on her lips, probing her depths and feeling her muscles pulsate around his tongue. He could feel those same sensations pulsating around his member now as her back arched and she leaned forward, her fingers digging into his straining pectoral muscles and a wild look in her eyes.

"Come for me" she breathed deeply, leaning down to kiss him. Her hair cascaded down her left shoulder and pleasingly tickled his neck and lower jaw, "Come for me Aelius".

He gasped, his gaze transfixed on Ash, burning the image of her into his mind as he began to feel the sweet release like a warm fire spread through him and take over. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, one arm around her upper back and shoulders, and the other over her waist and hip, holding her close to him as he lost control over his own body; all he could hear were her loud moans as his hips thrust up and down in deep and quick successions. When the rollercoaster of pleasure came to a slow and steady end, he noticed a strange warm sensation around his member and inner thighs. Worrying that he'd potentially hurt Ash, he blinked his eyes open and forced himself back to the physical world.

"Did I hurt you?" he gently rolled them both until they were lying on their sides and he could get a better look at her.

Ash's lower body was trembling, but she didn't seem hurt or in discomfort; in fact, her face was flushed, and she was sporting the most satisfied grin he'd ever seen.

"Oh…my God…", she panted, running her fingers through his short hair, "…that was amazing".

Aelius heaved a sigh of relief, burrowing his face in her bosom, "I was worried I went too far and hurt you".

"No", she shook her head emphatically, running her fingers down his neck and past his shoulder blades, sending satisfying shivers up his spine, "Just the opposite. I've never felt like that before… Never felt that intense".

"Never?" Aelius sported a cheeky grin, feeling a sense of pride in his efforts.

She laughed and touched her forehead to his, kissing the tip of his nose and running the tips of her fingers over his shoulders and down his spine. They gazed at each other in bliss, intoxicated with one another, but before they could fall asleep in each other's arms Aelius noticed something cold under his hip; a damp patch on the bed. He shifted back, feeling for it with his hands, "I think we need to change the sheets"

"Oh… sorry", he saw her blush in the pale moonlight.

"For what?"

"That's my fault", she got out of bed on shaky legs and brought out a fresh set of linens while Aelius removed the marked one with a confused look on his features.

"I don't understand how".

"Well…" she hesitated, feeling embarrassed to talk about that matter, "When I… _experience_ _things_ that intensely… This always happens".

"So… It's normal?" Aelius tilted his head. He was learning so many interesting things this night.

"Well, yeah, I guess… At least, it's normal for me", she nodded curtly.

"So, there's nothing to be sorry about. If it felt good and right, there's nothing wrong about it", he said, helping Ash tuck the linens around the corners before getting back into bed with her.

"I know it's just… I didn't want you to be…", her eyes averted from his and he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable.

"What?"

" _Disgusted_ by it…by me".

"Ash, I love you and could _never_ feel that way, no matter what you did".

"You what?" Ash's eyes widened in surprise and her gaze was fixed on him, as if she had just heard the impossible.

"I could never -"

"No – no, what you said before that"

"That… I love you?" he gazed at her uncertainly, wondering if that was the wrong thing to say. He didn't have long to doubt though as Ash moved on top of him, straddling him as she did before and kissed him passionately.

"Does that mean you love me too?" he asked curiously, his voice muffled by her kisses.

"What do you think?" her gaze was enrapturing and, despite feeling spent from their intimate activities, he felt his member grow eager at her touch.

Somehow, as simple as saying three words out loud, Ash had become something so much more to him. He knew he had strong feelings about her for a long time, he knew he was falling in love with her. Ash, the woman who lit a fire in his very core and flipped his world the right way up, was the one person who gave him hope for the future and helped him realise his past does not define him, despite the pain and suffering the Legion had inflicted on her.

When he thought about it, it was crazy what a shift had come about both of them; all because of a crazy little thing called love.

* * *

Sitting at the campfire in the middle of the settlement with Aelius and some of the other New Canaanites next morning, Ash sipped her hot cup of coffee, savouring its earthy aroma and agave sweetened flavour. Aelius sat close beside her, so close that the sides of their hips and shoulders were touching and she could feel the warmth of his body permeate through her thin clothing. They stole glances at one another like lovesick teenagers, hoping no one around them would notice. All Ash could do was think about how amazing last night was. The physical connection she shared with Aelius was like nothing she experienced with other men in the past… Not that she had much to go on in the first place. Her husband was only the second man she'd ever been with – of her own volition - and although the intimacy she shared with him was satisfying, he wasn't as open about Ash's climactic results like Aelius is, let alone as eager to please.

Being with Aelius was somehow incredibly freeing, and she felt the boundaries in her mind melt away whenever she was with him. She recalled her apprehension when she saw his member engorged. He was certainly the 'biggest' and girthiest man she had ever bedded, but now she knew she needn't have felt nervous, after she experienced how wonderful it felt to have him inside her. She also liked how attentive he was with her, and despite not having experience with women she was impressed with his…oral skills. Just the thought of him going down on her sent eager rippling shivers between her legs.

"Good morning!" Dawn's voice called behind them, jolting them both out of their infatuated reveries.

"Mother!" Ash jerked up out of her seat, annoyingly spilling a bit of coffee on her clean shirt, "I didn't think you'd be up this early on a Saturday".

"I could say the same for you", Dawn's eyebrow cocked as she glanced at Ash and Aelius, who was standing behind Ash with an awkward way about him, "Well… I guess it's going to be one of _those_ mornings where you need a coffee to get through the day".

"Yeah, guess so", Ash nodded, moving to sit back down at her seat.

"Oh, Ash. Mary wanted to know if you would like to join her at noon. You left so abruptly last night the dear didn't get a chance to ask you herself".

"Alright… I guess", Ash's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why?"

"She said something about collecting some medicinal herbs. We are running low on medicines and it would be good to get some herbal plants, so we don't deplete our stocks".

"Fine, I'll tag along".

Ash waited until her mother was out of sight and earshot before she let her guard down with Aelius.

"We should tell her", Aelius whispered, leaning close to her to avoid any curious bystanders from overhearing their conversation.

"We will… Just… give it a bit of time", Ash pursed her lips, her mind racing frantically through possible scenarios of how that conversation would go down.

"Time for what?" Aelius looked perplexed.

"If we tell her now, she's going to freak out", Ash huffed, "We have to… Build it up gradually, otherwise her head will explode".

"She seemed fine with us at dinner last night", Aelius shrugged, "I'm sure she suspects something is going on. It'll only make things more complicated if we delay being honest with her".

"Alright, alright. I _agree_ we should tell her, but we've got time; we're in no rush", her eyes glanced up at him pleadingly, and all Aelius could do in response to that was sigh and defer to her judgement.

Morning passed quickly and before Ash had time to catch up on her chores, Mary came by ready for their little excursion, leaving Aelius to watch over Gael while the two women went in search of anything useful.

They walked together with a somewhat awkward silence between them, dispersed by idle small talk, but Ash had a feeling that there was something on Mary's mind that she wanted to ask her. It wasn't until they left the perimeter of the settlement that the conversations started to feel more like information prodding.

"So, how is everything with you and Aelius?" Mary asked after they left the settlement's perimeter.

"Fine…" Ash answered awkwardly. After a moment of silence between them she had a panicked thought. Why would Mary ask about how everything was with her and Aelius? Did she know about them? "Why do you ask?"

"Given the short history Joshua gave me about him, I felt curious and wanted to make sure that you are alright".

"Hmmm… Well, like I said - I'm fine", Ash re-adjusted her rucksack to a more comfortable position, "Besides, I doubt Joshua is the ideal person to talk about Aelius' history".

"I know", Mary nodded in agreement, "Joshua's own history is…problematic as well. But he has done a lot of good since then, as I can imagine Aelius has as well".

"Yes, he has", Ash's voice trailed off as memories of that night she was stopped by the Legionaries came flooding back. Her blood ran cold when she recalled the leader and the hunger in his eyes…

"Did he tell you what his real name is?" Mary asked curiously.

"What?"

"His name. The name he had before he was forced to be a Legionary soldier".

Ash thought for a moment and shook her head, "No… Only Aelius". She'd never thought to ask him what his given birth name was; as a matter of fact, she hardly knew anything about him.

"Joshua was called the Malpais Legate in the Legion. Can you imagine?" she chuckled, making the lines in Ash's brow deepen. How could anyone laugh at that, at the blatant stripping of an individual's identity and replacing it with something so…sinister?

"I didn't know that. Then again I didn't really pay attention to all the commotion about the Legion".

"I'd only heard whispers about them from other tribes, before my own settlement was destroyed", Mary replied candidly, "There are moments when I wonder if the tribe that killed my family and friends did so because of the Legion… As a way of proving to Caesar that they are worthy".

Looking up at Mary, Ash felt a curious sense of wonderment at how she was able to handle such an excruciating experience so well, and not only that, but remain a good and kind person. From Ash's experience and observation, most people who went through such a horrific ordeal were forever changed, becoming as bitter and violent as the ones who had caused them harm. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Mary nodded in thanks and kept her eyes in front of her, "I'm glad to hear that you and Aelius are doing well. I'm surprised how easily he has adjusted to living life with all of us".

"Me too", Ash smiled, "Though from what he has told me about life in the Legion, it's something he had been hoping to get away from… Though, I remember he mentioned he still has family trapped in the Legion camps".

"Oh", Mary's voice was sombre, "That must be very difficult for him".

Ash nodded without saying a word, feeling a lump in the back of her throat. She wondered whether Aelius wanted to go back for his family, now that he was free; she wondered if the reason why he hadn't gone back for them was because of her. It was something that had been sitting in the back of her mind, but now with her conversation with Mary it became glaringly obvious that she needed to speak with him about these things.

"He's lucky to have you and Gael though. I can see that you two are very important to him", she smiled kindly at Ash, a knowing look in her eyes.

Before they knew it, they had traversed over two miles away from their settlement and came to a beautifully lush and green area. Mary found a small stream that seemed to have a lot of the herbs and plants they were looking for. They had to be careful though as the area they were in was extremely rocky and if they weren't careful, they could easily lose their footing. Ash noticed some caves nearby too with some markings at the front.

"Hey, do you think it would be worth checking that cave out?", Ash nodded in the direction of one of the caves.

"I dunno… 'Spose we could go and take a look", Mary answered, tightening the drawstring on her full bag. They carefully clambered down the rocky ledge, making their way to the dark mouth of the cave.

"What if there are yau guai in there?" Ash stopped dead in her tracks, a cold shiver running down her spine at the thought of running into one in a pitch-black cave.

"I think it's safe", Mary answered looking around, "We'd be able to tell if one was living inside".

"How?"

"They usually mark their territories… and I don't smell anything", Mary sniffed the air for that musky stale scent of yau guai urine. "We'll just have a quick look, no dilly dallying", Mary nodded at Ash, "Caves tend to have some useful plants that I could use to make some medicines".

Ash nodded hesitantly and followed Mary inside the dark mouth of the cave, unaware that their every move was being watched not far away.

* * *

One of Ash's biggest fears of caves was encountering the cave resident…or residents. Back when she worked as a caravan trader, she heard horror stories of encounters with monstrous creatures from both soldiers, civilians and traders; the one she feared encountering the most were Nightstalkers. Suddenly her heart began to race with fear, and she had the urge to turn and run.

"I don't know about this", Ash's hushed voice broke the silence in the darkness.

"Shh", Mary stopped ahead of her, holding out her arm so Ash didn't bump into her, "You hear that?"

"What?" Ash asked, but the more she focused and slowed her breathing, she did begin to hear a faint electric hum ahead of them.

Without another word the two women proceeded deeper into the cave, winding a corner inside and saw lightly flickering light ahead of them. Cautiously moving forward without making a sound, they stopped and peaked around the corner.

"Woah!" Ash sighed in wonder at what she saw. It was a large open space inside, with a hole in the ceiling that was offering some light from the outside world for them. But what was most impressive was the layout of the space. There was a makeshift bed made out of straw and sticks in the far corner, a crate with a computer terminal sitting on top of it, electric cabling that supplied power to the some of the machinery and lights that were peppered around the floorspace, and junk…lots of random junk.

"Careful!" Ash pointed out a shot gun trap that was set up a couple of paces ahead of them, "We've gotta disarm that first".

Mary nodded and followed Ash's lead, watching as she got to work on the snare, her fingers expertly cutting the cable and removing the shotgun.

"This'll come in handy!" Ash grinned, looking the weapon over before securing it in her pack.

They observed the area for a silent moment, wondering whether the occupier was nearby and if they should make themselves known. Mary approached the terminal on the desk, running a finger across the dusty surface.

"Looks like whoever used to live here has abandoned it", she said in a hushed voice, "I don't think we have to worry about being ambushed".

"Alright. Let's see what we can find and get outta here", Ash nodded, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine.

It was a good thing Ash and Mary decided to explore this cave, for they were able to find a plethora of resources. There were canned goods that were still edible, boxed Mac and Cheese, half a dozen boxes of Fancy Lad's Snack Cakes which Ash knew would make her son squeal with joy, bottles of Nuka Cola and purified water. In a footlocker at the end of the bed they found some medical supplies; three stimpacks, a bottle of Rad-X, antibiotics and some rubbing alcohol which would do nicely for the many scrapes and cuts the settlers were having to deal with.

"This is a treasure trove!" Mary whispered excitedly.

"Good thing we found this place", Ash stood in the centre of the space and examined it, "We could use this place as a backup shelter in case anything happens at camp".

"That's a good idea", Mary nodded, "I'm filled up with medicines and as much of the food supplies as I can carry. How are you doing?"

Ash checked her stuffed pack and nodded happily, "I'm all good here. We should go drop these things off and come back later for the rest".

"Just a sec, I want to have a look at the terminal. See if there is any information on here that would be useful".

"Why? We can do that later", Ash's brow furrowed.

"Well whoever set up camp here went through great efforts to make it habitable and even brought in power. It's worth a quick look", Mary pulled up a chair and sat at the desk, her hands hovering over the keys as she worked on hacking the terminal. After a short moment the terminal unlocked with a satisfying beep and displayed some log entries.

"This is interesting", Mary leaned forward closer to the screen.

"What is?"

"These entries… They were made in 2077 and 2078", Mary looked up at Ash in wonder, "Whoever lived here… They must have been a survivor of the Great War".

Ash leant down next to Mary, squinting at the screen in front of them, "Let's have a look".

The first log entry was made on October 28th 2077:

 _Five days on foot, still can't sleep._

 _Outside it's like nothing happened. Sky looks wrong, that's all._

 _Hike back to overturned NatGuard truck near Toquerville? After blisters heal, maybe._

 _Looks like USGS team was researching something here in cave. Cleared out when bombs fell, left equipment behind. Probably thought they had families to run back to._

 _October 29th:_

 _Char, must've said this out loud a thousand times walking here. Maybe writing it will feel more like you heard._

 _You were right._

 _I was north of Spanish Fork. Took the 77 along Provo Bay to steer clear of town. Would've been home in an hour. Engine died, truck just stopped. So did a Chryslus in other lane. Knew right away._

 _First nuke hit SLC inside a minute. I was looking South – Lucky Man! Flash behind me so bright world looked on fire. Old couple from the Chryslus starts screaming they can't see._

 _Didn't watch you die, Char. Saved my eyes. Counted 12 more flashes next 7 minutes. Ground shook each time, 18 seconds later._

 _When nothing hit for half hour, took a look. Globe of fire where you and Alex died. Didn't kid myself._

 _Didn't know what to do. Grabbed my pack and rifle._

 _Saw to the old couple. Sat them up against car, let them hold and comfort each other._

 _Told them I was going to get help, everything be okay. One bullet through both heads. Instant._

 _Five day hike back to Zion._

 _You told me. Stop running off to the wild. Man belongs with his family._

 _You were right. You were right. You were right. You were right. Wasn't there to hold you and my boy. Died without me. Never touch you or him again._

 _Should shoot myself. What I deserve._

 _Can't. Maybe soon._

 _October 31st:_

 _Black rain falling outside. Geiger jumping. Should let it kill me but bottling water from back of cave all the same._

 _November 2nd:_

 _Sounds dead outside, but can't look. Geiger goes lethal 15 feet from cave mouth._

 _Do the math. Radiation goes down before water runs out or I never leave this cave._

Mary heaved a heavy sigh and wiped a tear that had run down her face, "Poor man… I can't imagine what surviving the end of the world must have been like for him".

The journal entry had an impact on Ash as well, though she did her best to hide it, "C'mon, we should go. We have a long trek ahead of us and not a lot of daylight left".

Picking up their gear and packs stuffed with supplies, they made their way out of the dark cave, mindful of where they stepped in case there were any more booby traps. When they reached the exit, Ash took out her pocketknife and scored a cross on a crumbling rock on the side of the cave.

"There. If we remember how to get here, we'll know we've explored this cave".

Mary nodded approvingly and just as they started to set out back in the direction they came from, a dozen men and women quickly approached and surrounded them, carrying clubs and yau guai bear claws. They wore very little clothing, enough to cover their modesty and had intricate lines painted on their bodies and some on their faces, and all of them had shaved heads.

"What the hell?!" Ash exclaimed, taking out her shotgun and aiming it at the nearest one, "Get back!"

"You have entered one of the Father's caves!" one of the women called out as she approached them, "It is forbidden for anyone to enter!" Despite sporting the same shaved haircut as the rest of her friends, she was extremely beautiful. She was taller than Ash, with elegant features an symmetrical nose, deep blue eyes, a yau guai bear claw on her right arm and a fan of feathers behind her head that made her look like she had a halo around her.

"The what?" Ash's brow furrowed, her shotgun still aimed at them.

"Have you not heard of the god of the New Canaanites? He is our protector and our judge. He helped our ancestors find their peace here in Zion".

"We apologise, we didn't know these caves are sacred to you", Mary stepped forward, resting a hand on Ash's shoulder, "If you let us go, we promise not to disturb any more of your sacred caves".

"We cannot allow that!" One of the men took a step forward, a stern and angry expression on his attractive features, "You have plundered the father's cave! Taken his goods!"

"Please, we don't want any trouble. If we return the items, will you let us go?"

"No!" the man answered angrily, but the woman who had spoken first raised her hand to silence him. Without another word, the man's gaze dropped to the ground and he took a couple of steps back. It was clear that _she_ was in charge here.

"We will honor your request. Since you are outsiders and do not know of our ways, we will allow this… _once_ ".

"Thank you", Mary sighed and nodded to Ash to drop the weapon.

"What? They want this too?" she asked sceptically.

"Everything Ash", Mary answered, dropping her bag and taking out all the items she had taken from the cave.

"But we need this for the others!"

"Ash… please", Mary looked at her with a pleading look in her eyes until Ash finally relented and dropped her things on the dusty ground.

"That's everything", Mary nodded at the woman, watching as she moved closer to inspect the supplies. After she was satisfied that all items were returned, she nodded to her people and they took a less aggressive stance.

"I am Waking Cloud. Leader of the Sorrows tribe", the woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Waking Cloud. I am Mary and this is Ash. Our tribe are the New Canaanites".

At the mention of New Canaanites, Waking Cloud's eyes widened in surprise, "You are New Canaanites?"

"Yes", Ash answered with a bored tone in her voice, "Will you allow us to leave now?"

"I must go with you", Waking Cloud's voice was urgent and before Ash and Mary had an opportunity to say otherwise, the other members of the Sorrows tribe picked up their belongings, along with the items they plundered from the caves, and led them back up the path they came.

Ash and Mary looked at each other warily, wondering what was going to happen to them and their family. Whatever happened, Ash hoped that they could find a peaceful solution to this situation. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation between the New Canaanites and these native tribes, all because she and Mary made an ignorant mistake of defiling their sacred grounds.

* * *

Activity outside of the medical tent woke Olivia with a start. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her surroundings, trying to gauge how long she'd been asleep and wondered what was going on out there. Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders to keep warm, she tiptoed to the tent flap and cautiously pulled it open, peering out at the dimly lit world outside. It wasn't even dawn so whatever was going on must be important. Not far away in front of the command tent, Olivia saw someone dressed in odd looking armour - a long worn trench coat that reached their calves, military boots and a helmet with glowing red eyes and what appeared to be a compact gas mask – speaking with Polatli. A tall man wearing aviator sunglasses stood next to them wearing the same crimson beret that she saw Drew don, with his impressive sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. He had a serious and intimidating look about him, as if he were a man who had nothing to lose.

Catching a glimpse of Drew sitting alone at a bench nearby sipping on a steaming cup of coffee, she decided to brave the outdoors and ask him what was going on.

"Oh, good morning!" Drew smiled at her, trying to stifle a yawn, "Didn't expect you'd be up this early".

"I heard voices and rushed footsteps outside the tent", she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Come have a seat. We can try to listen in on the conversation", he lightly tapped the free spot on the bench next to him.

Olivia hesitated, but after catching some snippets of information from Major Polatli and the newcomer her curiosity got the better of her.

"From what I've been able to hear so far, the Courier has some news about the war".

"Courier?" Olivia tilted her head in curiosity.

"The one in the trench coat", Drew nodded, "And from the sound of things… Looks like things are going good for the NCR".

"What's going to happen?"

Drew screwed up his face in contemplation and took another sip of his drink, "Most likely we'll get sent to the front".

His words made her flinch visibly and shift in her seat, which he seemed to notice.

"Don't worry, we're not going yet. And 1st Recon always fights from a distance", he winked at her, though she could tell that he was worried.

They sat together in silence, watching the Major and the Courier walk into the tent together while the Courier's companion stayed outside, his expression unchanged. Olivia found herself staring at him, so long that he must have noticed and turned his attention to her. Feeling her face blush she averted her gaze to the ground in submission.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, see if I can get some information from him", Drew exhaled, standing up from his seat and stretching until he heard a satisfying click in his back. She watched him as he approached the intimidating man and her ears open to their conversation. After a couple of minutes Drew didn't seem like he was making any headway with the man who simply stood there like a statue and whose only responses seemed to be "No" and a shake of the head. With a defeated look about him, Drew made his way back to the bench, exhaling loudly as he sat back down.

"Well… I think I would have had better luck speaking with a brick wall", he leaned forward on his elbows and downed his bitter coffee in one swig.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but quickly changed her mind. She wanted to offer him some solace but didn't know exactly what to say. What could she say? His and her world were completely different, and the worries she faced were not the same as his.

Another quarter of an hour passed before the Courier stepped outside alone and joined back up with their companion. They exchanged some brief words before the Courier nodded and moved to the food tent and poured themselves a cup of coffee. They looked around for a free seat and that's when Drew waved them down, causing the other 1st Recon sniper to scowl in disapproval when their companion quickly moved to take the free seat.

"Hey, thanks!" they replied, taking off their mask.

Olivia bit back her surprise when she saw the Courier was a woman, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Name's Six, nice to meet ya", she held out her hand to Olivia with a warm and friendly smile.

"Olivia", she answered, cautiously taking Six's hand in her own.

"Drew. Andrew Moore, 1st Recon sniper at your service ma'am", Drew smiled back at her.

"I've already got one of those", she smirked, looking back at her companion, "Come on Boone, grab a cup o' coffee and have a seat with us". The man complied with her request without a word, though Olivia could tell he wasn't thrilled with it.

He sat opposite Olivia and took off his sunglasses, revealing a tired and weathered looking face. Despite his exhausted appearance, he was a handsome man with a strong jaw, low arched eyebrows, green eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face just in front of his ear running down to his jaw. He really was an intimidating figure, and in his presence Olivia tried to make herself as inconspicuous as a mouse.

"So how are things going out there?" Drew asked curiously, "Any word on when we'll be hitting the front?"

"So far so good", Six took a sip of her coffee, her lips pursing in a grimace when she tasted how bitter her drink, "We're pushing Caesar's Legion back with every region we retake; but the Legion is getting ready to mount an attack soon. I wouldn't be surprised if we are engaged in war within a month or two".

"That soon?" Olivia's asked worryingly.

Six shrugged and played with a Nuka Cola bottlecap between her fingers, "From what I've seen and heard; yeah, I think so".

"Well whenever it happens, we're ready", Drew answered with more confidence than he felt.

Olivia saw Boone's eyes shift to examine Drew critically before going back to his own coffee, downing it in one swig.

"Right, I have to make a pit stop at the Doc's office for some supplies. You kids talk amongst each other and, Boone… _Be nice_ ", she gave her companion a pat on the shoulder before moving off and into the Medical Tent.

"So… How long have you two known each other?" Drew tried to make conversation with the grizzled sniper.

"Not long", the man answered, looking off into the distance.

"I guess you don't need to know someone for very long to become friends, eh?"

Boone's eyes shifted to Drew, giving him an uninterested look.

"Kind of like me and Olivia here", Drew tried to move the conversation forward, "Though I guess, we've known each other from afar for about a month or two". When Boone didn't respond Drew carried on speaking, though Olivia wished he wouldn't, "Up until recently, Olivia was our informant in the Legion. We communicated using mirror shards to send old Morse Code signals to each other from across the river".

This seemed to perk the sniper up and he sat up straighter in his seat, his attention now uncomfortably focused on Olivia; but this time the lines around his eyes softened.

"You…were a _slave_?" he asked

The intensity of his gaze was palpable.

"Yes", she answered flatly as her heart began to race in her chest.

"She was invaluable to our fight against the Legion", now Drew's admiring gaze was focused on her as well, making her feel self-conscious, "If it wasn't for the intelligence she sent our way, we wouldn't have gained the upper hand on those bastards".

"I really didn't do much", she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to help relax herself.

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer for so long", Boone's gaze connected with hers, "I promise you I'll… _we'll_ … make them pay for what they've done to you and other innocents". There was a deadly tone in his voice that made her blood run cold. He stood back up and gave her a curt nod before moving in the direction of the Medical tent to meet up with the Courier.

"Wait", Olivia called out, stopping Boone in his tracks, "I have a brother… Christopher. He was… is in the Caesar's Legion. We were separated when they captured us but I know he's a Prime Legionary with light brown hair and blue eyes. If you see him, or someone like that, please… please spare them".

Boone didn't turn to acknowledge her, didn't even give her a nod; he simply disappeared inside the tent without a word, leaving her with a void of hopelessness that spread throughout her body. She couldn't rely on these soldiers to keep an eye out for her brother; if she wanted to find her family, then _she_ needed to do something.

Drew tried to comfort her but there was nothing he, nor anyone else, could say that would make her feel any better.

"I just want to _do_ something", Olivia exhaled in frustration, "I can't sit here and do nothing while you all go off to fight in the war. And I can't stand by and let my brother be killed".

"You've already done a heck of a lot", Drew answered, "And don't worry about your brother. When the time comes… I'll keep an eye out for him and make sure the others know who to look out for".

"That's not enough", Olivia stood up, shaking her head.

"Alright!", Drew got up with her, "Alright then… If you _really_ want to get involved, then we'll think of something…", the lines in his brow deepened as he considered what possible options were available that would ease Olivia's worries, "Hey, we can go see the Major and bring this up with him! See what he says and come up with a way you can get involved. How does that sound?"

 _'That's…not a bad idea'_ , Olivia thought, feeling some of her anxiety begin to simmer down. She nodded and thanked Drew for his help.

"Great!" he gestured for her to sit back down with him, "Now; let's you and I come up with some ideas to bring up with him".

Andrew and Olivia sat together and spent over an hour outlining as many points as they could to bring up with the Major. Although it was a tough start in the beginning, when they began getting into more details about her skill sets and knowledge, Drew was finding new sides to this woman he had admired for months from afar. He enjoyed listening to her speak of her past, her vast technical and engineering knowledge as well as small fragments of her history before her life in the Legion. By the time they'd finished they'd come up with a plan and he had a speech prepared in his mind that was sure to convince the Major to let her offer some assistance. What he wouldn't come to realise until later on was that the more time he spent with Olivia, the more his admiration for her began to blossom into something more…


	19. Don't Forget to Remember

When Joshua saw over a dozen armed members of the Sorrows tribe freely enter their settlement with Mary and Ash in tow, he feared there was going to be trouble. He was wrong; the situation was even more critical than he could have imagined.

The Sorrows had been faced with waves of attacks by the White Legs just as they had experienced at New Canaan, who seemed to believe that because the Sorrows shared favourable relations with the New Canaanites that they were hiding them. After spending the better part of the day gathered in the Church in talks with Waking Cloud and her people, they had come to an agreement: the New Canaanites were going to do everything they could to help deal with the enemy and would provide support in the form of training, supplies and shelter if needed. First they needed to help the Sorrows relocate to a safer position, one where the White Legs wouldn't be able to reach them as easily.

"Very well, it's decided then", Joshua stood up from the negotiation table, "We're going to need some volunteers to help the Sorrows. But be aware that this could be a potentially dangerous endeavour; we can't know for certain if and when the White Legs will launch another attack, so make sure that you are well armed if you choose to help".

Aelius was the first to step forward and volunteer, his tall frame moving to stand between Joshua and the Sorrows. Three other men followed suit and stepped forward, volunteering for the mission.

With a critical glance and some hesitation, Joshua nodded in approval, "Very well. For anyone else considering, we move a first light tomorrow. We'll meet here at the Church before moving out".

Active chatter filled the room as Joshua dismissed everyone, leaving Aelius to discuss the plan for next morning's activities with the other three men.

Joshua could see Mary's concerned look in the back of the crowd and he knew that, if an attack broke out, he'd be putting her in another difficult situation. Their medical supplies were already stretched thin and, even though the new supplies she and Ash were able to procure from the cave, it still wouldn't be enough to treat everyone. He hoped that when they set out in the early morning it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Major Polatli was a stern man. This Olivia could easily discern from his features; from the permanently imprinted creases on his brow to the critical look in his eyes as he studied her and Drew sitting across his desk. She tried to heed Drew's suggestions about her body language when meeting the camp's leader, keeping her back straight in her seat, shoulders relaxed and a steady gaze focused on the Major, even though it felt uncomfortable to be under such a scrutinizing gaze.

"Andrew said you're quite handy when it comes to machinery and robotics", Major Polatli finally spoke, "And that you want to help with our efforts in fighting the Legion".

"Yes…sir", Olivia gave a curt nod.

The lines around Polatli's eyes deepened and he cocked his head, "I have to say I am not surprised to receive your application. If I were in your place, I'd want to kick as many Legion assess as possible ". He took the papers that Drew had prepared for the meeting and placed them in a folder, handing them over to his administrator who stood beside him. "But we would have to find a place to put you. Since you don't have combat experience, it's going to be a challenge to find the right fit; even our _engineers_ have combat training. But first things first, let's see what you can do with the skills you _do_ have", he stood up and motioned for them to follow him.

Feeling her heart beat in her throat, Olivia followed closely behind with Drew and wondered what was in store for her. Winding his way to the back of the camp near the cliffs where a single weathered tent stood. When the Major pulled back the flap to show them what lay inside, Olivia's expression brightened.

"This here's one of our old NCR sentry bots that kicked the bucket a while ago. We've had some engineers take a look at it a while back but they couldn't figure out how to fix it. Said we'd have better luck getting it to work if we tossed it off the cliff but…I still hold out hope that it can be salvaged. It's been sitting here rusting a while, but if you can figure out what's wrong with it and, dare I say, repair it…well, then I'll happily look into placing you in our ranks".

He handed her a clipboard filled with a stack of notes from the previous engineers who tried and failed to make the necessary repairs, gave her a curt not and left her to it.

Olivia got to work right away, circling the sentry bot and examining it with a fascinated gaze. Externally it was different than the conventional sentry bots she came across, dark green in colour with a white star on its torso to distinguish it as being an NCR combat robot, but Olivia had a feeling that its motors and circuitry were no different than that of the ones she encountered before the Legion.

"So… You think you can fix this hunk of metal?" Drew shifted on his feet, examining the machine cautiously.

"I think so!" Olivia answered excitedly, opening a side panel with a pop and checking the wiring.

"Do you need anything?" Drew asked, looking around awkwardly as he tried to think of a way to make himself useful.

"I don't know yet…" her brow furrowed when she yanked out several cables that seemed to crumbled before his eyes, "Need to see if I can find what's gone wrong. Sentry bots have problems with microcircuits corroding away, and much of the wiring isn't insulated properly so many times you get a positive and a negative wire touching, which can fry some of the processing chips".

Having no experience with electronics or repair work other than his rifles, Drew simply blinked at her with a blank expression, "Ok, I guess I'll…I'll leave you to it then".

Nodding absentmindedly, Olivia was too enthralled in her work to notice him leave; in fact, after she completed her full inspection and jotted down a list of materials and components she would need to fix the bot, it was on 10AM. She pulled back the tent flap and, now feeling more confident in herself, walked straight into the Major and presented him with her findings.

"That was quick!" Polatli's eyebrows rose slightly as he examined her list, "I have to be honest, I didn't think you'd be able to figure it out. It took almost two days for our engineers just to say they weren't be able to do anything with it other than take it apart for scraps".

"I had a lot of experience with these robots in the past. They can be tricky if you don't know what you're looking for", Olivia gave a curt nod.

"And if you had all of these items, you sayin' you could make the necessary repairs?" Polatli scanned through her list.

"Yes, sir".

"Hmm…." He rubbed his chin and Olivia watched with some trepidation as the lines on his brow deepened, "I'm afraid we don't have many of these items lying around camp. You would need to check with Carl Mayes, our quartermaster. If he doesn't have these items he will certainly know how to procure them".

Although the very thought of conversing with more men in the camp - men who weren't Drew - made Olivia feel a pit grow in her stomach, she didn't let it show. She gave the Major a nod, thanked him for the information, and stepped back out into the cold. Not knowing where the quartermaster's tent was, she wandered through the camp trying not to look like she was lost or nosy so that others wouldn't approach and try to speak with her. She was still finding it difficult to trust others in the camp, especially men. Years of facing physical and psychological abuse in the Legion had made her skittish and wary of men; all except Drew. His was the only friendly and kind face she looked forward to seeing every day, and she hoped that whatever happened with the war against the Legion that at least he would stay safe.

Finally after her second pass around camp she stumbled upon Carl. He was a man 6' tall, with dark skin, buzz cut hair and a scruffy beard. He was hauling a full crate of Sunset Sarsaparilla from a recent delivery when he noticed her hesitantly examining his tent several paces away.

"Morning! Can I help you?" he brushed his dusty hands off on his worn combat trousers.

"I'm looking for the quartermaster… Carl Mayes?"

"You've found him", he nodded, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm making repairs to the NCR sentry bot. There are a few items I need before I can complete my task", she handed him a clipboard with the items she was looking for.

"Alright, let's take a look", he examined the items on the paper as he strolled into his tent, brow furrowing at some of components, "Hmm… We have most of the items that you need, but these three…" he pointed in the list, "I don't think we've _ever_ stocked these items".

"Oh…", she exhaled, feeling her stomach drop with disappointment. If he didn't have the components she needed to fix the machinery, how was she supposed to complete her task?

 _'This was pointless then… They sent you to do an errand even they couldn't accomplish'_ , she thought, her disappointment visible, _'Did you really think they were going to let you join their group? You? A former slave in the Legion?'_

"Hey now, don't feel discouraged!" Mayes added enthusiastically, pulling up his chair, "If I don't have it, someone surely will. Now, let me think…"

Standing patiently out of the way while Mayes rummaged around some paperwork, Olivia tried not to let her hopes get too high. After all, if she did somehow manage to get the items she needed, there was still the issue of fixing the damned thing.

"Okay! Here we go!" Mayes spread out some paperwork on his desk, "Looks like we might have what you need… At Helios One".

"…Helios One?" she cocked her head.

"Yes. They have catalogued some pre-war spare parts that might be suitable. Now this was done about 6 months ago so I'm not sure if they still have these items in stock. You'd have to go there and talk to them yourself".

"Oh", Olivia felt her stomach drop, "Is it nearby?"

"Well… No, not really", Mayes' voice strained, "It's about a half hour trek from here as the crow flies. It takes a supply patrol roughly 45 minutes to get from here to their doorstep".

This was becoming ridiculous.

"Alright… Well, do you have a map I could use or something? I really need to get those parts".

"I don't have any spare maps I'm afraid", he quickly shuffled through the paperwork to see if by any chance one was lying around, "But… I think I have a better idea".

He explained that the Courier had been in his tent earlier that day and was going to set off soon to find a missing supply run between Helios One and the camp. Seeing as she had another mission from high command to investigate a power output issue at Helios One, Olivia could ask to join her on this excursion. She thanked Mayes for his help and rushed through the camp to find Six, roughly bumping into Drew on the way.

"Whoa! Easy there", he grinned trying to hide his pained grimace, "Where's the rush?"

"I have to go to Helios One to collect parts for the repairs", she said out of breath, "Mayes said Six was headed in that direction and that he thinks he remembers overhearing her talking with her companion about going there directly on some other business. So I gotta go find her before she leaves!"

"Okay, no need to rush, she's just finishing up her coffee at the food tent", Drew nodded behind him, "And…wait, how are you coming back then?"

"Uhh…" Olivia hesitated; she hadn't thought that far ahead, "I think they're coming back after they finish…"

"But you're not sure", Drew sighed, "I can see about switching shifts with someone else and come with you now".

"No! No, there's no need", she shook her head fervently, "You've already done so much for me already, I don't want to get you into any trouble. And besides, it's time I started doing things for myself".

"Alright", he relented, still feeling a conflicting knot twist in his chest. He knew that she was capable of fending for herself and that she wouldn't be travelling alone, but that still didn't ease his protective feelings for her. Though he understood that after what she'd been put through in her life she needed and wanted to find her footing in this new situation, there was still the very real threat of the Legion out there.

 _'At least she's not going alone and there will be a 1_ _st_ _Recon sniper close by'_ he tried to reassure himself.

Olivia smiled in appreciation and quickly hurried in the direction of the mess tent, not wanting to accidentally miss the Courier. Sure enough she found Six with her companion just about ready to set out on their trek.

"Six! Wait!" she called behind them.

"Hey there", Six smiled at her, "Come to see us off?"

"I was wondering if I could come with you", Olivia panted, holding her left side in an attempt to stifle a stitch, "Actually… no, I _need_ to come with you".

The frown in the companion's brow deepened, and since Olivia couldn't see much from the aviator sunglasses hiding his eyes, she was going to assume that it was a frown of disapproval.

"Okay! That's fine with me" Six answered enthusiastically, "Got your gear?"

"My…gear?"

"Yeah. Your supplies for the trip".

"Oh… I don't have any", she sighed.

"That's alright. Here, you can take one of my old bags", Six pulled out a faded khaki coloured canvas over the shoulder bag with a white circle and a red cross in the middle, "Don't have much use for it, been keeping it as a spare. I suggest you get to the infirmary and tell the Doc you'll be needing a basic first aid kit. I'll pick you up some water and MREs from the canteen and then we'll be on our way".

"Thank you!" Olivia smiled, feeling the weight lift off her shoulders, and in less than ten minutes she was all packed and ready to set off with her new comrades.

Stepping past the sandbags and the guard at the entrance to the camp sent a shiver down her spine. Everything past this point was going to be new grounds for her; she was headed into unknown territory on a mission she didn't even know if she could complete, but she was certainly going to give her best. If she succeeded, it would bring her one step closer to be reunited with her family.

* * *

Dragging his feet up the hill and into their cabin, Aelius dropped his satchel and kicked off his dusty boots in the corner, wiping the sweat off his brow as he collapsed onto the couch in the living room. It had been a long and gruelling day relocating the Sorrows tribe to a much safer location and he was glad it was over. Well… almost over.

The sun had set about two hours earlier and he could hear and smell people preparing to have their dinners; he didn't realise how hungry he was until the smells of cooking food from their neighbours wafted in through their windows. A loud grumble escaped his stomach and he could feel it churning in anticipation.

From the empty state of the cabin it was clear Ash hadn't been in for a while.

 _'Must be working on the aqueduct with the others'_ he thought, propping himself up on an elbow as he looked around the empty space.

When Ash found out that he had volunteered to help the Sorrows with Joshua, Daniel, and several other men, she eagerly wanted to join. The prospect of working on a task together again was enticing for Aelius as well, though the idea didn't sit well with Joshua. Much to both their disappointment, Joshua refused to allow Ash to participate and, although Ash wasn't one to let someone else make the terms for her, in this case she was left with no choice but to relent. It was a disturbingly odd reaction to see from Joshua; it made Aelius wonder whether it was simply because he was protective of her, or if it had something to do with the ideals and principles he picked up in the Legion. Still, it was no excuse for the disrespectful way he spoke to her. The entire exchange made her visibly upset, but she insisted that Aelius go and offer his help where he could. He made it a point to speak with Ash about today when she eventually returned.

Hunger pangs still gnawing at him like a rabid dog, Aelius got back on his sore feet with an exhausted groan and made his way into the kitchen on stiff and cramping legs. Checking their fridge, he took out some fresh gecko meat he'd caught earlier that morning before setting off to help the Sorrows, along with some yucca, pinion nuts and peppers. He was going to make gecko steaks with yucca fries cooked in some vegetable oil he'd found on a supply run not long ago, along with fire roasted peppers and chopped pinion nuts. Setting the ingredients out on the kitchen countertop in an organised layout, he got to work preparing the evening meal for him, Ash and Gael, making sure to cook everyone's steaks the way they liked it. Just as the yucca fries and gecko steaks finished cooking and Aelius was about ready to start plating, he heard the door open and Ash's familiar footsteps trudge into the living room.

"Aelius?"

"In the kitchen", he answered, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving", she exhaled, wandering in to offer help carrying the food out. She looked even more exhausted than he did and it made him feel glad that he could do something as easy as preparing a meal to help her feel better.

They sat together on the couch, resting their plates on their laps as they ate.

"Where's Gael?" Aelius asked, hesitating with his fork piled with food as he looked around for the boy.

"He had a busy day at my mother's", Ash answered between big mouthfuls of food, "Fell asleep on her couch".

"Oh… I'll store his dinner after we're done then", he said, digging in to this meal. They ate in silence with only the sounds of their cutlery disturbing the peace and quiet of their cabin. Aelius reckoned it was about 8PM by his estimates, so Ash must have been out since he left with the others earlier that morning.

Polishing the food off her plate, Ash thanked Aelius for the meal and took their empty dishes back in the kitchen to soak.

"Everything alright?" he asked, following some paces behind her and leaning his shoulder on the doorway as he watched her trying to keep busy. After living together for as long as they have, he was beginning to pick up certain cues and quirks from her; judging by her current demeaner and body language, he could tell that something had greatly upset her.

She shrugged, offering no verbal response.

"Not like you to stay quiet", he said worryingly, "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it".

"I know", she wiped her damp hands on a clean towel and tossed it to the side on the counter top, "But there's no use talking about it".

"Why?"

"Because I'm done talking. I want to _do_ something!"

"Alright", Aelius gave a nod of support, "Let's do something then".

She shook her head, "No, I don't think you understand… I can't take it here anymore".

Aelius stood up straighter and took a couple of steps closer to her, "This is about this morning…"

"Oh, no. This morning was just the straw that broke the camel's back", Ash shook her head.

Aelius shifted on his feet, uncertain of what she wanted to do.

"…Are you saying want to leave? Again?" he asked uncertainly.

"… No…" she hesitated, her brow furrowing as she tried to concentrate on anything except for him, because she knew that if she looked into his eyes she'd lose her composure and crumble away, "I… I don't know… Maybe".

A still silence enveloped them for what felt like an eternity.

"What about your family here?" he asked, "What about your mother? And Joshua?"

" _Fuck_ Joshua", bitterness and anger rushed from her lips, "And as for my _mother_ , well… She was never good at _that_ job. I mean, look at me", she laughed cynically and shook her head, "Look at what a mess I turned out to be".

"No, not a mess", Aelius smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tense body ease a little and she reciprocated his hug, burying her head in his chest. "A little hot headed and stubborn at times, but never a mess".

She chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Aelius could feel the tension in her tone and composure soften.

"You don't know the half of it!" she pulled away after a while and put Gael's food in the fridge, "But in all seriousness; I really can't take it here anymore. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to pack up and hoof it all the way back to New Canaan… What's left of it anyway".

"Have you spoken about this to anybody?"

"No, you're the first", she folded her arms across her chest, "Honestly I can't think of what I would say to the others. 'Hey everyone, thanks for having me but being here and living amongst you all has reminded me what a horrible thing _that_ part of my life was while I was growing up so….bye!'?"

Aelius could see her dilemma but didn't know what words of advice he could offer. He himself didn't feel like he truly belonged here, so who was he to even have any valid guidance?

"Do you want to go back to NCR territory?"

"No!" she replied emphatically, running her fingers through her dusty hair, "No, I didn't feel like I belonged there anyway. The only reason I stayed for as long as I did was because of Jack".

The mention of her husband's name felt like a jab in the gut; suddenly Aelius felt like he should feel guilty and ashamed for his feelings that had blossomed for Ash.

"I don't know what to do Aelius… I feel like a cornered Big Horner".

"When you don't know what to do in a situation, sleep on it", he said candidly, "You'll make better decisions and feel calmer after a good night's rest".

"Where'd you get that notion?" She cocked her head with an interested glimmer in her tired eyes.

"Dunno… Just something I remember someone saying once", Aelius shrugged as he started getting the warm blankets out of the drawers.

"S'pose you're right", she bit her lower lip, her eyes feeling painful from the long and arduous day she endured. They decided to call it a day and get some rest; they would figure out what to do in the morning.

Even though it was still early by the time they got into bed, Aelius could feel relief spread through every aching muscle in his body as soon as he settled in on the springy mattress. The cool clean sheets felt soothing on his skin, helping him to relax from the day's hard work. Ash snuggled close by his side with her head resting on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist; it wasn't long before she was fast asleep, while Aelius still found himself reluctantly awake. His mind wandered, swimming in memories and thoughts of the past and present. The situation with Ash was gnawing at him; he couldn't understand why she suddenly had a change of heart. Sure Joshua and some of the other men could be overbearing and stubborn, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be handled with a diplomatic approach. He wondered whether he should find some time to speak with Joshua in the morning and explain the situation from his perspective. Neither of them were exactly on friendly terms, but there was an understanding between them: if Aelius follows their rules and causes no trouble or harm to fall onto others, then there would be no issues between them. So far he had proven himself to be an exemplary guest, went above and beyond to help the New Canaanites, and from what he could gather Ash's mother seemed to approve of him.

He glanced down affectionately at Ash who was sound asleep, her features content and no longer contorted with exhaustion and worry; he would do anything for her and Gael, travel to the ends of the Earth if that's what it took to make them happy.

It was decided. Even though he wasn't looking forward to it, he would go speak to Joshua in the morning and try to come to some sort of agreement.

* * *

"Shit…" Six muttered under her breath, a grave expression on her fine features, "I don't like this Boone".

They found the supply transport… Or rather what was left of them. Four NCR soldiers were sprawled in a depression in the ground about a mile outside of Forlorn Hope, what little skin they had exposed from their uniforms was a sickening grey white colour. Their bodies must have been sitting out in the elements for over a day. Olivia averted her eyes when Six and Boone turned the men over to check how they sustained their deadly injuries and to collect their dog tags, feeling her stomach churn uncomfortably at the glimpse of dried blood that was spattered all over their uniforms.

"Legion?" Six looked uncertainly up at Boone.

"Yeah", the sniper nodded gravely, "We better move".

"Agreed", Six pulled a note from the inner pocket of one of the deceased soldiers. Quickly glancing over it she found it had information about the supplies, which would be useful for Mayes. "We're going to have to come back for the supplies after we finish at Helios".

A flash nearby caught Olivia's attention and she trained her eyes to the West, feeling her heartbeat and breathing quicken. She thought she saw the familiar crimson red worn by Legionary assassins…but there was nothing there.

"Hey, you alright?" Six asked in concern, "See something?"

"No… Maybe… I can't be sure", Olivia answered in a hushed voice. Maybe she was being paranoid and her eyes were playing tricks on her. Even though she was free from the Legion, Olivia wasn't under any illusion that she was safe; from the conversations she overheard by the soldiers during their breaks, she knew that they regularly ventured into NCR lands, hitting key military targets as they travelled.

"Let's keep moving", Six answered in a low tone, and began the march to the power plant. As they quickly started closing the gap between them and their destination, Olivia couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched. The hackles on the back of her head rose and her gut told her to look behind.

She stopped in her tracks, eyes squinting in the bright light as she scanned all around her… Nothing.

… Until…

A bright flash of light and Olivia followed the deadly arch of a spear flying through the air seemingly out of nowhere in Six's direction.

"Watch out!" she yelled and launched herself at Six, knocking her to the ground as the weapon flew a few inches past her head. Half a dozen Legionary assassins were sprinting towards them less than 150 feet from their current position.

"Company!" Boone yelled, raising his sniper and taking aim, "Spotted!". A split second later and a deafening boom echoed through the air as the sniper made his kill. Six jumped back up and pulled out her hunting rifle, taking down another one. Not having any combat training, all Olivia could do was keep out of their way and hope they somehow made it out of this alive.

Another spear flew overhead just missing Boone before Olivia heard machine gun fire.

"Shit! Take cover!" Six shouter and grabbed Olivia by the arm, dragging her away from the line of fire. They pressed themselves behind a broken concrete roadblock, flinching as several bullets buried themselves into the dirt and concrete releasing plumes of dust.

"Keep your head down!" Six instructed her over the gunfire.

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry! This ain't my first fight", she answered confidently, taking aim around the corner from their cover and killing another assassin with two shots, "Only three to go!"

Olivia saw Boone break his cover, take aim to gun one of the Legionaries down and his fourth a split second after. The last assassin came running full pelt at him, roaring with rage as he jumped and swung his machete at Boone.

The sniper parried the blow with his rifle and quickly knocked him to the ground, plunging a military combat knife in his back and through his chest. The sheer brutality and gore of it all made her stomach feel like it was doing back flips; she couldn't hold it back.

"Alright Boone!" Six raised her fist in triumph above her head, completely unphased by the whole ordeal.

With the assassins dealt with, Six helped Olivia back on her feet and offered her a kerchief and some of her own water.

"Thanks", Olivia groaned, feeling the bile she just regurgitated burning her throat. If she couldn't handle combat like this, how on Earth was she going to make it through into the NCR ranks? It made her wonder what the hell she was doing here in the first place and if she was making an awful mistake, though as soon as they reached HELIOS One all her doubts and fears were replaced with awe and fascination. The base and building itself wasn't that impressive, it was the enormous tower and countless reflective mirrors surrounding it in a circle that caught her attention. She wondered what it was, how it operated, and what its purpose was.

As they approached, a soldier stopped to address them.

"This is a restricted area. State your business".

"I'm with the NCR. Anything I can do to help?" Six asked.

"Your being here is a start, soldier. We aren't exactly overflowing with troopers here. But if you really want to help us, talk to the idiot with sunglasses in the back of the plant building. He's been trying to get this place running for months and hasn't made any forward progress".

"Will do, thank you", Six gave the Lt. a curt nod and proceeded inside the building. They made their way up several flights of stairs, past a few soldiers who didn't even seem to mind or question their presence. Making their way gingerly down a dark hallway, they reached a warmly lit room filled with control panels and computers from wall to wall; and a rather unusual looking man muttering to himself as he pushed and turned random switches and dials.

"Who the hell are you? They bring you in to replace me? They're replacing me, aren't they?"

"Settle down. I'm not here to replace anyone."

"Damn right you're not. Goddamn right. Why would they? You can't top this guy. Just a little more time. You can't keep Fantastic down for long".

"Why are you worried about being replaced?"

"Worried? Do I look worried to you? I've got this under control, baby. No one else can do what I do here".

"What exactly do you do here?"

"Fuck, man. Everything. I push buttons. I turn dials. I read numbers. Sometimes I make up little stories in my head about what the numbers mean. Like one time I imagined they were a code to get into a vault full of naked woman. Man, how cool would that be?"

Six couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"How did you get this job?"

"It was easy, man. They were going door to door asking if anyone knew any scientists. I said look no further. They asked me if I knew anything about power plants. I said as much as anyone I'd ever met. They asked me how well I understood theoretical physics. I said I had a theoretical degree in physics. They said welcome aboard".

Olivia felt herself shudder in disgust and fear, and her mind swam in thoughts of all the chaos he could unravel just by pressing a wrong button. They were all lucky to still be alive!

"So you have no idea what you're doing", Six exhaled.

"No, man. I know exactly what I'm doing. I just don't know what effect it's going to have. Over there controls power in this building. That station has readouts on the computer network. That big knob there makes a crazy noise. Sparks come out of that slot if you put stuff in it. And I'm learning more every day".

"Riiight", Boone muttered sarcastically under his breath.

After an agonising five minutes of listening to Fantastic speak, Six and Olivia finally got the information they were looking for, but there was a catch. Past the control room the automated defence systems were active, and if what Fantastic told them was true they were going to have to fight their way through.

"Alright, here's the plan", Six rubbed her forehead, her mind swimming in what tactics they could use, "Boone and I will go in first, _you_ follow directly behind us", Six nodded to Olivia, "If either one of us goes down, don't play the hero. Get out and get help. Understood?"

"Y-yes", Olivia nodded, feeling a pit of dread in her stomach swallowing her up from the inside out and drowning her in doubt; but there was no alternative. The door opened with a screech and the three of them quickly proceeded inside. Almost immediately three turrets activated and Olivia could hear their internal mechanisms training their sights onto them.

"Hide!" Six pulled her into a nearby room with Boone taking position behind a metal support beam. He waited until the turrets stopped moving, and with two swift shots of his high calibre sniper rifle he eliminated one of them. When the turrets zoned in in Boone's direction and began firing, it gave Six the opportunity to eliminate the other two with explosive rounds.

"You good Boone?" Six called from the other side of the hallway.

"Yeah", his gruff voice groaned.

"Let's keep moving", Six nodded to Olivia, who was as pale as a sheet at this point. Nothing in her life had prepared her for this kind of life, not even the Legion.

 _'You're already here! Don't think about quitting now!'_ she thought, pulling herself together.

Six and Boone quickly dispatched several Protectrons that were patrolling the walkways and hallways while Olivia salvaged any and all useful components from them.

"You got what you need?" Six knelt next to Olivia, keeping an eye out for any more surprised.

"Uhh, not quite…", Olivia bit her lower lip, "The chips in these Protectrons don't have the right sockets for what I need, and they can't handle the voltage requirements for a sentry bot".

Six hung her head; she was hoping that they wouldn't have to go messing about with the Sentry bot that was sitting in its cage at the bottom of the walkway they were standing on. Luckily they were stealthy enough with their movement and their kills that it didn't provoke the slumbering beast. Her body shuddered as she remembered the last encounter she had with a sentry bot. It didn't end well…

"Alright, I'll do it", she exhaled, "You two stay here. Boone, if that thing so much as twitches –"

"Yeah", he answered, pulling his rifle out and aiming his sights at its head.

Even though Olivia insisted she wanted to go with Six to help, the Courier explained that she was quicker and stealthier if she worked on her own, and she wasn't going to change her mind. Realising she wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with her, Olivia took her through the steps Six needed to take to disable the robot, and thanked her for the help.

"Anytime", Six winked at her and furtively proceeded down the stairs.

Olivia watched with baited breath as the brave woman approached the deadly machine. Boone shifted slightly on his feet but his aim never wavered; so far everything was going well.

Approaching from the back of the robot, Six reached her arm out between the gaps in the cage to a panel in its back and pried it open. A minute or two later and the job was done. Now with the sentry bot disabled, Olivia could collect the parts she needed to finish her mission.

"There! Nothing to it!" Six dusted her hands off on her dirty coat, "Have at it. Boone and I are going to go check out the power output and see what we can do to help out. We'll meet up out front when we're done and can take you back to camp".

"Thanks Six", Olivia nodded, proceeding with her work while she and Boone went to finish theirs.

It didn't take long to get all the components that she required, so after she finished she tried to find a place to stay out of the way from the other soldiers and workers, waiting near the front of the building for Six and Boone. By the time the sun began to set she started getting worried. She decided to approach one of the soldiers and ask if they would be able to give her some information.

"Excuse me, have you seen a woman in a long duster jacket and a man with a red beret around?"

The man gave her question a moment of thought before shaking his head, "Were they with you?"

"Yes, we went in together but now I can't find them".

"Hmm…", he rubbed his chin, "I'll ask around and see if anyone's spotted your friends. If you stay here… Oh, wait, I think I see one of them", the soldier peered over Olivia's shoulder, prompting her to focus her attention in his line of sight.

It was Drew! He was speaking with another soldier and appeared to be in search of something, or someone.

Even though he wasn't the person she'd been looking for, she thanked the soldier who helped her and headed in Drew's direction. She could see the soldier he was talking to look at her and point in her direction. When Drew turned and their eyes met, he had the widest smile and look of relief on his freckled face.

"Hey! You were gone a long time. And when I saw those dead Legionary assassins on the road I got worried", Drew exhaled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine", Olivia nodded.

"Where are the other two?"

"I honestly don't know", she shrugged, looking behind her shoulder one last time, "I've been waiting for hours".

Drew looked visibly disgruntled at her response, "Really? What the hell could they be doing?"

Olivia shrugged again, unsure of what to say. She did find it odd that the Courier and her companion were gone for such a long time, but that was probably normal for them. They were most likely so engrossed in their tasks that they forgot about her.

"They're probably busy with their work. I overheard that they need to get the power supply to the NCR ready. It's probably just taking longer than usual".

"Still, they shouldn't have just left you here alone", Drew shook his head disapprovingly, "Seeing as they're still MIA, I suggest we start heading back before it gets too late. What do you say?"

Shifting uncertainly on her feet, Olivia was torn with the idea, "What if they come back and try to find me? They did agree to bring me back".

Drew turned to the soldiers behind him and instructed them to spread the word that, if they should come across Six and Boone, to notify them that Olivia has been escorted back to Forlorn Hope. Satisfied with the outcome and relieved to know that her new friends would be properly informed, Olivia walked back to the NCR camp with Drew, chatting happily about the adventures she experienced.

* * *

That night Drew volunteered to keep watch at the camp, despite the recommendations of his superior that he should get some rest as he had already stood watch the previous night. He stood on a platform towards the end of the camp, his binoculars in hand checking the perimeter from time to time. After the long day he had and the worry he felt with Olivia, it was difficult for him to get any kind of meaningful sleep. His mind raced with thoughts and memories, but even though he was still infuriated with the Courier and her 1st Recon companion abandoning Olivia for hours, he was glad that he found her safe and sound. Not only that, but after they returned she finished her repairs to the NCR sentry bot and, much to everyone's surprise, brought it back online. Polatli was most impressed with her and assigned her to the engineering crew without hesitation, though she would need to spend about a month at Camp Golf training with firearms and explosive devices before being allowed to enter active duty.

Faint shadows in the distance caught Drew's attention and he quickly scanned the land with his binoculars. Two dark figures were steadily making their way toward the camp, but he couldn't tell if they were friend or foe.

"Shit", he muttered under his breath as he aimed his rifle in the direction of the figures. Making some quick adjustments to his scope, he was able to get a better look out there. Luckily he had recently upgraded his rifle to include a scope with sensors that detected and highlighted living creatures. From what he could discern, one of them was male, wearing a beret and had a familiar rifle slung over his shoulders. The other was of shorter stature, wearing a long duster oat and ranger helmet with mask. It was the Courier and her companion, the 1st Recon sniper.

 _'Took you long enough'_ , he thought, feeling his jaw clench in annoyance. Following their progress, he saw them come into camp and head straight for the Major's tent, only to emerge a few minutes later with the Courier making her way toward him while Boone went off to the supply tent.

"Hey! Keeping watch again tonight?" she asked in a lively voice.

"Yeah", Drew answered, looking through his binoculars in the distance pretending to keep busy so he didn't have to look back.

"Was surprised to hear you came to HELIOS", Six continued.

"Yeah, well, you were all gone a long time", Drew answered halfheartedly, trying to keep his tone flat so as not to revealed his agitation.

"You were worried", Six said and Drew could hear he climbing up the steps to the platform.

"I'm on duty, you shouldn't be climbing up here".

"Right", Six looked him up and down with an amused expression on her features that Drew tried to ignore, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"I think you know _who_ I'm referring to", Six folded her arms in front of her chest, "You like her, and you were worried about her when we didn't show on time".

"With all due respect, but you know nothing about me", he answered with acerbity in his tone, "I suggest you drop this and keep out of other people's business".

"Right…", Six responded somewhat sullenly. Drew could tell from the tone of her voice that his words affected her. She hung her head slightly and was about to leave before she faced him to have her final say, "You're right though, I don't know you, Olivia, or anyone else here well at all. But I saw the way you would look at her when you thought no one was watching; and I don't have to be your best friend to know what that was". She made her way down the steep ramp, leaving Drew feeling flushed with embarrassment and frustration, "For the record Olivia can take care of herself very well. She handled the attack with the Legion like a pro. So don't go treating her like a wallflower, she's tougher than nails. Just thought you outta know".

Drew exhaled in frustration as he stood watch and listened to the Courier's footsteps disappear behind him. She was right about Olivia though; Drew couldn't fathom going through what she did, day in and day out, and still come out of it with even a shred of hope and humanity left in him. That was something he greatly admired about her: her strength and courage in the face of insurmountable odds, and dogged determination. Though he'd watched her from afar for many months, relaying the information she was providing on Legion movements, he developed an attachment for her instantly. And now that she was free of the Legion and here with him, he noticed he was developing deeper feelings for her, which were beginning to affect the way he behaved around her and others.

 _'Keep it together, Drew'_ , he thought, _'You can't go losing your head like that, or you might end up losing her...'_.


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

_3 Months Later_

"Breathe", Olivia whispered to herself, taking a slow and deep breath in, feeling her lungs expand as they filled up with air until she couldn't take any more in. She gently held her breath for four seconds, then exhaled for four seconds, repeating the process several times. Drew had taught her that little trick to keep herself from spiralling into a panic. She remembered feeling so surprised when it worked.

 _"See? You just gotta remember to breathe. Breathe in gently, hold, and then exhale slowly. That's all there is to it"_ , she remembered him telling her.

She was on an NCR Vertibird on her way to Hoover Dam with some other engineers she'd never met before. From the looks of them, many were seasoned soldiers and, unlike her, didn't seem to appear stressed or anxious about what they were going into; in fact, one of them was sound asleep, snoring away while two others played a hand of Caravan.

"Ah shit!" one of them exclaimed as a gust of wind blew several of their cards out of the craft, "That was my lucky stack!" He had thick but short curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and was about a head shorter than Olivia in height.

"You'll get new ones", his game partner grumbled. He looked to be about in his mid-forties with a gruff salt and pepper beard, grey eyes and was of significantly larger stature than his friend. Another engineer, the more handsome of the bunch, sitting opposite Olivia's seat kept stealing glances at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she kept her gaze averted and found it best when she ignored him. Besides, it was taking all of her focus and energy just to keep herself from being sick on this bumpy flight.

 _"ETA 2 minutes"_ , the pilot's crackling voice came in through their headsets, _"Prepare for debarkation"_.

Olivia braced herself as she stared out of the craft. The pilot made a 360 degree circle around the perimeter, giving her a breath-taking view of the Dam, as they waited for the Vertibird that was taking up space at the landing platform stirred to life and flew back in the direction she and the other engineers came from. She could see why the Legion wanted to take this site; if they had control of the Dam, they would stop power supply from reaching NCR territories. No power meant limited communication and electricity, and this would put the people and the military at a severe disadvantage.

Once the landing platform was clear, their craft made its approach and landed roughly on the platform, making Olivia bump the back of her head on her hard headrest.

"Damn it", she grimaced, rubbing the sore spot on her head as she undid her seatbelt and jumped down onto the tarmac to stand in line with the other engineers from her craft. They were greeted by a Lt. Colonel on the deck who instructed them where they need to go and what was expected of them. Soon as they were dismissed and they turned to head for their posts, the engineer who sat opposite her on the flight and stole glances at her approached from the side.

"You alright there? I saw you take a bump to the head when we landed", he asked with concern, which took Olivia somewhat by surprise as no one else paid her much attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she nodded assertively despite still feeling a pulsating pain from the spot as she did.

"Name's Quinn. Corporal Quinn Young", he held out his arm for a handshake, smiling warmly at her, "I was based at McCarran before transferring to the Dam. What about you?"

"Olivia. Forlorn Hope and Camp Golf", she answered plainly, keeping up with the others who had started moving to their designated posts in front of her.

"I have to say, we don't get many women who want to serve in the engineering division", Quinn pointed out as they made their way inside the main reception and joined up with their Engineering team commander.

"Well I'm here", Olivia answered determinedly, "My expertise is better suited to this post".

She carried on following the group of engineers in front of her, taking mental notes as they moved deeper and deeper into the facility so that she wouldn't forget where the exit was and get lost in the future. Finally, after going down a flight of stairs and through a mechanised metal door, they walked through onto a metal platform overlooking a vast space filled with giant water pumps the size of small houses. Olivia almost couldn't contain her giddy excitement and awe; all this technology just sitting at her fingertips, she couldn't wait to learn about it all.

* * *

At 3 AM Camp Forlorn Hope was buzzing with activity, which Drew would typically say would be an unusual occurrence. However, these were unusual and uncertain times. A few days ago NCR scouting parties found a massive Legionary force marching through the desert towards Hoover Dam. They estimated that, within the next 48 hours, the full force of Caesar's army would be upon them. Although Drew knew this day would come, he had no idea what to expect to feel when that day arrived. Nausea? Excitement? Fear? At the moment it was a combination of the first and latter for Drew. When he joined the NCR he remembered foolishly thinking how exciting it would be to train and become a soldier, to be seen as a hero for going into battle when so many others wouldn't dare, and when he was recommended for the 1st Recon sniper team it was the proudest moment of his life; but now with the terrifying prospect of going to war with a brutal enemy that has no mercy or honor, he understood why so many civilians preferred not to enlist. And on top of everything, he was also worrying about Olivia. They'd only had half a day to catch up at camp before she had to leave for HELIOS One to catch a vertibird transport to the Dam. It wasn't that long ago when he found her almost dead at the edge of the river; now she was intentionally putting herself in danger by going to the frontlines.

 _'Get out of your head Drew'_ , he thought to himself desperately, trying to take his mind away from morbid thoughts of the many ways he could get killed in the field, _'This is no different than the other deployments you've had. Just keep a cool head and-'_

"Hey!" he heard William's call not far away, breaking him away from his thoughts, "How's the packing going?"

Drew looked down at his frumpy looking backpack, his supplies and clothes messily sticking out in some places. He cursed himself under his breath for being so distracted that he didn't pack properly.

"Yikes! Want some help?" Williams knelt beside him and tried to salvage the situation, "If the Colonel sees this pack in its current condition, he'd sure as hell bite your head off".

"Let's hope he doesn't see it then", Drew answered absentmindedly, folding his clothes properly before neatly placing them in his pack.

"You doin' ok?" Williams asked with concern in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"You ok? You seem… I dunno, spaced out. Not like you to be this way".

"…I'm fine", Drew looked up at her with an uncomfortable expression on his features, "Just thinking is all". He finished sorting his pack and stood back up, pulling the straps of the heavy pack over his shoulders with a grunt. They moved to meet up with the rest of the 1st Recon snipers towards the West of the camp.

"Drew, remember who you're talkin to", Williams winked, "I've known you since we were kids. Something must really be bothering you".

"Just worried, is all", he shook off her question. For the past couple of months he noticed that Williams was paying more attention to him than usual; in fact in some instances he swore she was downright flirting with him, and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"If you say so", she replied, unperturbed by his cold shouldered approach to her questions, "Though there's no need to. I've got your back; always have and always will".

He huffed, trying to hide the irritation on his expression, "I know".

They both trudged on in silence to the meeting point, waiting for their transport to the frontline. Much to his relief, Williams didn't engage in conversation with him for the rest of their journey. The trip onboard the Vertibird was a bumpy one, and although Drew was afraid of heights the thoughts of his current situation kept him from focusing on that fear. Once they landed and were given their assignments and assigned temporary quarters on the ground, Drew got to work busying himself with preparations. There were weapons to be checked, serviced and maintained, emergency run-throughs to be carried out in case the base was infiltrated, and as he was walking past his quarters he saw a free weapons bench which gave him an itch to use; there was a new scope sitting pretty in his pack just waiting to be used. But the first thing on his list of things to do once he settled was to find Olivia and see how she was holding up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew she was doing alright.

* * *

Warm sunlight radiated onto Aelius' back as he relaxed in the mid-morning light, biting into a ripe and juicy banana yucca that he picked straight off the plant not a minute ago. He was sitting in his usual quiet spot in the canyon, on the branches of a short tree that was growing right in the middle of a foot deep stream that appeared as if it had carved itself into the ground. A wall of dirt and rocks almost ten feet high flanked the stream and greenery surrounded him. He dangled his feet in the cool refreshing waters, watching in amusement at the random fish or two that he could glimpse eating at the sparse vegetation in the water and admiring their colourfulness. One of them, almost as long as the palm of his hand, approached his feet and curiously nibbled on the edge of his toe once or twice before moving away. Aelius chuckled and tossed the inedible remains of his snack into the water.

A fresh breeze stirred his senses and filled his mind with cheerful and hopeful thoughts. Birdsong filled the air and he could smell the blossoming of wild flora and the musky scent of fertile earth, signalling that spring had finally arrived in the Canyon. Although he knew they were lucky to have found such a beautifully untouched oasis far away from the troubles and wars that plagued him and Ash some months ago, he couldn't help feel that this was just a temporary respite.

In a weeks' time it would be three months to the day when he and Ash decided to move out of the New Canaan settlement and live with the Dead Horses tribe. Aelius' mind wandered back to the events of that day; he would never forget the shock and disappointment in Dawn's expression when they announced that they were leaving to stay with the Dead Horses tribe until they figured out where to go from there; the way she begged and pleaded with Ash to stay was almost enough to make them both reconsider… Almost.

From Aelius' perspective, Joshua didn't seem to care what they chose to do, or if he did he was good at hiding it; but Aelius could sense that deep down there was part of him that was glad about the decision. His wife Mary was supportive of whatever decision they made, despite not understanding why they desired to leave. She came by to visit them and the Dead Horses at the camp to see how they were doing, as well as to help with any maladies and injuries that. There was no doubt it was difficult to leave the New Canaanites, but it was for the best. Though Aelius did his best to fit in, no matter what he did or how much time passed he was always going to be the outsider. Neither one of them were completely comfortable nor happy living among them, and the feeling was mutual among the New Canaanites. In the end it worked out for everyone though, for Aelius helped the Dead Horses to train and prepare better for combat and Ash trained the tribespeople on how to repair and maintain their firearms.

" _Aelius_?" he heard Ash's familiar voice call to him in the distance, snapping his mind back to the present.

"Here!" he answered, his voice loud enough to be heard over the babbling stream.

"Ah! I thought I'd find you at the stream", Ash answered at the top of the rocky face looking down at him sitting in his solitary space, "I brought you some more yucca" she tossed a fairly large one down to him.

"Thanks!" he caught the fruit skilfully with one arm, smiling up at her, "You gonna come down and join me?"

"I'd like to but the water's still too cold for my liking", she said, taking out a piece of fruit for herself to enjoy, "And besides, I remember what happened the last time I got into cold waters with _you_ ".

"Uh huh", Aelius shimmied down from his perch with a bold grin on his lips, "Far as I recall, we had a _very_ good time".

Ash blushed and pursed her lips.

"The water's actually quite nice and hardly deep enough to deter even you away", he winked and motioned for her to come down to him.

"Oh…alright!" she relented, moving away from the rocky face and about twenty feet downriver to where the descent wasn't as steep. Wading in the water with her boots in hand, trousers rolled up to the top of her calves, she joined Aelius at the tree, eating the juicy banana yucca she picked off the plant on her way.

"I can see why you like this spot", she smiled at him, dipping her toes in the water. They both watched the serene clear water shimmer in the bright sunlight, marvelling at their pristine surroundings.

"Yeah… It's a piece of heaven, isn't it?", he sighed, gazing at her lovingly and smoothing a loose strand of her hair behind her ears. Her eyes moved up to meet his and she leaned in to give him a slow and tender kiss on his lips. She could taste and smell the sweetness of the fruit on his lips.

"I'm so happy we're here, together", she grinned, giving his hand a squeeze, "This is the first time I feel like I belong somewhere, you know?"

"Hmm, me too", he grinned happily and leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead, "And I'm glad that Gael now has some kids his own age to play with".

"Yeah, I think he's much happier now. Though he didn't say anything before I could see that he was feeling lonely".

After spending some time together talking and enjoying each other's company, they decided it was time to head back to camp.

"Do you ever think about what's beyond this place?" Aelius asked curiously, holding Ash's hand as they strolled side by side. The question seemed to puzzle Ash.

"Beyond? You mean, beyond the Canyon lands?"

"Well…further", he squinted in the bright light, "There must be more on this Earth to see, more places to explore".

Ash shuddered, "Sometimes… But then again I try not to think about it".

"How come?"

"If there are even half the monstrous creatures I've seen in my lifetime in the Mojave, I dare not think about what others may be lurking in different corners of the world", she shook her head, "Besides, we have found a paradise here. It's any waste lander's dream come true".

Aelius wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side as they walked back to the Dead Horses camp. Once they passed through the brushes and reached a clearing overlooking the widest part of the shallow river, the Eastern Virgin, they knew they were within the boundaries of the Dead Horses camp. Across the river they saw several of the Dead Horses sparring with their horsehead clubs, a weapon that distinguished them from the other tribes in Zion. Several women and children were knee deep in the pristine waters further to the south, catching fish for the day's meal.

Ash and Aelius crossed the river together holding each other's hands for stability and support. The ground underneath them was rocky and in some places unstable, and with the armed bear traps peppered around it was especially dangerous crossing if you didn't know what to look for, but before they managed to get back onto dry land, Five Bears High Fiving sprinted into the camp. He was a frightful sight, so much so that many of the tribespeople stopped what they were doing and rushed to see if he was alright.

"Hoi! Hoi! Give him space!" Follows Chalk held the others back, "Get the healer, he is injured!"

"No! I am not hurt, it is not my blood", Five Bears spoke between ragged breaths.

Aelius moved in closer to see what was going on, "What happened?"

"White Legs!... They… killed Tar Walkers", tears were streaming down Five Bears' high cheeks, "They leave nothing…no one alive".

"When? Are they still there?" Aelius felt his heart quicken in his chest and his body responded instinctively, moving to his weapons inside his tent.

"Aelius, don't!" Ash tried to physically block him but he gently pushed past her, the familiar deadly look in his eyes she had seen before.

"No, they moved off not long ago", Five Bears shook his head, "There is nothing left at the camp. Only death".

"We'll see, if I leave now there may be still time to catch them", Aelius' voice was low and deadly, and before anyone else had a chance to stop him he took off at a running pace with two other armed Dead Horses following close behind.

* * *

After painstaking repairs and efforts in several of the pump rooms at Hoover Dam, the machinery finally came back to life and filled the space with deafening roars as the pumps diverted tonnes of water through the creaking pipes. Olivia let out a relieved and satisfied sigh as the team around her whooped and laughed, patting themselves on the backs for their immense achievement. Despite the Dam being hundreds of years old at this point, the power output of the plant was now running as good as 100%, and thanks to Olivia's extensive knowledge of old world tech they were able to identify what was causing the problems and use the best method of carrying out repairs.

Olivia wiped the condensation and sweat off her brow and noticed the team's commander eye her then motion for her to follow. She nodded and followed her to the side away from the cacophony from the others.

"Excellent work with the repairs Olivia", her Commander, Lt. McDermott, nodded in approval and extended her arm for a handshake, "It would have taken others weeks to spot the issues we were having, and you managed to identify the problem in less than a day. That's an unprecedented level of efficiency and skill, I wish we had you in our ranks sooner".

"Thank you, ma'am", Olivia exhaled. She hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath while McDermott spoke and almost couldn't believe she was getting such high praise, especially seeing as she was still seen as green behind the ears when it came to the rest of the NCR personnel, "I was just doing my job".

"And it was a job well done. Congratulations Private, I have no doubt that we'll be in need of your expertise in the days to come, and it couldn't have come at a more fortuitous time", she smiled proudly at her and went back to her duties, leaving Olivia a moment to herself to enjoy the elated sensation of the high praise she just received. It wasn't until a few moments after when she turned to get back to her team that she noticed Quinn, the handsome engineer who had been staring at her on the Vertibird, was eyeing her up. His attention quickly darted away from her once her gaze fixated on him and he strode off leisurely up a set of stairs and through the doorway leading to the top offices. There something about the way he looked at her, a similar look the Legionary soldiers back at Caesar's camp gave her that sent stomach churning dread through her body; she didn't know what to make of it. If it was someone else, another woman who was used to living with and among NCR personnel, they might have dismissed the stare as a misunderstanding or that they were imagining things that weren't there; but Olivia's instincts knew better than that. With everything else that she had to worry about, she now also had to keep an eye on Quinn.

* * *

Two days later and Drew finally caught sight of Olivia in the massive canteen area, sitting in the corner at the far end of the room by herself and looking utterly exhausted. He quickly picked up his tray with the articles of food neatly divided up in a dinner tray and swerved, squeezed, and ducked his way out of the hungry and boisterous crowd to take a seat opposite Olivia with an amused exhale.

"Well! That was an adventure", he chuckled and watched as her expression turned from annoyance to exhilarated surprise, "Nice to see you again. Mind if I join you?"

"Drew! No not at all! What – When did you arrive?" Olivia ask feeling her face flush and tongue tied with his abrupt appearance. She found her thoughts drifting toward her own appearance – with all the work there was hardly enough time for her to put on a clean uniform, wash her face and brush the mess of knots in her hair. At least she put her long hair up in a bun and it wasn't noticeable.

"About 3 days ago", Drew answered before biting into a piece of his Salisbury steak, "Been on the lookout for you but this place is so huge I didn't even know where to start looking at first. Wasn't until today that I was able to find someone to help me get around and they told me that some of the engineering crews had been assigned to the Dam's engine rooms; was going to go looking for you in the dark depths of this facility after lunch but I got lucky!"

"I'm glad you found me", she smiled and felt her cheeks flush, feeling somewhat grateful for the dirt and grease that obscured her blushing.

"So, how are you settling in with your new comrades?" Drew asked, and although it was a straightforward question, Olivia found herself unsure of what to say. From the day she was sent off to Camp Golf, she didn't know what to expect from being in the NCR military; she knew that it was going to be hard work, both physically and mentally, but she had no idea how difficult it was having to deal with people. When she first arrived at Camp Golf it wasn't as difficult for her to make the adjustment to military life; afterall, she was no stranger to hard work and being part of and living in a hierarchy system. It was the other soldiers she had a harder time getting along with. Although many of them sympathised with her difficult life in the Legion and respected her in a sense, she found many of her comrades, including some of the training officers, doubting that she would have the endurance and stomach for war. As a result she didn't end up making any friends.

"Fine, I suppose…" she smiled and nodded, not wanting to go into details especially as she didn't know how much time they had to catch up before they both had to go back to their duties, "What about you? Where have they stationed you?"

"Sniper barracks", Drew spoke curtly between mouthfuls of food, "Watch duty at the moment".

They spent some time catching up with events that happened over the past couple of months, watching as the crowd around them settled into the lunchtime lull.

"I need to be getting back in a bit", Olivia caught a glimpse of the time on her watch, "There's some more work to do downstairs. We're supposed to start setting up barricades to slow down the Legion soldiers in case they breach the Dam".

Drew stopped eating and his eyes darted up to her, a worried look about him, "That's a good plan they have. Can never be too careful or too prepared for situations like this".

"Yeah", she sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on, " _Especially_ with Legionary soldiers". She stood up and looked somewhat uncertainly at Drew, as if not knowing how to end their grim conversation, "Well… I… I better go". She had a mind to turn on her heel and exit hastily before Drew gently took hold of her hand, the look on his features soft and pleasant.

"Wait… Before you go", he began, feeling his face flush, his tongue tie itself into a knot and his brain suddenly losing the ability to structure a coherent sentence, "There's… something I wanna tell you".

Olivia stood silently, her attention focused on him waiting for Drew to speak his peace; but after a few moments when he couldn't bring up the courage to say what he felt, he heaved a sigh of resignation.

"I… If things go south… just promise me, you'll be careful".

 _'You're about to go to war and you can't bring yourself to tell her how you feel about her?!'_ he chastised himself.

"I will. You be careful too", she gave him a nod and smiled sweetly at him, "Though, I'm sure we'll see each other before things get too serious".

"Yeah, you're probably right. If I'm lucky I'll catch you tonight at dinner service", he chuckled.

"Be seeing you then", her cheeks flushed, and just as they'd shaken hands the alarm system came blaring to life, deafening in sound and jolting everyone to attention. It only meant one thing: the Legion army was within attacking distance, and war was on their doorstep

" _Shit_!" Drew swore under his breath, "They're here!"

Olivia could feel the color drain from her skin as her heartbeat quickened, but she didn't have time to think or panic. Her training from Camp Golf and the several practice run-throughs they did at the Dam kicked in. She and Drew shared one last look, the same expression of worry for the other before dashing in the opposite directions to take their stations and prepare for the first wave of attacks.

The second battle for Hoover Dam had begun, and to the victor would go the spoils.


	21. Battle for the Dam (Part 1)

Over the past several months the White Legs were mercilessly attacking other tribes, completely wiping out others in their brutal attempts to conquer Zion for Caesar. It was late morning by the time word got back to Joshua about the attack on the Tar Walkers' camp. Although they didn't have any interaction with the Tar Walkers and none of the New Canaanites knew much about them, except from word of mouth from the other tribes that they were a peaceful people who helped the Dead Horses and the Sorrows many times over the years, Joshua and some of the other men from camp organised a party to help deal with the situation.

"Joshua, wait! You can't just leave without supplies", Mary chased after him with a bag loaded with dried food and emergency med kits.

"Thank you, Mary,", Joshua squeezed her hand and hastily slung the bag over his shoulder.

"I wish I could come with you", she said, a pleading look in her beautiful eyes.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you", he shook his head and placed his hand lovingly on her cheek, "Promise me you will stay with the rest of the New Canaanites, that you'll stay safe".

Mary nodded, kissing the inside of his palm before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, "Only if you promise to come back".

"I always do", he pulled away slightly so he could kiss her, "I'll be back before you know it".

"I'll hold you to that", she nodded, reluctantly releasing her hold of him and watching him join up with the other men. She stood for a few moments, watching the men hastily follow the two Sorrows tribesmen into the distance, feeling a hollow hopelessness spread through her.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this' she thought sorrowfully, making her way back to her duties in the settlement. It felt as if every week they heard about another White Leg attack and listened to new and horrifying details the various peaceful tribes people would recount about the loved ones they lost and dealing with combat injuries that would make the most hardened soldier's stomach uneasy. She walked back into the settlement and sat down at a bench near the main fire pit in the centre, an exhausted sigh escaping her as she placed her head in her hands. She was tired; tired of feeling anxious and stressed all the time, tired of seeing innocent people suffer, and tired of having this fear every time Joshua went out with the men to help the tribespeople out. Last time they lost a man, not during the fighting but on the long trek back to the New Canaanite settlement of all things. What kind of future was this going to be for her and Joshua… for all of them?

"Mary, are you alright?" Dawn's voice called behind her some feet away, making her jump. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her mother in law approach.

"I'm fine Dawn… Just worried", Mary answered, bracing herself for the dialogue that was about to unfold. Whenever Dawn noticed something was going on, whether that was drama with the neighbours or a topic she had a strong opinion on, she was prone to begin a mild ramble on the subject; but this time she simply sat down quietly next to Mary and visibly slumped in her seat.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Mary turned to her with concern. It wasn't like her to react this way.

She looked off into the distance where Joshua and his team could now barely be seen making their trek, and shrugged slightly.

"I'm worried too".

Despite their differences, in that moment Mary's heart ached for her mother in law.

"They'll be back", she nodded and put her arm around Dawn's shoulders, "Joshua always does".

"Hmph", Dawn gave Mary a weary but mischievous smile, "You're right. He's a smart man… Smart enough to know what'll happen to him if he doesn't".

"He'll have both of us to answer to", Mary chuckled together with Dawn, happy that at least one of them was feeling a bit more chipper. Both women sat there for a moment appreciating each other's company before getting back to their duties around the settlement; Mary had several patients to tend to with minor ailments and Dawn had her own work to deal with. With much work already piled up for everyone, Mary hoped that keeping busy would help keep her mind off her worries.

* * *

It was late evening when the Dead Horses decided to call it a day, but Ash couldn't bring herself to get ready for the evening's rest. She sat in solemn silence on a small bench at the foot of their hut in the Dead Horses camp after tucking Gael into their bed, her eyes fixed on the path Aelius and two of the other tribesmen ran off in. The only thing that brought her some measure of comfort was listening to the soft breathing of her son.

Aelius and the others had been gone for over ten hours. Ash didn't understand how the other members of the Dead Horses were taking this so well when all she wanted to do was pick up her gear and head out to track Aelius down. One of the tribeswomen, Smiling Flower, noticed her tension and came to sit next to Ash.

"Ash, you not sleep?" she asked in her soft voice.

Ash shook her head and gave Smiling Flower a smile, "I can't… Not until he's back".

Smiling Flower's gaze turned to the path, then back to Ash, "Do not worry. It is a long journey… Will take many hours of travel".

"I know, but… it still doesn't help", Ash exhaled and pulled a blanket over her shoulders, "I wonder how you do it".

The woman looked at her quizzically, not knowing what Ash meant.

"Your companion, Walks Without Sound. He left with Aelius as well, didn't he?" Ash asked.

Smiling Flower gave a timid nod and Ash could see a worried longing in her features in the bright light of the moon

"You must be worried about him too".

"Hmm… I worry. But he's safe. Aelius safe too", she gently touched Ash's shoulder, giving her some much needed comfort.

"I wish I was as confident as you", Ash chuckled quietly so as not to wake Gael.

"If you believe, it is true", she answered with a smile.

"I hope you're right", Ash exhaled and sat in silence with her shy visitor for a while longer.

Sometime during the night Ash felt her head nodding off as her drowsiness almost overcame her, but she kept herself awake. It was almost dusk when the noise of gravel stirred under heavy feet some distance away and roused the camp to their feet. Ash held her breath in and her hand on her .45 pistol secured to her belt, listening to the sound of the steps grow nearer. As the footsteps rounded the corner and their frames became illuminated by the light of the torches evenly spaced by the path leading into the camp, Ash felt an immense sense of relief. It was Aelius and the two other tribesmen making their way back, but they brought company with them. When they neared the camp Ash saw the familiar bandaged wrapped figure that was her cousin Joshua Graham, followed by four other New Canaanite men.

'What is he doing here?' she wondered curiously, checking up on her sleeping son before silently walking up to the group that had gathered to welcome the men back.

"Hoi! Welcome brothers. What news do you bring?" Follows Chalk greeted them when they arrived.

Ash saw Aelius's shoulders slump and he shook his head, "We were too late… There are no survivors from the Tar Walkers tribe. We tracked down the White Legs that were responsible and eliminated them. While tracking we ran into Joshua and his men; we joined forces to defeat the enemy", Aelius answered.

All of them looked about ready to collapse with exhaustion and the Chief of the tribe dispersed the group of people that had gathered around to see and hear the news, allowing the men to get back to their camps and rest for the night. Tales of their journey and efforts will have to wait until the morning. Once Aelius thanked the two other tribesmen for accompanying him on the long trek, he turned and caught Ash's concerned gaze

"I'm glad you made it back", Ash said in a hushed tone when Aelius approached, "And you brought company with you".

Aelius's attention turned back to Joshua and his men, who were being given temporary sleeping accommodations for the night at the other end of the camp.

"Yes… I was as surprised as you when I saw them", he exhaled.

"What were they doing there?"

"The Sorrows spread the word about the Tar Walkers to the New Canaanites. I guess Joshua had the same idea I did".

"To go off running into the middle of the canyon lands looking for trouble?" Ash prodded him. He could sense the amused sarcasm in her tone, and a pang of guilt hit him.

"I'm sorry", he placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to their hut, "I shouldn't have lost my head like that".

Ash shook her head, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I know you just wanted to go and help the innocent. It's one of your more endearing qualities", she wrapped her arm around his waist.

They quietly entered their hut and to Ash's relief Gael was still asleep. She curled up next to Aelius on their straw and cloth bed, taking comfort in feeling the warmth of his body next to hers.

"You had us pretty worried today", she whispered to him and felt his arm wrap around her back and waist.

"I know… I was worried too", he whispered back.

"Can't believe the Tar Walkers are gone… Were there really no survivors?"

She saw his head shake in the dim light.

"It was a grim sight when we arrived".

A silence spread between them as Aelius' mind drifted to the memories of the gruesome sights he saw that day.

"I'm glad you bumped into Joshua", she sighed and drew closer to him, wrapping one of her legs over his, "Even though we don't see eye to eye".

"Me too", Aelius exhaled, "He and his men will make their way back home in the morning. It's too dangerous to traverse the path with no moon out tonight".

"Mhm", Ash sighed and nodded sleepily, feeling herself drift off into a calm slumber, "That's good". With Aelius back and unharmed, her mind was now at peace and the adrenaline and stress of the day, along with constantly fighting the urge to go out on a wild chase to track him down herself, was a distant memory. Sleep quickly came and Ash surrendered to its warm and tranquil embrace.

Aelius smiled, thankful that he still had her and Gael to come back to. He found himself thinking about the Tar Walkers and how even though they lived in a relatively well protected site, they were all gruesomely butchered in the blink of an eye. Though surrounded by streams, traps and steep rock faces that were impossible to climb over without suffering severe injuries, the Dead Horses camp was in a less protected area than some of the other tribes they encountered. His gaze fell to Ash resting next to him, who was now sound asleep, and Gael tucked under his fluffy Big Horner hide blanket; and he felt a tightness in his throat and chest as his mind went down a dark path imagining a White Leg attack on the camp, butchering everyone he held dear. Hot tears rolled down the side of his face and he clenched his jaw, gulping down the bitterness of that thought and trying to push it out of his thoughts so that he wouldn't wake his family. All he wanted to do was keep them safe, and with the growing attacks from the White Legs tribe he couldn't help but wonder whether moving out of the New Canaanite settlement was the right thing to do…

* * *

Morning came swiftly and it was time for Joshua and his men to be on the road again. Sitting up in his sleeping bag with a pained groan, he stretched his back, shoulders and arms, feeling and hearing his joints crack.

'I'm getting too old for this…' he thought sombrely, longing for the days of his youth when he could lay asleep on the hard ground without suffering the next day.

The morning was cool yet pleasant and the early golden light of the sunrise bathed the camp in its glow. Some of the Dead Horses were already awake and preparing the morning meal, silently immersing themselves in their early morning routine.

Joshua was the first to wake from his group, though his companions Hank and Dell soon began to stir. He gracefully freed himself from his sleeping bag, packed it neatly back into his rucksack and dusted himself off. His white shirt had turned to a light dusty beige and his bandages needed changing, but he was no worse for wear from they adventures the other day.

A tribeswoman noticed him fussing over himself and wandered over with a fresh bowl of morning broth for him and his fellow companions. Joshua accepted her kind gesture and thanked her, setting the bowls down on a felled tree that acted like a bench nearby. His gaze wandered over to the hut where he saw Ash and Aelius disappear in the night when they arrived. After the fiasco of a family discussion that spurred their move to the Dead Horses tribe over three months ago, he wasn't surprised that she avoided him. The memory of the events and some of the unkind words he said that day rushed through him making him wince.

"You okay there Joshua?" Hank asked several feet away, almost making Joshua jump in surprise. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his comrades were already awake and getting ready for their journey back.

"Yes, fine", he answered plainly, not wanting to go into details. He wondered whether Ash was awake and whether he should try to initiate a dialogue with her when he saw her. He decided to wait a little longer to give her time to wake, but by the time he and his group were done with their breakfast broth and finished packing their belongings there was still no sign of Ash. Joshua's shoulders slumped slightly in dejection as he realised he would be leaving without saying his peace.

'Another opportunity will surely arise in the future, when we are both ready', he thought.

Joshua and the men gave their thanks to the tribesmen and women of the Dead Horses for allowing them to stay the night. Before they left, Joshua turned to Smiling Flower, one of the tribeswomen he heard Ash was close with.

"Good morning Smiling Flower", he bowed his head slightly in greeting, "Have you seen my cousin, Ash?"

Smiling Flower's gaze darted from Joshua to Ash's hut and back, "No… She stay late in the night… Must be still sleeping".

Joshua figured as much but he wanted to make certain he didn't miss her by any chance.

"Could you give her a message for me?"

Smiling flower nodded and smiled happily.

"Please tell her that… her mother misses her, and Gael. It would mean lot if she could visit us soon".

"I will give your message Joshua", the woman smiled up at him and bowed her head in respect.

Joshua thanked her and paid his respects to the Chief before he and his men left the camp on their trek back home. At a steady pace it would take them approximately two hours to reach the outskirts of the new New Canaanite settlement, and Joshua couldn't wait to be back. Mary and Dawn were probably worried sick by now, wondering what was taking them so long. It was times like these that Joshua wished he had a portable radio with him. Shortly after they set off, Joshua caught sight of Aelius hunching over something in the rippling stream.

"Carry on, I'll catch up in a moment", he told his companions as he made his way down the precarious slope to the edge of the stream. Aelius didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't seem bothered to respond.

Curious to find out what the man was up to, Joshua decided to wade into the knee-deep waters and find out for himself.

"I wouldn't come into the water if I were you", Aelius voiced his warning.

"Why ever not?" Joshua asked curiously and did as Aelius suggested.

When he was done with whatever was keeping his keen attention under the water, Aelius stood back up, stretched and pointed to various locations in the stream, one of which was about a foot away from Joshua.

"I've been setting up traps. I don't want us to be caught off guard should someone decide to surprise us".

"You're referring to the White Legs", Joshua gave a nod of approval, "It's wise to be prepared in times like these. Thank you for sparing me my legs".

Aelius grinned and nodded in appreciation, "I apologise I wasn't at the camp to say my farewells", he said as he made his way carefully towards Joshua, making sure he didn't step into any of his traps.

"No apology necessary, you're doing what I would have. I do have something that I wanted to say…"

"Of course", Aelius answered, folding his arms across his chest.

Joshua hesitated for a moment feeling slightly awkward with having to speak to Aelius without Ash around, a man he didn't know well himself. With everything that had happened, he didn't have much of an opportunity to get to know him, though he hoped that with some time that could change.

"I wanted to speak with you and Ash at the camp before I left, but with Ash still asleep and you out here working there wasn't a chance to speak my peace to the both of you. I just wanted to apologise… for everything. We're sincerely sorry to the both of you for not making you feel welcome… That is not the way family should treat each other. We hope you can forgive us".

Joshua's words were unexpected and it took Aelius slightly aback.

"Oh… Thank you. It means a lot to hear that from you", Aelius answered awkwardly, feeling a weight lift off his chest.

"Good. Well… I hope we get a chance to see you sometime soon. Mary and Dawn have been asking after the both of you… And you and I haven't gotten to know each other in the time you've been with us. I hope to remedy that".

"Of course. We will", Aelius nodded, shifting on his feet from the awkwardness he felt having this conversation. He'd never had a dialogue that lasted this long with Joshua, much less one where he showed interest in interacting with him. Although it was somewhat unexpected to see this side to him, it was a much-needed improvement compared to their past and it gave Aelius optimism for the future. "I will forward your message along to Ash. I'm certain she'll be glad to hear it".

"Thank you, Aelius", Joshua nodded in gratitude, "Stay in touch". With that, Joshua waded back out of the stream and with a final wave goodbye started his trek back home.

* * *

A deep rumble emanated through the cavernous high ceiling in the depths of the Dam, making the ceiling lamps shake and flicker. Olivia worked furiously with the other engineers, trying to keep her mind focused on her work and trying not to think about what horrors were unfolding above; she knew if she did it might paralyse her. The war for the Dam had been waging for over a day with no sign of abating; in fact, it sounded as if things were going from bad to worse.

Communication with command was limited as everyone was occupied with their own tasks, and only pertinent information was being relayed between the engineering crews and the soldiers. Right now, there was another problem with one of the turbines.

"God damn it! We've got another turbine locked!" one of the engineers called from the controls on the platform of the upper level.

"We're on it!" Lt. McDermott answered, organising her team to head down to the turbine rooms and deal with the problem. A locked turbine could mean anything, from structural failure to a physical blockage that prevented the machinery from operating; they wouldn't know what they were dealing with until they physically examined the machinery.

Olivia grabbed her tool belt and quickly followed the rest of her team down the stairs to the turbine chambers. With the metal stairs heavily rusted and a couple steps missing, the trek down was treacherous on its own. It was good timing that they managed to install new flood lights down there before the attack commenced.

The team approached the groaning turbine and everyone took their stations.

"What's the problem?" Lt. McDermott called out to her team.

"It's jammed from the inside alright", one of the engineers grunted as he struggled with a stiff valve, "There must be something in the pipes that's wrapped itself around the turbine fans. I won't be able to budge it from here; we need to open it up and extract whatever is blocking it".

"Alright, I'll send message up top for this turbine to be shut off", the Lt. nodded and radioed her orders to the team above them and within a few short moments they could hear the rushing water stop and turn still. Without wasting any time, the same engineer opened up a hatch on the side of the large pipe, releasing a flood of water at their feet.

"Oh! God that's cold", another engineer flinched back as the water splashed on their torso soaking them through.

Olivia took her flashlight out and climbed up inside the large tube to see if she could find what was the problem.

"I think I found something", Olivia called out, "There's some metal wiring wrapped around the turbine blade".

"Wiring?" McDermott asked with a confused expression, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know, but if we don't get this out, we've effectively lost a turbine", Olivia shook her head and grabbed a pair of wire cutters from another member of the team and shuffled her way deeper into the tube.

"Lt. we got another one down!" she heard a man's voice on her commander's radio echo in the chamber.

"Son of a-" McDermott didn't finish her curse before snapping her radio back up and giving instructions, "Turn it off and send another repair team to deal with it. We're busy down here!"

"Yes ma'am!", the voice responded, and they didn't have any further interruptions.

"Need a hand?" the engineer that opened the hatch asked. Olivia tried to remember his name; there were so many teams and personnel around that it was hard to keep track.

"Sure Thomas, if you could come in a bit further and hold the light"

"It's Theo", he answered.

"Oh…", Olivia felt a wave of embarrassment when he corrected her. She wondered how she could be so bad with names.

"Close enough though, I had someone else today call me John", he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry… usually I'm quite good with names", she blushed as she got back to her task, "Hard to keep up with so many new people around".

"Yeah, know what you mean Olivia", he affirmed, directing the bright light from the torch at the turbine so she could see what she was doing.

"The fact that you've remembered my name makes my excuse moot", Olivia laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I'd say it's more that you're more memorable than other personnel here".

His answer made her pause and she felt her face flush; luckily much of her face was covered by a bandana in an attempt to keep herself from breathing in all the dust and detritus floating in the air. She focused back on her work and within a few moments was able to free up the turbine.

"Done. Close it up", she said as she crawled out of the space.

"Alright, turn it back on guys", Lt. McDermott radioed to the team above them, receiving a confirmation almost immediately. The team stayed for a while listening for any irregularities in the turbines operation before being satisfied with their repair and moving back to the chamber. Soon after they reported back up they received confirmation that the other turbine had been repaired as well; but it didn't take long before two other turbines failed simultaneously with similar issues.

"I wonder if it's the Legion", Theo mused out loud next to Olivia as they rushed back down a level to the tunnels.

"What do you mean?"

"The Legion. I wonder if they're somehow sabotaging our power output?"

"How could they do that though? They would have to know exactly where the intake valves are and, even then, there is grating that acts like a filter over the intake to stop things like this from happening".

"I dunno, but it wouldn't be the first time inside information got out to the Legion", Theo shrugged keeping his voice low so others wouldn't hear.

"You mean… There have been Legion soldiers pretending to be NCR?" Olivia felt the colour drain from her face.

"It's happened before, I wouldn't be surprised if we had a spy somewhere here in the Dam. Probably someone working closely with our engineering team, or worse…in a command position", he whispered.

Olivia felt the hairs all over her body stand on end and her blood run cold. If this was true, someone needed to be notified.

"I suppose it would make sense, especially seeing as we haven't had issues like this before the battle", Olivia mused silently as they started the repairs, glancing suspiciously at the other engineers around her, "We need to tell our C.O.".

"I suspect she already knows by now", Theo looked over his shoulder to where Lt. McDermott stood out of hearing distance away from the engineering crew, her back turned to them but Olivia could see that she was speaking quietly and intensely to someone over the radio.

"I reckon that's command now", Theo grunted as he removed the turbine cover and he and Olivia watched the two other engineers as they quickly got to work.

"We should still tell her", Olivia's eyes narrowed as she tried to think of what they were going to say.

"Not going to change anything, but it's your call", Theo whispered back and resumed helping the other members of their group.

Olivia looked back at the Lt. who seemed to get more agitated with every passing moment. Theo was right, she was their C.O. and she more than likely knew what was going on here; but Olivia couldn't shake the voice in her head telling her to speak up none the less. Once the repairs were complete, she decided that she would approach the Lieutenant and speak with her privately.

* * *

Drew tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes as he looked down his scope. The battle had been raging for two days with little respite to be had. He hated to admit, but from his vantage point it looked as if the NCR's defences were weakening. The sniper battalion had to be even more vigilant in their efforts to keep the Legion at bay, but even they had their breaking point. Command had been all over the place, breaking the sniper battalion into several teams which left between one to two personnel in each team. Although Drew understood the reasoning behind this decision, it left the 1st Recon snipers very exposed as they didn't have additional help to watch their backs. One of the sniper teams facing the main entrance of the Dam was on the brink of being completely taken out by the incessant attacks, and Drew couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until he and his team would have to face that possibility. If it wasn't for William's keen eyes by his side, they most likely would have been in the same position. But time was running out and everyone was exhausted, it was only a matter of time before one section buckled and the whole of the Legion army came pouring in.

"Got two figures coming in from the hills", William's steady voice broke Drew from his dreaded thoughts and he pulled out his binoculars to check out what was going on. Sure enough there were two familiar individuals, one wearing an NCR 1st Recon red beret and the other in full Ranger combat gear making their way to the Dam.

"Don't shoot, they're friendlies", Drew answered, feeling a grin spread on his lips.

"Those two were at Camp Forlorn Hope couple months back, weren't they?" Williams mused.

"Mhm", Drew nodded and put his binoculars to the side, taking out his radio to inform the others of the visitors, "We got two friendlies coming in from the hills. Don't shoot, I repeat, do not shoot. It's the Courier and a 1st Recon Sniper".

"Roger that", a reply came crackling in through the old speaker.

"Hmm… Wonder what the Courier is doing all the way here", Williams thought out loud as she took aim down her scope and took out two Legionary soldiers some 900 feet away with her 50-calibre rifle and watched them slump to the ground like rag dolls.

"Dunno, but last time the Courier came our way things started looking up", Drew answered happily.

"That's great Drew, but I'd appreciate it if you got back to your rifle. We got Legionary soldiers incoming", Williams answered nonchalantly as she fired a couple more shots at incoming enemy soldiers.

Drew hastily picked up his rifle and focused his attention back to defending their position and catching any of the Legionaries Williams wasn't able to pick off.

"Shit, what the…hell?" Williams pulled away from her scope, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Those Legion scumbags know where we're positioned!" Williams continued rubbing her watering eyes and took a kerchief out of her pocket to wipe away the tears, "They're using focused mirrors to blind us".

Sure enough a flash of light caught Drew off guard and he winced as the bright light hit his right eye through the scope, sending a searing pain that felt like a needle pushing its way through his skull.

"Crap! I can't see a thing", he rubbed his watering eye on the edge of his sleeve.

"Don't worry, I'll get the sons of bitches", Williams replied through gritted teeth, repositioning herself so she could get a better vantage point without being blinded. Pulling her rifle up to her shoulder and looking down her scope, she scanned the area to the East where she first found the enemy. It didn't take her long to home in on her target and shoot one of their mirrors, giving out a satisfied chuckle as she confirmed her hit before proceeding to eliminate the soldiers in that position.

"Nice shot!" Drew complimented her, taking out another mirror and an enemy soldier standing next to it just before another flash of light made him wince and flinch away, "Argh! Damn it!".

"I got him", Williams reassured him, her barrel following the third enemy group and fired a series of shots until she ran out of ammunition, "Reloading".

Both of Drew's eyes were now desperately trying to focus through the haze of tears and dark patches swirling in his vision after being blinded by the mirrors. He squinted through his scope and blinked away the tears, but it was no use… he could barely see what was out there. In the blink of an eye, things went from bad to worse.

"Drew!" William's yelled and he heard her rifle fire just as the sound of a distant whistle rocketed toward them. She launched herself at him to shield him from what was coming and a split second later the walls around them and the concrete ground crumbled beneath their bodies. A suffocating darkness swallowed them both with a spew of dust and debris, and Drew felt his body go weightless temporarily as he and Williams fell two levels down before slamming into the hard ground. The hard impact forced the air out of Drew's lungs leaving him feeling a void in his chest as he tried to gulp vital oxygen back with no success.

'Calm down, calm down', he told himself, desperately blinking the dust out of his eyes so he could assess the damage. He could feel the weight of Williams' body on top of him, but she wasn't moving or saying anything. To make matters worse he couldn't feel his legs. A roaring sound above him from the crumbling concrete floors and roof that started to break away and fall around them. Unable to move or catch his breath, all Drew could do was try to shield himself and Williams with his arms and brace himself for the inevitable.

* * *

"Shit", Theo grunted as he felt his grip on the valve falter. Despite their best efforts the turbines were failing at an unprecedented rate. It was no use; the pipe was getting ready to burst. To make matters worse, another rumbling explosion from topside made the whole room shake and shower the team with dusty debris.

"Everyone out!" McDermott hollered her order as a crack in the concrete ceiling above them began to spread, her voice echoing in the dark chamber as the team rushed to the stairs, spurred on by the ominous groans of the metal pipes as the water pressure continued to build inside the pipe. Just as they reached the top of the stairs, they heard a loud explosion.

"I bet that's the panel that just blew out", Olivia exhaled, trying to catch her breath, "The chamber's gonna flood soon if we don't cut power to this turbine".

McDermott was already on it, radioing ahead for the engineers at the controls to divert the pressure to the other turbines before turning to her team to check on them.

"Everyone OK?" McDermott asked the group and received an affirmative nod from everyone in response, "Alright, let's go back up and re-group. We need to notify Command that we lost a turbine".

The team followed their Lt back up to the engineering level and to the power controls station to monitor the damage, where they found Quinn eagerly standing by to offer his assistance. They got to work assessing the damage and collating the data that needed to be reported back to command.

"Alright, it doesn't look that bad. Power output has dropped almost 20%, but we'll still be able to maintain normal operations… Though I will recommend that communication towers have backup generators on standby".

"You think it's gonna get to that point?" Quinn inquired.

"I hope not, but with everything going on it's better to be safe than sorry", she took the report and headed up the metal stairs to the communication room, followed closely by Quinn.

"We should carry on with repairs, maybe go help out the other teams", Olivia suggested to Theo, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

"Right", he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake, "Could sure go for a cup of coffee right about now".

They picked their gear back up and were heading down the stairs when Olivia saw two familiar figures from the corner of her eye walk through the main entrance doors to the engineering floor across the large room. It was the Courier and her sniper companion that she met at Camp Forlorn Hope. The Courier caught sight of Olivia and hurried down the steps to their level.

"Olivia, right?" Six asked excitedly, extending her hand out in a handshake as she examined her and the repair crew standing behind her. Boone stood beside her, silently observing their surroundings.

"Yeah! You remembered", Olivia grinned happily, accepting the handshake.

"Of course. You're kinda hard to forget y'know".

"What brings you to the Dam? And how did you get here in one piece?"

"Easy, we went through the hills. Was a bit of a climb to get down but it meant not going through the horde of Legionary soldiers out there", Six shrugged and placed her hands on her hips, "As for the why, we're here to help. We were told by command to come and lend you and the engineering crew a hand down here".

Olivia felt a wave of relief when she heard Six say she was here to help.

"We gladly accept any help you can offer".

With the Courier now temporarily taking over the repairs, the engineering teams broke up into multiple groups with two members in each one. This meant that instead of having two teams of six, they now had six teams of two who could be stationed at each turbine and tackle the issues as and when they arose instead of lagging behind. This did however make them more vulnerable to an attack if the Legion broke through.

'It won't come to that!' Olivia thought, trying to keep her optimism.

As the teams split up and each went to their stations to carry out their orders to stop the Legion's attempts to sabotage their power output, another wave of Legion attacks was taking place topside, threatening to topple the NCR's hold on the Dam for good.

* * *

Up at the overlook station control section in the massive turbine engineering room, away from prying eyes and ears of the profligate NCR personnel, stood a man dressed in NCR bandolier uniform observing the comings and goings of the repair crews and soldiers who were rushing to retrieve more supplies from the armoury… But he was no NCR soldier. Vulpes Inculta's steely blue eyes monitored the movements of the engineering crews like a hawk watching its prey in amusement as they scurried for cover. The information he was providing the Legion was proving effective, and the mole they had in the engineering crews managed to procure some useful intelligence. To him, the NCR was a weak and incompetent foe; the fact that the NCR didn't even catch on to the fact that they had a spy in their midst proved that. They are weak, and the Legion are strong.

A satisfied grin spread on his thin lips as he examined the information gathered. It included troop movements, assault strategies, inventory of stored weapons and their locations, as well as several copies of damning information on NCR's plans for the Mojave. All the intel gathered would be used against the NCR to take control of the Dam, bringing the Legion a significant step closer in providing a swift end to this debased and corrupt government.

"Well done", he whispered his approval of the spy's efforts, carefully folding the paperwork and placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket. The way the battle was going, the Legion was sure to win; nothing was going to stop them now.

He was about to head back to carry on with his mission when a familiar figure caught his eye below, making their way to the engineering crew.

"What do we have here?" he mused, leaning on the metal railing to get a better look at the newcomers. They were dressed in a long dark and tattered trench coat, though even from this distance Vulpes could tell from the strawberry blonde hair who it was.

'Courier… Nice of you to join your degenerate friends. Saves me the trouble of finding you myself', he thought.

Despite Caesar giving the Courier safe passage to travel within Legion territories and entrusting her with some of his plans for conquering the Mojave, Vulpes instinctively knew that she would betray him.

It wasn't a surprise to see the Courier here, in fact he was half expecting her arrival. He would have to keep an eye on her though, and if an opportunity arose for him to eliminate her then the Legion would be all the better for it. For now, he would keep his distance and focus on his duties of sabotaging the Dam's power output and collecting as much intel on NCR troop movements as he could. Once the Legion made its push to gain entrance into the Dam, that would be his opportunity to find the Courier and put her down…once and for all.

* * *

Crouching behind a concrete half wall on the Eastern side of the Dam, Aurelius waited for the signal to proceed with his attack. After being stuck at Cottonwood Cove for a few months wasting away his days and cursing himself for allowing his skills to be squandered away on camp supervision duty, he was finally back in the thick of things. Idle jobs drove Aurelius to madness, and despite only being stationed at Cottonwood Cove for a brief three-month period he was nearing the end of his patience. Unlike most men in the Legion, Aurelius was a man who relished being in battle where he could unleash all his rage and fury. The visceral brutality of killing that would normally make a grown man's stomach churn was fuel for Aurelius, and it was a quality that had helped him make a name for himself in Caesar's Legion. Now, with his plan to storm the inside of the Dam approved by Legate Lanius himself, he had the best opportunity for advancement he could have hoped for in his entire life. If he pulled this off, he would receive the title of Legate. He couldn't wait to see the look on Vulpes' face when Caesar hands him his rightly deserved promotion.

The battle had been waging for over two days and the NCR's defensive positions were beginning to falter, so much so that Aurelius could see their window of opportunity opening. The sniper nest at the top of the tower was getting sloppy and with one of the nests already destroyed some Legionary scouts were able to make it all the way to the main entrance of the Dam before being killed. They just needed to pick the right moment to make their charge…

"Stand ready and watch for the scout's signal", Aurelius whispered his order to his men crouched behind him. Knowing that a hard push was ahead of them, they were all equipped with machine guns and rifles to make quick work of any NCR soldiers that stood in their way. Several minutes later they received the signal from the scout they had been eagerly anticipating, giving Aurelius and his men permission to initiate the attack.

With the swift speed of a Nightstalker, Aurelius and his men launched themselves into their enemy with cover fire provided by the Legionary soldiers behind them. Everything around him became a blur, the ferocious killing of any NCR soldiers that got in their way with his machete as they made their advance on the Dam. He felt debris from bullets fired at them by the snipers up in their nests chase his heels, but that didn't frighten him. He pushed forward, slashing through any enemies and pushing them off the side of the Dam.

'Almost there…' he thought with satisfaction as he saw the main entrance to the Dam less than a hundred feet away and pushed his legs as fast as they could sprint. At last, they were through…

A dozen of his men survived, sticking close to their leader and waiting for his signal as they plastered themselves on the wall.

Aurelius took three sticks of dynamite from his weapons belt, lit the strings on fire and quickly tossed them inside the main entrance, listening to the panicked yelling of the enemy seconds before the blast shook the walls and blew the doors off their hinges. Taking advantage of the destruction they just unleashed, Aurelius and his team of Legionary soldiers stormed inside the base and eliminated the remaining soldiers that survived the explosions, including two soldiers in NCR power armour. With all the dust hanging in the air it was a cinch to get around their bulky armour and pull out the power cores, trapping the soldiers inside; their displeased calls for help eliciting amused laughs from the Legionaries.

"Advance!" Aurelius bellowed to his men. If they wanted to succeed, he and his team needed to take advantage of their surprise attack and secure as much ground for the other soldiers waiting behind them. As his men continued their attack inside the Dam, spreading through corridors and the sound of rapid weapons fire and screams of pain echoed through into the main entrance, Aurelius went back outside, loaded up his flare gun and fired the shot high in the sky. This was the signal the waves of Legionary soldiers were waiting for.

Victory for the Legion was now an inescapable fact.

* * *

Six and Boone worked furiously with the repair crews to get the turbines up and running. The 20% power drop was steadily increasing as more turbines became affected. If they couldn't keep the power drain from decreasing, the NCR was going to lose this war.

Drenched in water and their bodies steaming from the physical effort of their work, Six was finally able to repair the last of the turbines.

"Right… All done here", she huffed, tossing the tools she used back in their case, "Let's go back up and see where we stand".

"Hmm", Boone grunted in agreement. On their way up they met up with Olivia and Theo, who had also completed repairs.

"We're all done Six! Power output should be back up to normal", Olivia panted as they climbed up the metal staircase with a proud grin.

"Alright, you and Theo check the figures. Boone and I need to get back to the fight outside but radio us if you need any assistance".

Olivia nodded and climbed up to the radio by the controls to report back to her superiors.

"We need to nip this in the bud Boone. They can't keep having their attention drifting from fighting to maintaining power output", Six panted.

"Agreed", Boone gave a curt nod, "We should get topside to where the intake valves are and get rid of the Legionaries trying to sabotage the turbines".

"Alright. You take the left flank I take the right?" Six smiled as they started to jog up the steps taking them two at a time.

"Sure", he replied plainly, but before they had a chance to reach the exit they heard rapid machine gun fire, scuffling and yelling a level above them.

"Oh crap", Six's eyes widened in horror when she realised the Legion had broken through. She quickly turned her attention back to the engineering room floor and called out to the personnel inside.

"Everyone! Arm yourselves! The Legion has broken through, they are inside the base!" she hollered at the top of her voice, the sound echoing through the large room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her in a mix of confusion and horrified realisation.

"Lock and barricade the doors, keep them out as long as you can!" Six instructed and the whole room burst into frantic activity, men and women running to the stations, securing the lower doors and progressing their way up.

"Let's hope we're not too late to stop the Legion", Six panted as they sprinted up the steps, drawing closer to the battle that had forced itself inside the Dam.


	22. Battle for the Dam (Part 2)

_Summary:_

 _During the battle for Hoover Dam, Olivia gets the chance to confront Aurelius, the Legionary Centurion that attempted to drown her in the Colorado river._

 _Courier Six has a decision to make at Hoover Dam, one which costs her the hard earned friendship with her companion Boone._

 _Joshua discovers that while he and several of the New Canaanite men were away, their new home was attacked and destroyed by the White Legs._

* * *

The second battle for Hoover Dam was a merciless and costly one, even more so than the first. During the two days of fighting both the NCR and Legion were suffering heavy casualties, and both parties were determined to be victorious no matter how many personnel they haemorrhaged in the process. Olivia had seen the effects of war countless times before, the fear and gradual deadening in the eyes of men, women and children from all the horrors they'd seen. Through her life she had experienced it herself; the torture, domination, degradation, brutal physical and mental abuse that came with being absorbed into the Legion… but this time she had the power to do her part and help put an end to Caesar's reign of terror. The Legion's reign of terror was either going to be quelled at Hoover Dam, or it was going to be the fuel it needed to spread further West, devouring everything in its path. One thing was clear from all of this, and that was that war... war never changes.

"Hold positions!" came the barking order from one of their commanders, his booming voice echoing in the cavernous room, "Hold with everything you have! Keep them out!".

The strongest bodied personnel barricaded the doors as best they could, even using their own bodies to keep the doors in and out of the engineering room shut… but even then, Olivia could see a small gap beginning to appear in the seam. The Legion was pushing through, determined to gain entry at any cost. Olivia couldn't help but wonder where her commanding officer, Lt. McDermott was. Last she saw her the Lt. was headed to the radio communications room to update command on their repair progress and power outputs.

"Take your positions!" one of the commanders bellowed back to Olivia and her repair team, who responded immediately taking strategic cover behind any solid surface they could find.

Adrenaline was coursing through her body and she was starting to feel a panic rise within her.

'Four seconds in, four seconds out' she remembered Drew's breathing technique and clutched her rifle tightly in her hands.

'Get a hold of yourself', she thought, snapping out of the panic that was threatening to overcome her, 'You've trained for this, you're ready. Just keep a cool head and you'll be fine...'

With that thought at the forefront of her mind, Olivia's heart steadied and she felt her body relax as the training she received at Camp Golf kicked in. She checked her rifle, the ammo she had on her, flicked the safety off and got into position ready to aim and fire. It didn't take long before the fighting broke through and one of the doors on the upper level burst open, Legionary soldiers pouring through with a thunderous roar.

'Oh no you don't', Olivia thought determinedly, taking aim and with quick successive shots killed several enemies. It was an odd sensation to pull the trigger and watch the person die. Olivia had heard the talk from the officers training them back at Camp Golf explain how to handle the emotions that typically tend to overload most novice soldiers during battle when they make the first kill… But Olivia didn't feel overwhelmed; in fact she felt more in control, a sense of purpose driving her on. She simply relaxed and allowed the training that had been drilled into her to take over. Other NCR engineers followed suit, breaking cover to fire at the enemy and help push them back. By the time the top section was secured, they were having to deal with the lower level where Olivia and the rest of the engineers crouched in waiting. It didn't take long for the war to spill through the doors with a thunderous roar of war cries and everything became a blur of motion, blood, cries of pain and aid.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Olivia heard one of the NCR soldiers cry out at the opposite side of the room, only to be brutally cut down by Legionaries by the time Olivia had a chance to turn as see if she could assist. The sight of the poor soldier kneeling next to his fallen comrade, his insides spilling out of his body and crimson blood pouring freely from his neck before he slumped to the cold hard ground made her blood run cold.

'Don't look at him, focus on the Legionaries', a voice instructed her and the barrel of her rifle fixated on the enemies that had just butchered the poor men. With five rapid shots she caught them all.

*Click* *Click*

'Empty. Reload. Make every shot count'

"Olivia!" she heard Theo's voice call out behind her, "Run!"

She heard their footsteps rushing toward her and Olivia spun round on her heel to see two furious looking Prime and Veteran Legionaries wielding machetes coming straight for her, their eyes wide and bloodshot, faces contorted with blind rage. The mere sight would have terrified Olivia had she encountered these soldiers in such a state when she was a simple slave in the Legion Camp, but not today. Three bullets quickly took care of that problem, and Olivia couldn't help but think how fortunate it was for her and many others that Caesar didn't believe his soldiers should rely on firearms.

She turned trying to find Theo and see if he needed help, only to see him in a terrifying hand to hand fight with a Legionary Prime. He was struggling to parry the soldier's blows and before Olivia had a chance to put a bullet in him the Legionary's sharp machete caught Theo's thigh.

"Theo!" she yelled, taking quick aim and catching the Legionary in the throat. Even with the cavernous room filled with sounds of battle, she could hear the sick gurgling of her target's dying breath as he collapsed onto Theo.

"You alright?", she panted, pulling the heavy Legionary off her friend and helping him back on his feet.

"Yeah… I'm alright", he grunted as he stumbled back up, clutching his thigh. Although he was trying to make light of his injury, Olivia could see it was bad. Blood was quickly pouring down his leg and dripping on the floor forming a small pool.

"Come here", she pulled him off to the side in a corner behind cover so she could assess his injury.

"How bad is it?" he winced as Olivia gently pulled his hand away from the leg. His body was starting to shiver from shock.

"Nothing a stimpak and some med-x couldn't cure", she answered calmly, taking the items out of her personal medkit on her belt, "Hold still, this'll sting a bit".

She quickly injected the med-x to help him with the pain and stop him from going into shock before administering the stimpak. For good measure she poured some disinfectant over his wound and wrapped it in bandages.

"Didn't think you'd be so calm in all of this", he said in a slightly amused tone.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" she asked indifferently.

"No… I just didn't take you for such a good shot. Most of us here are lousy with a gun", he answered candidly.

"I was lucky to have a 1st Recon sniper friend show me the ropes before going off to Camp Golf for official training", Olivia added as she secured the bandage and handed him her loaded 10mm pistol, "Now use this before thinking of taking on the Legionaries in a hand to hand combat again".

"Don't worry, I will", he smiled at her.

They assessed the situation of the battle around them before coming to the same conclusion. The majority of the fighting was now focused in the engineering section with the metal platforms above them hardly having any enemies.

"If we get to the upper level we will have a good vantage point to fire", Olivia suggested, receiving an approving nod from Theo. Sticking close and watching each other's backs, they made a run for the staircase that would lead them to the top. Sure enough when they reached the top they had the pick of the litter and they both took advantage of it. All of Olivia's focus was on the needle on the tip of her barrel, moving quickly as she picked off her enemies one by one. Pretty soon some of the other NCR personnel caught on to Olivia's strategy and another team moved up to the upper level opposite them. The Legionaries were dropping like flies and Olivia couldn't help but believe they were going to get through this. She was so fixated on her targets that she didn't react to a new wave of Legionary soldiers storming the level they were standing on.

"Retribution!" a soldier's cry came several feet to her right that caught Olivia off guard. Before she had a chance to turn and face her attacker she was knocked off her feet and fell down the steep steps along with her assailant. She tucked her body into a fetal position to protect herself from impact and shut her eyes tightly as she bore the pain of the fall.

"Urngh!" she heard the soldier's grunt as they reached the bottom with a hard thud, both winded and sprawled on the floor.

'Get up! Get up now or you're dead!' a voice screamed inside Olivia.

She opened her eyes again and staggered onto her knees, trying to catch her breath as her arms flailed for her rifle that was nowhere to be found. With her mind swimming in pain, adrenaline and fear pushed her to get back on shaky feet.

'Weapon! Find a weapon!'

With no gun left on her person she pulled out the last weapon she could wield, a serrated combat knife secured to her belt and launched herself at the soldier.

Anticipating her attack the Legionary avoided her blow and caught her wrist, painfully twisting the knife out of her hand before landing a crippling blow to her abdomen almost knocking her out; but before the darkness could claim her a searing pain shot through her shoulder like fire and she shrieked with such intensity it resonated through the room.

"Think you can get the better of me?!" the Legionary bellowed in her face, forcefully pulling his weapon out of her shoulder and kicking her away from him, "Stupid woman!".

Olivia staggered back falling onto several metal storage crates behind her, using them to prop herself up as she held on to her injured shoulder. It wasn't until she looked up at his features, now uncovered from their scuffle, that she recognised who her enemy was.

"Aurelius…", the words seethed through her teeth like venom, and suddenly their fight became much more personal.

He smirked, spinning his machete in his hand before approaching her as if trying to impress her, "I see knowledge of my prowess in battle has travelled far. Shame you won't be around to tell your profligate friends of how I bested you".

"You don't remember me, do you?" she jibed.

"Should I?" he pressed himself up against her, pushing her back painfully into the sharp edges of the storage containers she was propping herself onto, his sharp blade just nicking the delicate skin on her neck.

"Look closer… You'll see a woman you tried to kill before and failed".

His sharp gaze curiously glanced over her and he pulled away the kerchief around her mouth that was masking her identity. As he did so, Olivia saw his hardened eyes widen in disbelief and he pulled away just enough to give her some room to make her move.

"No… I watched you die…"

The distraction worked, giving Olivia enough time to pull out the pin from a grenade she had in her military ammo pouch and cook it behind her back.

"You failed. You failed then, and you have failed again today. That is how you will be remembered", and with all the strength left in her body, Olivia kicked him in the gut sending him sprawling to the floor. Launching herself up and over the top of the heavy storage containers, she tossed the grenade at him and saw it land at his feet before she took cover. A split moment later and Aurelius was gone, a stain in Olivia's history that she never wanted to remember again and now smeared on the floor in the depths of the Dam.

* * *

With Boone's final shot echoing over the serene water behind Hoover Dam, followed by a splash as the final Legionary saboteur fell limp into the cold waters, Six rushed back to the main entrance to inform the head of the engineering team they had dealt with the problem and there shouldn't be any further issues with the turbines. Though when she reached the entrance and looked down the long path toward the East, she realised they had a bigger problem coming. The full force of the Legion was visible from where they stood, and they were getting ready to storm the Dam with every soldier they had.

"That's not good", Boone panted next to her, wiping the beading sweat off his brow, "You need to call them in".

"What? No!" Six protested.

"We're out of options here Six", Boone answered urgently. He was growing impatient with her holding all her cards so close, "Call the favour in".

"What if we need it later?"

"You mean what if you need it later", Boone corrected her.

"No that's not what I meant! What if NCR reinforcements arrive and we spend our most valuable chip?"

"Reinforcements? Look around you!" Boone spread his arms wide to emphasise the brutal destruction the Legion unleashed in their path, "There are no reinforcements Six! This is all there is. We were the reinforcements!"

"Fuck!" Six swore under her breath and fumbled for the radio Pearl gave her when she helped the Boomers a few months back, "Fine! I'm radioing them now".

Boone listened in on their conversation, not wanting to be kept even more in the dark than he already was. The Boomers quickly responded to Six's message and responded back. The flight to the Dam would take less than a couple of minutes, but they still had to prep the bomber for the flight.

"Just give me an estimate Loyal. Ten? Fifteen minutes?" Six radioed back.

"Assuming all goes well, twenty tops", Loyal's voice responded through the speaker.

"We'll try to hold out… Don't let us down", Six radioed back before pocketing it back in her bag.

"This is going to be a long twenty minutes", Boone exhaled, reloading his sniper rifle and following Six to the towers.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when word of the Courier's push to the East to thwart the Legion had reached almost every personnel at Hoover Dam. Inspired with the bravery shown by her and her companion, every able-bodied soldier soon followed suit, unleashing waves of bullets at the wall of Legionary soldiers that had made their way through the barricaded Eastern side of the Dam. Shortly after they heard the distant roar of the Boomer's bomber plane echoing over the land as it made its approach.

"Find cover!" Six yelled at the top of the tower and shielded her eyes from the sun so she could watch the plane's approach. It was a glorious sight to behold as the massive old-world aircraft, bathed in stunning gold and orange hues of the sunset behind it, descended on their enemies and dropped bombs in perfect alignment. The NCR soldiers whooped and cheered behind their cover as they watched the devastation unleashed onto the Legion army, obliterating them in the blink of an eye.

This was the vital distraction Six needed to make her move and enter Tower 2. Instructing Boone to stay on top of one of the Towers to give her cover while she made a mad dash, Six couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for what she was about to do. She took the elevator leading down to the Hoover Dam offices that lead her into an L shaped utility room. Winding through the corridors of Tower 2 and just as she was about to round a corridor, she saw several bodies of Prime Legionary soldiers strewn on the floor. When she came to the end of the passage, she saw two NCR troopers dressed in Heavy Troopers powerarmour guarding the heavy blast doors behind them.

"Hold up! You shouldn't be here. It's best if you just move along", the first trooper advised

"It's okay, I'm a friend", Six held up her arms to show them she meant no harm.

"Friend or not, no one is allowed in here. Move along!" the soldier insisted.

Six's mind swam in possible scenarios and dialogue she could use to get through that door. If she chose to instigate a fight it would be short lived; she didn't stand a chance against two Heavy Troopers in powerarmour, not alone at least. The only option was to think of a lie that would be good enough to persuade them to abandon their post.

"Colonel Moore is in trouble! She needs help now!" Six blurted out.

"Damn it all to hell! Let's go!" the soldier instructed and they both left without quarrel.

With the guards now out of the way, Six had complete access to the control room. The heavy blast doors opened with a hiss and revealed a dimly lit room littered with desks and terminals and further down into the room to her right was a bank of monitors.

"Jackpot!" she exhaled, running up to them and activating its main computer. Once the screens flickered to life she pulled out the override chip that House instructed her to install upon her arrival and, sure enough within mere moments of carrying out her task, four monitors lit up with the familiar photograph of House's face.

"I knew you'd make it. Resourceful, as always", his voice reverberated through the dusty old speakers, "The override module is functioning properly. I'm rerouting power to the Securitron vault at the Fort as we speak… I just need you to head over to the east power plant and manually activate the switch. When you return topside, I think you'll see that my Securitroon army is a little more than the Legion was prepared to handle."

"Excellent", Six exhaled in relief.

"Oh, and before you go – grab that print-out spooling from the console here – those papers set the terms for the NCR's unconditional surrender".

The printer next to her sprang to life, printing out a long document.

"I thought you might enjoy the honor of presenting them to the NCR's commanding officer, once the Legion has been defeated. Cheers!"

With that his communication terminated and every terminal screen around her automatically started flickering to life and displaying House's picture; it was more than a little unnerving.

Pulling the document that just was just printed up to a light source so she could read it, Six's gaze glanced over House's terms.

'Didn't know you were that intent on nickel and diming the NCR, House', she thought, her eyes widening in surprise the further down she went. These were some intense terms of demand and she hated to think how this would affect civilians living in NCR territories.

'This isn't gonna end well', she thought, unable to shake the feeling that when this is all over, she would have some unfinished business with House to conclude at the Lucky 28. But for now she needed to head deeper into the facility to find that switch. As she progressed through the corridors, House was quickly taking over the Dam as his face jumped from monitor to monitor. Apart from running into a few Legionary soldiers and dispatching them swiftly with her revolver, Six found no resistance to her presence from other NCR personnel there. Finally she reached her destination opening a door to the south which revealed a balcony overlooking the Dam's primary turbine room.

"Switch… where's the switch", Six muttered looking around. She found it on the end of the wall of the balcony to her right and quickly turned it on. Soon as she did, she was startled by the lights that illuminated the dark room and a bell ringing that indicated the turbine's activation. Six stayed just long enough to make sure everything was up and running as it should be and once satisfied made her way back the way she came.

By the time she reached topside it was night-time; a full moon was out in the clear navy sky above Caesar's fort… bathed in flames.

"Holy shit…" Six's eyes widened in shock as she gazed at the mesmerising sight. House wasn't lying about his securitrons, some of which were suddenly appearing behind her after dealing with scattered Legionary soldiers and followed close when she carried on pushing East on the other side of the Colorado, helping her fight any Legionaries she came across. With missiles launching and rapid laser fire, the Legion didn't stand a chance against an army of securitrons.

Reaching the gate to the Legate's camp, Six cautiously proceeded inside, crouching low to the ground with her revolver ready and aimed in front of her. Knowing what kind force she had at her back, entering Caesar's camp felt a lot different this time compared to when she was first invited to have an audience with the infamous leader. She was no longer the meek and docile Courier that came through this camp months ago.

Making her way through Caesar's camp, Six couldn't shake an eerie feeling that she was being watched. The camp itself was practically deserted with only a few guards scattered over the entire area. News of the Boomer's involvement and House's securitrons now joining in the fight must have reached its way to command; they undoubtedly realised they were out of their league and retreated back East. Nevertheless, Six pushed forward determined to find Caesar. Taking the path to the East she reached upon some stairs up the hill, and on top of that hill stood a masked figure…watching her. It was Legate Lanius.

A trembling chill ran down Six's spine as she came to the realisation that Caesar was long gone, and he left his second in command to deal with the battle for Hoover Dam. The Legion never scared Six because she knew they were no different than other bloodthirsty tribes she came across in the past. Granted they were more organised, driven and physically more powerful than other tribes she'd come across, but they were still weak to bullets. Legate Lanius, on the other hand, was the Terror of the East… A man of such brutality, filled with deadly resolve, that even Caesar's Legion was terrified of him; even more so than Joshua Graham.

'Stay calm, you'll get through this', Six thought to herself, taking in a deep breath to calm her rushing heartbeat before carrying on up the steep slope. When she was within several feet, several Legionary soldiers rushed out from the darkness behind Lanius and surrounded her, their machetes, axes and knives at the ready…waiting for their master's orders.

"An envoy of Vegas, yet you carry yourself for battle. If so, you cannot truly be of that city of cowards", Lanius' gruff and intimidating voice spoke behind the mask.

"If you think you've got any chance of taking Hoover Dam, you're wrong", Six answered, keeping her voice calm and steady.

"Many graves in the East are filled with those who said as much, with braver words, not backed by strength. It is Caesar's will this gate to the west bear the flag of the Legion. Caesar's will shall be done".

"What, Caesar wasn't brave enough to come take the Dam himself?" Six chided, ignoring the insults thrown at her by the other soldiers for speaking up. Lanius on the other hand showed no reaction to her goading.

"Caesar's will is made truth through me. I am a hammer against all the defy his rule. If you seek to stand against me, you shall fall as the West falls".

"Then… Perhaps you're willing to listen to reason", Six replied, her mind swimming with possible scenarios of how this could all go down. The securitrons that had followed her through into the camp were some distance away dealing with other Legionaries. She had to find a way to stall until they arrived to back her up.

"I see you fight with words, like all beneath the flag of the Bear. Let us hope your skill with weapons proves greater".

"Persist and learn what Graham learned at the Dam – and Boulder City".

"You dare speak that name? Comparing him to any man of Caesar will only earn you a slow death", his voice growled, "You think me some lesser man, some other Legate? I am the first of the Legion, and this gate to the West shall be ours this day".

"This battle is decided, that's why I am here", she countered, knowing she nicked a nerve in Lanius by mentioning Graham.

"So you seek quarter? Terms of surrender? Our roads into NCR are hung with the bodies of those who attempted to negotiate with us. Save your speeches, we will take Hoover Dam and move forward until our feet crush the setting sun beneath them."

"Move forward? The Legion spent years trying to take Hoover Dam".

"Hoover Dam has never seen the massed strength of the East. Only Legates such as Graham… who deserved the fire Caesar blessed him with. Now I am here, and make markers of your people as the Legion carves its way West".

"And then what of the East?" Six questioned, sensing she could very easily get the upper hand in this debate.

"You speak in circles – what of the East? I am the East, and I will prove it this day".

"If you need all the East to crush the West…", she as good as gave him his answer on a silver platter, all he had to do was acknowledge the logic her argument presented.

"The victory here shall be swift. Our forces shall take the Dam, secure it, then build a road west on the bodies of the NCR. The East will hold. Once across the Colorado, nothing to rival Hoover Dam remains".

'Urgh…stubborn big horner', Six thought in the back of her mind as she presented a counter argument.

"Well… Except Vegas".

"Vegas will fall", Lanius stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? I hope you're not counting on the Omertas to help you", she grinned.

"I count on no one".

"Good", Six shrugged, folding her arms in front of her chest, "Because the Omertas' plan was stopped, Vegas is as strong as ever".

"A plan by Vulpes… Treachery is a weapon that one should never rely on. I can only hope that the Omertas died when their treachery was exposed, to have the plan succeed only would have sullied the Legion. It does not matter, victory shall be ours, it shall be swift, and it will be honest, purchased with blood".

"It's not the strength of the West that will slow you, it is their weakness".

"Your weakness? You seek to thwart me by claiming the Legion is too strong for you?"

"The NCR's weakness is its size – it'll take your entire army to hold the West".

"That does not mean we would not succeed".

"Eventually – but moving your whole army West means losing the East. You can't hold both", Six countered. She felt an excited giddy sensation within her, sensing she was close to a breakthrough.

"The East was a hard-fought campaign. Even now, Caesar drew too much of the Legion's blood needed there for… this… Hoover Dam is but a place. I will not have it be the gravestone of the Legion – whether quickly, or as you describe, slowly… by attrition".

"There is victory in wisdom, Legate", Six answered. It was taking all of her willpower not to break her composure; she'd won, but it wasn't over yet.

"As for wisdom… there is wisdom in your words, woman of the West. Know that I should return East. I shall not remain there forever. On that day, the strength of the Bear shall be tested. If the West is one day filled with ones such as you, perhaps it shall be a worthy fight, indeed".

"If you feel that war matters that much, perhaps you will see differently in time".

"Hnh. My coming would have saved you, set your people free in ways they cannot see. War would have tested them. Broken the weak with its violence, yet allowing the strong to arise. Violence gave you that strength, awakened you – I can see it upon your face, where two bullets left their mark. Perhaps it is unfortunate Vulpes was not here to hear your words… Something tells me you would prove more than his match. Until the day when our armies meet again, envoy of Vegas – I shall wait for you on the battlefield."

And with that, Lanius turned and left with his Legionaries, leaving Six to stand atop the hill listening to the distant gunfire and explosions behind her.

The second battle for Hoover Dam was over… Now Six had to find a way to break the news to General Oliver that Hoover Dam did not, in fact, belong to the NCR.

* * *

It was official – the war with the Legion was over. Word travelled fast down the ranks of the Courier's triumph over Legate Lanius, but it was a hollow victory for the NCR. The devastation at the Dam was incalculable; corpses of soldiers, both Legion and NCR, lay scattered over the hard road… their blood dyeing the concrete a dark crimson. It didn't take long before the Securitrons rolled into the area, weapons loaded and ready to fire at any who resisted. Boone stood still atop the tower Six had instructed him to wait from, watching as events unfolded around him. He should have known things would end this way… Although he thought the Courier was a decent and honest companion, their journey over the months since she first strolled into Novac proved that there was another, more duplicitous side to her. He confronted her on this several times, and each time she would deny it while doing exactly what he confronted her on. Even though there were brief moments in their travels together where he found himself more at peace and fleeting moments where he was not thinking about Carla, she was not the person he thought she was… or hoped that she would become.

Ignoring her instruction, Boone made his way down to help his comrades salvage as much as they could out of the situation and load the dead onto trucks to be taken to a mass burial site. They were sure to erect another monument in honor of all those who had lost their lives over the past 48 hours, but what good did that do when the war they fought was for nothing in the end?

As dawn began to rise over the horizon and Boone was preparing to leave with the first batch of survivors, he heard Six call his name some distance away.

"Boone!... Hey, Boone… Wait up!" she panted as she made her way around the personnel busy sorting through the corpses.

Boone clenched his jaw, feeling as a bitter taste in the back of his throat when she approached him. This wasn't going to end well...

"Where you off to in such a hurry? I thought we were travelling together", she asked with a beaming smile on her face. Despite her cheerful demeanour toward him, she looked even more exhausted than he felt – her strawberry blonde hair dishevelled, dust and dirt peppering her porcelain smooth skin.

"We were", he answered flatly, hoisting his heavy duffel bag over his shoulder.

"We… we were?" she looked up at him as if waiting for another reasonable explanation.

"Yeah. Past tense of we are", he scoffed.

"Don't be a wise ass", the creases in her brow deepened as she became serious.

"There's nothing more to say", he shrugged, walking past her at a steady pace in the direction of the truck that was about to leave, "We worked together to fight the Legion, and now we're through".

"Na-ah, I don't buy it", she persisted, following his heel, "All that we've been through, at Novac, Nipton, Coyote ridge… You can't just up and leave. That's not like you".

"And you would know me so well, wouldn't you?" he answered coldly.

"I'd like to think that I do, yeah".

"Well, I thought I knew you… And look where that got me. You betrayed the NCR, handed Hoover Dam over to some ghost who lives in the Lucky 38 and left the men and women who fought this war for us, who gave their lives to protect the Mojave…", he shook his head, unable to finish that sentence as he felt his throat close up.

Six's shoulders visibly slumped, a sorrow etched in her features, "I'm sorry, Boone… I didn't do this to hurt the NCR, or to hurt you".

Boone pursed his lips and gave her a curt nod, "Well, you did exactly what you said you wouldn't… And we all have to live with your decision".

"Boone, please -" Six tried to get in front of him but he abruptly turned toward her making her bump into his torso, towering over her small frame intimidatingly.

"Just, please… Do the right thing for once Six - don't follow me... We're done", he answered with a nod, feeling the lump in his throat swell even more. Even from behind his aviator sunglasses he could see that his harsh words visibly made her eyes well up, and Boone couldn't bring himself to look back as he walked away from her.

Although the end of their companionship came abruptly and unexpectedly, Boone still had respect and appreciation for the Courier. The memories they shared together, of going into battle against the Legion, rescuing innocents, and swapping stories of their lives before shit hit the fan along the way would always be of significance for him… but the damage was done. It was time for both to move on with their lives in this strange new world they helped create. What the world held in store for him, Boone truthfully couldn't say. One thing he was certain of – the Legion wasn't going to give up so easily… The next time they dared to threaten the Mojave, he would be at the front line... ready for them.

* * *

After travelling on the hard trail for over two hours, Joshua knew they were close to home. His step quickened, leaving his three companions grumbling behind him.

"Come on, we're almost there!" he exclaimed as he steadily climbed up a steep incline on all fours. The rocks were loose in this area and they had to be vigilant; one wrong step and you could end up with a broken leg, or worse…

"Take it easy Joshua! We all want to get home, but we're rather get there in one piece if that's alright with you", Hank chuckled behind him.

As they got up over the hump of the incline to see the large stretch of land ahead of them, Joshua could smell smoke in the distance.

"Wait", he instructed his men when they made it up with him, "There's smoke in the air".

"Yeah. Probably from someone's campsite nearby", Hank huffed.

"Or could be the White Legs", Dell responded with more trepidation in his voice.

They scanned the horizon and saw dark plumes of smoke billowing in the air in the direction they were headed…

"Is that…?"

"That's coming from home!" Dell answered, mortified.

Joshua wasted no time, sprinting down the hill with his weapon at the ready, his companions following closely at his heels. There was no reason for plumes of smoke to be emanating from the New Canaanite settlement, unless they were attacked. Joshua prayed to God that they were alright as they sprinted at full pelt.

Almost a quarter of an hour later, panting with exertion and sweating profusely, the men made it to the edge of their home. As they neared the damage to the structures was revealed; all of the log houses they had built were blackened from the fire, their roofs collapsed, the main campfire in the middle of the settlement was turned upside down and all their belongings strewn across the dirt ground before them. But there was no sign of anyone, not even the attackers.

"Mary! Dawn!" Joshua bellowed as he sprinted for their cabins but found much of the same scenery. There was no blood, no bodies anywhere, yet his mind swam with imagined fear of what might have happened while they were gone. Were they forcefully kidnapped by the White Legs? No, that wasn't their way… Unless they thought bringing his people to the Legion would grant them entry among Caesar's ranks.

"Joshua! Over here!" he heard Hank's call back at the centre of the camp and rushed back, his eyes wide with dread.

"Look over here", Hank pulled him aside and directed his attention to a set of tracks that were roughly brushed away.

"What did you find?"

"These are different from the other prints around camp, they look like they came from our own", Hank nodded, pointing further up the path toward the distant cliffs, "Recon they spotted the White Legs in the distance and went for the cliffs for safety".

"I hope you're right Hank", Joshua exhaled, feeling slightly better. "We should follow them, we don't want to waste any daylight".

"Agreed", Hank grunted in affirmation as he got back up on his feet to lead the way for them.

As they traversed the uneven terrain, Joshua couldn't imagine how the others managed to do it without suffering any injuries. They were only halfway through their tracks when Dell's foot fell through one of the gaps in the sharp rocks and gave him a nasty gash on his ankle. They stopped to patch him up, but it was slow going. Joshua, Hank, and the others were also suffering with minor cuts and bruises to their hands, arms and knees. He kept his attention focused on placing one foot steadily in front of the other for the rest of the climb up, avoiding the fears that were sitting in the back of his mind about what they may or may not find when they reached the end of the tracks. As they climbed up over the steepest incline and reached the mouth of a cave, Joshua thought he heard faint sounds of voices coming from inside.

"Shh shh! Everyone quiet" Hank held up his hand as he followed the tracks and approached the cave, "I think… I think this is it!"

"Mary?!" Joshua called out, realising it was a pretty foolish thing to do, "Dawn?!"

"Joshua?!" Mary's voice echoed in the mouth of the cave, sending a warm wave of relief through him, "Joshua wait there! Don't come inside! We've set traps through the narrow passageway. Wait for us we'll come out to meet you!"

"I'm here… I'm not going anywhere", he exhaled, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes and stream down his cheeks, making the strips of bandages around his eyes damp and cold.

After several minutes with the men waiting patiently for their families to emerge, they were once again all reunited in cries of joy and sadness. Mary brought them all up to speed on what had happened while they were away. They found out that one of their scouts looking for supplies found a temporary White Legs camp nearby the other evening and overheard them planning to launch an attack before dawn. After hightailing it back to camp and informing the others, they took only essential items and decided to climb up to one of the caves that Mary had found in one of her expeditions with Ash in the past. Taking every precaution they could think of, including planting some decoy tracks leading away from the caves, the settlers made the treacherous climb up the steep slopes almost two miles East of their homes. Joshua couldn't begin to describe the happiness and pride he felt for his people.

"I can't believe you all made it this far, without anyone getting hurt no less", Joshua exclaimed in astonishment, showing them the injuries they received from their trek.

"Well, that's because we weren't rushing up the slope, we left with enough time to make it here at a steady pace and settled in hours before dawn break", Mary chuckled, taking out her medical kit and tending to their cuts and bruises with tender care.

Once they recuperated a bit and the adrenaline from the day's events faded to an unpleasant memory, Joshua and the others agreed that they should remain in the cave for another day or so, until they were certain that the White Legs would not make another rude appearance. Hank and Dell tended to the tracks, making sure to hide and disguise them as best they could, while Joshua helped with setting of additional traps.

Night quickly came in the canyon lands and the settlers prepared for themselves for the night's slumber, laying out their sleeping bags in orderly rows while Joshua took first watch. He borrowed a thick leather jacket from Hank, donning it over his shoulders so he would be less noticeable for any curious White Legs who might wander up the slope. Taking his position outside on top of a boulder with a clear outlook on the land around him, Joshua cross legged with his weapon at the ready.

The night was beautifully crisp and clear, the stars shone brightly in the dark sky above him.

"Thank you", he whispered to the heavens as he looked up and marvelled at the twinkling lights shining down on them before turning his attention back to his watchful duty.

* * *

Some hours into the night, Mary was reluctantly woken from her deep slumber by a queasy feeling spreading through her body. Sitting up in her sleeping bag, she rubbed the back of her sore neck and wiped the cold sweat that had formed on her brow. Her stomach churned unhappily making her wince.

Careful so as not to wake the others from their sleep, Mary scooted to her backpack and pulled out her water canister to take a sip. The cool water was refreshing and almost sweet to the tongue; although it didn't eliminate her queasy feeling, it did help to alleviate it enough for her to try to get back to sleep. Soon as she tucked herself back in, she heard the faint sound of gravel being scuffed underfoot. As the footsteps neared, she could see Joshua's familiar silhouette in the dim lantern light.

He quietly approached her sleeping bag and sat down on the edge, unrolling his own bedding next to hers from the backpack Mary had packed with his essential belongings.

"Hi", she whispered, startling him slightly.

"Hey", he whispered back, leaning down to kiss her soft lips, "Did I wake you?"

"No", she sighed quietly, "I was up".

Joshua quietly unzipped his sleeping bag and scooted under the warm cover, turning to face her and using the inside of his arm as a pillow, "You needn't worry, it's quiet out there tonight. I don't think the White Legs will be bothering us again".

"I'm not worried", she smiled at him and stroked the side of his face, "I was feeling a little poorly, that's all".

"Are you ill?" he whispered gravely, feeling her forehead to check for a fever.

"Just a little queasy, that's all", she answered, "Had a drink of water before you came in and that helped".

"I'm here if there's anything you need", he lovingly tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know", she nodded and smiled serenely, scooting herself closer to him and feeling his arm wrap around her waist pulling her close, "You're all I need".

They held each other close, taking comfort in the warmth of their bodies and the love they felt for one another as they drifted off to sleep. With sheer blind luck and some planning the New Canaanites were able to avoid a disastrous end; but the danger was not over yet. For as long as the White Legs roamed the canyon lands, none of them would ever be truly safe. Tonight they would catch some much needed rest, but come morning Joshua would have to make a crucial decision… one which could either keep his family safe, or mean a slow death of their small tribe.


	23. Aftermath

Summary:

Courier Six bids farewell to her chapter at Hoover Dam, intent on seeking new adventures with the Happy Trails Caravan to quell the uneasiness in her soul.

Suffering horrific wounds inflicted by the collapse of their tower, Drew is barely alive. Dug out of the rubble by the damage crews, his survival hangs by a thread.

Olivia discovers Vulpes Inculta is a spy in the NCR ranks and helps to apprehend him. She gains favour with Colonel Moore, who helps her pay off her debt to Drew.

Slave survivors from the Legion Camps are found and brought to Camp McCarran, promising a joyful reunion for some and a mournful reminded to others.

* * *

Bull and bear over at the Dam, at each other's throats. All lose in different ways.

A Dam of corpses, towns of corpses… scattered across the sand

A rain of blood will flood the desert and not purify it.

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the serene canyons by the Colorado river, the full extent of the damage to the Dam and its cost on human life was revealed. Bodies of both NCR and Legionaries lay sprawling on the cold and bloodied cracked earth and concrete, staining them in a deep crimson red. Six couldn't shake the words from her discourse with Legate Lanius… they hung around her head like a heavy cloud. The battle for the Dam was over, but this was a mere interlude, a respite in the war between the Legion and the NCR. With Six and Mr. House's intervention in the battle it was also a hollow victory for the NCR; and Six couldn't help but feel empathy for them. She'd helped them, fought alongside them… now it felt as if she had betrayed them. Walking through the crowd of people all busy with getting their equipment out of the facility and collecting their dead comrades so they could give them a proper burial, she felt some of them throw disapproving, indignant glances her way. She didn't even have her trusted companion Boone by her side to offer some solace.

The rumble of old-world vehicles pulling in by the main entrance brought her out of her own lamenting thoughts and back to the real world. She watched as the drivers and passengers got out and helped the soldiers load one of trucks with bodies and the other with equipment. It was going to be slow going and although Mr. House's upgraded securitrons kept a watchful eye on the NCR's comings and goings, they did nothing to help.

"Six?" a woman's voice called from the main entrance to the Dam and Six's gaze darted hopefully, searching the crowd for the individual who called out her name. "Six! Hey, over here!".

It was Olivia, the freed slave who they encountered at Camp Forlorn Hope. Immediately Six's grim features brightened and she waved as the woman made her way through the crowd of busy soldiers to her.

"Hey… Wow, you're a Private?" Six's eyes widened as she examined Olivia's uniform and rank.

"Yes, I signed up shortly after you left Forlorn Hope", Olivia gave a curt nod, her eyes squinting in the bright morning light.

"Of all the things I could have guessed happening, you joining the NCR army was not one of them", Six nodded in approval.

"I couldn't sit by and do nothing knowing others were going off to fight the Legion, especially knowing that my little brother is still out there. Some part of me was hoping that I could somehow find him in the midst of battle and save him… Pretty crazy right?".

"Not at all", Six's features softened in sympathy, "Have you had any luck finding him?"

Olivia's brow furrowed and she shook her head, "No, thankfully… I've spent all of the evening checking the fallen, there's no sign of him. I'm still hopeful that he's alive".

"Maybe check the medic centre? I'm certain there are some Legionary soldiers who have survived and are being treated. But you better be quick, they'll be shipped off as POWs back to NCR territory for interrogation".

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Yes, of course. I'll make my way there shortly".

Six smiled happily and reached out her arm for a handshake, which Olivia accepted proudly.

"So… what next? Will you be sticking around for a while?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I dunno", Six shrugged, "After today I don't think the NCR will be ready to forgive and forget my actions for a long time. Might be a good time to step away for a bit, let the dust settle".

"Really?" Olivia's gaze turned to surprise, "I'm sorry to hear that… where are you planning on going?"

"I received a radio transmission not long ago from Happy Trails Caravan, just before I got word about the battle at the Dam. Think I'll join up and test my skills as a Caravan guard".

"I see", Olivia's shoulders slumped slightly. She was hoping that the Courier would stay a while longer, "You'll be missed".

"Hah! Nah… I won't be surprised if after a week or two I'm completely forgotten", Six shifted on her feet, feeling uncomfortable with Olivia's sentiment. Given everything she'd done, she had a hard time believing that anyone would miss her; especially with Boone's abrupt departure with the first transport that left the Dam. "But enough about me! What's next for you? Will you be staying on in the NCR ranks? Going to chase the big promotions and become General one day?" Six tried to steer the focus away from her and onto something else.

"Tell you the truth, I'm not certain myself", Olivia sighed, "Although I've been given a field promotion for my actions here, I don't know if I even fit in".

"Well, the fact that you got a field promotion your first time in battle tells you all you need to know. But if you feel it's not for you, the courier business is always looking for new blood", Six grinned and tipped her Stetson hat.

"I think I'll pass on that one", Olivia chuckled, "So… Guess I'll be seeing you round?"

"Yeah… Definitely", Six grinned, "You take care now".

The two women bid each other farewell and while Olivia went back inside the Dam to look for signs of her brother, Six stood to the side a while watching the procession of active soldiers, feeling a lump in her throat grow; she couldn't shake the bitter feeling that an end to a chapter in her life had come. It wasn't like anything she could have imagined; there was so much death, such destruction that Six couldn't help but wonder if she did things a bit differently what the outcome of today would have been like. If she'd been more honest and more open, Boone would most likely have remained by her side. Instead she was alone… again.

With a weary and forlorn sigh Six grabbed her gear, slung her pack over her shoulder and left the Dam following the winding road down the hill, checking the map on her PipBoy from time to time to make sure she was headed in the right direction.

'Maybe getting away for a bit will clear my head… Let House deal with the politics for a while, until the dust settles', she thought, trying to cheer herself up. It worked for a spell, just until she reached the bottom of the hill and her mind began to drift over her actions and the decisions she made up until this point. What started off as a simple delivery service all those months ago changed her life, and the lives of many in the Mojave, in a way Six never could have predicted in her wildest imagination. As she made her way down the weathered road, she couldn't help but wonder what other adventures and horrors awaited her on her travels with the Happy Trails Caravan…

* * *

The makeshift medical section inside the Dam was a chaotic and bloody mess. Hallways were littered with bloody bandages, medics rushing from patient to patient, the floors were bloody and slippery and the injured and dead were all clumped together in a cacophony of pained yells and pleas for help from the survivors.

"Oh my God…", Olivia whispered, her eyes wide with shock at the grim sights at her feet. As soon as she walked into that section, she had to cover her face with her sleeve to shield herself from the stench of blood and sweat intertwined with an astringent odour of medicine and antiseptic. Some soldiers reached out to her, their hands grabbing at her feet, begging and pleading for help… but all she could do was promise to alert any doctors to them and carry on moving forward.

Her eyes scanned for any signs of wounded or dead Legion soldiers but there were none; it seemed that this area was sectioned off for NCR personnel. Catching sight of a medic nearby who was furiously working to stop the bleeding on an unconscious soldier's leg on the floor.

"Excuse me, medic… Do you know where I can find the Legionary survivors?"

"Get that doctor's bag and give me a hand!" he demanded, pointing to the worn-out leather bag sitting on a steel trolley a couple of feet away.

Without hesitating, Olivia obeyed his command and knelt beside him, handing him the necessary tools and drugs he requested so he may carry out his work. Olivia tried to avert her eyes from the wounded soldier; his injuries were so grim that it was making her feel faint. The medic worked quickly though, and soon the bleeding was stopped, the soldier's wounds were disinfected, and he was quickly bandaged up ready to be sent to a hospital back in New Vegas territory.

"The POWs are being treated and processed down the hallway, other side of the building", the medic answered, getting up on his feet with a grunt and quickly moving on to the next injured soldier, "Not gonna ask what business you got there, but would sure appreciate another set of hands once you're done".

"I'll try", Olivia gulped, wondering why these people weren't getting more help here, "Aren't there other medics that could help? You look extremely understaffed".

"Yeah you'd think eh?" the medic grunted as he worked quickly on a dispirited looking soldier with one side of their face bloodied, a trail of crimson running down his right as he pressed soaked gauze on his ear…or what was left of it, "There are a dozen of us tending to our own folk in this section, I suspect my other colleagues are scattered elsewhere in the facility. We just need more assistants to help us, anyone will do… and we've been too busy here tending to the wounded to bring it up with the higher ups".

"I'll spread the word that you need help, divert people to your section", Olivia nodded.

"Much appreciated", the medic answered brusquely as he carried out his work, his gaze focused on suturing the soldier's wounds properly.

Olivia was about to leave when two soldiers rushed in carrying a gravely injured soldier on a makeshift gurney. Something about the scene rooted Olivia in place; she couldn't take her eyes off the poor soul lying lifeless on the gurney. It was as if he was made of stone; his clothes, skin and much of his hair were all the same powdery dark grey colour…except for some dark auburn strands around his ears. When she looked closer at his profile, Olivia felt as if the world had opened underneath her and a darkness swallowed her whole.

It was Drew…

* * *

By late afternoon Six managed to arrive at the Grub 'n Gulp rest stop in one piece. Tired and parched from her travelling, she made her way to the nearest stand and ordered a couple of bottles of purified water, a box of Mac 'n Cheese to have for later and a squirrel-on-a-stick to get her through the rest of the trek to New Vegas.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Fitz asked as he tallied up Six's bill.

"No, I think that's it", Six answered, but when she'd finished packing her items and was about to leave she remembered that she wanted to call ahead and see if the job opening in the Happy Trails Caravan was still available. She'd planned on radioing ahead up at Hoover Dam but with everything that had happened it completely slipped her mind. "Actually, do you have a radio I could use to send a message?"

"Sure do", Fitz nodded and got out the microphone from the dusty radio underneath his counter, "What frequency did you need?"

"Erm, not sure", Six opened up her PipBoy to check the radio frequency she needed to send her message, "I happened to stumble on the signal a few days ago. Happy Trails Caravan…?"

"Ah, I know the one now. Didn't know old Jed Masterson would be looking for new recruits this late", Fitz dialled the radio in and handed her the microphone, "Here you go".

"Thanks", she gave Fitz a grateful smile and accepted the microphone, leaning down to send her message since the wiring was too short to hold it up, "Happy Trails Caravan, this is Courier Six. I heard your radio message requesting help for your journey to New Canaan a few days ago. Is the position still available?"

After a few moments of gentle static over the speaker, a familiar voice answered her call.

"Hello! Good to hear someone heard my message. Yes, the position is wide open if you want it. We will be heading out in two days. Will you manage to arrive in time?"

"Thanks Jed, that's great to hear! Yes I'll arrive with plenty of time to spare. I'm actually at the Grub 'n Gulp stop now", Six answered, feeling relieved that she was able to catch them before they left, "I can come by tomorrow morning and we can hash out the details if you'd like?"

"That'll be swell. We are currently at the Horowitz farmstead. Do you require directions?"

"No, I should be fine. I passed by that farm once or twice", Six answered, remembering how she and Boone had cleared the Viper Gang from that farm less than a month ago. Not long after it became a popular location for caravan traders to use it as a resting stop.

"Alright then. We'll see you tomorrow morning", Jed answered and Six returned the microphone to Fitz, thanking him for letting her use it.

"Anytime, ma'am. Stay safe out there and keep your gun close to you. We've been getting some distressing word back from other caravans who have crossed through into Zion about attacks from tribals".

"Appreciate the tip, I'll be on the lookout", Six tipped her worn Stetson hat in thanks before leaving.

Seeing as she had time to kill before heading to meet Jed in the morning, she decided to head to New Vegas. House kept a room for her in his casino and last time she was there she'd left some supplies and weapons for safekeeping, much of which could be useful for her trip. If she kept up her pace she would arrive just before dinner, which would give her some time to have a conversation with Mr. House. Given how things had concluded at the Dam, she had quite a few updates to bring to his attention, as well as to try and talk some sense into him before joining up with the caravan. The last thing she wanted to happen before she went galivanting off into the wastes was for another war to start, this time between the NCR and New Vegas.

* * *

As the hours passed and the Dam was cleared up of NCR equipment, most personnel and the fallen, Olivia stayed by Drew's side watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Drew was alive, but he was in awfully bad shape. Since they brought him in to the medical wing on the gurney, the medics were working on him for what felt like an eternity; there were a few moments when Olivia thought he was past the point of saving… though even now he was not out of the woods.

Drew had suffered internal bleeding, most of his ribs were fractured, his left leg was crushed from the knee down, and he had a hairline fracture on his sixth and seventh thoracic vertebrae. He was up in one of the towers when a Legionary enemy fired a missile at their location, causing the roof to collapse and burry him and his partner Williams under concrete rubble. Williams was found dead lying on top of him, her body crushed by the debris. If it wasn't for her body shielding him from most of the rubble, Drew would more than likely have perished.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you", a gentle and familiar voice whispered a few feet away from Olivia, startling her. She almost jumped, turning to see who had managed to sneak into the room, but it was just Theo.

"Oh, hey", she sighed, rubbing her sore eyes, "Sorry, did I miss anything out there?"

Theo shook his head, "Nothing important, no". He took a few hesitant steps toward her and glanced at Drew who was still lying on the metal table. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah", Olivia stood up and stretched, hearing a few clicks as she did so, "How are you doing?"

"Hmm… Alright, all things considered", Theo shrugged. His leg was still bandaged up in the same gauze she'd used when they were in battle; it was looking a little dirty and worn.

"Here", Olivia took out a fresh roll of gauze and some tape from the medicine cabinet and handed them to himi, "You should change that. Don't want it to get infected".

"Thanks, I'll try to change it before we leave", he accepted it gratefully.

"So… what's the word out there?"

Theo heaved a heavy sigh; he looked even more exhausted than she did, "We've done our best to pack up our belongings… Those securitrons are keeping an awfully close eye on everything we're doing, making sure we don't steal anything that might belong to the Dam. They're demanding we leave before nightfall but they're not even lifting a finger to help us".

Olivia nodded in acknowledgement and continued to listen to Theo give her an update on the current status; it was a welcome respite from the troubles that were weighing on her mind. Drew was going to need a carer for a while, at least until he got better. Just before they finished attending to his injuries, the medics warned her that there was a high possibility that he wouldn't be able to walk again or have feeling from the waist down… He was a cripple and would more than likely spend the rest of his life bedridden…

"Olivia… you okay?" Theo's voice roused her from another bout of reflection, and she'd realised that she didn't hear a word Theo was saying.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Theo… I'm fine, just zoned out for a bit", she smiled up at him and forced herself to push through.

"No worries, it's been a long day", he smiled back at her.

"Please continue. I promise not to zone out on you again".

"Well, to keep it brief, we've shipped all our equipment back, the last transport for the injured is on its way from New Vegas and should be here in about half an hour so your friend here will be taken to the hospital in New Vegas. All able bodied personnel who are able to walk unassisted will have to make their way back to McCarran on foot, so make sure to pack some water and supplies. It's going to be a long walk", Theo finished.

"Thank you Theo", Olivia gave him a curt nod, "I guess I'll see you at the front for our march back then".

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia caught a glimpse of a soldier walking past the open doors of the medical bay and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. He wore the NCR bandolier armour, though his scarf was pulled down. There was something about his profile and the way he moved… his thin lips, angular jaw, sharp nose and those dark goggles that covered his eyes…

"What's up?" Theo asked, turning to look in Olivia's direction.

"I don't know. I thought I saw someone...", Olivia's voice trailed off and she started walking out of the medical ward, following the NCR soldier several feet behind.

"Excuse me", she called out, but the man paid her no heed. In fact, he picked up the pace and Olivia almost had to jog to keep up with him, "Hey, you!"

"Yes what is it?" the man answered irritably but refused to stop, let alone turn around to face her. As soon as she heard his voice though, she knew there was no denying who this man was.

"I need to speak with you", Olivia demanded, "I know who you are".

The man slowed to a halt and turned to face her. Olivia didn't say a thing, she simply stood her ground a few paces away from him and watched his reaction. If she had blinked she would have missed it, but the man recognised her.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he answered and turned on his heel to walk hurriedly out of the base.

"Stop! Stop him! That's Vulpes Inculta!" Olivia called out, her voice echoing down the corridor as Vulpes wound a corner and began to sprint at full pelt.

Olivia followed close behind, feeling her heart pounding in her ears. As their chase passed through the more populated main entrance, several NCR soldiers were roused to her calls and sprang to action, launching themselves at the enemy spy and tackling him to the ground. A wave of satisfaction and relief spread through her as she watched the soldiers pin him and bind his arms behind his back while Vulpes squirmed and kicked, trying desperately to get away.

"Get off of me!" Vulpes spat, "I'm an NCR soldier! This woman is deranged, she's trying to attack me!"

"Oh really? This fine lady here?", one of the soldiers mocked him, "You'll forgive us if we don't take your word for it pal".

"What the hell is going on here?" Colonel Moore stepped out of one of the meeting rooms with her advisers close by, her stern eyes examining the group of men on the ground and Olivia standing over them.

"Colonel, I have good reason to believe this imposter is Vulpes Inculta", Olivia answered her commander's question.

"Are you certain?" the Colonel's gaze narrowed, focusing on the suspect lying at their feet before turning back to Olivia.

Olivia marched up to him and roughly pulled his dark tinted goggles and helmet off, revealing all his features and eliminating any doubts she had.

"Absolutely", Olivia answered, receiving a glare full of daggers from the still struggling Vulpes.

"Very well. Secure him and take him for questioning. He is to be placed in the Vertibird, I'll have some questions for him on the way to McCarran so we can resolve this matter", Colonel Moore ordered the three soldiers and kept a watchful eye along with Olivia as they secured him with handcuffs and dragged him to the Vertibird pad, one soldier on each arm and the third staying close behind in case they needed assistance in subduing him.

Moore waited until they were out of earshot before turning to her aides and requesting she be given some privacy to speak with Olivia in the meeting room before they carried on.

Olivia followed the Colonel inside, wiping the beads of sweat that had rolled down the side of her face on her sleeve. Her heart was still pounding in her chest when Moore pulled up a chair for her and sat on the opposite side of the short table.

"Please", she motioned for her to have a seat with her, to which Olivia complied. Her keen eyes glanced Olivia over, as if deciding what to make of her. "Well, just when I thought we had enough excitement for one day, you've quite literally dropped an unexpected parcel at my feet".

"I'm sorry?" Olivia said, unsure of what the Colonel meant.

Moore lent forward, resting her elbows on the table, "We take accusations very seriously here. If you are mistaken, now is the time to tell me".

Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion, "Ma'am, I don't understand. Why would you think I am mistaken?"

"It's not the first time I've seen a fellow soldier attempt to accuse a scorned lover and get them demoted or kicked off the force", the Colonel's gaze was transfixed on Olivia, watching her every reaction, "I'm trying to see whether that's the case here".

"What?!" Olivia's voice rose, a feeling a disgust spreading through her body in waves, "I know you don't know me, ma'am, but I am not a liar!"

"Hmm… Then how do you know that was Vulpes Inculta, the infamous Legionary spy and leader of the frumentarii when even our own intelligence does not have a profile on him?"

Olivia was outraged with the Colonel's suspicions that she had to stiffen her body to stop her muscles from shivering with anger.

'This woman doesn't know you, doesn't know what you've been through. Take a breath an just explain it to her', a voice in the back of her mind said, slightly quelling her frustration.

"Colonel, I realise that you're saying this because you don't know me, but let me explain. My name is Olivia, I recently enlisted into the NCR to fight the Legion. Before my life in the NCR, I was a Legionary slave. Several months ago I was able to escape when a Centurion attempted to drown me in the Colorado River and my body was found by a couple of 1st Recon Snipers… But, before that, I was given as a gift to Vulpes Inculta by Caesar himself… to be his personal slave. That is how I know that man to be Vulpes Inculta".

That got the Colonel's attention.

"I see", she said, arching her eyebrows in curiosity.

"If you still do not believe me, you will find my story is corroborated in my personal file, with full reports from the 1st Recon Snipers I mentioned and Major Polatli himself", Olivia added.

For a moment the Colonel was rendered speechless.

"Well… That is all I needed to know", the Colonel nodded and Olivia saw that any suspicions she had about her were alleviated, "I apologise for questioning your character and your word Private, in my line of work one has to be vigilant on all accounts given to ensure there are no…misunderstandings". She slowly rose to her feet and reached out her arm for a handshake. Relief swelled through Olivia as she rose out of her chair and accepted the Colonel's hand.

"I understand and… I accept your apology".

"Thank you for your excellent work and your service", the Colonel surprised Olivia with a formal salute, "If there is anything you should need, you need only say".

Olivia knew exactly what she wanted to request.

"That is truly kind of you Colonel. There is one thing…a favour I would like to return…"

* * *

36 hours later

The morning meeting with Jed went well and meeting the rest of the team was interesting to say the least. From first impressions, Jed Masterson seemed like a genuine and honest man, though Six didn't know how she felt about the people he'd put together. There were five members not including Six, two caravan guards who seemed competent enough…and then there was Ricky. What in the world was Jed thinking hiring someone the likes of Ricky?

'It's probably why he sent out a request for another caravan hand', she thought to herself. That idiot couldn't tell the difference between a PipBoy and a pocket watch. It was fortunate that Six stumbled across Jed's transmission, otherwise they would have been stuck with a moron who couldn't guide them to where they needed to go.

The update meeting with Mr. House the previous evening went as expected as well; Six had to argue her case on several points, which took some time, but she eventually got House to relent and see reason. House's original plan would have resulted in a disgruntled NCR after several months of being taxed ridiculous sums just to use the power supplied by the Dam and HELIOS One, and would have meant sever taxes on NCR civilians who barely had enough to survive as it was. If she'd left things the way they were, it would have been a disaster by the time she got back. Now with almost all political wrinkles smoothed out, Six felt that it was time to move on… she just wished she could have fixed things between her and Boone.

'He's probably at Camp McCarran by now, waiting for a new assignment', she thought with a glimmer of hope.

'Don't kid yourself. He's made his wishes clear to you. Give some time for things to cool down, then try to patch up your broken friendship', a voice in the back of her mind warned her; she knew it would be foolish to ignore it.

With a final check of her supplies and gear Six collected her backpack and exited the Lucky 38, hoping that the next time she was back in New Vegas that she would get a chance to mend the damaged bonds between her and her companions.

* * *

A steady ping echoed every second in the dimly lit concrete room, a rhythmic count of Drew's heartbeat as he lay fast asleep in a hospital bed with Olivia sat by his side keeping him company. They were in a windowless room that felt utterly suffocating for Olivia and, no doubt, for many of the wounded soldiers that were relegated to this "recovery" room. After hours of surgery, one would think that better accommodations would be provided for the sick and injured. Olivia's gaze flitted to the other wounded soldiers in the room, the majority of which were ones who had fought at the Dam. Many suffered debilitating injuries that would affect them for the rest of their lives in ways none of them could predict… She wondered if they had anyone, friends or family, that would help them through these tough and uncertain times they faced.

With Olivia helping to capture one of the most wanted men in the Legion, Colonel Moore was deeply gratified and gave her an opportunity to repay the debt that she owed to Drew. Olivia made two requests: one was to give Drew the best treatment to help him heal and recover from his injuries, and the other was one of a personal nature – to be allowed to attend the interrogation of Vulpes Inculta so she could gain some information about her brother and family. Now, Drew was recovering from a successful surgery that helped repair most of the damage his poor body suffered during battle. Colonel Moore even paid the hefty price for a regeneration implant to be embedded in his body, which doctors were optimistic would help heal the damage to his spine and allow him to regain feeling in his body. He would need round the clock care for several weeks though, and physiotherapy to get him back on his feet, but he was going to be ok.

'One problem at a time, Olive', she told herself, giving Drew's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Don't worry Drew… You'll be better in no time", she smiled down at him, watching him and he slumbered.

A few hours went by and Olivia was beginning to feel drowsy, when she heard the distant rumble of one of the transport trucks pull into the base.

'Wonder what's going on out there…' she mused as she kept her ears open. The longer she waited the more it felt like the noise was rushing toward her. With a muffled grunt she stood up on sore legs and shuffled to the doorway to examine what was going on.

Doctors were rushing to the exit with their medical bags in hand along with NCR soldiers.

"Olivia?" a familiar man's voice called from across the hallway, shifting her attention to his direction. It was Six's companion, the 1st Recon sniper.

"Boone? What are you doing here?" she asked, walking up to meet him.

"Helping the wounded, you?"

"I'm here with Drew. He was gravely wounded during the battle. I'm keeping him company in the recovery ward", she nodded, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Hmph, no", Boone's brow furrowed as he looked on at the people rushing out of the building, "We should go check it out".

Olivia agreed and they both made their way through the main doors of the airport; what they saw happening in the main grounds felt almost like a miracle.

Three trucks filled to the brim with Legionary slaves… women, children, and some elderly and sick men cautiously made their way down and followed the doctors and soldiers who were escorting them to the medical tents they had set up outside. Olivia's eye was drawn to the sight of an older woman dressed in tattered rags and a heavily pregnant young woman by her side, walking hand in hand with tears streaming down their faces. Even after all the unkind years that she had to endure, Olivia recognised her mother and sister who she thought were forever lost to her.

"Mother?! Hannah!" she called out and rushed forward, seeing their heads turn to see who was calling for them. "Mom!"

"Olivia?" her mother's meek voice called out from the crowd, but it was Hannah who spotted her sister first.

"Olive!" she called out, pulling their mother out of the crowd to be reunited with their long-lost sibling and daughter.

Tears streamed down their faces as the three women were finally re-united, hugging and kissing each other's cheeks, holding each other as if the world depended on it.

"Olivia! My dear… My daughter…", he mother sobbed, feeling the features on her face. It was then that Olivia noticed her eyes… she was blind.

"Oh mother… What happened? What did they do to you?" she whispered.

"Don't worry Olive, those bastards didn't do this", Hannah shook her head, "It's cataracts. The doctors here should be able to able to sort it".

"And you Hannah", Olivia looked her pregnant sister up and down, "You…. You're…"

"About to pop? Yeah", she chuckled.

"Keep moving, this way please", a soldier beckoned them to one of the medical tents and Olivia followed them, keeping a close eye as they allowed the medics and doctors to have a look at them and remove the collars around their necks.

Olivia's mother was booked in for surgery in the morning to remove the cataracts that had left her blind for many years, and Hannah was checked over and her due date was estimated to be in two weeks. Olivia stayed close by listening closely to everything the doctors said about their treatments before they were discharged and given temporary sleeping arrangements in one of the tents outside.

"I can't believe you're really here", Olivia's voice was filled with wonder and happiness, "I tried to find you for so long after we were taken… I'd almost given up hope".

"We were sent to another camp some distance away, but when the war broke out there was hardly any able bodied man left in the camp… so, we found our opportunity to escape and took it", Hannah answered, rubbing her sore neck where the slave collar had left a mark on her delicate skin.

"By dawn the following day we were near Caesar's main camp. The others saw it burning and we thought the NCR had finally attacked and destroyed Caesar's Legion, but as we neared we were stopped by military robots and taken to the main entrance of the camp where we found other slaves that had fled", her mother added.

"We were lucky though. That close to Caesar's camp and no Legionary soldiers? The NCR must have really done a number on them to make them flee the way they did", Hannah smiled wryly, "After that we were brought to the Dam. The NCR personnel called up their transport trucks and that's the

"That's incredible!" Olivia smiled up at them both, wiping fresh tears off her face, "I can't tell you how elated I am to see you both. I feel like I need to pinch myself to believe this is really happening".

With a cheeky smile Hannah obliged and gave Olivia a rough pinch on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Do you believe it's real now?" Hannah asked, embracing her sister.

"Yes… It's real. You're really here".

After her brief catch up with her mother and sister, Olivia made her way out of their tent to grab some food and drink for them all at the mess tent. As she made her way through the line, she saw Boone sitting sombrely at a table alone, taking absentminded sips of his coffee. Although he tried to hide it, Olivia could see that he was despondent, so with her haul of food and beverages collected on a trey she made her way to him.

"You alright Boone?" Olivia asked tentatively.

"Fine", he answered flatly, keeping his gaze averted.

A few awkward moments of silence passed by as Olivia wondered what else she could say that might cheer him up. Boone was an unusual individual; she couldn't really understand how or why someone like him would go to great lengths to isolate himself from others.

"If you say so … I'll leave you be then", she added, shuffling past other tables.

"Are they alright?" she heard him ask behind her.

"My family?" Olivia turned to face him and received a nod, "They're safe…now. And relatively healthy, given what they've been through these years".

"Hmph", Boone sighed in acknowledgement and took a pensive sip of his drink.

"Are…do you have someone you're waiting for? A family or friend that was captured by the Legion?" Olivia asked.

Boone's mouth pursed and Olivia could see the lines around his eyes deepen; judging by his reaction Olivia sensed that he had lost someone dear to him, and she regretted prodding him.

"No… They're dead", he stated simply before returning his attention back to his drink.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to pry", Olivia stammered, feeling her face flush at her foolish probing, "Have a good evening, Sir", she said with a hurried salute before returning to the tent where her mother and sister were bunked, leaving Boone to continue sitting alone in silence.

* * *

A bright crescent moon hung overhead as Boone stood at the watch tower surveying the area outside of McCarran. The day had been long and he was exhausted, but sleep and respite eluded him. He found his mind frequently wandering, lingering around old memories of New Vegas and the time he met her… when he met Carla.

'Those were better, simpler times', he thought to himself as he looked through his binoculars.

'What would have happened if you didn't pull the trigger?' a voice in his mind egged him on.

"Stop it" he whispered, feeling a lump growing in his throat.

'Would you have seen them today? If you didn't pull the trigger, they'd have still been alive… They could have been on that transport today'.

"Enough!" he seethed through gritted teeth, "No sense thinking about the past. What's done is done".

'Hmm… Maybe… Learn from this mistake. Don't let there be a next time', the voice warned him.

Boone gripped his binoculars so tightly he could feel the blood drain from his fingers. Although he tried everything to deny it, today was incredibly difficult for him. He couldn't deny that he did find himself looking out for Carla in that wave of rescued slaves that arrived today, but no one came…nothing changed for him. That fact was agonising torture, but he vowed that the next time he saw someone trapped or enslaved by an enemy, no matter how dire the situation looked, he would stay his hand and find a way to help them. Mercy killing was a resort he could no longer stomach.

There was no doubt in his mind that, sooner or later, his time would come… and when it did, he hoped that Carla and their daughter would be there to welcome him in open arms.


End file.
